


I never asked to be a loved one

by LinaDorony



Series: I never asked to be a someone [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad words
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaDorony/pseuds/LinaDorony
Summary: Спустя почти год после плена на Небесах, казалось, жизнь Кроули и Азирафеля наладилась. Однако архангел Гавриил не может просто взять и оставить их в покое, самодовольно решив, что настало время все же поставить на место ангела и демона, сорвавших Армагеддон и обманувших Ад и Рай. И способ, который он выбирает, достаточно эффективен, чтобы поставить на колени.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: I never asked to be a someone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ну да, да, ДА, я не смогла остановиться, простите.  
> На мой взгляд, сюжет получился не слишком динамичный, возможно, предсказуемый, но я не я, если бы не запихнула своих любимчиков в самую жопу снова.  
> И да, я умею создать персонажа, которого все будут люто ненавидеть, а я буду любить)
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто осилит.  
> ___  
> Это вторая работа, выложенная на АО3, я могу лажать с тегами, ибо еще не привыкла, да, заранее прошу прощения)

Теплый ленивый вечер наползал на улицы Лондона. Весна окончательно передала свои права наступившему лету, и солнце вдоволь нагрело за день мирный город, чтобы сейчас, когда оно готовилось уйти за горизонт, ветер все еще был приятным и ласковым. 

Люди торопились по своим делам в разгар рабочей недели, однако на их лицах то и дело играли улыбки, уже не такие осторожные, как ранней весной. Ведь уже совершенно очевидно, что холода и слякоть окончательно отступили, и незачем хмуриться, втягивать головы в плечи и кутаться в пальто. Можно расслабленно шагать, не ища взглядом место, где можно было бы переждать дождь, и можно даже позволить себе расстегнуть пиджак или надеть легкую одежду.

На одной конкретной улочке Лондона люди улыбались чаще обычного. От этого места веяло любовью, оно согревало их сердца в любое время года, и даже несмотря на то, что непогода больше не угрожала хорошему настроению, многие стремились даже просто пройти мимо, а возможно, и зайти в небольшой и уютный книжный магазинчик на углу.

Привычный шум вечернего Лондона разорвали гудки машин и чей-то далекий вскрик. По дороге с совершенно непозволительной для центра города скоростью пролетела черная Бентли, останавливаясь около книжного магазина. Высокий худой мужчина в черном костюме и круглых солнечных очках, вылезая из машины, даже не потрудился выключить фары, а значит, он зашел сюда ненадолго.

Совсем скоро человечество, не подозревая об этом, могло отметить ровно год со дня своего несостоявшегося уничтожения, а огненно-рыжие волосы позднего посетителя были все той же длины, что и в прошлом году. _Это было интересно_. Ему определенно шла эта длина… Но об этом пока что думать не стоило.

Демон Кроули открыл дверь книжного магазина и громко позвал:

\- Ангел!

На двери жалобно зазвенел колокольчик, и она закрылась. Если напрячься, то можно было расслышать воодушевленный ответ, шорох книг, шаги последних покупателей, которые, правда, даже покупателями не были – по разным причинам никто ничего не купил. Люди приходили сюда погреть свои души.

Как сентиментально.

Один год значил много для смертных, но для существ вроде ангела и демона, живущих целую вечность, год ничего не значил. В теории. Однако на практике этого времени хватило Кроули, чтобы окончательно вернуться в норму. Более того, жизнь без надоедливых отчетов, адских поручений, да в принципе и без посторонних ангелов ему определенно нравилась гораздо больше прежней.

Азирафель привыкал сложнее. Шесть тысяч лет он подчинялся правилам, целому списку правил, и взять и вычеркнуть их все казалось святотатством. Ангел против воли ожидал иногда, что под ним обрушится пол, и он провалится в Ад за подобную беззаботность, но время шло, ничего не собиралось обрушаться, и, наверное, это было правильно.

Однажды Азирафель имел неосторожность проболтаться Кроули об этом. Демон помолчал, размышляя, как бы отреагировать – поддержать или сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Азирафель очень надеялся, что это будет первое. 

\- Правила, говоришь… - задумчиво протянул Кроули. – Я тебя понял. Тогда я сам тебе установлю эти правила.

\- Что? – Азирафель опешил, совершенно не готовый к такому варианту, а Кроули уже поднялся на ноги, подходя к его креслу.

\- Вот эта подушка, - он забрал мягкую подушку, которую Азирафель любил подкладывать себе под спину во время чтения, - теперь будет лежать здесь, - он кинул ее на диван. – И никак иначе.

\- Это еще почему? – возмутился ангел. – Нет, это исключено, она здесь лежать не будет.

\- Отлично! – Кроули пожал плечами и сам сел на диван, метко бросив подушку обратно ровно туда, где она была раньше. – Новое правило – эта подушка никогда не будет лежать на диване.

\- Кроули! – Азирафель не знал, смеяться ему или обижаться.

\- Не спорь со мной, это против правил! – отрезал Кроули и глотнул вина из бокала.

Он умел удивлять. И к этому Азирафель тоже все еще не мог привыкнуть. Он был уверен, что знал всего Кроули и видел его насквозь, и все равно каждый день приносил ему все новые сюрпризы со стороны демона.

Несмотря на такую креативную помощь, Кроули, кажется, понял, что имел в виду ангел. И потихоньку наполнял жизнь Азирафеля привычными для него вещами – походы в театр, на выставки, в суши-бары, поездки на разнообразные фестивали, пьяные дебаты в задней комнате. Ужины в Ритц по средам – к слову, это была причина появления Кроули на данный момент. 

И сейчас демон бродил между стеллажами, разглагольствуя о мешающих ему гонять на Бентли по улице гироскутерах, пока Азирафель заканчивал прибираться в своем магазине, даже не всегда отвечая ему. За окном уже темнело, и скоро рассмотреть хоть что-то будет невозможно, все утонет в ночном сумраке.

Зато с улицы освещенное помещение было прекрасно видно через большие витринные окна книжного магазина. Гавриил мог стоять спокойно на другой стороне улицы, почти на перекрестке, и превосходно видеть, что происходит внутри.

Для него этот год был не таким расслабленным. Это был год, когда нужно было привести все дела в порядок, выбрать новую стратегию и выполнить много другой важной, но по большей части рутинной работы.

Зато сейчас наконец-то у него появилось свободное время. Он готовился к этому особенно тщательно, ведь он собирался не в гости в отпуск скататься. Ему нужно было разобраться кое с чем, что он откладывал прежде. На самом деле это было на руку. Он видел, как расслаблены ангел и демон, когда выходят из книжного и идут к машине. 

Наверняка едут в Ритц. Среда, середина недели для смертных, разумеется, нужно поехать отужинать в ресторан.

Чтобы его не заметили, он отошел чуть дальше к какому-то магазинчику. Насколько он успел узнать, у Кроули было превосходное ночное зрение, что неудивительно с такими-то глазищами. И хотя ангельское чудо уберегало Гавриила от опасности быть замеченным, рисковать не стоило, не имело смысла.

Но все было хорошо. Они оба ни о чем не догадывались.

Времени было предостаточно, чтобы успеть все подготовить.

***

\- А еще эти велосипедисты, - проворчал Кроули.

Азирафель вопросительно посмотрел на него. Он доедал последний десерт, который демон снова не стал есть. Ну, или Азирафель просто не дал ему такой возможности.

\- Ты все еще их боишься?

\- Боюсь? Чт-чт-чт-что, нет, нет! – Кроули подавился собственным возмущением и на мгновение разучился говорить. – С чего мне их бояться, это глупо.

\- Ты же знаешь, что когда ты сбил Анафему в прошлом году…

\- Я не сбивал, это она меня сбила.

\- …В этой аварии все уцелели. Я не думаю, что ты можешь серьезно сбить кого-нибудь.

\- Зато меня могут, - фыркнул Кроули. – Мало этих велосипедистов, как потеплеет, вылезают на улицы, так еще и эти гироскутеры.

Демон уже не раз упоминал их за вечер, но Азирафель пропустил его объяснения еще в книжном, упустив, что это вообще такое, а признаваться в этом не хотел. Так что он промычал что-то утвердительное, давая понять, что понимает и невероятно сочувствует.

\- Серьезно, зачем детям такие вещи…

\- Ну, может быть, они не знают, что кто-то может гнать по центру Лондона со скоростью 90 миль в час? – невинно поинтересовался Азирафель. – Ты мог бы водить поаккуратнее.

\- Я достаточно аккуратен, ангел, - мгновенно огрызнулся Кроули. – Это центр Лондона, кому вообще нужно рассекать на велосипедах, гироскутерах или еще чем бы то ни было в центре Лондона?

\- Кстати об этом.

Азирафель отодвинул от себя опустевшее блюдце. Кроули склонил голову, без слов спрашивая, будет ли ангел еще что-то заказывать, и когда тот отрицательно покачал головой, поднял руку, прося счет.

\- Мой дорогой, скоро у Адама начнутся каникулы. Он так давно зовет нас в Тэдфилд, это было бы чудесным поводом.

\- Что нам там делать? – Кроули поморщился. Слушать его ворчание, как он считал, тоже входило в привычки Азирафеля. – Мне хватило быть нянькой за те шесть лет.

\- Это другое! Мы же его крестные. И Анафема не против разместить нас у себя, разве это не замечательно?

\- Нисколько.

Азирафель расстроенно опустил глаза, всем своим видом олицетворяя разочарование. 

\- Я уверен, что мы прекрасно проведем время, - все же сказал он, улучив момент, когда Кроули бросит на него взгляд, пока демон доставал бумажник. – Там так красиво в это время года…

\- Ты никогда этого не видел, ты был там всего пару раз.

\- Так будет замечательная компания…

\- Компания смертных, к которым лучше не привязываться, они все равно умрут, ангел.

\- А та атмосфера… - Азирафель не заметил сам, как просиял от одной только мысли. – Все это место излучает любовь, Кроули, мы обязаны поехать.

Между бровей демона легла недовольная морщинка. Азирафель посмотрел на счет, лежащий на столе.

\- Давай закажем еще вина? – угодливо предложил он.

Кроули склонил голову набок, подпер щеку ладонью.

_Серьезно, ангел?_

_Дай мне тебя уговорить, мой дорогой._

Это превратилось в игру. Кроули изо всех сил старался дать понять, что ему это неинтересно и что он никуда не поедет, а Азирафель строил ему глазки и улыбался обезоруживающе. Оба уже знали, что демон согласится.

Когда заказанные бутылки вина закончились, и Кроули повторно занялся счетом, Азирафель вдруг заерзал и достал из внутреннего кармана новенький белый телефон с брелком в виде белоснежных крылышек.

Кроули подарил его ангелу прошлой осенью, заявив, что Азирафелю пора бы уже становиться чуточку современней. Ангел сопротивлялся, как мог, тупил как не в себя, но вынужден был признать – Кроули был чудесным учителем, терпеливо, хоть и не без острых подколов, объясняя ему, что как нажимается. Он даже установил однажды какую-то программу, чтобы можно было читать книги прямо с экрана, но ангел так на него обиделся, что не разговаривал с ним пару дней, пока Кроули не удалил это демоническое воплощение надругательства над любимыми бумажными книгами. 

С тех пор прошли месяцы. Азирафель неплохо освоился, но по сути телефон служил ему только для одной цели. Не для звонков, нет, Кроули по привычке постоянно набирал номер книжного магазина, когда понял, что в противном случае Азирафель может не ответить. И не для сообщений, которые ангел так не любил набирать, у него вечно пальцы нажимали не туда, куда нужно, а экран был такой крошечный, что это было почти издевательство.

Нет, это совсем другое. Личное.

Наблюдая, как Кроули убирает бумажник, Азирафель поднял телефон повыше, ловя демона в объектив камеры. Кроули мгновенно закатил глаза.

\- Опять? Зачем?

\- Ты испортил такой кадр, - проворчал Азирафель, поставив локти на стол, чтобы снимок не размазался. – Сделай милое лицо.

\- Я не милый.

\- Ты мог бы хотя бы улыбнуться.

\- Я демон, демоны не улыбаются.

\- Эта отмазка больше не работает, помнишь? – Азирафель улыбнулся ему тепло, выжидая момент.

\- Ничего святого не оставил, ангел, - вздохнул демон и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ну давай, Кроули, улыбнись мне.

\- Нет.

Кроули сделал самое мрачное и недовольное лицо, на какое был способен, но Азирафель все равно сфотографировал, осуждающе цокнув языком и покачав головой. Улыбку сдержать было просто невозможно. В ноябре он попросил Кроули научить его пользоваться камерой, и с того самого дня демон не переставал демонстративно жалеть об этом.

Но разве можно было иначе? Азирафель буквально наслаждался каждым днем, проведенным вместе, и за эти месяцы у него уже собралась целая коллекция, посвященная Энтони Дж. Кроули. И в ней было гораздо, гораздо больше, чем Кроули мог бы себе представить.

Это были их воспоминания. Совместная история, только их двоих. Каждая фотография хранила в себе долю тепла или даже счастья, что испытывал Азирафель. И как бы Кроули не ворчал, ангел знал, что ни на что не променяет свою драгоценную галерею.

В маленьком белом телефоне заключалась сводка их жизни последние семь месяцев.

Их первое селфи было первой фотографией, сделанной в том же промозглом ноябре. Азирафель до сих пор помнит волшебное ощущение, когда они прижимались друг к другу щека к щеке, и Кроули долго выбирал подходящий ракурс, щуря свои янтарные глаза, пока наконец-то не нашел такой, в котором он выглядел максимально круто, и не разрешил Азирафелю осторожно нажать на кнопку и запечатлеть их двоих.

Или фотография улицы Лондона, присыпанной первым снегом, и узкой, чуть сутулой спины в черном пальто. Кроули не знал, что его снимают, он шел впереди и снова вел какие-то разговоры, а Азирафель притормозил, успев поймать кадр, когда демон был под светом фонаря, и в его рыжих волосах причудливо запутался свет. 

Нет, конечно, были и смешные моменты. К примеру, фото, где пьяный Кроули яро грыз пробку бутылки, не в силах ее вытащить. После этого они даже протрезвели, потому что демон счел это делом принципа, а Азирафель просто не мог возражать, он был поглощен невероятно важной задачей скрыть от Кроули факт тайной фотосъемки. После того вечера он каким-то образом смог поставить пароль на свой телефон, подозревая, что подобного разоблачения Кроули так просто не оставит и заставит его все удалить.

Но нельзя же было такое удалять! 

Вот спокойный и расслабленный Кроули спит у него на диване в задней комнате, свесив через подлокотник свои длинные конечности. На него аккуратно накинут плед, чтобы он не замерз, на столе рядом стояла его черная кружка, а под головой – черный пиджак. Одна из самых уютных фотографий, заставляющая губы растянуться в счастливой улыбке.

Или вот Кроули кормит уток, перегнувшись через перила. Изображение нечеткое, потому что стоило Азирафелю подойти, чтобы сфотографировать демона со спины, как тот обернулся, и на его лице в момент снимка отражается искреннее недоумение. Это потом уже Кроули возмутился, начал расспрашивать. А тогда это было чистое демоническое удивление, пойманное на камеру, и оно согревало ангела лучше чашки горячего чая.

Одной из жемчужин коллекции Азирафеля была фотография Кроули, прячущего лицо в огромный клетчатый шарф. Они возвращались из театра, почему-то пешком, когда резко похолодало, и повалил снег. Кроули фыркал, застегнув пальто, втягивал голову в плечи, но когда он пару раз громогласно чихнул, отчего весь Лондон содрогнулся, Азирафель поспешно начудесил великолепный теплый шарф, которым сразу замотал демона по самые уши. Зрелище было настолько милое, что рука сама собой потянулась за телефоном, и Кроули, едва понял, что его ждет, сразу зарылся лицом в клетчатую ткань, поджимая плечи. Такой очаровательный, родной и милый, что Азирафель был готов его затискать, но не стал. Гордость Кроули и так была уязвлена, нужно было дать ему ее восстановить.

Хотя был у Азирафеля снимок, где эта гордость была просто смешана с грязью. Вернее, с мукой. Кроули, наслушавшийся длинных речей Азирафеля, между прочим, тщательно спланированных, про рождественские традиции смертных, поддался на уговоры испечь имбирное печенье. Азирафель навсегда запомнил момент, когда Кроули, ворча, вымешивал тесто, то и дело поправляя волосы и пачкая их и щеку мукой, вдруг поднял глаза и обнаружил себя под прицелом камеры. Статус злого и безжалостного демона Ада был не просто под угрозой, он был взорван и растоптан предательством Азирафеля.

Ох, так резво ангел еще никогда не бегал.

Хотя спрятаться от Кроули было нереально, уж слишком быстрым он был. Особенно в ярости. Азирафель успел чудом переместить телефон в безопасное место, а затем уже принялся тушить пылающего гневом демона заискивающими речами.

С тех пор Кроули постоянно ожидал подвоха. Впрочем, Азирафеля это не заботило, к его же собственному удивлению. Вскоре в телефоне появилась еще одна фотография – Кроули, уложивший голову ему на колени, задремал, уткнувшись носом ангелу в живот. Сквозь рыжие волосы проступала бежевая ткань брюк, но на снимке это было мало заметно –изображение снова было смазано, да и виден-то был только кусок затылка. Потому что, во-первых, Азирафель не смог найти подходящий ракурс, боясь разбудить Кроули, а во-вторых, руки предательски дрожали. И все же Азирафель не удалил неудавшееся фото, да и не считал его неудавшимся, если совсем честно.

Потом он обнаружил, что если снимать Кроули в открытую, то демон, разумеется, возмущается, но не пытается выбить из ангельских рук телефон. Конечно, Кроули продолжал жаловаться, что если бы он знал, к чему приведет его подарок, он бы никогда этого не сделал. Но таковой была судьба Кроули, по всей видимости – косячить так, как никто не может, и его шалости вечно выходили ему боком. 

Еще была фотография Кроули, закрывающим половину лица телефоном. Они сидели в ресторане уже в конце зимы, и демон решил, что настало время мести. Это была дуэль, которой не знала человеческая история. Ангел и демон загораживались телефонами и старались успеть сфотографировать противника раньше. Никто не знал, кто победил, потому что скоро им сообщили, что Ритц закрывается, и Азирафель даже устыдился их неподобающего поведения, извинившись за них обоих. Но дело того стоило. Из длинной цепочки фотографий он выделил три лучших. И на одной из них был острый и, несомненно, озорной взгляд желтых глаз из-под сползших очков.

Этот взгляд выдавал истинное положение вещей. И Азирафель позволял себе наглеть.

В марте его галерея пополнилась целой фотосессией. Каким-то чудом тогда Кроули разрешил Азирафелю расчесать его. Наутро после долгих ночных дискуссий под что-то очень крепкое и алкогольное на демона было страшно смотреть, но когда Кроули уже хотел привычно щелкнуть пальцами и привести себя в порядок, Азирафель остановил его. И получил полную власть над этими прекрасными волосами, с трепетом распутывая колтуны, позабыв о времени.

Кроули сидел смирно, позволяя ему все, что тот захочет. Он явно знал, на что шел, не шелохнувшись, когда Азирафель, убедившись, что расческа плавно проходит сквозь пряди, начал подозрительно долго копаться у него в районе макушки. Лицо Кроули то слабо морщилось, то становилось откровенно скучающим, но он не сказал ни слова против, пока Азирафель наводил у него на голове красоту, подсмотренную в иллюстрации какой-то книжки.

Красотой, правда, назвать это можно было с натяжкой, все же у Азирафеля не было в этом никакого опыта, но он радовался, как ребенок. И когда он наконец-то убрал руки и пробормотал, что закончил, Кроули перевел на него ленивый взгляд и не двигался, пока Азирафель не достал свой припрятанный телефон. Это удивительное утро принесло ангелу почти пятьдесят новых снимков и даже одно видео, и все то время, пока Азирафель крутился вокруг Кроули, не в силах остановиться, демон сохранял непроницаемое лицо и смотрел в одну точку.

А когда Азирафель убрал телефон, то сдержанно попросил убрать это безобразие прежде, чем увидит себя в зеркало. Ангел делал обиженное лицо, строил глазки, и какое-то время они препирались, но компромисс был найден, и Кроули с совершенно бесподобной прической остался в тот день в книжном магазине, не подходя к окнам и зеркалам. Это устроило их обоих.

Это было так здорово. Так трогательно. Азирафель всю свою жизнь ограничивал себя, как мог, и подобные… мелкие радости наполняли его восторгом с самой крохотной примесью страха. Он боялся, что это может быть разрушено в один миг. Что угодно могло произойти, даже несмотря на то, что их не трогали, что и Ад, и Небеса будто забыли о их существовании, все могло измениться.

Но у него были его фотографии. Его тщательно охраняемые воспоминания.

С этим не сравнятся две кружки с ручками в виде крыльев – одна белая, другая черная. С этим не сравнится поход в магазин, где Кроули выбирал себе новые растения в оранжерею, напугав своим шипением продавщицу. Это все было важно, конечно, но фотографии составляли хронологию его последних семи месяцев, когда Кроули был рядом, такой же язвительный и по-доброму колючий, как и раньше.

Это было совершенно новым чувством – возможностью фотографировать демона. Азирафель готов был засорять всю память телефона бесценными моментами, чтобы потом, когда Кроули уходил по разным причинам, ангел мог листать их и скучать немного меньше.

Ох, кого он обманывал. После просмотра он скучал по Кроули еще больше.

Они ведь даже не целовались с тех пор. 

С тех пор, как Кроули метался на своей кровати, мучимый отравляющими кошмарами, а Азирафель охранял его сон от самого же демона.

С тех пор, как он вдыхал в Кроули способность снова жить.

И с тех пор, как они целовались до утра, отдаваясь этому процессу целиком, и о боги, Азирафель и представить себе не мог, как это потрясающе. Руки Кроули цеплялись за него, из-за прерывистого дыхания было так жарко, словно сам воздух плавился, словно они попали в Ад, но в то же время Азирафель чувствовал себя, как в Раю, прижатый всем телом к разгоряченному демону.

Однажды Азирафель видел, как из реки вытаскивали утопающего. Пока люди вокруг кого-то звали, куда-то звонили и махали руками, над неподвижно лежащим пострадавшим склонился человек, ритмично нажимая ему на грудь, а затем с силой вдыхая в его рот воздух. И вскоре спасенный зашевелился, выкашливал воду из легких, пришел в себя. 

Азирафель потом узнал, что это называется "искусственное дыхание", и в ту ночь, целуясь до распухших губ, Кроули был очень похож на того спасенного человека. И хотя то, чем они занимались, совершенно точно не было похоже на искусственное дыхание, Азирафелю чудилось, что Кроули был в каком-то смысле утопающим в тот момент.

И его вера в это стала причиной, почему их поцелуй длиною в целую ночь так хорошо работал и вернул Кроули на берег привычной жизни.

С тех пор – больше никогда. Никогда Кроули не позволял себе ни поцелуев, ни объятий, и даже когда Азирафель осторожно брал его за руку, совсем скоро демон убирал свою. Все возвращалось на круги своя.

Кроули вернул себе самообладание.

Азирафель вернулся в книжный магазин.

Многое изменилось, конечно, но они оба приложили много усилий, чтобы удержать самое дорогое и жизненно необходимое. Выставки, театры, рестораны, дискуссии под вино. Взаимные подколы, обмен взглядами – как обмен мыслями.

Периодически Азирафель подолгу ловил взгляд Кроули, чтобы убедиться, что демон полностью вышел из-под влияния Гавриила. Но не находил и следа той безумной черной пучины, в которой Кроули захлебывался в прошлом году.

Все было хорошо. Кроули был прежним. Язвительным, изобретательным, любопытным, остроумным, интересным, таким хорошим внутри, упаси боже сказать это вслух. И чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше граней Азирафель открывал для себя.

Шумно сглотнув, он убрал телефон во внутренний карман. Кроули ждал, барабаня пальцами по поверхности стола – как бы он ни изображал недовольство тем, что ангел опять его фотографировал, он почти не двигался все это время, явно для того, чтобы снимок получился более или менее четким.

\- Ты закончил? Мы можем идти?

Азирафель закивал, поднимаясь следом, и одарил демона благодарной улыбкой. 

\- Так когда мы поедем? – чтобы окончательно сломить сопротивление, поинтересовался ангел, когда они вышли на улицу.

Кроули мрачно посмотрел на него сквозь солнечные очки.

\- Когда там Адам заканчивает учиться? – неохотно спросил он. – Нет смысла ехать раньше. Что там делать? В Лондоне куда интереснее.

\- Там сейчас так красиво, - мечтательно протянул Азирафель. – Хочешь, купим вина по дороге?

\- Тебя и так шатает, ангел.

\- Правда? – Азирафель нахмурился и сделал несколько шагов, как он думал, по прямой траектории, и очень удивился, когда его занесло в сторону.

Действительно, на уговоры Кроули ушло как-то слишком много алкоголя.

\- Значит, ты тоже пьян, - глубокомысленно подытожил ангел. – Я не поеду на твоей машине, когда ты пьян.

\- Ты предлагаешь бросить ее здесь? – возмутился Кроули. – Я отлично вожу.

\- Нет-нет, даже не уговаривай меня, - Азирафель решительно направился дальше по улице. – Мы пойдем пешком.

\- По-твоему, это безопаснее? – Кроули направился за ним, его походка была еще более развязной, чем обычно.

_"Прекрасно"_.

\- Я велиро... валико... вериполекно вожу!

Темная фигура, наблюдающая за ними, отошла за ближайшее здание.

_"Они пошли пешком. И они пьяны. Замечательно"_.

Нет ничего более безопасного, чем лондонский вечер, граничащий с ночью. Особенно для бессмертных созданий, таких, как ангел или демон, например. Что такого может случиться в обычный июньский вечер? Ну что может пойти не так?

Он знал их маршрут, но все же следовало убедиться, что они ему последуют. Поэтому он ждал. Продолжая что-то вещать заплетающимся языком, демон Кроули вытянул руку, указывая нужное направление, и Азирафель нетвердыми шагами последовал туда, на крохотную улочку, где по чудесному стечению обстоятельств не горел свет.

И этого было достаточно. Фигура повернулась и скрылась в совершенно другом направлении, лишь подол плаща слегка колыхнулся от резкого движения. Быстрые шаги звучали глухо, даже слишком глухо, но в этой части Лондона в данный момент не было ни одного человека, кто мог бы этому удивиться. Даже те люди, что жили в этих домах, сейчас не обращали внимания на окна, поглощенные своими делами.

Никто не видел, как черная тень скользнула в узкий переулок, не освещенную фонарями. С другой стороны этой улочки показалась слегка пошатывающаяся парочка – Азирафель взял Кроули под локоть, жалуясь, что ничего же не видно, и демон злорадно напоминал ему, что это не его вина и что ангел сам захотел идти пешком. А это – самый короткий путь.

Ну конечно, самый короткий. И самый очевидный.

Шаги стихли. Человек в черном остановился на самом узком пространстве, сразу за поворотом, чутко прислушиваясь. Одна попытка. Любое неверное движение – и демон увидит больше, чем ему положено. Поэтому нельзя было даже высунуться. Только на слух. Только на интуиции.

Пьяные голоса приближались. Теперь Азирафель вслух рассуждал о сходствах Кроули и рептилий, и судя по голосу демона, последний был не в восторге. Из-за этого подобия спора их снова занесло, и Кроули громко выругался, остановившись.

\- Не туда идем, ангел. Возьми себя в руки.

\- Если бы я хоть что-то видел, - снова завел старую песню Азирафель, но покорно позволил демону вернуть себя на дорожку.

Они свернули за угол. Кроули окинул оставшуюся улочку беглым взглядом и кашлянул.

Странное дело, но в горле вдруг пересохло.

Повинуясь странному чувству внутри себя, Кроули ускорил шаг и зашипел, когда Азирафель протестующе замычал и потянул его на себя:

\- Ты меня уронишь…

\- Не собираюсь я никого ронять, - Кроули слишком сильно дернул его на себя, покачнулся, отступив назад, на секунду потерял равновесие и врезался спиной в фонарный столб.

Азирафель охнул.

\- Осторожней!

\- Зачем они вообще здесь стоят, если они даже не горят? – зашипел раздраженно демон, удерживаясь вертикально и отходя от столба в центр переулка. Сердце предательски сжалось, всем своим существом он ощутил присутствие чего-то нехорошего, но не мог понять, чего.

\- Впереди видна моя улица, - примирительно сказал Азирафель и протянул ему руку. – Пойдем, мой дорогой.

\- Черт бы побрал эти пешие прогулки…

\- Не ругайся при мне.

Кроули заворчал, позволив Азирафелю взять его под локоть, и тот снова охнул, когда демон буквально рванул к видневшемуся впереди свету фонарей. Адреналин в ушах стучал так сильно, что Кроули не слышал никаких возражений, а может быть, Азирафель и не говорил ничего. Все силы ангела уходили на то, чтобы поддерживать бешеный темп и не свалиться.

\- Кроули, - выдохнул Азирафель, когда они ворвались на широкую улицу, и демон притормозил. – Кроули… что это было? Куда ты бросился?

Кроули не слушал. Он повернулся, пристально всматриваясь в темный переулок, из которого они вынырнули. Он щурился, словно это могло ему как-то помочь, но не мог заметить ничего необычного.

Тогда почему его даже немного трясло, словно их кто-то преследовал?

\- Кроули? – он вздрогнул, когда Азирафель, встревоженный до крайней степени, осмелился шлепнуть его по плечу.

\- Да.

Ничего не было. Обычный переулок. 

Может, это все алкоголь? В Ритце могли дать что-то некачественное?

\- Да, ангел, все в порядке, - Кроули взял Азирафеля за руку. – Куда нам, туда же, верно?

Азирафель молчал, ожидая объяснений. Какое-то время они шли в тишине, потому что Кроули не был готов ничего объяснять, ему хотелось только побыстрее добраться до книжного магазина, некоего островка безопасности, и хорошенько обдумать, что это было.

Это желание было настолько сильным, что Кроули протрезвел. Азирафель поглядывал на него обеспокоенно, но помалкивал, только сильно сжимая его руку, словно напоминая о своем присутствии.

Гавриил проводил их взглядом до книжного магазина. На его губах играла предвкушающая ухмылка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Села я писать одну главу. Знала, до какого момента хочу довести.  
> Написала три главы. В какой момент что-то пошло не так?)

Ни единое облачко не закрывало яркое послеполуденное солнце. От летнего зноя не спасали ни сочные зеленые листья деревьев, ни слабый ленивый ветерок. Люди прятались от жары под крышами и навесами, старались выбрать самую открытую одежду, а по возможности – выбраться куда-нибудь за город на выходные.

За городом зной не ощущался так сильно, расползаясь по зелени газончиков. Это был просто рай для растительности: и кустарники, и деревья, и клумбы – все радовало глаз. Атмосфера любви согревала и успокаивала, одаривая хорошим настроением.

Азирафель сидел за столиком на кухне Жасминового коттеджа и пил чай. Он улыбался, наблюдая, как Анафема деловито моет посуду, а затем вновь садится рядом с ним, придвинув к себе свою кружку. Она не сильно изменилась за прошедший год, насколько Азирафель мог судить, и ангел мог прогнать из головы слова Кроули про смертных.

Сквозь приоткрытое окно доносились детские крики и собачий лай. Адам вместе с друзьями ждали их приезда с самого утра, и Азирафель был счастлив их всех видеть и обнять – это было отличным способом ощутить себя в безопасности вдали от Бентли и ее бешеной скорости, на которой Кроули гнал в Тэдфилд.

Стоило об этом вспомнить, как у Азирафеля дрогнули коленки. Он искренне не понимал, как можно так бешено водить, и корил себя, что посмел сказать Кроули утром, что их уже ждут и им следовало бы поторопиться. Он даже не закончил предложение, а демон уже широко ухмыльнулся и рванул с места так, что Азирафель, едва успевший захлопнуть дверцу, чуть не улетел на задние сидения.

Но слава богу, это все было позади. Кроули, конечно, стал часто лихачить в последнее время, но они договорились остаться в Тэдфилде на какое-то время – Азирафель, если признаться, был готов здесь поселиться, лишь бы не повторять сумасшедшую гонку на Бентли уже в направлении Лондона.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он отпил чай и умиротворенно прикрыл глаза.

\- Налить еще? – предложила Анафема, и он покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, я еще не допил. Очень вкусный чай.

\- Адам подарил нам на Рождество огромный набор. Я хотела бы дать тебе попробовать каждый.

\- О, с превеликим удовольствием!

Сладкая нега заполняла комнату. Позвякивание чашек о блюдце, негромкий разговор ни о чем, безмятежность и приятная истома от осознания, что не нужно никуда спешить. Тэдфилд поражал Азирафеля своей аурой любви, и он мог позволить себе купаться в ней и ничего, абсолютно ничего не делать.

На улице детские голоса взорвались хохотом, в который вплеталось сердитое шипение. Азирафель лениво покосился на окно. Кто бы мог подумать, что дети не захотят отпускать Кроули в коттедж и завлекут его поиграть. Нет, не это самое удивительное. Самое удивительное – как Кроули так легко согласился и остался во дворе подурачиться с ними.

Конечно, Азирафель знал, что демону будет скучно вот так бездельничать на маленькой кухоньке с чашкой чая. Он сразу начнет какие-нибудь разговоры на темы, которые совсем не располагают к расслаблению, они будут спорить, ругаться, и…

Ох, как же хорошо, что Кроули не смог отказать Адаму и сейчас, судя по крикам с улицы, гонялся за ними по саду. На самом деле так оно и было – демон согласился на салки, на свою беду, и постоянно становился целью абсолютно каждого из ребят. Разумеется, он был проворным и быстрым, и от него было не так просто спрятаться за скамейкой, он просто перепрыгивал через нее. Брайан постоянно попадался на эту ловушку, а сейчас вскрикнул, когда Кроули, покружив для приличия с ним вокруг дерева, вынырнул прямо перед ним, шлепнув его по плечу.

_Они боятся._

Он осекся, вернувшись за дерево. Брайан горестно вздохнул и улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к пробежавшей сзади него Пеппер, чтобы броситься за ней. 

От сердца отлегло. Кроули ухмыльнулся и вышел из-за дерева, заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь рыжих волос. Его тело не знало усталости, поэтому он следил за ребятами, чтобы поймать момент, когда стоило бы передохнуть. Но пока что они были полны сил – дети поистине удивительные создания.

Заметив, что Пеппер несется теперь уже к нему, Кроули плавно отпрыгнул обратно за дерево, хищно прищурившись. Мальчишки же были недалеко, держась на расстоянии, но конечно, преследовать Кроули всем было интереснее – не каждый день взрослый демон веселится и играет с ними.

\- Эй! – окликнул их Адам, до этого копающийся в своем рюкзаке, и выпрямился с довольной улыбкой. – Смотрите, что у меня есть!

Кроули оглянулся на него, уже мысленно перебирая в голове возможные остроумные варианты ответов, и оцепенел, даже не заметив, что Пеппер осалила его по локтю. Мир за какую-то секунду сократился до ярко-красного водяного пистолета в руках Антихриста. Кроули не мог пошевелиться, не мог отвести глаз, а в ушах стоял дикий предсмертный крик Лигура, руки ощущали гладкую поверхность термоса в клеточку, и…

Тонкая струя воды вырвалась из пистолета, и Кроули отпрянул, чудом не упав в траву. Антихрист смеялся. От этого смеха застыла кровь в жилах.

На кухне Азирафель оглянулся на окно, слабо нахмурившись, и поднялся, повинуясь странному ощущению тревоги. Но на улице все было хорошо, дети смеялись, и когда ангел выглянул, то увидел, как Кроули яростно, но совсем не страшно зашипел и кинулся вперед, и Адам с Уэнслидейлом рассыпались в разные стороны, довольно хохоча.

 _О, что это? Водяной пистолет?_ Азирафель обеспокоенно насупился, сразу выцепив взглядом Кроули. Но тревога была ложной – демон щелчком пальцев материализовал себе такое же грозное оружие и с цензурными угрозами принялся мстить. Его пистолет явно был больше, и Пеппер кричала, что это нечестно, но уже через несколько минут у них у всех были новые большие водяные пистолеты, и чудесным образом вода в них не заканчивалась.

_Вода. Обычная вода. Все в порядке._

Паника отступила. Кроули кинул последний созданный пистолет прямо в руки Адама, надеясь, что тот примет, ведь эти пистолеты были куда больше и объемнее. Так и вышло. Наколдовать святую воду Кроули не мог, значит, все его опасения беспочвенны. Дышать от осознания этого стало легче, и он смог полностью включиться в игру.

Азирафель наблюдал за ним, тепло улыбаясь, рассеянно помешивая ложечкой чай в чашке. Промокшая черная рубашка прилипла к телу, рыжие волосы потемнели от воды и симпатично завивались, и несмотря на устрашающий вид, Кроули не выглядел демоном в этот момент. Ну, таким, какими демонов привыкли видеть.

Кроули любил детей, как бы ни отрицал это, и все происходящее было лучшим тому подтверждением. Другие демоны могли убивать малышей, приносить в жертву младенцев, неважно, своими руками или же руками смертных. Кроули никогда не принимал участия в подобном, насколько Азирафель знал, и как бы грозно он сейчас не гонял детей по двору, шипя, когда струи воды из пистолетов попадали ему в уши или на шею, его совершенно не боялся даже Пес.

Сама собой рука Азирафеля потянулась за телефоном. Но увы, Кроули был слишком быстр, чтобы получиться на снимке. Его никак не удавалось поймать в кадре, лишь один раз Азирафель смог запечатлеть какое-то размытое пятно, где угадывался собранный хвостик, когда-то аккуратный, а теперь растрепанный и мокрый.

Азирафель собирал его своими руками еще утром, когда Кроули, переночевавший у него, сонно хлебал из кружки крепкий кофе. Оторваться было сложно, и ангел, лукаво улыбаясь, заплел сбоку косичку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – почти сразу недовольно поинтересовался Кроули, покосившись на него.

\- Тише, тише, я почти все…

\- Я этого не просил, нам ехать сейчас, - демон сделал попытку сбежать, но Азирафель опустил ладонь ему на макушку и удержал на месте.

\- Не просил, - подтвердил он. – Дай мне закончить?

Кроули закатил глаза и залпом допил кофе. Он назло крутил головой, надеясь, что ангельское терпение иссякнет, и издал слабый полустон, когда Азирафель победно продемонстрировал ровную косичку.

\- И что это?

\- Тебе это так шло… тогда.

Демон заворчал, поднимаясь, но расплетать косичку не стал. Азирафель одернул на себе жилет и поправил галстук-бабочку.

\- Кто тебе плел ее? – вдруг спросил он. Ему вдруг показалось это очень важным.

Кроули не сразу ответил. Помялся, побродил между стеллажей, ожидая ангела.

\- Дети, - наконец сказал он.

\- Дети? – Азирафель растерялся. – О мой бог.

\- Что? Ангел, хватит прихорашиваться, поехали!

_Дети._

Так невозможно мило, Азирафель не мог перестать представлять, как это было, а теперь можно было своими глазами смотреть, каким Кроули может быть… ох, Азирафель даже слов не мог найти, но то, что он сейчас наблюдал, было просто невероятным.

Его отвлекла Анафема. Вернее, противень со свежим печеньем, который она достала из духовки. Сладкий запах заставил Азирафеля оглянуться и необычайно оживиться, его рот сам собой наполнился слюной. На столе уже были расставлены гостевые чашки с чаем на всех, и Анафема, переложив печенье на большое блюдо, улыбнулась ангелу приветливо.

\- Ну что, пойдем их звать.

Азирафель кивнул, предвкушая замечательное чаепитие. Анафема прошла мимо него, но стоило ей открыть дверь, как она ахнула, чудом увернувшись от струи воды. Уэнслидейл, зажатый у порога, сразу вскинул руки, как будто сдавался:

\- Простите!

\- Прости, - Адам, еще смеясь, опустил пистолет.

Анафема смерила всех строгим взглядом.

\- Ну-ка все в дом! – прикрикнула она. – Печенье готово, чай тоже, сейчас достану пирожные, пора перекусить.

\- Пирожные, - Азирафель приосанился.

Дети наперегонки бросились в дом под крик Анафемы "не заляпайте пол!". Кроули зашел последним, щелкнув пальцами, возвращая и себе, и малолетней шайке достойный сухой вид.

Азирафель постарался не измениться в лице. Честно говоря, он бы порассматривал промокшего насквозь демона вблизи. Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на него, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Что?

\- Мистер Кроули, чай на кухне, - позвала Анафема с кухни. Кроули скривился.

\- Чай? Я не буду чай, я не голоден.

Разве он мог притронуться к печенью или пирожным, когда Азирафель чуть ли не приплясывал рядом, как будто хотел съесть все и сразу. Анафема появилась на пороге, смерив демона задумчивым взглядом.

\- Может, кофе? – по всем правилам доброжелательной хозяйки дома спросила она.

\- Ммнх, нет, нет, - Кроули замотал головой.

\- И ты не попробуешь мое печенье?

\- Чай был бесподобен, - почти интимно сообщил Азирафель, наклонившись в сторону демона. – Уверен, что печенье превосходит все ожидания.

\- Нет, спасибо, я лучше посижу в гостиной, если вы не против, - Кроули махнул рукой.

Анафема задумчиво склонила голову.

\- Хорошо. Раз не хотите чай, поедете с Ньютом в магазин, - неожиданно решила она. – У меня закончились кое-какие продукты, чтобы приготовить ужин…

\- Что? Нет.

\- Кроули, не капризничай, - при упоминании о ужине Азирафель заулыбался так, что у обычного человека бы треснули щеки.

\- Серьезно, мне надо это делать? - страдальчески поморщился Кроули. – Почему я?

\- Не упрямься, не маленький, - Анафема отошла на кухню.

\- Я не маленький!

\- Отлично, вот список, - вернувшись, ведьма вручила ему листок. – Ньют уже выгоняет машину из гаража, найдешь его там.

\- Чт-чт-что? Ангел, мы что, приехали сюда за этим?!

\- Это невежливо, Кроули, - назидательно сообщил демону Азирафель, похлопав его по плечу. – Я подожду тебя здесь.

\- Это заговор, - Кроули закатил глаза и даже всем телом выгнулся, показывая, насколько он протестует, однако забрал список у Анафемы и вышел на улицу, хлопнув дверью.

Азирафель зашел на кухню, вдыхая аромат свежего печенья, но остался стоять, не желая теснить никого из ребят. Анафема отложила ему отдельно и печенье, и пирожные, порывалась усадить его за стол, но ангел отказался, слушая, как дети обсуждают свою водяную перестрелку и участие Кроули в ней.

\- А он не такой злобный, как я думал, - признался Брайан. Его лицо было в крошках от печенья и креме от пирожных.

\- Ну, он не такой скучный, - неохотно признала Пеппер.

\- Иногда он просто несносный, - не удержался от своего комментария Азирафель, снова глядя в окно.

Там Кроули явно ругался с Ньютом, отказываясь ехать на чужой машине. Ангел сделал несколько шагов к окну, прислушиваясь, и разобрал обрывки фраз.

\- Я видел, как вы ехали, - решительно и одновременно смущенно говорил Ньют. – Я вообще-то смертный, я не хочу…

\- Я прекрасно вожу машину, - возмущение Кроули было достаточно громким, чтобы Азирафелю не надо было напрягать слух. – Никаких происшествий!

\- Анафема рассказывала мне, как ты сбил ее, - парировал Ньют. – Полезай в машину.

\- Что это за модель? Эти современные машины жутко ненадежные!

Ньют подождал, держа дверцу открытой, и несколько секунд они прожигали друг друга глазами. Потом Кроули сдался, признавая, что сегодня не его день, залезая на переднее пассажирское сидение, и Ньют, облегченно выдохнув, обошел машину и сел за руль.

Азирафель не заметил, как начал сиять. Он готов был жить каждой мелочью вроде этой, и сейчас его переполняло счастьем. Все было так хорошо, так замечательно. Рядом на подоконнике стояло блюдце с остатками пирожного, впереди ждал ужин, а затем – ночевка вместе с Кроули в этом восхитительном, дышащим любовью месте.

Шесть тысяч лет они виделись так редко, могли пройти десятилетия, прежде чем они снова пересекались. Что значил один год по сравнению с тысячелетиями? О, много. Бесконечно много, как потрясенно понимал Азирафель. Этот год раскрывал их отношения под совершенно непостижимыми углами, и это заставляло искриться от переполняемой любви, нежности и радости.

Подумать только, если бы Кроули когда-то не поднялся на стену вокруг Эдема, чтобы заговорить с ангелом, не заговорил бы со Стражем Восточных Врат, ничего этого бы не было.

Азирафель позволил себе углубиться в воспоминания, принимаясь за пирожное.

Тогда он был в растерянности, ведь демоны обычно не говорили с ангелами. Максимум пара колких фраз перед тем, как броситься в атаку либо скрыться с глаз долой. Азирафель был абсолютно не готов к тому, что Змей-Искуситель, по чьей вине люди вынуждены были покинуть свой дом и отправиться навстречу неизвестности, из-за кого сам Азирафель отдал свой пламенный меч, вот так просто возьмет и заговорит с ним.

А Кроули говорил.

И не просто говорил – он разговаривал.

Азирафель не поверил ему сначала. Не знал, как реагировать. Но когда он сделал неловкую паузу, Кроули назвал свое имя, и это, вне сомнений, было подтверждением, что между ними происходил диалог. Его острые черты лица смягчились, когда он понял, что ангел не будет гнать его прочь, а интересуется его именем, что они спокойно разговаривают, хотя это было неправильно, ужасно неправильно.

Но никаких инструкций о том, что можно говорить демону и как вообще себя вести в таком разговоре, у Азирафеля не было. И вряд ли вообще таковые существовали в природе. Ведь демоны и ангелы не могли мирно общаться, обмениваясь осторожными взглядами.

Но они разговаривали. И обменивались.

И потом. И снова. И опять.

Иногда первым подходил Кроули – трогал за правое плечо, появлялся из-за левого.

 _"Привет, Азирафель!"_ – его голос действительно звучал радостно, или это был обман воображения? Демоны разве могут звучать так приветливо?

Иногда первым был Азирафель.

_"Позволь мне соблазнить тебя…"_

Азирафель до сих пор не мог поверить, что сказал это. Ангелам не пристало употреблять подобные слова, но Кроули так неохотно говорил с ним в тот день, его дурное настроение было почти осязаемо, Азирафель чувствовал, как его гнетет что-то тяжелое и мрачное. И он просто не мог пройти мимо, он хотел помочь, как мог, это было заложено в его природе, в конце концов!

И все же, подумать только! _"Позволь мне соблазнить тебя"_ …

Крайне странная формулировка. Но она сделала свое дело – Кроули развернулся к нему всем телом, в его янтарных демонических глазах зажегся неподдельный интерес, а губы сами собой растянулись в удивленно-насмешливой ухмылке.

Кто знает, что бы было, если бы ангел сформулировал свою мысль иначе.

Может быть, у Азирафеля не было сейчас этой щемящей душу нежности, готовности любоваться Кроули в любом его проявлении, в любом движении, во всем, что бы демон ни делал. Нет, он не был готов признаться в этом вслух, но ведь… так и было.

Ангел проводил уезжающую машину Ньюта теплым ласковым взглядом и повернулся к Анафеме попросить еще чая.

***

Кроули неотрывно смотрел в окно.

Ньют несколько раз неловко пытался завести разговор, но как-то не клеилось. Может, потому что демон безжалостно пресекал его попытки, начиная от нечленораздельных звуков и мычания и заканчивая коротким "я не тот, с кем это можно было бы обсуждать".

Мимо медленно проносилась дорога. Но беспечный Тэдфилд с его яркой зеленью, дружелюбными людьми и проклятой "атмосферой любви", про которую талдычил ангел, не мог принести Кроули облегчения. Он был весь напряжен, как натянутая до предела струна, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Что-то не так. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал это.

Это не давало ему покоя.

\- Я открою окно?

Ньют бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Да, конечно.

Кроули опустил стекло и приблизил лицо к потоку воздуха, приоткрыв рот. Он впитывал каждый запах, словно стараясь найти какой-то след, может, тогда он поймет, что происходит. Поймет, как можно отвести от себя надвигающуюся бурю.

Но ничего не было.

Ничего, блять, не было!

Но что-то же было не так!

Кроули поерзал на сидении и закрыл окно. По его мнению, они плелись, как черепахи, и ему не составляло труда внимательно осматривать местность во время езды. Ньют, даже если и беспокоился о том, что его пассажир извивается, как уж на сковородке, то не подал виду, решив, что это какие-то демонские штучки.

Может, так и было. Кроули сцепил руки вместе до побелевших костяшек.

Он был демоном. Азирафель был ангелом. Может, дело в этом?

Анафема так резко заставила его уехать с Ньютом. Было ли это спонтанным решением? А если нет? Может, Ньют намеренно увозил его подальше от Жасминового коттеджа? Подальше от ангела? Аргх, с такой скоростью они неделю будут по магазинам кататься!

Сидеть на пассажирском сидении было некомфортно. В голове болезненно билось осознание, что Кроули ничего не контролировал в данный момент. Его увозили непонятно куда, расстояние между ним и Азирафелем стремительно – по-черепашьи медленно – увеличивалось, и он даже машину не вел, черт побери!

Анафема отправила его подальше специально? Намеренно? Ньют следит за ним?

Кроули поджал губы в тонкую линию и сунул руку в карман пиджака, доставая телефон. Если это так, он знал, что Бентли перенесется к нему в любую секунду, просто потому что он захочет. Она умела появляться ровно там, где было нужно, и не имело значения, как далеко она находилась.

Черт, почему с ангелами так не работает?!

Стараясь сохранять бесстрастный вид, Кроули набрал номер Анафемы и прижал трубку к уху. Каждый гудок гулко отзывался у него где-то в районе желудка и вызывал мучительные судороги. Когда Анафема ответила, он не сразу смог выдавить из себя хоть слово, и конечно же, она ни черта не поняла его.

\- Прости, что?

Ньют покосился на него еще более странно.

\- Азирафель, - с усилием выдохнул Кроули. – Позови Азирафеля.

\- Одну минуту.

В динамиках послышался шорох и отдаленные мальчишеские голоса. Кроули ждал, все его тело было напряжено до предела. Прямо сейчас решалось, остается он на месте или выходит из чужой машины прямо на ходу и возвращается.

\- Кроули? – голос Азирафеля звучал крайне удивленно, но без тени страха. – Что случилось? Ты забыл что-то?

Кроули разжал руку. Оказывается, он мертвой хваткой вцепился в собственное колено, не замечая этого.

Все в порядке. Ангел цел, безмятежен и наверняка наедается пирожными.

\- Я… нет, - он шумно сглотнул. Надо было срочно придумать какую-нибудь чушь. – Нет, ангел, я ничего не забыл, просто… - он метнул на Ньюта уничтожительный взгляд и отвернулся к дверце, понизив голос. – Хотел тебя услышать.

Это было честно. Почему-то ему захотелось быть честным.

Он физически почувствовал, как Азирафель улыбается.

\- О, мой дорогой, прошло всего десять минут…

\- Знаю, знаю, хватит, - сразу заворчал он. Не хватало еще этих дурацких нежностей на виду у всех. – Хватит. Мы почти приехали, может, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Кроме того, что уже есть в этом чертовом списке.

\- Даже не знаю, Кроули. Это так мило с твоей стороны…

\- Ой, все, хватит, - Кроули сбросил вызов и убрал телефон в карман пиджака.

Раз сказал – надо сделать. Они с Ньютом взяли магазин штурмом, если можно было так выразиться. Они дошли в списке Анафемы только до середины, а тележка, которую толкал Кроули, уже была доверху набита всякой ерундой вроде выпечки, мороженого, сухофруктов и других продуктов, к которым ангел проявлял хоть каплю внимания последний год.

\- Анафема нас убьет, - обреченно заметил Ньют, пристроив мешок сахара сбоку, осторожно, чтобы ничего не придавить.

Кроули отмахнулся.

\- Ангел все съест. Ему ведь не нужно спать, а книгу он с собой взял только одну. Так что это чтобы он ночью не скучал, пока вы спите.

\- Хм. Мои родители тоже так делали… хотя им нужно было спать.

\- Видишь? – Кроули пожал плечами и закинул в тележку массивную упаковку дорогого отличного шоколада. – Я прав.

Их покупки пробивали минут пятнадцать, не меньше. По мере того, как сумма росла, увеличивались и глаза Ньюта, но Кроули, кашлянув для привлечения внимания, достал бумажник и кивнул на уже пробитые продукты. Ньют с облегчением занялся фасовкой по пакетам, пока демон, дождавшись, когда их огромную кучу посчитают, протянул свою бесконечную кредитку для оплаты.

На миг у него остановилось сердце. Кассирша подняла на него тяжелый взгляд из-под служебной кепки, и от нее несло каким-то зловонием. Так могло смердеть только адское отродье, демон, пришедший за ним. Кроули весь подобрался, ярко-желтые глаза вспыхнули за стеклами очков, но почему-то он все еще не двигался. Ожидал удара.

\- Хорошие духи, - вдруг сказал рядом Ньют, вернувшись к кассе собрать еще пару пакетов. – Такой интересный запах.

\- Ой, что вы… Спасибо, - кассирша зарделась и повела плечами, неловко улыбаясь, и забрала у Кроули карточку.

Тот смотрел на нее во все глаза. Демоны не улыбались. Демоны не краснели от комплиментов. Он принюхался – да, точно, это просто духи, противные, конечно, слишком тяжелые для летнего зноя, но под ними угадывался человеческий запах.

_Да что же это такое._

Едва дождавшись завершения оплаты, он сердито сунул карточку в бумажник, распихал оставшиеся продукты по пакетам и понес их в машину. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, ощущалось колом и жутко мешалось, так что Кроули молча дождался, пока Ньют уберет все в багажник, и сел на свое место, снова чувствуя легкую дурноту.

Ладно. Они ехали домой. Что бы ни происходило, он скоро вернется к Азирафелю и больше никуда и никогда от него ни на шаг не сдвинется. Они едут домой, _блять, как же мучительно долго они едут, Ньют, неужели ты не можешь ехать хотя бы немного быстрее?! Втопи педаль в пол, неужели ты настолько труслив, чтобы ехать, как черепаха, ты же мужик, покажи, как надо ездить, покажи, кто хозяин на дороге..._

Кроули вздрогнул, увидев в зеркале, что его глаза стали полностью змеиными.

Он отвел от них чудом пару встречных машин, потому что Ньют действительно гнал как ненормальный. Кроули прикусил себе язык, поморщившись, но он ничего не мог поделать. Его сводило с ума ощущение чего-то неправильного, пугающего, темного, и все, что он знал – ему нужно было вернуться к Азирафелю как можно скорее.

И если для этого нужно было использовать демоническое искушение на Ньюте, подтолкнув его к тому, чтобы ездить не как девчонка в день получения прав, черт возьми, то это была до смешного маленькая плата.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда они приехали, Кроули не стал дожидаться, пока Ньют откроет багажник или хотя бы подаст голос. Он сразу вылез из машины и почти бегом бросился в дом, мимолетно заметив, что на кухне уже никого не было.

Едва открыв дверь, он услышал смех из гостиной и бодрый голос Азирафеля. Он даже не разобрал слов, лишь пошатнулся от неожиданной волны облегчения, окатившей его, как водой из ведра.

Кроули передернуло. Сравнение вышло отвратительным.

Он зашел в гостиную, сразу находя взглядом Азирафеля. Ангел сидел в кресле, подняв голову и улыбнувшись ему тепло, и только тогда Кроули вдруг обнаружил, что вся мебель почему-то отодвинута к стенам, а в центре комнаты Адам, Пеппер и Брайан сплелись в какое-то человекоподобное нечто. У этого нечто были шесть рук, шесть ног и три головы, что было логично, и эти головы ныли, бормотали и иногда постанывали, что не поддавалось никакому объяснению.

За все шесть тысяч лет Кроули ни разу не видел подобного. Он уставился круглыми глазами на ангела, не замечая, как сползли очки, молчаливо вопрошая, что за ритуалы они здесь устроили. Но Азирафель не увидел этого зрелища, поскольку он наблюдал за какой-то картонкой, по которой крутилась стрелочка.

\- Правая нога зеленый! – объявил он.

Комок из трех детей в центре гостиной издал протяжный многострадальный стон и вдруг начал двигаться. Азирафель поднял взгляд на Кроули и поперхнулся, стараясь не расхохотаться. Таким шокированным демона он еще никогда не видел, и, пожалуй, стоило бы объясниться, но сначала надо было взять себя в руки, чтобы позорно не рассмеяться в потрясенное лицо с совершенно непередаваемым выражением.

\- Брайан принес эту очаровательную игру, и после чаепития мы решили сыграть, - тщательно контролируя свой голос, наконец сказал Азирафель.

Кроули по стеночке обошел завязанные в узел детские тела. Они снова зашевелились, и от них отпочковался Брайан, вылезая на четвереньках за пределы белого коврика в крупный цветной горошек.

\- Не могу больше, - слабо выдохнул он, перебираясь на диван. – Моя рука…

Дети сразу захотели поиграть, хотелось сказать Азирафелю. Мальчики сразу же сделали перестановку в гостиной, чтобы коврик поместился, и Адам уговорил меня побыть ведущим, Кроули, это так увлекательно…

Но прежде чем он смог сказать хоть слово, Пеппер воскликнула:

\- Ну долго еще ждать? Это вообще-то тяжело!

\- Ох, да-да, конечно, - Азирафель поспешно закрутил рулетку. – Кроули, это такая детская игра, очень любопытная.

Судя по лицу Кроули, меньше всего тот находил происходящее любопытным. И совершенно точно не был знаком с подобными детскими играми. Его лицо теперь выражало презрение и отвращение. Но Азирафель знал, что когда первое впечатление пройдет, Кроули точно заинтересуется.

\- Левая рука красный.

\- Красный?! – Адам вытянул шею. – Нет красного!

\- Хорошо, тогда… тогда правая рука зеленый.

Дети синхронно качнулись вперед, вытягивая руки, и оба потеряли равновесие, шлепнувшись коленями на пол. Азирафель склонил голову, сияя.

\- Ох, как жаль. Кроули, тот, кто касается пола чем угодно, кроме кистей рук и ступней ног, проигрывает.

\- Понятно, - процедил демон, подходя к креслу ангела, рассматривая коврик для твистера. – Это точно придумали люди, наши не способны на такое.

\- Это интересно, - сказал Уэнслидейл, выбывший первым и сидящий на диване. – Правда, я всегда проигрываю. Я не гибкий.

\- Малыш, у тебя есть все шансы, - сразу счел своим долгом поддержать мальчика Азирафель. – Немного практики, и все обязательно получится.

\- Хочешь попробовать? – вдруг спросил Адам у Кроули.

Тот скривился и покачал головой.

\- Нет, обойдусь, спасибо.

\- Куда ему, - хмыкнула Пеппер, высокомерно оглядев Кроули с головы до ног. – Он же старый. Взрослые всегда проигрывают в твистер.

\- Я не старый, - огрызнулся демон. – Я бессмертное создание, я не могу быть старым по определению.

\- У тебя все лицо в морщинах. Ты просто развалишься на этой штуке.

Кроули остановился. Его зрачки сузились.

Он повернулся к ней всем телом, склоняя голову в немом вопросе. Пеппер задрала подбородок повыше.

\- Попробуй докажи мне, что это не так. У тебя ни единого шанса.

\- Вот как.

Кроули легким движением скинул пиджак и отбросил его на диван.

\- Я покажу тебе, что такое гибкость, девочка.

Пеппер фыркнула, но выглядела очень довольно. Кроули снял очки, вытянув руку и не глядя положив их на тумбочку, и изогнул бровь:

\- Не боишься змеиных глаз?

\- Снимай обувь, старикашка, - Пеппер скрестила руки на груди.

Кроули открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но успел только издать произвольный набор нечленораздельных звуков, когда Адам кивнул деловито.

\- Нельзя играть в обуви, - сказал он. – Это правило.

Кроули закатил глаза – опять правила. Но покорно разулся, вставая с краю на две цветные горошины.

\- Нет, не сюда, - Адам подошел к нему, взяв за локоть.

\- Чт…

\- Вот сюда. По правилам нужно вставать в центре с любой из сторон.

\- Так? – Кроули встал на две центральные красные горошины спиной к Азирафелю.

Ангел тихо вздохнул. Жаль, он не увидит лица демона.

\- Да, так.

Адам занял место рядом с ним, а Пеппер встала на зеленые – какое-то время они буравили друг друга пылающими взглядами, а затем Кроули обернулся к Азирафелю.

\- Ну? Чего мы ждем?

\- О, да, простите, - Азирафель очнулся и закрутил рулетку. – Так, левая нога красный.

\- Кому ты го… - Кроули не закончил, поскольку Адам, Пеппер и присоединившийся в последний момент Брайан одновременно переместили ноги на красные круги, и демон только зашипел раздраженно, пристроив и свою ногу куда-то на край коврика.

\- Все игроки повторяют действия ведущего, - пояснил Адам. – Ведущий – мистер Азирафель.

\- Я уже понял, - пробурчал Кроули.

\- Правая рука синий, - объявил ангел.

Все игроки присели, выполняя команду, и Азирафель осекся. Прямо перед ним вдруг оказалась стройная демоническая задница, туго обтянутая черными брюками.

К такому жизнь его не готовила. Ангел заерзал на кресле, не зная, прятать ему глаза или вовсе отвернуться. Смущение разлилось по щекам предательской краснотой. Это было дико неуместно, дико неприлично и вообще…

Азирафель вздрогнул, когда Пеппер громко поторопила его:

\- Ну что опять? Что дальше?

\- Да-да, сейчас, да, - забормотал ангел, против воли косясь взглядом на узкие бедра, _боже правый, они же буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки_. – Так, э, так… правая нога желтый!

Кроули сделал движение вперед одновременно с остальными, и ткань брюк еще сильнее натянулась на его ягодицах. Азирафель возвел глаза в потолку, не уверенный, уместно ли вообще молиться в такой откровенный момент.

_Господи боже._

\- Правая рука красный.

Это просто издевательство. Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы. Не может быть у демона такая _божественная_ задница, это какая-то ошибка. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он залипал на нее. Ангел никогда не позволял себе подобного, даже в мыслях не было вообще смотреть… туда. Он любил глаза Кроули, любил его волосы, любил его лицо, тело, _о Господи, тело_ … Неужели нужно было практически ткнуть его носом в эту часть Кроули, чтобы он совершенно забыл обо всем на свете?!

\- Ангел, не зевай, Брайан сейчас лопнет.

\- Н-не лопну…

Кроули был чрезвычайно гибким.

Он был бесподобно, поразительно, фантастически гибким. И сам того не зная, он был полностью во власти Азирафеля и его крутилочки. То есть рулетки.

Это бесподобно гибкое и пластичное тело.

И эти немыслимо узкие черные брюки.

И эта вызывающе облегающая рубашка.

Абсолютно неприлично.

Совершенно непристойно.

Но Азирафель просто не мог оторвать взгляда.

\- Правая нога зеленый, - и плевать, что на самом деле стрелка показывала на красный. Кроули тянулся ногой вперед, балансируя и превосходно держа равновесие, и о боги, как же хорошо, что ангел сидел в кресле, иначе бы он уже рухнул к этим длинным ногам.

К середине партии Азирафель откровенно не смотрел, что на самом деле выпадает на рулетке. Он весь был вовлечен в процесс игры, прикидывая, куда бы еще неплохо было бы переместить конечность демона, и бессовестно мухлевал, заставляя Кроули то замирать, удерживая вес на кончиках пальцев, то выгибаться, шумным выдохом сдувая волосы с лица.

Случайно Азирафель загнал его на другой конец коврика и сразу развернул рулетку – Кроули был к нему лицом, и хотя его голова была, _боже правый_ , низко наклонена, он мог выпрямиться в любую секунду и увидеть мухлеж чистой воды. А еще Азирафель был уверен, что у него на лице написано все, о чем он думает. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули прочел это.

Надо было как-то развернуть его к себе зад… _спиной_ , конечно, спиной. И поближе к себе, чтобы Азирафель, чуть сползая по креслу, мог ощутить совсем близко жар его разгоряченного тела. Азирафель метался между желанием просить у Господа прощения и желанием поставить Кроули прямо перед собой, провести ладонями, заставить прогнуться эту стройную спину, запустить пальцы в растрепанные волосы, развернуть к себе, поймать приоткрытые алые губы своими…

Он готов был наблюдать за этой игрой вечно, но, к его большому сожалению, у детей не было столько выносливости. Вскоре Пеппер шлепнулась на бок, явно не без помощи Кроули, который ехидно ухмыльнулся, слегка подкинув себя на вытянутой руке, на которую опирался. Еще пара кружков стрелки – и Адам тоже не удержал равновесие, завалившись на демона. Тот сдержанно подхватил его, не давая клюнуть носом пол, выпрямляя спину.

\- Как вы быстро, - забормотал Азирафель, отводя глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Кроули поднимается, отряхиваясь, откидывая назад чуть взмокшие волосы.

Его мозги лихорадочно работали только в одном направлении – как заставить Кроули сыграть еще раз. Как завлечь его так, чтобы это выглядело абсолютно естественно? Обворожить, соблазнить, искусить – называйте это как хотите, Азирафель с человеческой жадностью хотел еще.

Но из-за его сбившегося дыхания и картины стройных ягодиц, обтянутых черной тканью брюк, он мог только пробормотать что-то вроде "ох, какая хорошая игра, так интересно…"

Даже дурак на это не купится.

\- Я требую реванша, - вдруг заявила Пеппер.

Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не воскликнуть: "Спасибо!" Кроули засмеялся злорадно и встал на свое прежнее место.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что у тебя есть шанс, мм?

О, ни у кого не было никаких шансов.

\- Я буду надеяться, что вы все упадете раньше, ставя друг другу подножки, и я смогу выиграть, - бесхитростно сообщил Уэнслидейл и встал напротив Адама.

\- Правая рука зеленый.

Кроули стремительно наклонился, опуская руку на противоположную сторону коврика. Долгожданная демоническая задница снова появилась перед Азирафелем. Тот поджал губы.

Ох, какой же он плохой ангел…

***

Была бы его воля, они бы играли в твистер неделями. 

Но вскоре Анафема выглянула с кухни и сообщила, что ужин готов и что пора бы закругляться. Брайан и Уэнслидейл, уже выбывшие из четвертой по счету партии, наперегонки побежали на кухню, а Адам остался наблюдать за финальной битвой Кроули и Пеппер.

Но куда смертным против гибкости Змея и шаловливых ручек Стража Восточных Врат.

Решив, что ангел наверняка хочет поскорее отправиться ужинать, Кроули пошел на крайние меры, уже открыто намеренно ставя ноги и руки так, чтобы Пеппер в какой-то момент уже просто не могла дотянуться до свободного кружка, и достаточно было лишь слабого мимолетного толчка в плечо, чтобы она плюхнулась на колени.

\- Нечестно! – рассердилась девочка, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я же демон, - развел руками Кроули, выпрямляясь и идя к тумбочке за очками. – Ангел, что с лицом?

\- Ничего, дорогой, - Азирафель захлопал ресницами. Его глаза горели странным выражением, которого Кроули у него раньше не видел, а щеки буквально пылали. – Людские игры такие интересные, не находишь?

\- Ты так думаешь? По мне, скукотища, - демон пристально рассматривал его лицо. Неприятное чувство опасности снова опалило его.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - Азирафель встал с кресла и, не глядя на него, последовал за детьми на кухню.

***

Пока Анафема выясняла, почему Ньют и Кроули скупили такое количество всего, когда у них был четкий список, Азирафель накрывал на стол. Ведьма постаралась на славу – от одного только вида красиво оформленных блюд, от головокружительных запахов, от всполохов любви в этом удивительном поселке ангел совершенно растаял и только тихо причмокивал, предвкушая. И когда они сели за стол, как будто бы увеличившийся в размерах, чтобы все поместились, Азирафель нахваливал готовку Анафемы с первого кусочка запеченного мяса до последнего глотка ароматного чая.

Ведьма сменила гнев на милость, хотя еще бросала на Кроули недовольные взгляды. Демон, лично разобравший все многочисленные покупки и распределив их по кухне, отвечал невозмутимостью и практически ничего не ел. Зря старался, на самом деле, это был не ужин в Ритц, и Азирафель физически не смог бы осилить все в одиночку, да и другие люди здесь тоже были не как зрители.

После ужина Анафема собрала ребят, чтобы отвести их по домам, и Азирафель попросил Кроули сходить с ней, чтобы ничего не случилось. Как бы Кроули ни нервничал, держась поближе к ангелу, он согласился, пообещав вернуться побыстрее.

Это привело к тому, что они быстрым шагом обошли половину поселка, сдав детей на руки их родителям, и Кроули, не замедляя шаг, направился в Жасминовый коттедж, лишь иногда оглядываясь назад, проверяя, успевает ли Анафема. И если не успевала, то останавливался, озираясь, как дикий зверь, ожидающий опасности.

\- Да что с тобой? – выдохнула Анафема, нагоняя его, вся запыхавшаяся. – Ты сам не свой.

\- Разве? – Кроули даже не посмотрел на нее, все его внимание было направлено на соседние дома. Ему казалось, что за ним наблюдают. За каждым его шагом.

\- Абсолютно, - чтобы демон не убегал, Анафема ухватила его за рукав пиджака. – Ты замерз, что ли? Что происходит?

\- Ничего, - силой воли демон замедлился. – Надо было на машине их развести.

\- Идти недалеко, а свежий воздух полезен перед сном.

Они помолчали. Анафема старалась следить за дыханием, а Кроули – не переходить на бег.

\- Ты еще более дерганный, чем тогда на авиабазе, - тихо сказала Анафема. – Я понимаю, что не вхожу в круг, скажем, доверенных лиц, но… Что случилось?

Кроули остановился, развернувшись к ней всем телом.

Как она могла не замечать? Она же ведьма. Она должна была замечать такие вещи, _почему она ничего не замечает?_

\- Все в порядке, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, продолжая путь. – Просто… не люблю пешие прогулки.

К тому времени, как они вернулись в Жасминовый коттедж, Ньют и Азирафель уже прибрались на кухне и мирно болтали за чашечкой вечернего чая. Кроули подавил облегченный вздох, заходя к ним, и встал за спиной ангела, подавив желание коснуться его.

Если это все была ловушка, им лучше не выдавать себя.

Азирафель оглянулся на него через плечо, нежно улыбнувшись.

\- Что такое, дорогой? Все в порядке?

\- Да, - Кроули повел плечом и уложил руку на спинку стула. Он ощутил кончиками пальцев тепло ангельского сияния и его земного тела и смог сделать спокойный вдох. – Отвели этих проказников по домам. Вернулись. Все в порядке.

\- Простите, - Анафема зашла к ним на кухню, держа в руках белую подушку в голубой цветочек. – Я только сейчас проверила, у меня только одна подушка, и… надо же, как же я не проверила…

\- Все хорошо, - поспешил ее успокоить Азирафель. – Мы с Кроули не нуждаемся во сне. Если вы не против, мы бы провели ночь на кухне либо в гостиной просто за приятными разговорами.

Анафема замялась. Статус хорошей хозяйки мешал ей оставить все как есть, но день был длинный и хлопотный, вся кухня была забита едой, и мысль, что, возможно, ей не надо будет вставать рано утром, чтобы приготовить завтрак, согревала и завлекала в постель, чтобы подарить себе отдых.

\- Вы уверены? – уточнила она, находясь на грани между тем, чтобы согласиться, и тем, чтобы броситься все же расстилать им спальное место.

\- Ну конечно, дорогая, отдохните хорошенько!

\- Что ж, - Анафема коротко кивнула, сдаваясь. – Ладно. Я положу подушку на диван, на всякий случай. Чувствуйте себя как дома, пожалуйста.

\- Спасибо, - Азирафель сиял, как начищенная кастрюля с кудряшками вместо крышки. – Добрых вам снов!

Они обменялись теплыми пожеланиями, и Анафема вместе с Ньютом ушли на второй этаж, чтобы завалиться на кровать, лениво поцеловаться и наконец-то заснуть в объятиях друг друга.

Азирафель перевел взгляд на Кроули. Демон пристально смотрел в окно, словно высматривал там что-то.

Когда они с Анафемой ушли провожать детей, Азирафель планировал, что позже предложит Кроули прогулку по ночному Тэдфилду. Свежий ночной воздух был по-особенному прекрасен, звезды на небе были ярче, чем в Лондоне, и Азирафелю эта идея казалась просто чудесной, пока он не увидел лицо демона, когда они вернулись.

Кроули прятался за своими круглыми солнечными очками. Но иногда этого было недостаточно. Азирафель видел его беспокойство, проступившее уже на всем лице, и тревога тенью легла на его сердце, болезненно сжав его. Голос демона звучал как обычно, но Азирафель видит его язык тела, который читал уже почти инстинктивно. Кроули был насторожен и напряжен, и это не первый день подобного поведения. Он последние недели две вел себя так, словно за ними… шпионили?

Азирафель поднялся, подошел к окну и решительно закрыл его. Кроули вздрогнул и перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Душно будет.

\- Не будет, дорогой. Хочешь чаю?

\- Вы меня замучили с этим чаем, - пробормотал Кроули. – Давай.

Он продолжал смотреть уже в закрытое окно, пока в его руках не оказалась горячая кружка. Азирафель присел напротив него, слегка наклонив голову – выражал волнение и обеспокоенность.

\- Дорогой мой, я вижу, что что-то не так, - как можно мягче сказал он. – Что-то… произошло?

Кроули пожал плечами. Покрутил чашку в пальцах, наклонился, шумно отхлебнул горячий чай, не чувствуя вкуса или температуры, снял очки, отложив их в сторону, и тихо признался:

\- Я что-то чувствую, ангел. Но я не понимаю, что.

\- Это всполохи любви, Кроули, - Азирафель постарался улыбнуться. Ему хотелось верить, что демон так реагирует именно на это. – Я говорил об этом, когда мы приезжали в монастырь, и…

\- Нет, чушь, я знаю, как выглядит любовь! – сразу огрызнулся Кроули. – Это другое. Я не могу понять, что, ангел, я бы тебе сказал.

\- Может, это из-за… ну, насыщенности событий? – Азирафель отставил свою кружку в сторону и протянул руки, заключив руку Кроули в плен своих ладоней. – Выездной фестиваль, премьера твоего любимого фильма, поездка в Тэдфилд…

Кроули тупо смотрел на их руки.

\- Не знаю, - произнес он после недолгого молчания. – Может быть. Не уверен.

\- Давай ты попробуешь поспать? – Азирафель нежно поглаживал его руку большими пальцами. Кроули наблюдал, как зачарованный. – Я сяду на диване, рядом с тобой, а ты поспишь. Я буду охранять твой сон.

Кроули поднял на него взгляд. Он подумал немного, рассматривая лицо ангела, и медленно кивнул.

\- Почитай мне? – вдруг попросил он. – Вслух. Что ты там взял с собой из книг, не знаю.

\- С радостью, мой дорогой, - повинуясь порыву, Азирафель наклонился вперед, словно в поклоне, и коротко поцеловал его ладонь. Кроули оцепенел. – Пойдем. Я постелю тебе, а ты пока допивай чай. Он с успокаивающими травами.

\- Поэтому он так воняет? – проворчал демон, чтобы скрыть смущение, и отстранился, забирая кружку.

Азирафель ответил ему улыбкой, уходя в гостиную. Подумав, он разложил диван, подстелив мягкий плед, чтобы Кроули было уютней, подготовил подушку, чтобы потом уложить ее к себе на колени, поставил чай поближе к себе, чтобы ничего не заставило его подняться. Анафема вместе с подушкой оставила одеяло, и Азирафель, помедлив, немного утеплил его, как демон любил.

Все это не заняло много времени. Кроули появился в гостиной, неся несколько кусочков тортиков в контейнерах, и недвусмысленно поставил их рядом с кружкой чая.

\- Анафема меня прибьет, если ты не опустошишь все, что я накупил, - пробормотал он, щелчком пальцев переодеваясь в пижаму.

\- Спасибо, дорогой.

Азирафель занял свое место на диване, и Кроули со вздохом опустился на четвереньки, заползая на плед и вытягиваясь. Разумеется, его бесконечные ноги не поместились на простом человеческом диване, и демон принялся крутиться и ерзать, заворачиваясь в одеяло. В нужный момент Азирафель подложил под его голову подушку, и Кроули затих, наконец-то устроившись более или менее удобно, чуть вытянув голову, чтобы ангел приобнял его, зарывшись рукой в волосы.

Тревожные тиски, сжимающие его внутри, разжались. Кроули закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая родной запах, когда Азирафель начал читать с первой главы, хотя на самом деле уже дочитывал книгу. Но почему-то ему было важно, чтобы демон, если он слушал, вник в сюжет.

Кроули, честно говоря, не собирался никуда вникать. Он тихо лежал, закутанный в тяжелое одеяло, мерно дыша, на его плече лежала рука Азирафеля, ангельские пальцы перебирали его волосы, голос убаюкивал лучше любой колыбельной. Кроули чуть двинул головой, чтобы уткнуться носом в сгиб его локтя, невесомо и как будто случайно коснувшись губами его руки, пусть даже и сквозь рубашку.

Так тепло.

Так уютно.

Так _спокойно_.

Азирафель едва ли дошел до середины второй главы, когда услышал тихое сопение. Кроули спал, его лицо разгладилось, и напряжение покинуло его тело. Азирафель улыбнулся, любуясь демоном, и заморгал, когда понял, что его тоже начало клонить в сон.

 _"Анафему удар хватит_ , - лениво подумал он, откладывая книгу. – _Может быть, мне перекусить?"_ Он покосился на контейнеры. Одно ангельское чудо – и один из них оказывается у Азирафеля на коленях и абсолютно бесшумно открывается. Приходится проявить сноровку, чтобы не разбудить Кроули, и все же ангел справляется. Настолько хорошо, что еще умудрился сделать снимок спящего демона на память.

После перекуса спать захотелось еще больше. Да еще и чай закончился. Азирафель вздохнул и вернул себе книгу, открывая на пятнадцатой главе, где, собственно, и останавливался сам. Ничего страшного, ну почитает он еще немного, увлечется, втянется, и не надо будет искать удобную позу для сна и тревожить Кроули понапрасну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну все, с флаффом покончено. Готовим платочки)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пора отправляться на заслуженный сон)  
> И как я хотела это все уместить в одну главу, ума не приложу.

Кроули проснулся на рассвете.

Ему снилось что-то очень светлое, можно сказать, сияющее. Он ничего не видел из-за этого света, сколько ни крутил головой, как болванчик, всюду был только ослепительно белый свет, выжигающий дыры вместо глаз, заполняющий легкие, лишающий способности дышать.

Невидимые руки толкнули его в спину, впечатали в белоснежную стену. Он охнул, бессильно царапая ее, напрягая все мышцы своего тела, чтобы отстраниться, сбежать, уползти, но сильная властная ладонь держала его за волосы, и всей кожей спины он чувствовал благословенное тяжелое дыхание.

Он рвался из этих рук и не мог сделать ни единого удара. Все движения были вязкими и тягучими, словно вместо воздуха было желе, и не было возможности ни вдохнуть, ни кричать, ни молить.

Молить некого. Ад не услышит. А Небеса дышат ему в затылок, вжимая лицом в стену, и влажный язык проводит мокрую дорожку вдоль его позвоночника.

Широко распахнутыми глазами Кроули видел бездну. Она была у него под ногами, обхватывала липкими лапами щиколотки, поднималась до колен. Крепкая рука ухватила его за шею, потянула – он послушно выгнулся, зажмурившись, чувствуя ледяное прикосновение к бедру и горячие пальцы в волосах.

\- Мерзкий демон.

Кроули распахнул глаза и рванулся, чувствуя, что его волосы действительно что-то держит. Молниеносно развернувшись, он осекся – Азирафель, лежащий рядом с ним, нахмурился, не просыпаясь, и заворочался, натягивая на себя тонкий плед.

Он держал его за волосы… Или просто случайно прилег на них? Уже не узнать.

Кроули перевел взгляд на окно. Небо светлело, но еще слишком слабо для утра, значит, рассвет. _"Тэдфилд"_ , - добавил он про себя, осматривая этот неудобный диван и нелепую подушку в цветочек, которая уже была под головой Азирафеля.

Он в Тэдфилде. Заснул на коленях у ангела. А очнулся в кошмаре, заставившем его провалиться туда же, куда и год назад.

Кроули затих, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию. Оно было ровным, Азирафель спал, его книга лежала на тумбочке вместе с опустевшими контейнерами и чашкой из-под чая. Это все было… настоящим. Кроули продолжил изучать взглядом комнату, и каждая мелочь якорем возвращала его в реальность.

Азирафель заворочался, повернулся спиной. Кроули рассеянно посмотрел на свое одеяло, раскрыл его и накинул на ангела, проследив, чтобы он был хорошо укрыт. Спать демон уже не собирался, не смог бы себя заставить. Поэтому он осторожно слез с дивана и направился к входной двери, открыв ее и выходя на улицу.

Легкий прохладный ветерок все еще нес с собой неповторимый ночной воздух. Он хранил в себе людские отголоски долгих прогулок до утра, нежных поцелуев и тайных признаний. Ночная атмосфера всегда была другой, нежели днем, но именно летом она окрашивалась в необычайную смесь запахов. Но рассвет пахнет иначе, когда первые лучи солнца трогают деревья, траву, весь маленький поселок, наполненный чьей-то любовью.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох полной грудью, наслаждаясь самим умением дышать. По щелчку пальцев он вернул себе любимые брюки с рубашкой, прошелся по саду, внимательно озираясь по сторонам.

Ничего. Все как раньше. Никого нет. Все спят.

На небе – легкие облачка. Ни намека на грозовые тучи.

Но почему же тогда внутри Кроули все еще бушует ощущение приближающейся бури?

Пытаясь задушить беспокойство еще в зародыше, демон вернулся в дом, тихо заглянув в гостиную. Все как прежде – Азирафель спал, поджав ноги. Кроули улыбнулся против воли, бесшумно подходя ближе, доставая телефон. Он тоже берег свою галерею воспоминаний, и сейчас в ней станет на пару фотографий больше.

Ангел был безумно милым и невинным, когда спал. Кроули склонил голову набок, рассматривая его лицо, поборов в себе желание коснуться светлой кожи, наклониться ближе, лечь сверху, прижаться всем телом… Это не кончится ничем хорошим, он знал это. Азирафель был для него дороже всего на свете, и он не имел права причинять ему вред.

Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову. Он вполне мог направить свою внезапно проснувшуюся нежность куда-нибудь в другое русло. Перехватив телефон поудобнее, Кроули тихо юркнул на кухню и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Почему бы, собственно, не попробовать что-нибудь необычное? Что-то, что не будет разрушительным для ангела. К примеру, завтрак в постель – весьма романтично и трогательно. Кроули настолько воодушевился этой идеей, что решил приготовить все самостоятельно от и до, заодно отвлекаясь от дурных мыслей и воспоминаний.

Для начала надо найти рецепт. _Нагуглить_ , как сейчас говорили люди. Он _гуглил_.

У него не возникало даже сомнений в том, что на кухне Анафемы он найдет все необходимое. В конце концов, они с Ньютом скупили, наверное, полмагазина, среди всех этих продуктов наверняка найдется то, что нужно.

И кухня Анафемы не посмела его ослушаться. Пакет муки, почти закончившийся, был наполнен до краев, когда Кроули нашел его, а в шкафчике с утварью непонятно откуда появилась специальная сковорода для любимых блинчиков Азирафеля.

Кроули верил, что у него все идеально получится с первого раза – и у него получалось. Он тщательно отмерил все ингредиенты, бросая взгляды на учебное видео, и тесто замешивалось под его руками точно так же, как и у неизвестного смертного на экране.

Довольный собой, Кроули поставил сковородку на плиту, вооружился половником и очень осторожно принялся жарить первый в своей жизни блин. На эту тему обучающих видео, подходящих под его требования, демон не нашел, поэтому решил действовать по обстоятельствам.

Первый блин получился комом. Второй тоже. Кроули был совершенно не согласен с таким поворотом, и в знак своего протеста и возмущения он принялся ругаться на них.

\- Да как вы сссмеете, - прошипел он, когда в попытке перевернуть очередной блин тот жалко скорчился. – Да вы хоть зззнаете, для кого я вассс сссоздал?

Было невероятно трудно не повышать голос, поскольку обычно в таких ситуациях Кроули орал без каких-либо предрассудков. Но сейчас он мог разбудить весь дом, и поэтому ему приходилось только шипеть – и это выходило еще ужаснее и угрожающе.

\- А ну-ка живо ззарумянилсссся, маленький зассссранец, или отправишшшшься на помойку.

Блины тряслись и наконец-то равномерно прожаривались. Кроули придирчиво осматривал каждого из них, совершая акт личного досмотра на отдельной тарелке, и безжалостно откладывал и расчленял тех неидеальных, кто не прошел контроль качества.

Поглощенный процессом целиком, он не заметил чужого присутствия. Ведь он и хотел отвлечься от всего, что усиливает его давящее состояние, но так увлекся, что не заметил настоящей угрозы.

Чужого взгляда.

Чужих мыслей.

Гавриил стоял в углу позади него, внимательно слушая чужое шипение.

Честно говоря, он не планировал появляться. Изначально Кроули должен был быть охвачен яростной паникой, в которую загонял бы сам себя с того самого момента, как врезался в невероятным образом появившийся столб в темном переулке две недели назад. 

Отравленный чужим чудом, Кроули должен был своими руками превратить свою жизнь в кошмар и верить, что из него нет выхода. Гавриил же должен был, в свою очередь, просто наблюдать процессом издалека, как демон будет вязнуть в разрастающейся паранойе, задыхаясь в ловушке, которую сам себе создал.

Но все пошло наперекосяк из-за Азирафеля. Это было самым слабым местом во всем плане, существовала реальная опасность, что ангел почует неладное и вырвет Кроули из его ожившего кошмара, и Гавриил приложил столько сил, чтобы этого не произошло.

Однако из-за всех предпринятых мер предосторожностей паранойя Кроули протекала слишком медленно. Официальная причина была именно такая – Гавриил устал ждать и решил слегка ускорить процесс своим присутствием.

Второй причиной… как бы ни хотелось ее игнорировать, было влечение.

Гавриил не позволял этой мысли задержаться в своей голове, но правда была таковой, что он знал – год назад его сводила с ума не жалкая искорка тьмы внутри ангельского облика. Его не тянуло к Азирафелю. 

Его заводил демон.

Демон, единственный из всех, кто обладал для Гавриила именем. 

Кто не просто как-то назывался, а кого Гавриил даже в своей голове называл по имени.

Демон Кроули. Тот, кто выдержал воздействие чуда архангела и смог полностью исцелиться, вернувшись к обычной жизни.

Демон Кроули – со своей демонической вспыльчивостью, непокорностью, стремлением к свободе выбора, эротичностью в каждом движении.

Черт, да он даже блины переворачивал так, словно дразнил!

И это шипение. Гавриил давно не слышал его так близко. Он наблюдал, да, и не раз, на разном расстоянии, но поймал себя на мысли, что впервые видит… спокойного демона. Такого, каким Кроули был наедине с собой. Его слегка грубоватый голос срывается на шепот, чтобы не разбудить никого, и с каждым змеиным шипением кажется, что сквозь зубы просовывается раздвоенный язык.

О, Гавриил не против просунуть сквозь эти зубы что-нибудь еще.

Он приблизился к нему. Неслышно, бесшумно. Можно сказать, подкрадывался, гадая про себя, как Кроули отреагирует. В том, что демон заметит яркое свечение в опасной близости от себя, сомневаться было глупо.

И Кроули замер. Их разделяло всего лишь несколько шагов.

_Беспечный. Нельзя поворачиваться спиной к своим кошмарам._

Однако демон не двигался. Растерян? Испуган? В замешательстве?

Что бы это ни было, Гавриил внутренне облизнулся, словно сытый кот. Ему нравилось то воздействие, что он оказывал на Кроули. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он наклонился к чужому уху.

\- Доброе…

Он не успел договорить, как ему в лоб прилетело половником. Архангел отпрянул, схватившись рукой за стремительно покрасневшее место, а Кроули развернулся к нему всем телом, одним рваным движением, как разъяренная бестия.

Не растерян. Не испуган. Не в замешательстве.

В бешенстве.

Гавриил невольно залюбовался. Ну, первые три секунды.

_"Как же чертовому Азирафелю повезло… Блять, прекрати лупить меня половником!"_

Кроули не слышал его мыслей. И Кроули не знал пощады.

Каким-то краем сознания он знал, что обилие чудес и магии разбудит Азирафеля, а следом поднимет на уши весь дом, но таращиться на архангела просто так он тоже не собирался. Ибо наконец-то у него были свободны руки.

Поэтому он бил не глядя, загоняя Гавриила в угол быстрыми, меткими и весьма болезненными для земного тела ударами. От ярости половник погнулся, но Кроули даже не замечал этого, действуя на чистейшем адреналине.

_"Прекрати, идиот!"_

Гавриил расправил плечи, сверкнул архангельским гневом, и Кроули отпрянул, прикрыв глаза ладонью. На его лице сами собой появились очки, как будто воздух нарисовал их.

\- Я не знаю, что ты здесь забыл, ублюдок, - прошипел он. – Но пошел вон, пока я не взял сковородку.

_"Как же он горяч…"_

Видя, что его слова не произвели должного эффекта, и Гавриил продолжает на него пялиться, Кроули проворно отступил к плите, не глядя скинул чуть подгоревший блинчик на тарелку и поудобнее перехватил сковородку в руке.

\- Она горячая. Тебе не понравится, - губы демона растянулись в оскале, обнажая зубы.

Гавриил был вынужден с ним согласиться. Половником ему тоже не понравилось, эти земные тела были такими хрупкими, а оформлять отчет после развоплощения дико не хотелось. Убийство сковородкой не вписывалось в тот образ, что архангел поддерживал на Небесах.

А одного взгляда на Кроули было достаточно, чтобы понять – он не остановится, даже не задумываясь, чем грозит рядовому демону убийство архангела. Сковородкой. После того, как отлупил его половником, между прочим, перемазанным в чем-то жидком.

Угрожающе зашипев, Кроули приблизился. Янтарь его глаз вышел за пределы радужки, и это выглядело действительно жутко. Технически Гавриилу хватило бы расправить крылья и засиять, чтобы испепелить его навсегда, но и это не было его целью.

Поэтому он прикрыл глаза, издал тихий смешок и исчез.

Кроули обвел кухню взглядом, не торопять опускать сковородку. Внутри него все кипело от бешенства. Шкварчило и брызгало ядом во все стороны.

\- Чтобы больше я тебя не видел, - прошипел он. – Меня больше ничто не сдерживает. Я убью тебя. Снова и снова, пока ты не сдохнешь навеки. Ты понял?

Ответа не было.

Кроули стремительно обошел всю кухню и только тогда опустил сковородку. Выглянул в гостиную – Азирафель все еще спал, его дыхание было ровным, а поза – расслабленной.

Не сразу, но Кроули вернулся к готовке. Ноги слегка подрагивали, словно пол был готов в любую минуту провалиться под ним. Кроули держался на одной только силе воли, настороженный, вслушивающийся в любой посторонний звук. Он больше не шипел на блины – но они были запуганы увиденным и без этого. Если демон был настолько злым, что прогнал архангела даже без помощи магии, его стоило слушаться.

Поэтому все блинчики были ровными, румяными и аппетитными. Кроули полил их сгущенкой, разложил ягоды и понес эту красоту в гостиную вместе с кружкой свежезаваренного чая.

Кружка звякнула, когда он пристраивал ее на тумбочку. Ангел завозился под одеялом. Кроули, чувствуя, что его самообладание на исходе, закрыл глаза и упал спиной на диван, раскинув руки.

Азирафеля буквально подбросило от неожиданности. Моргая широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами, он повертел головой, как сова, и испуганно посмотрел на Кроули.

\- Что такое? – громким шепотом спросил он, словно не был уверен, спит Кроули или просто валяется. – Кроули, ты споткнулся?

\- Неа, - невнятно пробурчал тот, перекатившись набок и прижавшись к Азирафелю вплотную.

Перед ангелом оказались чудесные острые коленки. Азирафель автоматически обнял их, еще приходя в себя, слишком резко выдернутый из уютного блаженного сна. Кроули отстранился буквально через минуту, проворно поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я приготовил тебе завтрак, ангел.

\- Завтрак?

\- Да. Вот он, - взяв за края блюдо с блинчиками, Кроули аккуратно поставил его на чужие колени. – Доброе утро.

\- Кроули…

Судя по лицу, Азирафеля, он совсем потерялся в своих эмоциях. От внезапного пробуждения его земные мозги еще отказывались соображать, но перед ним была целая стопка ароматных горячих блинчиков… горячих?

\- Ты сам их приготовил? – изумленно прошептал Азирафель и повел носом – запах, идущий с кухни, только подтверждал эту теорию.

\- Да-п, - Кроули снова шлепнулся на диван, но уже с другой стороны, поперек его. – И продегустировал. Все съедобно. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится.

\- Мне уже нравится, мой дорогой! Они такие красивые!

Кроули бросил ленивый взгляд на тарелочку. Блинчики выглядели наилучшим образом.

 _"Только попробуйте его разочаровать, мигом вылетите на съедение уткам"_.

Блинчики не подвели. Азирафель завтракал и сладко причмокивал, иногда даже жмурясь. Кроули остался доволен, пристально наблюдая за ним, неосознанно поглаживая себя по шее.

\- Гавриил приходил, - вдруг сказал он так беспечно, как будто речь шла о почтальоне.

Азирафель замер с ложкой у рта. Не сразу, но опустил ее.

\- Боже мой. Ты в порядке?

\- Что значит "ты в порядке"? – тут же взвился Кроули, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. – Я что, выгляжу таким слабаком? Ты что же, думаешь, он зажал меня в уголке, а я смотрел на него большими печальными глазами?!

Азирафель молча смотрел на него. Это было недалеко от правды. Примерно так он и думал.

Кроули прочитал это на его лице и зашипел, уходя на кухню. Он ведь не был до конца уверен, стоит ли говорить ангелу об этой встрече. И весьма серьезные доводы сам себе приводил, почему не нужно. Повторял про себя снова и снова. 

И нет же. Одно короткое объятие – и самообладание дало трещину. И он признался.

И теперь Азирафель от него не отстанет.

Но где-то в глубине души Кроули знал, что утаивать подобное неразумно. Он понятия не имел, что в голове у этого безумного и жестокого ублюдка, но если вдруг произойдет что-то… жуткое, ему бы хотелось, чтобы Азирафель знал, где его найти. Знал, откуда все началось и кого призвать к ответу.

Как огромная зияющая дыра среди тонкого льда, в которой плещется черная ледяная вода, обозначала, что здесь произошел несчастный случай. Так Кроули хотел, чтобы Азирафель знал, где случилась беда, если вдруг он утонет.

Но жалость ангела ему точно была не нужна.

Ангел смотрел ему вслед, все еще сжимая в руках тарелку. Аппетит пропал подчистую, мысли разбегались веером, одна страшнее другой, но… Кроули ведь приготовил эти блинчики для него. Своими руками. Не наколдовал, не купил – приготовил. Поэтому Азирафель не мог их не съесть. Скорее покидать в себя, конечно. 

Когда он зашел, Кроули мрачно сидел за столом и смотрел в угол. На крохотной кухне Азирафель мгновенно споткнулся о его бесконечные ноги, и демон сразу поджал их, раздраженно зашипев, и поднялся.

\- Кроули, не уходи, - Азирафель быстренько пристроил грязную посуду в раковину и сразу забыл о ней, повернувшись к демону. – Пожалуйста.

Кроули развел руками, словно показывая, что он здесь, и начал ходить туда-сюда. Он кружил, не находя себе места, боже, он кружил, как делал только когда его что-то серьезно выводило из равновесия. Когда он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Азирафель остался стоять, сцепив руки на животе, но затем вытянул их перед собой.

Демон остановился.

\- Иди ко мне? – он развел руки, предлагая обняться.

Этого было так ничтожно мало. Но может быть, это заставит Кроули хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя на своем месте. Кроули сделал несколько движений взад-вперед, то отворачиваясь, то оборачиваясь к ангелу, и в конце концов подошел к нему, с размаху уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

Азирафель с готовностью заключил его в объятия. Он услышал судорожный вздох, гладил напряженные мышцы, не выпуская Кроули из кольца рук, пока тот не обмяк и не прижался теснее, успокаиваясь и беря себя в руки.

\- Я рядом, - тихо напомнил Азирафель. – Я всегда буду рядом, Кроули. Хочешь, поедем домой?

\- Какой в этом смысл? – так же едва слышно ответил демон. Обреченность в его голосе заставила Азирафеля заволноваться сильнее. – Если меня ищет Гавриил, мне никуда не деться, ангел. Я могу на Луну рвануть, и там он меня найдет.

\- Не говори глупостей, - Азирафель нежно погладил его по волосам. 

Кроули отшатнулся. Ангел убрал руки.

\- Как ты захочешь, - примирительно сказал он. – Просто… знай, что если вдруг ты захочешь вернуться к себе, я поддержу тебя. И если ты захочешь остаться, тоже поддержу. И останусь рядом.

Кажется, это подействовало. Кроули задумался, рассматривая странно погнутый половник, недавно вымытый и висевший на своем месте. Пользуясь моментом, Азирафель осторожно взял его ладони в свои, погладил выступающие костяшки. Кроули рассеянно наблюдал.

\- Домой, - медленно проговорил он. – Я хочу вернуться.

\- Хорошо. Только дождемся Анафему, хорошо? Чтобы она не волновалась. И сразу поедем домой.

\- Хорошо, - он помолчал. – Спасибо, ангел.

***

Буквально через полтора часа Азирафель уже не был так добродушно настроен. Он цеплялся то за дверцу, то за поручень внутри Бентли и почти каждую минуту громко просил Кроули следить за дорогой.

Кроули шипел в ответ, даже и не думая притормозить. Они летели, казалось, на самой максимальной скорости, на какую была способна Бентли, и Кроули кожей ощущал, как за ними по пятам крадется высасывающая ледяная мгла, в которой не было ни света, ни тьмы, одна сплошная пустота, пожирающая все, что видит.

Он гнал, словно надеясь, что сможет от нее оторваться. И в то же время знал, что это уже не поможет. Словно рак, она распространилась по всей спине и сейчас тянулась сразу до сердца. Если повезет, он найдет способ уберечь Азирафеля. Если нет… он сбежит от ангела, чтобы не причинить еще больше вреда, чем уже причинил.

В каждом отблике света ему мерещилось архангельское свечение. В каждом редком прохожем – вернее, в проносящихся пятнах в виде прохожих – он видел угрозу. Куда бы он ни смотрел, ему казалось, что Гавриил стоит за спиной, наклоняется к его уху, берет за волосы и _тянет, тянет вниз, на глубину_.

Кроули не хотел на глубину. Там его не ждало ничего хорошего. Полнейшая беспросветная бездна, состоящая из самых потаенных страхов и кошмаров, которые только могла предоставить его услужливая память. Сейчас она была предательницей. Кроули прекрасно бы обошелся без воспоминаний чужих рук, губ, глаз и всего, что еще неизменно возникало перед глазами.

Азирафель положил руку ему на ногу, и он вздрогнул всем телом. Ангел был прав. Нельзя было погружаться в это. Он должен был оставаться на поверхности, где еще мог дышать чистым неотравленным воздухом. И пусть он не переставал озираться и искать следы чужого присутствия, но уходить в воспоминания не стоило.

Ангел облегченно выдохнул, когда Кроули слегка расслабился. Они уехали сразу, как только Анафема спустилась к ним, и если Азирафель еще хотел как-то смягчить ее возмущение тем, что они ничего не съели и оставили забитую до отказа кухню – _сколько голодных детей они могли бы накормить!_ – то Кроули даже церемониться не стал, буркнул "пока" и ушел на улицу, где его ждала Бентли, словно преданный питомец.

А утром ее здесь не было. Поразительно. 

Азирафель решил, что потом обязательно найдет способ извиниться перед Анафемой. Загладит вину, как только они все разрулят. Быть оптимистом было ему в новинку, но Кроули был на взводе, и ждать от него воодушевления было глупо. Этот взгляд, эти резкие движения, это прерывистое дыхание – Азирафель неожиданно размышляет, что, пожалуй, настало время для ночных поцелуев.

Ведь в прошлый раз это сработало. Азирафель решил, что предложит этот вариант, но только когда они приедут, потому что Кроули резко свернул направо, и ангел чуть не вышиб дверь, так сильно в нее вцепился.

А он так не хотел, чтобы поводом для этих поцелуев стало… подобное. Он бы хотел совсем другие предлоги. Но выбирать не приходилось. Не та ситуация. Не те обстоятельства. Не те мысли.

Азирафель заставил себя разжать пальцы и извиняюще погладил Кроули по бедру, за которое, оказывается, все еще держался. Демон зашипел яростно, дернувшись, и Азирафель неожиданно для самого себя испуганно одернул руку, забормотав извинения.

Кроули метнул на него какой-то непонятный взгляд из-под очков.

Оправдания ангела взбесили его еще сильнее. Он чудом преодолел желание прямо сейчас развернуть Бентли в ближайшее дерево и убить их всех. Он злился на себя, на свою подозрительность, на свою _омерзительность и лживость_ , на то, что он имел глупость свалиться с Небес однажды и _обречь всех, кто был ему дорог, на гибель_.

Бездна раскрыла пасть. Он ощутил ее гнилостное дыхание.

Нога сама собой нажала на тормоз. Бентли сразу остановилась на одной из улиц Лондона, и их с ангелом по инерции мотнуло вперед. Не дожидаясь, пока Азирафель придет в себя от резкого торможения, Кроули развернулся к нему всем телом, схватил за ворот дурацкого пиджака и притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы.

Не было сил.

Не было сил и времени терпеть до ночи.

Не было сил совладать со страхом и предательским треском льда под ногами.

Кроули вцепился в Азирафеля так, что едва не порвал ему пиджак. Как за последнюю соломинку, удерживающую его здесь. Мертвой хваткой, которую никто не смог бы разжать.

 _"Не позволяй"_.

Он задрожал едва заметно, когда Азирафель сам углубил поцелуй, слабо погладив его по затылку, по шее и притянув к себе поближе.

 _"Не позволяй мне утонуть"_.

 _"Выпей эту отраву"_.

 _"Держи меня"_.

 _"Я не удержусь"_.

Они оторвались друг от друга одновременно.

Дышать становилось легче. Кроули облизнулся, рассматривая алеющие ангельские губы, и разжал пальцы. Азирафель сразу вскинул руку, поймал его ладони, трепетно сжал, поглаживая, и Кроули был безмерно благодарен ему за это.

Они встретились взглядами. Свободной рукой Азирафель нежно погладил его по щеке, со всей любовью, на какую только был способен. И Кроули зажмурился на секунду, ощущая себя в теплом и уютном коконе, в котором ему хотелось провести остаток своих дней.

 _"Я держу тебя. И никогда не отпущу"_.

Кроули повернул голову и поцеловал его ладонь в самый ее центр. Замер, вдыхая самый родной и любимый запах на свете. Когда-то он мечтал об этом. Когда-то он отвергал даже мысль о подобном. Но сейчас это было жизненно необходимо, и он забыл обо всех своих "нельзя", не двигаясь, пока не ощутил ногами твердый пол Бентли.

Отпустило. Ненадолго, но отпустило.

Гребанный архангел.

Кроули открыл глаза и вдруг увидел вывеску в окне прямо за плечом Азирафеля.

\- Хм, смотри, пекарня, - как ни в чем не бывало сообщил он.

\- Где? – Азирафель тут же оглянулся, убрав ладонь с его лица, но переплетая пальцы второй рукой. – Ох, надо же. Мы зайдем?

\- Ну разумеется, - Кроули усмехнулся.

У него было странное чувство, что он способен на все, когда Азирафель держит его за руку. Словно ангел был какой-то батарейкой, заряжающей его самыми нужными в данный момент качествами.

Разумеется, они зашли в эту пекарню. Разумеется, Азирафель не смог удержаться, чтобы не взять несколько десертов. Кроули не мешался, глядя в окно и внимательно следя за окружающим его миром. Ангел что-то спрашивал, и он мычал что-то неопределенное в ответ, проигнорировав целых две шутки, что Азирафель так старательно придумывал, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

Увидев его обиженное лицо, Кроули поморщился.

\- Ну нашел время, за мной вообще-то охота. Нам с собой, пожалуйста.

Азирафель поджал губы, забирая купленные вкусняшки, аккуратно запакованные.

\- Прости.

\- Нужно продумать, что делать, - Кроули открыл перед ним дверь, придерживая, чтобы ангел вышел первым. – Прятаться – плохой вариант. Нужно еще.

\- Хмм, - Азирафель неторопливо направился к Бентли. – Ты же про то, что делать с Гавриилом? Я с ним поговорю. А если ты, ну…

\- Стой.

Кроули остановился, поймав Азирафеля за рукав. Впервые за две недели его подозрительность и паранойя не была беспочвенной. Демон весь подобрался, шумно втягивая носом воздух и приоткрыв рот.

Бентли или улица. Секунда на размышление.

Бентли может стать ловушкой для Азирафеля.

Это был не архангел. Это хуже.

\- Кроули?

\- Беги, ангел. Сейчас же.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Что?..

\- Беги, ссссейчасссс же!

\- Нет!

Мало ему сумасшедшего архангела, преследовавшего его, как ночной кошмар. Мало ему пожирающего душу ужаса, от которого некуда деться. Мало ему двух Падений с Небес и демонической сущности, ему только не хватало проклятого упрямства Азирафеля!

Он сделал попытку отпихнуть ангела рукой в сторону улицы, возможно, заставить бежать, но Азирафель вцепился в его ладонь, как будто предугадал его действия.

\- Я тебя одного не оставлю, даже не думай!

\- Ангел, это не твой полоумный дружок с нимбом, – он не сводил взгляда с другого конца улицы. – Это личное.

Азирафель бросил на него ошеломленный взгляд.

 _"Это личное"_.

Он это уже слышал. Пусть давно, но есть события, которые никогда не уйдут из памяти. Против воли он сжал руку демона еще сильнее.

_"Это уже не Армагеддон. Это личное!"_

Игра слов? Совпадение? Неважно. Пусть так. Кто бы ни приближался к ним, они примут угрозу плечом к плечу. Азирафель понял это и удивился, что все еще сохраняет хладнокровие и трезвый рассудок.

\- Ангел, беги, я умоляю тебя!

В отличие от него, Кроули был охвачен сильнейшей панической атакой. Азирафелю хватило заглянуть в его глаза, даже нет, ему достаточно было посмотреть, как стоял демон, как вспотела его рука, как тело приняло защитную позу. Словно он не знал, падать на колени или бежать.

Возможно, для Кроули изгнание из Ада не было сильным потрясением. Он радовался, что не надо выполнять глупые задания и оформлять ненавистные отчеты, наслаждался компанией Азирафеля, и существование среди людей приносило ему скорее облегчение. Самым сильным изменением в его жизни оставалось Падение, если смотреть с точки зрения его способностей.

Азирафель переживал отлучение от Небес куда серьезней. Его возможности и так были ограничены пребыванием на Земле, но после того, как в прошлом году его фактически отстранили от любых дел и, судя по всему, лишили прямой связи с Раем, его силы значительно уменьшились.

И все же он надеялся, что его хватит. Он просто не мог иначе.

Он дернул Кроули на себя и толкнул его к машине.

\- Залезай внутрь.

\- Что?! – Кроули вцепился в него обеими руками. – Ангел, это не шутка!

\- Я не шучу, залезай в чертову машину, идиот!

Кроули сжался под его взглядом. В его глазах плескалось непонимание, оно выплескивалось на почти серое лицо, и в любой другой момент Азирафель бы бросился извиняться, но времени на совесть сейчас не было. Он открыл дверь Бентли и почти силой запихал Кроули внутрь, несмотря на истерическое змеиное шипение.

\- Будь внутри, прошу тебя! Не приближайся к окнам, что бы ни случилось!

Он не стал смотреть на то, каким Кроули остался – съежился ли он еще сильнее, или наоборот, попытался выбраться. Щелчка пальцев хватило, чтобы заблокировать дверцы на случай, если демон не понимал, что ему говорят. Азирафель не знал, сколько у него еще есть времени, быстрым шагом идя дальше по улице, туда, куда так неотрывно смотрел Кроули меньше пары минут назад.

Теперь он тоже это чувствовал. Он спешил, уходя дальше от Бентли, и глубоко вздохнул, отводя человеческие взгляды. И все люди вокруг ангела разбредались по домам и соседним улицам, не понимая, зачем они это делают, но подальше от того, что они могут увидеть. Или услышать. Или поучаствовать.

Но они не увидят, не услышат и не поучаствуют. Азирафель остановился, сделал еще один вдох, чтобы сосредоточиться – и белоснежные крылья раскрылись после долгих столетий неиспользования, взметнулись ввысь, к Небесам, и тысячи глаз распахнулись по телу, волосам и перьям.

Его сияния хватило бы на освещение целого поселка. Он светился так, как не позволял себе очень давно, боясь причинить вред демону рядом с собой. Но Кроули был на расстоянии двух домов, закрытый в Бентли, и всей душой Азирафель надеялся, что он уцелеет. 

Он развел руки в стороны, позволяя божественной благодати охватить его до кончиков пальцев. Он защищал. Он любил. Он переполнялся любовью, и что бы ни приближалось к ним, что бы это ни было, оно остановилось, не в силах вынести чистейшего ангельского света.

Оно отступало.

Оно спасалось от опасности быть испепеленным заживо. И Кроули, запертый в собственной машине, закрывал лицо руками, издав короткий и тихий вскрик, и начинал извиваться. Его тоже опаляло. Его тоже накрывало из-за близости этого священного света, накрывало липким ужасом, как второй кожей.

Не может выбраться. Заперт. Заперт на Небесах, окруженный смертельным сиянием, чувствует взгляд ледяных фиолетовых глаз, и некуда деться, совершенно некуда, а вокруг ходят ангелы, и у всех – одно лицо, высокомерное, лицемерное, кривое, равнодушное!..

Никто не поможет. Никто не простит. Он открыт перед ними, они могут рвать его, презирать, насмехаться, он беспомощен перед ангельским светом, потому что он _больше не один из них, он предатель, он падший, он изгой, он никогда не мог ничего сделать хорошо, и плохо тоже не получалось, ничтожество, как он еще смеет называться демоном, демон – слишком хорошо для него, он недостоин даже этого, он ползучий, ползающий…_

 _Краули_.

Он завыл бы от горя, царапая лицо и шею, жмурясь до слез, но вдруг ледяная рука, взявшись из ниоткуда, крепко зажала ему рот, прервав вопль на полуслове. Кроули замычал, почти раскрыв глаза, но в последний момент удержался – свет выжег бы их до глазниц за секунду.

Чужая ладонь заставила его откинуть голову, и Кроули выгнулся, вцепившись в эту руку, царапаясь до крови, раздирая ногтями кожу. Он мог бы вывернуться, но он был оглушен и придавлен ангельской благодатью, и все, что ему оставалось – пойманной птицей бессильно биться в этой железной хватке, кусаясь и царапаясь до крови. 

\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он Пал?

Вкрадчивый голос опалил ухо до противного свежим дыханием. Кроули оцепенел, коротко дыша, словно пробежал марафон, и задрожал, лихорадочно замотав головой. Как будто это могло спасти его.

\- Ты же не хочешь навредить ему еще больше?

Он _не хотел_. Он так следил за собой все шесть тысяч лет, и он был готов умолять, лишь бы Азирафель продолжал сиять, как самая невероятно красивая звезда на ночном небе. 

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы это прекрасное сияние сменилось проклятием, демон… ты не прикоснешься к нему. Никогда.

Он хотел заскулить, но не мог, все звуки терялись и тонули в этой руке и голосе. Крик клокотал в горле, трепыхаясь с каждым частым прерывистым вдохом. Он слышал шорох белоснежных подолов, укоризненные взгляды со всех сторон и дыру, расширяющуюся в полу. Он слышал крик, и ему казалось, что это кричит все его существо, _он не хотел, ему так стыдно, пожалуйста, не надо, он не виноват!.._

Он увидел лицо падающего ангела. Азирафель раскрывал рот в немом крике, хлопал крыльями, сразу всеми, и они ломались с невыносимым хрустом. Эти ублюдки смотрели, просто смотрели, как самый достойный, самый настоящий из них Падает, и он не хотел знать, чем сам Дьявол наделит того, кто посмел помешать концу света случиться. Какое клеймо он поставит на этот раз. Каким именем будет зваться бывший ангел, корчащийся в пламени, выжигающем все остатки белого.

Громкий хлопок вернул его в реальность. 

Азирафель сел на соседнее сидение. Он серьезно волновался, жив ли демон, и расстояние между ними казалось ему бесконечным. Кроули был цел, но выглядел просто ужасно – ослепленный, взмокший, дрожащий, с плотно закрытыми глазами, демон сидел, до предела закинув голову назад, и цеплялся за сидение, царапая обивку. Азирафель захлопнул за собой дверцу, и Кроули вздрогнул от резкого звука, разворачиваясь к нему, и о боги, в его полностью змеиных глазах ужас граничил с безумием.

\- Кроули! – позвал Азирафель, осторожно потянувшись к нему.

Демон отпрянул от него в сторону, всем телом вжимаясь в Бентли, и громко зашипел, словно не узнавал его:

\- Не трогай меня!

Азирафель одернул руку и прижал ее ко рту. Как он только мог забыть. Как он мог запереть Кроули и буквально пытать его своим светом – он заметил на смуглой коже несколько крупных, хоть и легких ожогов, и его бросило в жар. 

\- О, дорогой… - забормотал он. Хотелось дать себе по лицу. – Прости меня… Прости, я не подумал, Кроули, прости, прости меня, ты… ты в безопасности, я обещаю, я…

\- Уходи отссссюда!

\- Все позади, ты в Бентли, Кроули!

\- Не приближайссссся ко мне!

Кроули нащупал рукоятку и вывалился из машины. Прежде, чем Азирафель смог даже открыть дверь со своей стороны, демон уже скрылся за ближайшим переулком, и одной Богине было известно, где его теперь искать.

***

Эти голоса были такими реальными – доносились со всех сторон, одновременно, окружая его плотным ядовитым туманом. Они прилетели из разных веков, из разных уст, они переплетались в сложных узорах, и он запутался в них, как в рыболовной сети, не зная, где начало или конец, существуют ли они, или это бесконечный коридор его прегрешений.

Он шел, словно пьяный, натыкаясь на стены, заборы и случайных прохожих. Реальность представала перед ним короткими вспышками, и ему казалось, что это и не реальность вовсе, а сон. А реальность, настоящая реальность – та, что он проживает ежесекундно, иногда сразу несколько за мгновение, и это _убивало_ его.

_\- На колени. Будь хорошим мальчиком._

Он остановился, прижавшись спиной к какой-то стене, и согнулся пополам. Он не хотел на колени, он никогда не был склонным к подобострастному служению, ему были противны услужливые улыбки, но он не мог забыть, как в до дурноты светлом помещении гребанный архангел держал его за волосы, подчиняя своей воле.

_\- И когда я буду среди звезд, я даже не вспомню о тебе!_

Он задыхался, чувствуя запах горелой бумаги и дерева – он снова был за рулем Бентли, оставляя позади охваченный огнем книжный магазин, и последние его слова ангелу были самым ужасным, что он только мог сказать. Почему, почему он позволил себе это произнести? Он демон, он самый омерзительный демон на свете, и ему никогда не исправить этого, потому что Азирафеля больше нет…

_\- Я ненавижу тебя._

Как он мог сказать Азирафелю это в лицо? Глядя в его голубые глаза, так широко распахнутые от растерянности? Что еще он наговорил ему, о, он знал, что он наговорил, он помнил каждое слово, он хлестал сам себя этими словами, как плеткой, и если бы это было на коже, то по ней уже наливались бы багровые синяки, кровь бы сочилась алыми бусинками. Но он уничтожал себя в своей голове, и все, что оставалось – обливаться кровью изнутри.

\- Осторожней!

Он шарахнулся от человека, в которого впечатался. Этот город, весь этот остров – все пропитано Азирафелем, его присутствием, его улыбкой, его светом, этим божественным светом. Невозможно представить Лондон без Азирафеля, но Кроули и не надо было представлять – он снова сидел в баре наедине с глубокой пустотой, и никаким алкоголем нельзя было заполнить эту зияющую дыру, ничто в этом мире больше не имело смысла.

_\- У тебя такие красивые глаза._

_О нет_. Нет-нет-нет, только не это.

Кроули зажал себе рот рукой и сразу затравленно одернул ее, хватаясь за голову, дергая себя за волосы. Другая тошнотворная волна захлестнула его, завертела в цветных пятнах, и он замотал головой, как бешеный, пытаясь стряхнуть фантомную руку с затылка, и все же это были те воспоминания, с которыми он еще мог справиться.

Как он надеялся. Так глупо надеяться… Богиня ненавидела его. Все ненавидели его. Он был создан, чтобы страдать, и даже это он не мог сделать правильно!

_\- Спасибо, что Пал вместо меня. За нас обоих._

Может, ему еще разок Пасть? На потеху остальным, снова подняться на Небеса, встретиться лицом к лицу со всеми лицемерными подонками, развести ладони в стороны и камнем сорваться вниз. Люди называли это аттракционом – ну а чем не развлечение? Идите сюда, посмотрите, спятивший демон опять забыл, где его место, давайте покажем ему, что нужно делать! Прямо, прямо и налево, занимайте места, дыра в полу готова, огонь высок, толкай! _Толкай его! Гони его!_

Он Пал во второй раз ради Азирафеля, а для чего? Стоило ли оно того? Они же все одинаковые, _одинаковые_!

_\- Ты падший! Ты теперь наш! Он наш!_

Оторвав руки от лица, он посмотрел на небо в молчаливой мольбе. Летний зной укрывал Лондон, а Кроули чувствовал, как горит заживо, как плавятся его переломанные крылья, как пахнет горелая плоть. Его взгляд был прикован к безмятежным холодным Небесам, а позади к нему приближались черные ухмыляющиеся фигуры.

_\- Умоляю, нет, нет, это ошибка! За что?!_

Он не виноват. Они не виноваты, зачем нужно было вышвыривать ангелов с Небес, как игрушки, они же твои создания! Они живые!..

_\- Теперь ты встанешь передо мной на колени._

Широкая усмешка была похожа на нож. Острое лезвие полоснуло его по лицу, не оставив видимого следа, и он шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как оседает на грязный заплеванный пол.

_\- Теперь ты Краули. Ползающий._

_"Что ты сделал…"_

_Краули. Краули. Краули…_

_\- Я изменил его._

_\- Изменил что?_

_\- Свое имя._

\- Я изменил его, - прошептал Кроули, опуская голову. – Я изменил его… я не буду пресмыкаться под ногами… 

_\- Ад не забудет. Ад не простит._

_\- Азирафель, где ты, идиот, я не могу найти тебя!_

_\- Как смело с твоей стороны._

_\- Добро пожаловать на конец света._

_\- Нет никакой нашей стороны, Кроули, все кончено!_

Крик Азирафеля заставляет его развернуться вокруг своей оси, вертя головой, чтобы угадать направление и броситься на зов. Ангельское сияние невозможно не заметить, Кроули никогда бы не перепутал его, но он никогда не слышал такого отчаянного крика.

_Неужели… нет, только не это…_

Он бежит так быстро, как только может, прежде чем понимает, что это снова кошмар. Крики пыток, крики боли – это не Азирафель, это гремучая смесь голосов играет в ушах похоронный марш остатков его сопротивления. Он не знает, он упал или еще стоит, где он находится, он слышал только пронзительные вопли под ногами, и в каждом ему чудился тихий отголосок ангела…

\- Мне так жаль…

\- Кроули!

Сильная пощечина прервала гул голосов, наступающих со всех сторон. Кроули отшатнулся, и второй удар лишь задел кончик носа, заставив его зашипеть, приходя в себя достаточно, чтобы ощущать _запахи_ , _видеть_ перед собой клетчатый галстук-бабочку, _слышать_ голос.

\- Кроули, очнись, прошу тебя! Ты слышишь? Ты слышишь меня?!

Кроули слышал. Кроули смотрел во все глаза целую секунду, но стоило Азирафелю взять его лицо в ладони, как он отпрянул, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Не трогай меня! Отойди!

Азирафель не посмел его удержать. Кроули выглядел еще хуже, чем год назад. За те полчаса, что ангел обыскивал Лондон, он как будто состарился, осунулся и высох, как мумии, про которых когда-то выходили весьма любопытные книги и фильмы. Здесь не отделаться поцелуями, даже если каким-то чудом он сумеет удержать Кроули на одном месте, демон выглядел так, словно перегрызет глотку любому, кто еще раз к нему прикоснется.

\- Я хочу помочь, - как можно мягче сказал Азирафель, успокаивающе держа руки на виду.

\- Не подходи ко мне! – Кроули отполз от него подальше прямо по траве парка, где ангел нашел его. – Не трогай! Тебе нельзя меня трогать! Тебе лучше вообще никогда меня не касаться!

\- Но я хочу тебя трогать…

Азирафель пытался поймать его взгляд. Может быть, он поймает паранойю за хвост, как в прошлый раз, и сможет вырвать Кроули из ее хищных лап. Он хотел бы понять, какой именно страх сейчас захлестнул демона, но не мог.

Потому что Кроули был охвачен всеми сразу.

\- Пожалуйста…

Кроули вскочил на ноги и оскалился, низко зашипев. Азирафель открыл было рот, но вдруг понял, спиной ощутил, что за ним кто-то стоит. Кто-то, от чьего присутствия Кроули стал пугающе походить на настоящую змею, которую хотят затыкать палками до смерти.

Сохраняя спокойный вид изо всех сил, Азирафель повернулся к Гавриилу.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?

\- То, что тебе следовало сделать давным-давно, - ответил ему Гавриил, смерив его взглядом. Его голос звучал холодно и вежливо, такой контрастный по сравнению с искренним возмущением Азирафеля. – Даже эту работу приходится делать за тебя. Вместо того, чтобы нейтрализовать врага, водишь с ним дружбу.

\- Ты вынуждаешь меня, и боюсь, что мне придется…

\- Что, Азирафель? – Гавриил улыбнулся ему, почти засмеявшись. – Что тебе придется?

Азирафель вдруг ощутил себя глупо. Он никогда не был хорош в шантаже, все же это отнюдь не ангельское занятие, вот Кроули знал о шантаже все. Но Кроули кружил перед ними, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и его глаза были сумасшедшими.

\- Если ты о том, что я, _возможно_ , сделал в четырнадцатом веке, то у тебя нет ни единого доказательства.

 _"Больше нет"_.

Азирафель шумно сглотнул. Ну вот, последний способ решить вопрос мирно был утерян. Нужно было как можно быстрее заставить Гавриила уйти и попытаться привести Кроули в чувство, но он совершенно не представлял, как это сделать, чтобы наверняка.

\- Да и кто поверит _предателю_?

Слово ошпарило, словно кипяток. Азирафель почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

\- И да, кстати, Азирафель… Твоя повторная казнь скоро состоится, - Гавриил усмехнулся. – Я позабочусь об этом.

Из жара ангела бросило в холод. Гавриил положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился к нему, улыбаясь, и от этой улыбки внутри Азирафеля все сжалось в комок, болезненно прокрутившись несколько раз, не находя себе места.

Кроули остановился, словно почуял цель. Все, что он видел – ладонь Гавриила на плече Азирафеля.

_"Хватит говорить с ним, ангельский выродок, ХВАТИТ ТРОГАТЬ ЕГО!"_

Его взгляд стал совсем безумным. 

\- Я спал с архангелом.

Азирафель уставился на него почти в ужасе. 

О господи, он _улыбался_.

Так улыбаются пациенты в психбольницах, самые безнадежные и потерянные. Жуткая, одержимая улыбка, обнаженная до самых костей.

\- Я спал с архангелом! – повторил Кроули, почти крича в полный голос.

Лицо Гавриила вытянулось, и он убрал руку.

\- Что за чушь ты несешь?

Кроули приблизился, двигаясь по зигзагу. И архангел неосознанно отступил от него на шаг, вспомнив, что от этого демона можно ожидать абсолютно чего угодно. Даже на пороге полного краха – особенно на пороге полного краха.

\- И не один раз, - он скалился.

Азирафель наблюдает каждый его шаг и выглядит одновременно шокированным и перепуганным. В центре груди вдруг запульсировал гнев. Как Гавриил мог довести Кроули до такого?! И неизвестно, есть ли возможность теперь склеить этот острый ум по кусочкам!

Кроули отступил, обходя их по полукругу.

Столько лет он боялся, что Азирафель Падет.

Падет из-за него – из-за его желаний, из-за его прикосновений, из-за того, что он демон, и если он соблазнит ангела, этот путь ведет только в один конец.

Но ебаный архангел спал с ним. Спал с демоном!

Почему он все еще светится?!

\- Я спал с архангелом! – заорал Кроули, подняв руки. _Хоть раз он будет услышан?!_ – Что, ублюдок, вернулся за мной?

Гавриил сощурился и усмехнулся. Он понял.

\- Ты сспал со мной! Трахал меня! Разве порядочные ангелы так делают?! Отойди от него! – Кроули яростно зашипел, когда Гавриил вдруг нежно погладил Азирафеля по волосам, отчего ангел отшатнулся. 

\- Может, это твои фантазии? – усмехнулся Гавриил. – Может, ты хочешь, чтобы это было правдой?

\- Мне не нужны такие фантазии, уебок, ты Падешь! Ты рухнешь, ломая крылья, и я встречу тебя внизу, чтобы стать твоей первой пыткой!

\- Как угрожающе, - Гавриил направился к нему, показательно убирая руки в карманы. Так он выглядел еще опаснее. – И наивно, _Краули_ , если я однажды стану демоном, ты будешь извиваться и _ползать_ подо мной.

Он остановился, когда Азирафель из ниоткуда появился между ним и Кроули, гневно поджимая губы. Голубые глаза были холоднее льда и метали молнии. 

\- Отойди от него. Сейчас же.

\- Защитник, - усмехнулся Гавриил, смерив его взглядом. – Что ты теперь можешь, Азирафель? Жалкое подобие ангела, у тебя нет никаких полномочий и сил, больше нет.

\- Ангел.

Азирафель вздрогнул. Голос Кроули за спиной прозвучал почти нормально. Демон положил горячую руку ему на плечо и медленно задвинул за себя, выходя вперед и встав почти вплотную к архангелу.

Змеиные глаза не выражали ни единой эмоции. Он чувствовал, что Гавриил прав. Это было их дело. Их разборки. Он не хотел никого вмешивать, особенно Азирафеля.

Гавриил широко улыбнулся, оценив его мужество.

\- Надо же. Ты еще стоишь.

\- Я тебе говорил. Держаться от меня подальше.

\- Скажи, а правду говорят, что ты можешь делать своим языком совершенно непотребные вещи?

Азирафель покрылся пунцовым цветом. Кроули даже в лице не изменился.

\- Кто говорит? – равнодушно спросил он.

\- А уж что ты вытворяешь всем своим ртом целиком, как я помню.

\- Какой грязный рот, солнышко, - оскалился Кроули. – Я натяну его на кулак по самые гланды.

Происходило что-то невообразимое. Это не было словами и не было прелюдией к драке – как будто битва уже шла между ними, и был только вопрос времени, когда они схлестнутся в физической схватке, по-прежнему не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ярко-желтые щелевидные глаза против фиолетовых человеческих.

Азирафель никогда прежде не видел Кроули таким. Кажется, демон доведен до крайней степени отчаяния, даже безумия, потому что бросаться на архангела даже князю тьмы было неразумно, а для Кроули это было равносильно самоубийству. Вымотанный борьбой с чужим чудом, балансирующий на узкой грани между реальностью и кошмаром, Кроули не выстоит против архангела. Это было бы просто смешно, если бы не было так страшно.

Страх заставил Азирафеля схватить демона за локоть, дернув назад – одним жестом он умолял Кроули одуматься, отступить, сдаться, _черт возьми_ , и Кроули совершил самую огромную ошибку, какую только мог.

Он развернулся спиной к Гавриилу, поймав Азирафеля за запястье.

Он хотел зашипеть на ангела, желая отправить его подальше, чтобы не мешался под ногами, он хотел оттолкнуть или даже переместить, чтобы у его последней минуты жизни не было лишних свидетелей. Но Гавриил реагировал мгновенно.

Одно движение.

И одна его ладонь легла ровно на глаза Кроули, а другая схватила за шею.

Из горла демона вырвался душераздирающий крик – короткий, оборвавшийся сразу.

Это всего лишь вспышка – всего одно мгновение.

Как многое может рухнуть всего за одно мгновение.

\- Кроули!!

Крик Азирафеля прозвучал всего на долю секунды позже, но он уже ничего не успевал сделать. Кроули упал на него плашмя, всем весом и телом, как марионетка, у которой обрубили все веревочки, такой безнадежно _неживой_ , что у Азирафеля темнеет в глазах.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?! – завизжал он, прижимая обмякшее тело к себе, не чувствуя ни малейшей реакции и холодея от наступающего осознания.

Только демон на его руках удерживал его от праведного всепоглощающего гнева. Азирафель покрывался глазами с ног до головы, кожа светилась, но он сдерживался.

Может быть, Кроули еще можно спасти. Может быть, он еще жив. Нельзя терять надежды!

\- А ты действительно растерял почти все, - задумчиво произнес Гавриил, рассматривая его без тени страха. – Как только ты продолжаешь быть ангелом. А… - он усмехнулся и слегка пнул ногу Кроули в черных перепачканных брюках. – Небеса же считают тебя павшим. Но ненадолго.

Это была последняя капля.

Азирафель невероятно бережно опустил Кроули на землю, придерживая безжизненно качнувшуюся голову, аккуратно уложил худые руки вдоль тела, поправил потускневшие волосы. Демон казался странно маленьким, угасшим, таким _человечным_ , что волна горя и гнева окатила Азирафеля от затылка до пяток.

Вот и все, что осталось от Кроули. Едва теплая человеческая оболочка.

Низкий гортанный звук зародился глубоко в груди Азирафеля. Поднявшись на ноги, он направился к Гавриилу, и в пустоте его мыслей мелькнула лишь одна – ну, можно больше не бояться принимать истинный облик. И он отогнал ее, потому что чувствовал – _верил, что чувствовал!_ – кончиками пальцев слабый пульс, укладывая Кроули на ярко-зеленую летнюю траву.

Гавриил сделал _это_ с самым необычным и светлым демоном в мире.

И сейчас просто стоял, глядя на его тело, как будто это было что-то презрительно мерзкое и в то же время банальное и не достойное особо внимания. Он посмел говорить о Кроули отвратительные вещи и доводить его до безумия. Он посмел уничтожить Кроули изнутри самым подлым и жестоким способом, которым не пользовался даже Ад. Он посмел дотронуться до Кроули своей ногой в ухоженном ботинке, и видит Бог, он поплатится за это.

Азирафель вскинул руку, сжав ее в кулак.

Гавриила отшвырнуло прочь, как котенка. Азирафель быстрым шагом отходил прочь от Кроули, чтобы расправить не два крыла – все двенадцать, и на каждом – сотни глаз, от неистового гнева которых невозможно было скрыться.

\- Как смеешь _ты_ угрожать _мне_?!

У архангела не было времени прийти в себя. Азирафель взмахнул крыльями, и его подбросило на добрый десяток метров, а затем Гавриил рухнул в пруд, сразу на самое дно, без права на передышку.

\- Как смеешь ты вершить самосуд над теми, кто уже получил наказание?!

Голос Азирафеля грохотал, словно гром во время сильнейшей бури. Он бросал и мотал Гавриила по всему парку, как тряпичную куклу. Как пес треплет кошку, зажав ее в стальной хватке, пока не выбьет из нее жалкие остатки жизни. Азирафель швырял его о деревья, о скамейки, пруд или асфальт, без разбору, без перерыва – потому что за его спиной неподвижно лежало некогда самое чуткое и ранимое создание, и возможно, оно никогда больше не вернется в мир.

Слева от себя он вдруг увидел архангела Михаила. Она стояла достаточно далеко, но Азирафелю не надо было ни поворачиваться, ни приближаться – он все видел вокруг себя. Ослепленный яростью, он качнул рукой, и окровавленный Гавриил жалко взлетел в воздух.

\- Как смеешь ты вовлекать других архангелов в свои козни?!

Он швырнул Гавриила прямо под ноги Михаилу, и та отшатнулась от неожиданности, прижав ладонь к груди. Азирафель уловил мимолетное движение с совсем другой стороны, но прежде, чем он успел осознать, за его спиной вспыхнул жар.

Он видел, как тело Кроули скрылось от него за плотной стеной огня, поднимающейся все выше, пока не захлопнулась в плотную полусферу. Азирафель закрыл почти все глаза, повернувшись лицом, застывший от ужасного осознания – это было не простое пламя.

Это пламя способно было уничтожить ангела за считанные мгновения. Азирафель вернул себе обычный ангельский облик, плотно сжав губы в тонкую нить, надеясь наскрести сил на то, чтобы открыть себе проход, не волнуясь о последствиях.

\- Ангел Азирафель… - начала свою речь Михаил, ее голос звучал ясно и четко, но был абсолютно неуместен.

\- Не сейчас! – раздраженно рявкнул он, махнув рукой в ее сторону и заставляя замолчать. Позже он будет поражен своей смелостью и наглостью, но сейчас единственное, что было важным – как преодолеть огненный купол и прорваться внутрь.

Он взлетел бы, если бы мог. Хотя, впрочем, ему ничего не мешало. Азирафель взмахнул оставшимися двумя крыльями, но приподнялся разве что на пару метров, и все, что он успел увидеть – маленькая неподвижная фигурка Кроули, лежащая на траве, и черный силуэт, склонившийся над ним.

\- Отойдите от него! – вне себя от бешенства, закричал Азирафель и взмахнул крыльями в одном точном рывке, направляя мощный поток воздуха на адское пламя.

По инерции его отнесло назад, и он не удержался в воздухе, неуклюже упав на асфальт. Все бесполезно – огонь нисколько не ослабел, небесные создания не имели над ним власти. Он нес боль и смерть всем ангелам любых рангов, и бессильная злоба заставила Азирафеля вновь вскинуть крыло.

Теперь он хотел одного – сбросить туда Гавриила.

Пусть тот уже был развоплощен, это очевидно, но возможно, его сущность еще не успела покинуть его тело. И он сгорит в этом куполе, и может быть, Кроули очнется и остановит разрушающийся мир ангела.

Одно движение крыла – но Гавриила здесь больше не было.

Как и Михаила.

И… как и Кроули.


	6. Chapter 6

Он лежал в полной темноте и ни на секунду не верил, что все закончилось.

Черная мгла была непривычной, но уже даже не странной – кажется, в какой-то _прошлой_ жизни он мог видеть в темноте, и она не пугала его. Впрочем, сейчас она тоже не вызывала страха. За последние круговороты воспоминаний все эмоции были выжжены дотла, кроме, пожалуй, одной.

Есть такая граница отчаяния, когда вместо рыданий наружу рвется смех. В той _прошлой_ жизни он мог наблюдать подобное у людей, когда от горя они сходили с ума, и безумный хохот вырывался у них из самого сердца. Это казалось таким неправильным, таким диким, но сейчас смех – единственное, что позволяло ему еще жить. Благодаря смеху можно было еще смотреть на свое выпотрошенное кровоточащее тело, еще не отключаясь, наблюдая, как оно стремительно заживает, и только благодаря смеху он еще держался, безумно скаля зубы.

Они смотрели на него. Он не видел, но чувствовал – сотни и тысячи глаз таращились на него из мрака, а он лежал на спине и смеялся над их осуждением и их презрением. И постепенно они выступали из черноты, со своими белоснежными робами, кривыми ухмылками, неживыми глазами. Но сил на страх уже не было, и смех снова вырвался из его измученного криками горла.

Гавриил появился прямо перед ним. Такой поразительно… настоящий по сравнению с остальными. Извернувшись, он смог схватить Кроули за ногу, притягивая к себе поближе, и демон ухмыльнулся, продолжая по-змеиному извиваться, осложняя его и так нелегкую задачу.

Он не выглядел побежденным. О, нет, даже близко. 

_"Я не буду пресмыкаться. Ни перед кем. Даже перед тобой"_.

\- Встань.

 _Еще чего_. Кроули было здорово. Ему откровенно нравилось валяться на полу, широко раскинув руки, змеиться и насмехаться над ними. Улучив момент в своем движении, он приподнял бровь и двинул бедрами так, что половина окружавших его ангелов стыдливо отвели глаза, и это вызвало в нем истеричную радость, окрашенную в алый цвет смеха.

Если Гавриил хочет, чтобы он встал, ему придется опуститься до его уровня. И уж Кроули позаботится о том, чтобы архангел не встал никогда. Он не поддастся. _Они ненастоящие, они все ненастоящие!.._

Гавриил обошел его, рассматривая чужой оскал, и с размаху ударил ногой прямо в лицо. Он хорошо подгадал время, Кроули не успел увернуться, тяжело охнув, и откатился от него. Закрываясь руками, он попытался притянуть колени к груди, свернуться кольцами прямо здесь, но следующий удар прилетел между лопаток, заставив демона рывком выгнуться под едва слышимый аккомпанемент хрустнувших ребер.

Смех булькал где-то в горле. Кроули обмяк, захлебываясь им, содрогаясь от приступов то ли кашля, то ли хохота, расчертив брызгами крови уже белоснежный пол, даже не замечая, как его за волосы развернули обратно на спину, и от боли он лишь растянул разбитые когда-то давно губы в широкой окровавленной усмешке.

Гавриил стоял над ним, поставив ноги по обе стороны от его тела. Кроули склонил голову набок, нагло рассматривая его – он слишком много всего вынес, чтобы могла напугать такая мелочь. Слишком долгий водоворот кошмаров крутил и раздирал его, чтобы у него осталась хоть капля самосохранения. Слишком много он прожил в бесконечной череде сменяющихся кошмаров, чтобы осознавать, реален мир вокруг или нет.

Поэтому какая разница, нависает над ним какой-то архангел на глазах всех Небес или нет? Кому какое дело, он живой труп, лишенный рассудка, не более того. Вся его наглость, радость и похоть окрашены в кроваво-красный, залиты безумием и смехом. Он смотрел в ответ, скалясь, облизывая губы быстрым движением языка, когда Гавриил наклонился к нему, стирая с его щеки кровь… половником?

Кроули зашелся в хохоте, содрогаясь и позабыв о боли.

Его _задело_! Архангела задело, ну конечно, мало кому хочется сдохнуть не просто от рук демона, а таким унизительным способом, как быть избитым половником и сковородкой! Какой Кроули молодец, что придумал, это же так _унизительно_!

\- Нравится, архангел? – он раскинул руки, словно красуясь. – Тебе нравится? Нравится бить лежачих, да? Нравится, когда под тобой демон? _Я_ тебе нравлюсь?

Он снова засмеялся, демонстрируя клыки, когда Гавриил наклонился ниже. Еще ниже, да, вот так. Одна секунда на то, чтобы бессознательно прицелиться – и Кроули в невероятно точном молниеносном рывке выбрасывает вперед тело и от души вцепляется в чужой нос.

Гавриил взвыл, отпрянув и зажав ладонью свое гадкое лицо. Кроули сплюнул куда-то в сторону и от души расхохотался, начиная пинаться, чтобы окончательно согнать архангела куда подальше. Он заметил вдруг в толпе небесных зрителей Хастура, Вельзевул, даже Лигура, и протянул к ним грязную руку.

\- Привет! Боитесь? Не стесняйтесь, друзья, вот он я!

\- Связать, - просипел Гавриил, стоя к нему спиной в стороне – нос, что ли, там отращивал?

Несколько ангелов выбежали вперед. Им пришлось знатно потрудиться – Кроули опять извивался, как скользкая змея, веселясь над их попытками, щипался и кусался, или делал вид, что хочет укусить, смеясь, когда они смешно одергивали руки.

Им даже пришлось звать на помощь! Только всемером они таки скрутили демона своими благословенными веревками, оставляющими на коже глубокие ожоги, и кое-как усадили его вертикально. Кроули раскачивался и пьяно улыбался, прикрыв глаза, иногда откидываясь назад, чтобы беленькие ребята не сильно расслаблялись, пока его держали.

\- Ну, что ты мне приготовил? – воскликнул он, клацнув зубами. – Рассказывай!

Гавриил развернулся к нему. Он уже стер со своего лица все следы, а вот Кроули даже сломанный нос никто не пожелал компенсировать. _Лицемерные ублюдки, какие же вы все смешные._

\- Свяжите покрепче, - усмехнулся архангел и махнул рукой в сторону. – И приведите Азирафеля. Пора начинать.

_Азирафеля._

Кроули показалось, что на него вылили ушат ледяного спокойствия. Он замер, уставившись сквозь Гавриила, и пошевелил губами, безмолвно проговаривая то, что только что услышал, пропуская сквозь дырявую призму осознания.

\- Нет, - хрипло прошипел он.

Он помнил, да. Это было последнее, что он помнил достаточно четко, не считая грязных угроз в свой адрес. Азирафеля ожидала казнь. Этот ублюдок раскрыл их обман, и теперь Ад отказался от него, отдав его на растерзание и пытки, а ангела… ангела…

\- Не смей его трогать!

Еще пара ангелов присоединилась к своим собратьям, удерживающим Кроули на месте. Они могли бы просто запереть его, но нет, позади него они что-то готовили, что-то, звякающее металлом и обжигающее жаром, от которого у Кроули зашевелились волосы на затылке. Они не давали ему развернуться, удерживали в неведении, чтобы он не знал, что это, что они готовили его ангелу, _и он не знал!_

\- Уберите от него свои руки, чертовы ублюдки, он вам не принадлежит! Ублюдки! Все вы!!

Азирафель в крови. Они ведут его, как пленника, и Кроули отдал бы все созданные когда-то в самой первой жизни звезды за его освобождение. Время, кажется, совсем остановилось, давая Кроули возможность рассмотреть каждую рану, каждый синяк, каждый ожог на нежной бледной коже, и он зарычал бы, если бы легкие не взбунтовались и не отреагировали кровавым кашлем, заставив его склониться вниз.

\- Не… не смейте!..

Что они наделали. Что _он_ наделал.

_Ангельские выродки, что вы с ним сделали?!_

Его мучители расправили крылья, засияли, и он обмяк, не в силах сопротивляться свету, зажмурился и раскрыл рот в немом отчаянном крике. Сорванное горло отказывалось слушаться, и Кроули замотал головой, выпрямляясь и глубоко дыша, стараясь не думать, что ждет его ангела там, за спиной, где лязгало и шипело, и поднимался выше, пытаясь изменить форму.

Люди были изощренными изобретателями в плане пыток. Но эти подонки могли подсмотреть у них все, что им захочется, и использовать для наказания тех, кто слишком долго прожил на Земле.

Чешую разъедала благодать. Кроули успел подумать, что, пожалуй, погибнет раньше, чем завершит превращение, а затем его уволок за собой очередной шторм вспышек и кошмаров, который устроили его мысли, восставшие против хозяина. Он слышал крики детей, гибнущих во всемирном потопе. Он нырнул за ними, даже не задумываясь, дальше, глубже, почти наощупь, и один из детей схватил его за руку, потянул вниз, на дно, и засмеялся, поймав изумленный взгляд желтых глаз, и этот смех под водой обжег, как огонь.

Кроули вырывался, но ребенок тащил его вниз, вниз, до самого Ада, и в конце концов швырнул на дно под хор демонических голосов в его голове.

\- Смотрите, кто здесь! Эй, все, смотрите!

\- Надо же, кто снизошел до нас!

\- Высокая пташка, это тот рыжий? А ну дайте рассмотреть!

Он не смел поднимать голову. Он старался ни на кого не смотреть и убежать, но его трогали, вертели, словно хотели убедиться, щупали, дергали за волосы и черные перья, хохотали, толкали его друг другу, играясь с ним, словно он был мячиком, а он все прятал глаза, чувствуя разжигающуюся злость и обиду.

Он знал их всех. Он не хотел здесь быть, это вышло случайно! Ему здесь не место!..

_\- На колени._

Есть голоса, которые не забываются. Вы можете услышать их сквозь время, но все равно узнаете сразу. И сейчас все эти голоса, такие знакомые и громкие, пульсировали в ушах, как какофония, и Кроули слышал их все одновременно, переносясь в первый день своего Ада.

_\- Он падший, падший!_

_\- Что с лицом, ангелочек?_

_\- Он теперь демон, один из нас, один из нас!_

_\- Знай свое место._

_\- Чего он трясется, иди сюда, крошка, мы тебя согреем!_

_\- Краули! Иди сюда!_

_\- На колени._

Он не выдерживает. 

Он запрокидывает голову и истерически смеется, царапая себе плечи, и смех криком прорезает пустоту. Он кричит в безмолвные Небеса, где никто никогда не слышит его больше, потому что никогда не простит. И тогда он смеется вновь, потому что ему больше ничего не остается.

***

Азирафель бездумно сидел на обгорелой земле и тупо смотрел перед собой.

Адский огонь давно потух, оставив после себя черный след, на котором еще много лет не будет расти трава. Возможно, на Земле этого не заметят, некоторые люди уже начали появляться в парке, и никто даже не посмотрел в его сторону, но для Азирафеля это не имело никакого значения. 

Он молча пытался поверить в произошедшее. 

Кроули больше нет. Он сам отдал его Гавриилу на смерть.

Своими руками. 

Если бы он не испугался, если бы он не схватился за него в надежде, как всегда, что тот поможет ему справиться, Кроули бы не повернулся к нему. И Гавриил бы… Гавриил бы…

_Ах, черт возьми!.._

Он виноват. Он _так_ виноват. Это его вина, это все его вина!..

Азирафель возвращался мыслями, как нашел Кроули в парке. После получаса поисков он обнаружил его – демон то кружился, раскинув руки, то останавливался, чуть покачиваясь, но стоило Азирафелю прикоснуться, как он осел на землю, закрывая лицо. Азирафель звал его, тряс за плечи, хватал за запястья, но Кроули явно был не здесь, а где-то далеко отсюда, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Мне жаль…

Невыносимо слышать. Быть демоном – значит, быть _непрощенным_. Отвергнутым. Наказанным навсегда. Изгнанным. Азирафель впервые услышал это слово от Кроули в беседке в прошлом году, и с тех пор это не давало ему покоя.

Даже вспоминать было невыносимо, но Азирафель вспоминал. _Он заслужил._

\- Мне так жаль…

Однажды он сказал Кроули, что прощает его. Момент был самым неудачным, какой только можно было подобрать, но тогда Азирафель верил, что Кроули, может быть, сбежит с Земли и уцелеет. Он искренне считал, что они говорят в последний раз. И он хотел бы, чтобы его последними словами Кроули было именно это.

Хотя как будто что-то могло измениться, если бы Азирафель это сказал, к примеру, на Рождество. Какое может быть дело до того, простил ли тебя какой-то ангел, когда тебя отлучили от самой Богини?

Они не поднимали этот разговор. А теперь Кроули был на грани отчаяния, бормоча эти слова, и он молил, чтобы его услышали, наконец-то услышали, все те, перед кем Кроули считал себя виноватым, _а они не слышали и не прощали._

\- Мне так жаль…

Его абсолютно стеклянные глаза были устремлены в небо, и Азирафель не мог больше на это смотреть, ударив его по щеке. И еще раз, если бы Кроули не уклонился, приходя в себя, осознавая себя. Но сейчас, здесь, наедине с собой, Азирафелю некому было дать пощечину, и он просто слушал. Раз за разом.

_Мне жаль, мне так жаль…_

Он совершенно не знал, что ему теперь делать. Людей в парке становилось все больше, а он все сидел, потому что большие ничего не имело смысла. Он все смотрел на то место, куда он положил Кроули, своими руками, боже… Он так подвел его, он подставил его перед Гавриилом, а затем оставил его на земле, чтобы его тело забрали в Ад!..

В Ад… Кроули в Аду. Живой или мертвый.

М е р т в ы й.

Азирафель слабо нахмурился. Израненный разум ухватился за эту мысль – Кроули не исчез, не рассыпался в прах. То есть... Гавриил не использовал благодать, иначе Кроули бы развеялся по ветру, но вместо этого он рухнул на Азирафеля, такой материальный и осязаемый, и ангел не был уверен, но он чувствовал пульс, когда укладывал его тело на землю.

И если бы это было развоплощение… Кроули бы исчез сам. Кому может понадобиться забирать человеческую оболочку, когда в Аду тебе дадут новую?

Получается… Кроули жив.

Азирафель зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы справиться с волнением. Боже, он жив. Хоть бы это было так, хоть бы он был жив… Ведь вероятность так велика. Его утащили в Ад, и неизвестно, кто это был, было ли все это спланировано…

Было ли?

Если было, то у Гавриила есть связи уже и в Аду. Он времени даром не терял за этот год, он вполне мог найти себе исполнителей, которые могли бы закрыть Азирафелю доступ к Кроули и забрать его в укромное место. Либо второй вариант – это не было спланировано, и когда Кроули остался один, его забрали… зачем?

Точно. Казнь. Гавриил упоминал про казнь.

Азирафель тяжело поднялся на ноги. Ну конечно, если Гавриил организовывал казнь, то их маленький прошлогодний обман раскрыт обеими сторонами. И если так, то Кроули утащили с этой же целью. Уничтожить предателя.

И тогда он в смертельной опасности. Возможную погоню ангелов по свою душу Азирафель почему-то не воспринимал серьезно. Ему-то нечего было терять, с минуты на минуту мог появиться кто-то с Небес, и тогда либо он падет за то, что напал на своего же, либо его потащат убивать.

Нельзя этого допустить. Он подвел Кроули, он должен был вернуть его любой ценой.

 _"Во всем этом есть большой плюс_ , - думал Азирафель, идя к выходу из парка. – _Больше не надо прятаться"_. Если обе стороны решили их казнить и знают про подмен, то разве есть смысл скрываться и притворяться? Да он просто может отправиться в торговый центр, войти в Ад через главный вход и уничтожить все, что ему попадется…

Азирафелю стало дурно, его лоб покрылся испариной.

Конечно, он этого не сделает. Он убил архангела. Он никогда никого не убивал, но вчера он был вне себя от ярости, и он убил, убил, убил… Да, он защищал Кроули. Да, возможно, Гавриил заслуживал смерти. Но это не отменяло всей тяжести, оседающей на плечи Азирафеля, и даже если его окружат демоны, он не сможет жить с тем, что убил их всех.

А также… Смог бы он вытащить Кроули, одновременно отбиваясь от демонов? Вряд ли, очень сомнительно. Должен был быть другой способ.

Как жаль, что Азирафель не был таким хитрым, как Кроули. Из них двоих именно демон всегда придумывал гениальные планы и неожиданные ходы, не всегда честные, конечно, но от этого не менее эффективные. Но Кроули здесь не было, и если ангел не поторопится, то больше и не будет.

Что ж. Нужна ясная голова. Азирафель огляделся и сразу заметил на скамейке чудом оставленную кем-то бутылку. Он подошел, открыл ее, набирая в руку воду и умываясь. В этом было что-то такое человеческое и от этого родное, и это было замечательно.

Итак. Даже если он отправится в Ад, ему не хватит сил на отпугивание демона, включая, возможно, даже Сатану, и на возвращение Кроули рассудка. Что еще можно было бы предпринять?

Слабое ангельское присутствие вдруг кольнуло Азирафеля, и он поспешно свернул на соседнюю улицу, ускоряя шаг. Конечно, его ищут. Он ведь напал на своего. _Он убил Гавриила_ , и сердце снова тоскливо сжалось. _Нельзя сейчас об этом думать_. Сейчас важно не попасться и вернуть Кроули, и Азирафель с усилием развернул мысли в этом направлении.

…Но как же ему не хватало рядом этого демона. Его чувства юмора и озорной вредности, его потрясающего мышления и несгибаемого характера, которыми Азирафель так восхищался. Его неординарным подходом, его мягкостью и добротой глубоко внутри. Кроули бы придумал план в два счета, и Азирафель поотнекивался бы для вида и согласился…

Нет, ну это просто невозможно. Весь мир словно сговорился против него, о Кроули напоминала каждая мелочь на каждом шагу, как будто назло, зная, как больно осознается сейчас отсутствие демона. В Лондоне столько всего того, что любил демон, но самого его здесь нет, и, кто знает…

_"Никогда не будет, если ты не перестанешь предаваться воспоминаниям, глупый ангел!"_

Какие-то подростки прошли мимо. В их наушниках играла та же музыка, что Кроули слушал в машине и которую Азирафель не любил, но никак не мог запомнить.

Недалеко отсюда был винный магазин. Пару раз они покупали там вино, и Кроули увозил его в книжный магазин, чтобы всю ночь провести за интересными разговорами.

На перекрестке перебежала дорогу рыжеволосая девушка в черном приталенном платье. Солнце играло в ее огненных кудрях. Азирафель отвернулся.

Через дорогу стоял цветочный магазин. Девушка-флорист, разговаривая с каким-то мужчиной, равномерно опрыскивала чем-то растения. Кроули так любил свой маленький домашний сад…

Азирафель остановился.

 _Распылитель_.

Кроули опрыскивал растения, когда они были в его квартире.

Это идея. Это очень необычная идея.

Если чисто теоретически набрать в эту штуку святой воды, то Азирафелю не придется тратить силы на отпугивание демонов. Ему достаточно будет шугнуть их распылителем, может, даже не придется его применять… Конечно, он не дрогнет, если придется, он надеялся на это, ведь это ради Кроули. Но будет здорово, если не придется.

Он решительно направился к цветочному магазину. Общаясь с девушкой-флористом, он вспомнил, как в прошлом году, возвращаясь к Кроули после неудавшегося конца света, демону пришлось наколдовать себе новый распылитель. Значит, он не мог пользоваться старым, и если сложить два и два, если сложить этот факт и то, что осталось от преследовавшего Кроули демона…

Кроули так уже делал.

Воспрянув духом, Азирафель купил себе их целых три. На всякий случай. Ему все равно не навредит святая вода, но нужно будет взять с собой что-нибудь вроде полотенца. Вдруг его магия не будет работать, а руки нужно будет обязательно вытереть, прежде чем коснуться Кроули, иначе он окончательно все испортит!..

Итак, тогда на очереди хозяйственный магазин и церковь. И торговый центр, ведущий в Ад.

***

В подвале было душно, сыро и холодно даже в первые десять минут пребывания там. А за несколько часов можно было с уверенностью добавить, что еще и чертовски скучно.

Карты быстро надоели, и со скуки они сожгли одного из низших демонов. Второй был так напуган, что развлекал их какое-то время танцами, рассказами и песнями, но потом он начал задавать неудобные вопросы, и его они тоже уничтожили. 

Стало еще скучнее. Теперь еще нельзя было выходить наружу – некому было сторожить этого недодемона. Бесята хоть как-то охраняли Кроули, покоящегося на полу, но теперь их не было, и приходилось торчать в этом осточертевшем подвале и смотреть, как спящий засранец изредка непроизвольно дергает рукой или мышцей лица.

Вот и все тебе развлечение. Какая скукота.

\- Это ты виноват, - буркнул Хастур, наблюдая, как Кроули дернул бровью. – Зачем ты черта грохнул? Сейчас можно было совратить кого-нибудь наверху.

\- Нечего было рот раззявать. Если так надо, иди и соврати.

\- А то я не знаю, стоит мне отвернуться, ты его прихлопнешь.

\- Может быть, - Лигур склонил голову, рассматривая смуглое расслабленное лицо Кроули – на правой скуле проступал синяк, который он несдержанно оставил якобы случайно. 

На самом деле, конечно же, нет. Он ненавидел этого ублюдка даже сильнее, чем раньше, и неизвестно, чья была вина – Кроули, который растворил Лигура святой водой, или Антихриста, который вернул все на круги своя после Апокалипсиса. В любом случае с тех пор Лигур стал заметно злее, и подозрения Хастура насчет зверской расправы над Кроули были отнюдь не беспочвенны.

Это было поистине жестоко – оставить именно их двоих сторожить бессознательного демона Кроули, ожидая указаний. Да еще этот подвал, крысы, которых приходилось отгонять, и Хастур, который снова достал сигарету.

\- Не смей закуривать. Здесь и так омерзительно, не хватало еще твоего дыма.

\- А что мне еще делать? Я сейчас умру со скуки.

\- Заткнись, я тоже! – Лигур зарычал, снова рассматривая лежачего демона.

Когда ему сообщили, что тот будет мучиться, он представлял это как-то по-другому. То, что он видел, было совершенно непохоже на мучения. Он так хотел лично посмотреть, как Кроули будет страдать, а этот подонок просто валяется тут перед ними, как на курорте, видит сны и дергает ручкой раз в пятнадцать минут, как будто издевается.

\- Я бы снял с него кожу, - задумчиво произнес Лигур.

Хастур посмотрел на него, потом на Кроули.

\- Освежевал бы и сделал себе ботинки.

\- Как у него?

\- Как у него. Или даже лучше.

\- А если не превратится? – Хастур разглядывал Кроули, словно прикидывая, как это можно было бы реализовать. – Человеческая кожа ненадежная, легко рвется.

\- Все равно бы снял. Заживо, чтобы помучился.

Эта игра была хотя бы интересной. Хастур подключился:

\- А я бы вырвал ему глаза. Вечно их таращит, аж противно.

\- Он их все равно не любит. Прячет.

\- Ну тогда вырвал бы один глаз и показал бы ему. Пусть смотрит.

Они заухмылялись, довольные представленной картиной. Они могли бы обсудить, почему Кроули так и не очнулся, даже когда его небрежно кинули на пол, ногой подправив его руки, чтобы не наступить ненароком, или почему он не реагирует на голоса и на удары. Но это все было неинтересно демонам, которые сочиняли, что еще можно было бы с ним сделать, пока он беззащитен, и с каждой новой идеей искушение реализовать свои планы было все сильнее.

Звук шагов заставил их оторваться от своего занятия и повернуться к лестнице. Мало кто мог бы вдруг заинтересоваться неприметной дверью, надежно защищенной от посторонних глаз. Вдобавок от вошедшего за версту разило ангельским светом, и это заставило демонов скривиться.

\- Почему так долго? – прорычал Лигур.

\- А, ты же не видел, что этот ангел там устроил, - Хастур оскалился, неприятно засмеявшись. – Настоящую бойню, этого сразу развоплотило, и…

\- Это неважно, - Гавриил отмахнулся. Он и без того был не в духе, да еще приходилось слегка горбиться из-за низкого потолка. – Вы не могли выбрать место получше?

\- Нет. Это ваши выбирали.

\- Никто не появлялся?

Он увидел лежащего демона за их спинами и мгновенно потерял интерес ко всему остальному. Его взгляд был прикован к Кроули, Гавриила не могла обмануть его показательная безмятежность, он смотрел глубже, очень глубоко, в самую тьму. Туда, где Кроули метался в очередном кошмаре, сходя с ума.

\- Никто.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить, что он вообще спрашивал.

\- Отлично, - наконец сказал он. – Свободны.

\- Что, и все? – они явно были недовольны. Тот, что пониже и почернее, зарычал:

\- Что с ним будет? Он будет страдать?

\- О, он уже страдает, - Гавриил присел перед Кроули на корточки, слегка повернул его лицо за подбородок.

Он ощутил пальцами чужую реакцию. Какая же потрясающая стойкость. Даже сейчас, доведенный до комы, загнанный в угол, внутри демон все еще не сдался, яростно боролся, и это было удивительно и вкусно одновременно.

Неужели у него еще оставалось, ради чего?

Он еще верил, что Азирафель придет и спасет его?

Гавриил сощурился. Раз так, нужно действовать иначе. Простые кошмары тут не помогут, нужно выкорчевать этого ангела из чужого сердца, заставить Кроули ненавидеть Азирафеля, и для начала достаточно было дать ему передышку, короткую. Дать расслабиться и поверить, что все хорошо, и ударить. И повторить, пока не утонет.

Смертные бы назвали это методом кнута и пряника, но Гавриил слишком мало провел времени на Земле. Но это было именно то, что поможет подчинить непокорного демона.

\- Непохоже, чтобы он страдал.

\- Может, вырвать ему язык?

\- Довольно, - Гавриил не сдержал раздражения. – Идите. Вы все сделали. Я позабочусь об остальном.

Избавиться от этих двоих придурков было непростой задачей, но он справился, дождавшись на всякий случай, пока они уйдут достаточно далеко и провалятся сквозь землю. 

И тогда наконец-то они остались с Кроули наедине.

Наконец-то он мог коснуться его без опаски неожиданной атаки, на которую демон был способен в любом состоянии, кроме этого. Он нажал чуть сильнее, и Кроули вздрогнул.

 _"Да, солнышко, задыхайся"_ , - удовлетворенно подумал Гавриил, корректируя его кошмары в нужную сторону. Всего несколько часов, может, сутки, ну максимум пара дней… Хотя Кроули умел удивлять. Ну неважно, через вполне обозримое время демон перестанет бороться и сдастся на милость архангела. 

Он не знал точно, чего именно боялся Кроули, что заполняло это разнообразие кошмаров. Их было так много, и все разные. Это все благодаря этим неординарным мозгам, не иначе. Гавриил усмехнулся. Неограниченное воображение Кроули ополчилось против него самого. Какая ирония.

Он мог только улавливать жалкие отголоски и отрывки его кошмаров, но ему и не надо было их определять или выучивать. Зачем, если подсознание Кроули уже стало достаточно податливым, чтобы лепить из него все, что угодно, ориентируясь на самые потаенные и болезненные воспоминания.

А пока Кроули еще не сломлен, Гавриил позаботится об Азирафеле. Небеса знали о причине развоплощения Гавриила, они его ищут, ну а пока Гавриил сделает так, чтобы Азирафель пошел по ложному следу и попался на его удочку.

Он уничтожит его своими руками и уберет угрозу. Только Азирафель мог вытащить Кроули из беспробудного водоворота – может, потому, что он и демон были достаточно близки, или из-за своей сущности, или еще по какой причине, Гавриил не собирался разбираться. 

Азирафелю не сойдет это с рук. Ох, не сойдет. Он больше не увидит Кроули, и Гавриил еще подумает, как сильно он захочет заставить ангела страдать перед неизбежной смертью.

А сейчас… сейчас перед ним этот необычайно одаренный демон.

И он наконец-то может трогать эту кожу, ощущать ее вкус, вдыхать запах волос, правда, вместе с затхлым запахом подвала и сырости. Здесь и правда было довольно мерзко. Поэтому, как бы ни хотелось раздеть, без помощи чуда, конечно, изучить все как следует, обладать целиком… но не сейчас.

Гавриил не без брезгливости просунул руки под прохладное тело и выпрямился, поднимая Кроули на руки. Голова демона качнулась, опускаясь на его плечо, и Гавриил усмехнулся, не удержался, запечатлев короткий поцелуй на виске, и с наслаждением заметил, как еще одна черная вспышка расцвела в чужом разуме от этого прикосновения.

Демон был такой легкий, даже странно. Гавриил никогда бы не подумал, что тот такой хрупкий и худой – когда они пересекались, Кроули выглядел проворным и опасным… А сейчас он был во власти архангела, и тот мог делать с ним все, что пожелает.

Но сначала нужно было увезти их в безопасное место, где Азирафель никогда в жизни не догадается искать.

И там демон будет в его полном распоряжении.

***

Кроули не знал, сколько лежал неподвижно, прежде чем догадался слабо пошевелить рукой. Он ощутил ладонью приятную гладкую поверхность, но открывать глаза не спешил. Реальность вокруг него создавалась все изощреннее и мучительнее, разворачиваясь перед ним самой жуткой стороной, о которой он не подозревал, и кошмары становились все реальнее и реальнее.

В его последнем кошмаре Азирафель Пал по его вине. Он убил человека просто так, не поморщившись. Он надвигался на Кроули, смотрел на него жуткими черно-белыми глазами. Его всегда ухоженный костюм был заляпан кровью. Кроули пятился от него в ужасе, не узнавая в этом жестоком и злобном существе своего ангела. Ангельский свет Азирафеля улетучился, оставив вместо себя зияющую беспощадность.

\- Что такое, Кроули?

Его голос звучал так знакомо, что Кроули хотелось кричать, но он только вжался спиной в стену, не отводя взгляда, даже если бы хотел.

\- Ты больше не любишь меня? Нет? – Азирафель сделал грустное лицо. Его глаза сверкнули алым.

_Это не ты. Ради чего угодно, это не ты…_

\- Тебе нужен был только мой ангельский свет, да? Пока я был ангелом, я был нужен тебе, а теперь, когда ты сделал меня таким, ты хочешь избавиться от меня? Так, Кроули?

Кроули зажал себе рот рукой. Страх охватил его, заставляя дрожать, лишая голоса, а Азирафель наклонялся к нему ближе, и от него пахло Адом.

\- Это ведь ты со мной сделал.

\- Я не хотел… - выдавил Кроули. – Прости меня…

\- Какой же ты подонок.

Кроули был единственным демоном, способным на чувства, которых другие демоны были лишены. Он не нес в себе желание мести за обиду и горечь, нет, конечно, он злился, что Пал, ведь его Падение было, пожалуй, по самой глупой причине в мире. Но он не понимал, зачем мстить, если это ничего не изменит? Когда можно просто жить дальше, а не прожигать свою жизнь в ненависти… Как он думал раньше.

А теперь все, что он мог – это наблюдать, как демонизм вместе с жаждой крови, обидой и озлобленностью пожирают его ангела. И это его вина. Это он нес ответственность за то, что фактически уничтожил в Азирафеле все хорошее, хотя он хотел как лучше, он был уверен, что делает все как лучше!..

\- Ты предал меня, Кроули. Я не прощаю такого.

Еще один промах в его череде неудачных решений… Все, что он делал, было ошибкой. И сейчас он свернулся калачиком на какой-то уютной поверхности, не зная, как он здесь очутился, понятия не имея, что ждет его дальше. Но совершенно точно ничего хорошего.

Он считал про себя секунды и всегда сбивался на второй минуте. Счет помогал ему не сойти с ума от ожидания неизвестности. Он ждал следующего витка и все же почти вскрикнул, когда холодная рука погладила его по плечу.

\- Что ты лежишь? Думаешь над чем-то?

_"Нет…"_

Кроули бросило в жар, и он распахнул глаза.

 _"Только не ты"_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кодовое название главы - "Кроули лежит" xDDD  
> Простите, что затянула, трижды опять переписывала, все эта глава мне не давалась.


	7. Chapter 7

На Небесах явно происходило что-то неординарное. Узнать, что именно, не представлялось возможным, но в торговый центр постоянно входил или выходил кто-то, кого выдавало едва заметное свечение.

Азирафель, дежуривший уже второй час, подозревал, что это за ним. Когда он только заметил, что его разыскивают, то передумал идти через главный вход, решив поискать другой способ попасть в Ад. Но все его книги и заметки не смогли дать ничего конкретного, хотя он просидел над ними почти сутки, а потом к нему в магазин заявились ангелы, и Азирафелю пришлось поспешно скрыться, запутывая следы.

И в итоге он вернулся к торговому центру. Чтобы избежать нежелательных встреч, он постоянно бродил вокруг да около, то отходя на пару кварталов, то возвращаясь в надежде, что сможет проскользнуть. Три распылителя, наполненные святой водой, вместе с полотенцем в пакете и небольшая наспех собранная аптечка на непонятно какой случай покоились в новенькой сумке, и ее тяжесть на плече вселяла немного уверенности.

Сворачивая на очередную улицу, Азирафель раскрыл пару глаз над ухом. Так он гораздо быстрее замечал ангелов в их истинной форме, не обращая внимания на здания или смертных между ними. Впрочем, это касалось не только ангелов – несколько демонов возвращались в Ад через торговый центр, и Азирафель слегка нахмурился, уловив что-то знакомое.

Хотя… это точно не был Кроули. Его Азирафель бы узнал в любой форме, даже если его в кармане захотели бы пронести. Поэтому, потеряв интерес, он продолжил изучать окрестности. Неизвестно, сколько он еще сможет маскироваться и держать свое местоположение в относительной секретности, разве что пока не вмешается кто-то из ангелов повыше. 

Кажется, никого не было. Следовало поспешить. Азирафель быстрым шагом направился к торговому центру. Сзади чисто, слева и справа тоже. Он шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле пересохло от волнения, но заветные двери были совсем рядом, и отступать было некуда. Он протянул руку и замер, когда в паре метров от него около эскалаторов появилась архангел Михаил.

О, это было не просто плохо. Это было катастрофически ужасно, ее не могло обмануть никакое, даже самое мощное чудо. Азирафель рискнул – отпрянул от двери, замотав головой, и быстренько завернул за здание, надеясь, что она не заметила его, судорожно вспоминая, что, кажется, где-то здесь можно было протиснуться в переулок…

Но было поздно. Едва он оказался позади центра, Михаил появилась прямо перед ним. И ее хмурый взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

Азирафель резко остановился, автоматически выдавив жалкую улыбку.

\- Михаил… Доброе утро.

\- Азирафель, - архангел смерила его холодным взглядом. – Ты пришел сам. Как вовремя.

_"Не вовремя, нет, совершенно точно нет!"_

\- Боюсь, что нет, - как можно спокойней ответил Азирафель. – У меня очень, очень важное дело, поэтому боюсь, что я не могу…

\- Будет лучше, если ты придешь добровольно.

Азирафель осекся и опустил взгляд.

Несмотря на то, что несколько часов назад он буквально растерзал Гавриила, Михаил не боялась его. И не только потому, что они давно были знакомы, хоть и не общались уже несколько тысячелетий, даже если встречались по долгу службы, когда она бывала на Земле. И если с Гавриилом отношения у Азирафеля всегда складывались… несколько напряженные, то к Михаилу он всегда испытывал что-то вроде глубокого уважения. 

Она относилась к людям строго, но справедливо, и многие оступившиеся получали от нее шанс снова стать на путь истинный. И Азирафель не понимал, как ее беспристрастность может допускать то, что творил Гавриил, какими словами она может оправдать его даже в своих глазах, но сейчас он надеялся, что сможет воззвать к ее чувству справедливости.

Они ведь дружили когда-то на Небесах, ради всего святого!..

\- Михаил, послушай… - Азирафель вновь открыл дополнительные глаза, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышит. – Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль, что вчера произошло. И я знаю, что мне нет прощения за то, что я совершил. Удивительно, как я все еще ангел. Но это дело очень, очень неотложное, и я боюсь, что я не могу сейчас терять время. Это очень важно.

\- Его там нет.

Сердце Азирафеля пропустило удар. Он потрясенно уставился на Михаила.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Азирафель, будет лучше, если ты пойдешь со мной. Не стоит усугублять свое положение.

Так и было. Михаил здесь, чтобы судить его. Азирафель никогда лично не видел, как ангелы Падали, но знал, что именно Михаил зачитывала их преступления, как безличный беспристрастный судья. И сейчас… что ж, сейчас была его очередь.

Но где-то там Кроули отчаянно нуждался в его помощи. И Азирафель, несмотря на едва заметную дрожь, снова позволил себе не подчиниться.

\- Я не могу, - тихо сказал он. – Я не могу этого сделать. Мне _нужно_ идти.

И не сделал ни шагу.

Михаил смотрела на него, поджав тонкие губы.

\- Ты… сказала, что его там нет, - медленно произнес Азирафель.

Она не ответила. Это было очевидно.

\- Гавриил, - горько усмехнулся Азирафель, окинув затравленным взглядом стены. – Он и тебя держит под этим контролем… Михаил, ты же знаешь, что я ничего бы не сделал вчера, если бы… не крайний случай.

Нет, не получалось. Взгляд Михаила оставался холодным и равнодушным.

\- И если я еще ангел, значит, вам не давали приказа… верно?

Или получалось?.. Ведь она _молчала_. Она слушала его.

\- Он… жив?

Азирафель сам не ожидал, как тяжело дался ему этот вопрос. Больше всего на свете он боялся услышать ответ, и то, что Михаил продолжала хранить молчание, одновременно приносило облегчение и пытку. Но он должен был продолжать. _Ради Кроули._

\- Скажи мне, прошу. Нельзя преследовать демонов, нельзя их… держать, как домашних любимцев. Мы же ангелы.

Ему показалось, что в глазах Михаила промелькнула какая-то тень. И вдруг он все понял.

Год назад именно она приносила кувшин со святой водой в Ад. Раньше Азирафель полагал, что это символично – Михаил не нужна была на Небесах, ведь тогда Гавриил решил… вернуть долг и даровать "Азирафелю" помилование. И даже в Аду Михаил присутствовала на суде, пусть и таком постановочном, пусть и не как судья.

Но что, если причина была… более личной?

И не просто так один из демонов, заходивших в торговый центр, _а вернее, его одежда,_ показались Азирафелю знакомыми. В конце концов, год назад он лично убирал лужу святой воды в квартире Кроули.

И если это действительно так…

Азирафель собрал в кулак всю свою волю. Ему было страшно, по-настоящему страшно говорить подобное, он не знал, вынес бы он, если бы она сейчас бросила ему в лицо, что Кроули больше нет, но она _молчала_ , и это вселяло в него надежду на то, что все еще можно исправить. Он сможет убедить ее, он должен это сделать, ради всего, что он имеет, у него просто нет выбора.

_Ради Кроули._

\- Они ведь когда-то были ангелами, - негромко прошептал Азирафель. – Они не заслуживают подобного обращения. И ангелы не заслуживают жить в страхе, ты согласна?..

Михаил отвела взгляд всего на секунду. Азирафель перестал дышать, продолжая ступать по единственно верному пути.

\- Пожалуйста.

Нельзя, нельзя было говорить лишнего, но вокруг никого не было, и молчать он просто не мог. Чтобы просить о чем-то настолько сокровенном, он должен был открыться, довериться, и всей душой, всей ангельской сущностью он надеялся, что не напрасно.

\- Ответь мне… Он все для меня. Он больше, чем все.

Она поджимала губы и не смотрела на него.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это такое, правда? – он сам не верил, что спрашивал.

Но Михаил метнула на него короткий взгляд, в котором читались сомнение… и что-то еще, что Азирафель не мог бы определить, никогда не смог бы назвать, но что-то такое _знакомое_ , что ему пришлось стиснуть руки в кулаки, чтобы унять предательскую дрожь. Он был прав.

Ради Бога, он был прав! Гонимый вперед несчастным, бьющимся в конвульсиях от волнения сердцем, он лихорадочно забормотал, как заведенный:

\- Я знаю, что он сделал… Я знаю, что он совершил чудовищную, непростительную вещь. И я прошу прощения за это, но… Но он бы погиб. Это была самооборона, ты ведь знаешь, он бы просто… просто погиб, - голос повело в сторону, и Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох. Оказывается, он и правда не дышал. – Ты даешь второй шанс людям, и я прошу тебя… дай ему второй шанс. Пожалуйста. Он заслуживает его, как никто другой. Он удивительный демон, добрый и хороший внутри, и…

Теперь она смотрела на него во все глаза. А Азирафель все не мог справиться с дыханием, не мог вспомнить, как это делается. Казалось, чего тут проще, вдох и выдох, но в горле встал ком, и никаких усилий не могло хватить, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.

Он умолял. Это все, что он мог сделать.

\- И я не могу позволить ему умереть, - прошептал он почти одними губами. – Он не заслуживает подобного, хоть он и демон, он уже… получил сполна. Он самое дорогое, что у меня есть… Ты же понимаешь меня?..

О, она понимала. Он читал это в ее полном горечи взгляде.

\- Пожалуйста, - судорожный вздох прервал его на полуслове. – Прошу тебя, скажи мне, где он? Где Гавриил держит его?

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Михаил ответила ему таким же тихим шепотом:

\- В заброшенной церкви. Недалеко от Уэллса.

Как будто Земля теперь решила вертеться без него, заставив Азирафеля покачнуться.

\- Где?!

\- Она хорошо защищена, - продолжала Михаил, не обращая внимания на его шок. Кажется, она сама не верила, что говорила. – Самыми лучшими чудесами. Некоторые из них я создавала сама. Найти ее непросто.

\- Он жив?!

\- Насколько я знаю, Гавриил не хотел его смерти, - уклончиво ответила архангел. – Но учти, что я… не смогу выиграть много времени. Его у тебя будет мало.

Она _помогала_ ему.

\- Ох, спасибо… спасибо.

Если бы мог, Азирафель бы подобрал куда больше разнообразных выражений. Но все, о чем он мог думать, был демон, запертый в церкви, окруженный ангельскими чудесами. Михаил была права, времени не было совсем, и Азирафель уже отступил, готовый бежать, но в последний момент остановился и задал еще один вопрос, что так мучил его:

\- Почему Гавриил продолжает оставаться архангелом?

Михаил, уже направившаяся обратно в торговый центр, обернулась.

\- Я не слышала о приказах ангелам Пасть.

Азирафель несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, прежде чем все же свернул в переулок. Там он расправил крылья и взлетел, пытаясь вспомнить направление. Свой телефон он еще в хозяйственном магазине перенес в безопасное место, сам не зная, почему. Просто чувствовал, что свои воспоминания надо хорошенько спрятать от посторонних глаз.

А вот сейчас неплохо было бы узнать, куда же лететь. Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и начудесил себе в руки карту Англии – самый быстрый способ. Раз уж Михаил будет отвлекать ангелов на себя, он мог надеяться, что это чудо останется незамеченным.

Когда он добрался до места, уже стемнело. Азирафель довольно долго, непозволительно долго кружил над деревьями, пока не почувствовал тепло ангельской благодати. Только когда он приземлился на густую траву и сделал несколько шагов, церковь вынырнула перед ним практически из воздуха, потрескавшаяся, блеклая. Она казалась совсем затерянной и покинутой, но стоило Азирафелю подойти ближе, один за одним смягчая и нейтрализуя самые сильные чары, он уловил слабое присутствие Кроули.

Мгновенно забив на все охранные чудеса, Азирафель с неведомой ему самому прытью оказался на пороге, входя внутрь. Ощетинившиеся стены, оплетенные паутиной, и запах затхлости уже не могли его обмануть, он аккуратно, но быстро обходил редкие обломки начавшего разрушаться потолка, заглянул в каждую дверь, пока не обнаружил, что искал.

Проход в подвал был тщательно замаскирован, и Азирафель едва не прошел мимо, в последний момент заметив какое-то свечение из-за высокого обшарпанного стеллажа, который сдвинулся на удивление легко. За потрескавшейся старой дверью Азирафель увидел, как по ступенькам танцуют призрачные тени – в подвале был какой-то источник света. Ангел прикрыл за собой дверь и начал осторожно спускаться, не слишком уверенный, что древний пол не рухнет под его весом.

Здесь было сухо, пахло чем-то солоноватым. Напротив ступеней был узкий комод, на котором стоял подсвечник с почти догоревшей свечой. Тем не менее Азирафель не ощущал никакого ангельского присутствия, с каждым шагом усиливалось присутствие демоническое, и когда он спустился на еще один пролет, успев удивиться высокому потолку, то замер, зажав себе рот рукой.

Пока он добирался сюда, он напредставлял себе самые разные картины. Покрытого ожогами Кроули, со следами пыток, возможно, всего в крови, или что-то пострашнее. Увы, Азирафель часто встречал истерзанных людей после самых жестоких человеческих методов, и увиденное никогда не забудется из его памяти. Все его воспоминания оживали, пока он летел, надеясь, что все это не окажется правдой, но что бы он ни представлял, это было всего лишь в мыслях. А к действительности он был не готов. 

Кроули висел, подвешенный за руки к потолку крупными, явно освященными цепями, оставившими на запястьях алые отметины. Из одежды на нем были разве что брюки, грязные, местами порванные, босые ноги не касались пола – Гавриил явно не хотел, чтобы Кроули сожгло целиком, и тем не менее выбранный способ был слишком… слишком…

В полумраке Азирафель не мог различить, были ли на теле Кроули еще какие-то раны, даже несмотря на то, что он подбежал к нему сразу, как отошел от потрясения. Пятен крови, кажется, не было, во всяком случае, сильно больших. Голова демона была низко опущена, лицо закрыто спутанными сальными волосами, и Азирафель бережно приподнял его, взяв в ладони, содрогнувшись от одновременного облегчения и ужаса, увидев, что Кроули все еще не был в сознании.

Азирафель позволил себе слабо засиять, решив не тратить время на другой источник света. На острой скуле Кроули расплылся приличный синяк, на шее, груди и плечах цвели следы зубов, и ангел скривился, ощутив еще одну вспышку слепой ярости, сопровождающуюся абсолютно неприемлемыми для ангельской головы мысленными выражениями. _Этот подонок снова посмел касаться Кроули, кусать его, оставлять отметины._

Кроули вдруг дернул бровью, и Азирафель встрепенулся, переключаясь на него.

\- Кроули? – позвал он, аккуратно похлопав его по щекам. – Кроули, очнись!

Лицо демона чуть не выскользнуло из его ладоней, и Азирафель перехватил его поудобнее. Смуглая кожа была совсем холодной, но ангел чувствовал рукой чужое дыхание, едва слышное. Кроули был жив, но из-за святости этого места, окруженный ангельской благодатью, демон не мог оказывать серьезное сопротивление тому, что разрослось внутри него, захватив целиком.

Азирафель никогда не видел, на что способна сила Гавриила в своей разрушительности. И не знал, что может помочь. Его память услужливо подсунула ему сказочные детские книжки, где любые злые чары снимались поцелуем, и хотя способности архангела нельзя было назвать злыми, Азирафель подался вперед, очень нежно коснувшись губ Кроули своими.

Ничего не произошло. Не рассеялись злые чары, не очнулась спасенная принцесса, добро не победило. Кроули не реагировал на поцелуй, и наверняка он не реагировал на боль – многообразие отметин на его теле говорило, что Гавриил любованием и покусыванием не ограничился, но слава Богу, Кроули ничего не чувствовал, и слава Дьяволу, он был хотя бы наполовину одет.

На этот раз Азирафель не дал себе права охватиться негодованием. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться. Его исцеляющая сила была разрушительна для демонов, но что ему оставалось? Только верить, что в малых дозах Кроули сможет выдержать ее. Азирафель сконцентрировался на одной только мысли – вытащить Кроули из западни, найти его в пучине собственных страхов и воспоминаний и вернуть его сознание в реальность.

Он позволил этому стремлению затопить себя, сжимая его в тугой сияющий клубок, и медленно прижался лбом ко лбу Кроули, направляя ангельский свет тонкой струей, очень бережно, почти ювелирно. И все же он был не готов к тому, что подвал резко уйдет из-под ног, и Азирафель провалится в пустое черное ничто.

***

Мрак был такой густой, что его можно было потрогать. Азирафель не делал ни единого вдоха, опасаясь, что паранойя проникнет в его тело, хотя и понимал, что он здесь в несколько другой форме. Когда стало ясно, что мгла не собирается рассеиваться, он позволил себе еще чуть-чуть свечения, совсем немного, и провел рукой, разгоняя черную муть перед собой.

Он шел почти наугад, но направление было верным. Потихоньку стали прорисовываться очертания какого-то забора, слышаться различные звуки, кажется, угрозы. Неожиданно прогремел взрыв, одновременно с ярко-алой вспышкой справа, и Азирафель подпрыгнул от неожиданности, ускорив шаг.

Авиабаза появилась вокруг внезапно, но как будто всегда тут была. Азирафель видел, как Кроули, только что провожающий взглядом проезжающих на частную территорию детей на велосипедах, развернулся к нему спиной, покачнувшись, и потерянно направился к пылающей Бентли. Его походка была нетвердой, и он не прошел далеко, оседая на колени, потрясенный и опустошенный.

\- Девяносто лет – и ни царапины, а теперь посмотри на себя…

Звук его хриплого голоса стряхнул с Азирафеля оцепенение. Ангел бросился к нему абсолютно синхронно с самим собой в теле мадам Трейси, разве что чуть быстрее двигался, и воскликнул куда раньше:

\- Кроули!

\- Кроули, у него автомат! – всего несколькими секундами позже вторил ему его же голос в чужом теле. – Он целится!

Кроули не отреагировал ни на одного из ангелов, продолжая бездумно смотреть на догорающую машину. Азирафель осекся, но его рыжеволосый двойник из прошлого в стильном пальто не собирался сдаваться:

\- Сделай что-нибудь!

\- У меня тут трогательный момент, - процедил Кроули, развернувшись к мадам Трейси, и у Азирафеля опустились руки. 

Кроули не слышал его. Если бы слышал, наверняка бы уцепился за звуки его голоса!.. Может, это не был настоящий Кроули? Одно лишь воспоминание? Азирафель поспешил вперед, вставая между ним и пожаром, в который превратилась Бентли, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы позвать еще раз, но внезапный громогласный голос оглушил его:

_\- Вот видишь. Ты сам ему никогда не был интересен._

Кроули, сидя на коленях перед Азирафелем, но не видя его, закрыл глаза, стискивая зубы, и низко опустил голову, и уже не было никаких сомнений в том, что он был настоящим. Мадам Трейси, вернее, ангел в ее теле, продолжала встряхивать руками:

\- Кроули! Я делаю добрые дела, ты же не надеешься, что я сделаю всю грязную работу!

_\- Он пользуется тобой._

Азирафель почувствовал, как его лицо опалил жар. Боже, как ужасно он звучал со стороны, как же низко и мерзко он держался, и самое отвратительное было то, что _так оно все и было_. Он действительно произносил эти слова, и Кроули действительно… запомнил их. И сейчас нечто, что бы это ни было, зашло так далеко, чтобы использовать все слабые места, и что хуже всего – Азирафель не знал, что сказать в свое оправдание даже перед самим собой.

_\- Твоим вниманием. Твоей привязанностью. Твоими чувствами._

Кроули с коротким отчаянным рыком поднялся с колен, поворачиваясь спиной к Бентли и двум ангелам, один из которых едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать от глухого отчаяния – как же он хотел все исправить… Это не должно было быть так, он совсем не это имел в виду!

_\- Демоны не должны позволять подобные слабости._

Кроули шел, и вокруг него из мрака выстраивалась новая реальность. Азирафель отстал всего на несколько шагов, но уже был на границе с этой тьмой, которая переплеталась сама с собой, создавая новую обстановку – книжный магазин. Кроули оказался скрыт от ангела невесть откуда взявшейся стеной, и Азирафель едва не врезался в нее, затормозив в последний момент.

Он впервые наблюдал изнутри, на что способна сила Гавриила. Она разворачивала само твое сознание против тебя же, выворачивала слова наизнанку, заставляя их звучать в новом, абсолютно чудовищном свете, и боже правый, Кроули находился здесь так долго… Сможет ли Азирафель вытащить его, если в ослабевшем демоне распалялась ненависть _так долго_?

Азирафель прошел вдоль стены и замер, услышав какие-то звуки из задней комнаты. В любой другой ситуации он зашел бы сразу, ведь это был его магазин, но здесь он был в гостях. Это была память Кроули, а еще это были совершенно неприличные звуки, такие неприличные, что уши у ангела вспыхнули, как закатное солнышко. А когда он услышал свой собственный протяжный стон, заалело и все лицо.

Сомнений в том, что происходило за стенкой, не было. Азирафель не знал, куда себя деть, повернувшись спиной и закрыв лицо ладонями. Он даже не мог определить, что добивало его сильнее – приглушенный неразборчивый шепот демона, такой нежный и развратный одновременно, или его же собственные стоны и вскрики. 

Боже, что с ним вообще надо творить, чтобы он издавал подобное?!

Видимо, достаточно оказаться под руками Кроули. Вместе со стыдом проснулось совершенно неуместное любопытство, и Азирафель сердито одернул себя. Он не будет смотреть, это абсолютно неприемлимо. Даже когда очередной стон резко сорвался, словно он захлебнулся, наслаждаясь демоническими ласками, и шелест чужого голоса донесся до его ушей едва слышным "ангел", и Азирафель вжался спиной в стену, почти сползая по ней, потому что его ноги перестали держать тело.

Не то чтобы у Азирафеля было плохое воображение. И даже дело не в том, что он никогда не позволял ему направиться в подобное русло. Просто все его познания в подобном ограничивались лишь тем, что он пару раз видел у людей, ну и небольшим количеством книг соответствующей тематики. Кроули владел фантазией куда лучше, а еще он мастерски владел телом, и у Азирафеля просто не хватило бы опыта представить, что тот вытворяет с ним сейчас, но тому Азирафелю это определенно очень нравилось.

Чтобы отвлечься, приходилось идти на крайние меры. Поскольку чернота не удосужилась передать все подробности книжного магазина, не было и речи о том, что он сможет просто переждать с книгой в руках. Азирафель закрыл было глаза, но это было ошибкой – слишком живо он представил себя там, в соседней комнате, разгоряченным, забывающим обо всем на свете, один на один с самым удивительным и желанным существом во всей Вселенной. 

Нет, так не пойдет. Ангел распахнул глаза и уставился на плохо детализированные книжные полки перед собой, буквально заставляя себя думать о чем угодно – любые мысли подойдут, даже самые бредовые, только бы переждать. И даже не пытаться вмешаться в этот процесс за стенкой.

А почему, собственно, это могло быть кошмаром? Азирафель слабо нахмурился. Они, конечно, никогда не обсуждали вслух то, что испытывали друг к другу, но это было отчасти потому, что им обоим было без надобности произносить очевидное вслух. Так Азирафель считал. Но если… подобная близость для Кроули была равносильна кошмару наравне со взрывом Бентли, что ж, это объясняло бы, почему демон избегал такого рода прикосновений последний год, и им совершенно точно нужно было поговорить об этом в более спокойной обстановке, но только не в книжном, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем Азирафель сможет находиться здесь и не вспоминать все эти вздохи, шорохи, вскрики, шлепки и перешептывания, ох, нет, опять, может, поговорим об утках, да, у уток есть уши или нет…

Блуждая мыслями по самым разным темам, Азирафель вдруг осознал, что возня за стенкой прекратилась. Чувствуя себя обеспокоенной мамочкой, которая боится спалить сынка за ответственным делом, он подождал для верности еще немного, осторожно приблизился к арке и заглянул внутрь.

Кроули сидел на его небольшом диванчике посреди полного беспорядка из одежды и обуви и смотрел на свои руки. Один. Красивая обнаженная спина с остро выступающими лопатками, как будто обломанными крыльями, плавно переходила в узкие бедра, и на смуглой коже темнело несколько темно-серых пятен. Такое же пятно Кроули медленно, словно неверяще, растирал между пальцами, и Азирафель вдруг тоже заметил витающие в воздухе лепестки пепла.

Осознание пронзило его стрелой. Кроули перевел остекленелый взгляд на сужающуюся дыру в полу и медленно закрыл ладонями лицо, с силой проводя по лбу сведенными пальцами.

_\- Что ты наделал?_

Азирафель метнулся к нему. Чужая нагота уже не казалась ему эротичной, он совсем перестал замечать ее, полный стремления схватить Кроули за руки, обнять, сказать, что все хорошо, он не падший, он здесь, все в порядке – но его пальцы отталкивало, будто он натыкался на невидимую преграду, а Кроули шумно дышал, сотрясаясь от внутренней дрожи.

Здесь он не властвовал над эмоциями. Здесь он не мог контролировать свои жесты и мимику, он не мог запереть внутри себя все то, что так тщательно прятал годами, веками, тысячелетиями. Он был обнажен перед самим собой, вся его память и все его страхи были открыты перед Азирафелем, как самая редкая антикварная книга.

_\- Ты соблазнил его, Кроули._

Кроули не отвечал. Он опустил руки, обводя комнату широко распахнутыми глазами, дыша через раз, раскачивался вперед-назад, и с каждым движением незнакомый громкий голос становился все больше похож на его собственный.

_\- Что ты наделал? Он демон. Теперь он демон. Он будет убивать. Он станет таким же, как они. Он возненавидит тебя. Ты предал его._

\- Нет! – вскрикнул Кроули так внезапно, что Азирафель, не оставляющий попыток поймать его или хотя бы коснуться, чуть не упал с дивана. – Я был осторожен! Я ничего бы ему не сделал, я никогда…

_\- Ты потерял его._

\- Я никогда не позволял себе подобного, этого не случится! – голос демона звенел от отчаянной мольбы, Кроули продолжал сопротивляться навязчивым кошмарам.

И голос пошел на попятный.

_\- Что ты знаешь об осторожности?_

Вкрадчивый и снова непохожий на голос Кроули заставил все вокруг закрутиться каруселью образов, выстраивая новую реальность. Азирафеля отшвырнуло назад, и он вскочил на ноги, потеряв Кроули из виду.

\- Кроули! Нет!

_\- Ты хочешь вспомнить, что было в прошлый раз?_

Голос звучал отдаленно, но теперь Азирафель мог определить, куда ему бежать. Тьма расступалась, сменяясь ярким светом.

_\- Как это было, Краули?_

Шаг за шагом. Он все ближе.

_\- Ты предатель. Ты не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего._

\- Я не заслуживаю, - услышал Азирафель негромкий шепот Кроули, и он снова сорвался на крик:

\- Кроули! Нет! Пожалуйста! Где ты?!

Странное дело – сколько бы он ни бежал, он не видел демона. Кажется, на этот раз темнота развернула огромный белый полигон для следующего кошмара… или для нового витка воспоминаний. Азирафель остановился, оглядываясь. Ну конечно, это Небеса, значит, будет Гавриил, и меньше всего он был готов беспомощно смотреть, как Кроули окажется в той самой ловушке, где все началось.

Минутку. Это были… странные Небеса. Потолки гораздо выше, помещения просторнее, нет дверей, и Азирафель определенно не помнил таких изысканных гигантских колонн, уходивших вверх к расписному белоснежному потолку. Пораженный красотой увиденного, он двинулся дальше. 

Какие большие залы. Какие красивые ангелы в робах, такие знакомые и незнакомые сразу. Их было немного, но Азирафель, который обходил зал за залом в поисках своего демона, не мог их не заметить. Они не прятали белоснежных крыльев, они улыбались спокойно и искренне, и они были такими родными, что внутри заныло от слабой тоскливой нотки. 

Когда-то все так и было. Когда-то все ангелы были воплощением света и доброты. Чувство необыкновенного покоя и умиротворения растекалось по телу Азирафеля, вызывая улыбку, и он улыбался им, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы самому не засиять. Он вдруг обнаружил, что и сам тоже одет в робу, а за спиной – крылья, которые он не мог спрятать при всем желании. Азирафель остановился, растерянный, и прислушался к ощущениям, но, кажется, это никому не причиняло вреда, и можно было продолжать поиски.

Он вышел к открытому залу высотой в несколько этажей, сам удивившись, что оказался на втором. Отсюда открывался чудесный вид, и Азирафель не удержался, подойдя к перилам, заметив слева лестницу вниз – значит, можно было спуститься и поискать Кроули на первом этаже. 

Совсем разомлев от атмосферы любви и света, он бросил взгляд вниз. Там стояло несколько столов в виде полукруга, и их форму и цвет нельзя было рассмотреть из-за обилия пергаментов на нем. Это явно было чье-то рабочее место, и Азирафель улыбнулся, заметив, как сбоку к столам подошла пара ангелов. В их руках было еще несколько пергаментов, и они разложили их на самом ближнем к краю столе, переглядываясь и озираясь, и один из них вдруг запрокинул голову и позвал:

\- Спускайся! Твой проект одобрили, мы принесли материалы!

\- Сейчас! – раздался голос где-то наверху, и Азирафель, вмиг позабыв обо всех правилах приличия, перевесился через перила почти по пояс, задирая голову.

Потолка не было. Не в этом зале. Вместо него было открытое небо, открытый космос, и посреди его черного пространства неподвижно застыла фигура ангела, раскрыв широкие белоснежные крылья. Прямо перед ним сияли невероятной красоты маленькие звезды, которые он передвигал длинными пальцами, но даже они меркли перед неистовым пожаром его вьющихся огненных волос. 

\- Я почти закончил.

Азирафель, не помня себя, завороженно наблюдал, как на узкой ладони танцует последний элемент нового созвездия, повинуясь одному легкому дуновению, чтобы встать на свое место.

Кроули оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся ожидающим ангелам самой прекрасной и нежной улыбкой на свете.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трижды переписывала, ну что поделать)  
> Вначале - великолепная иллюстрация от **Vrisych**

Звезда к звезде. Свет к свету. Пламя к пламени.

Кроули передвигал звезды кончиками пальцев, словно они были магнитиками на маркерной доске, и для Азирафеля не существовало больше ничего в этом мире. Тихое ворчание ангелов отступило на второй план, он воспринимал его каким-то краем сознания, боковым зрением, если хотите. Как и тот факт, что он грозил упасть с перил вниз, свесившись слишком далеко, но это было такой мелочью! Ведь Кроули наверху взмахнул крыльями, прежде зависшими без движения, и они сверкнули белизной и золотом, и он начал опускаться. Созвездие за его спиной полыхнуло, задвигалось, ожило – это запустилось время, это пространство приняло завершенную работу.

Азирафель понятия не имел, чем Кроули занимался, когда был ангелом. После 1793 года он догадывался, что это было как-то связано со временем, может, что-то вроде хранителя времени, которого люди придумали и периодически пихали в свои книги. Но он и подумать не мог, что Кроули… что его руки… что это золото… Золото?

Кроули сложил крылья уже на уровне третьего этажа, и все равно он почти задел Азирафеля, перевалившегося через перила. И то ли это были его ангельские замашки, то ли время остановилось снова только для Азирафеля, но он целых три секунды мог рассматривать тонкую шею, заостренные черты лица, бледную кожу, на которой искрились золотые веснушки. Они тоже были похожи на звезды, крохотные звезды, они путались в волосах, словно Кроули всего обсыпали блестками, и все они переливались, мерцали, и все они были золотыми – как его глаза.

Но взгляд Азирафель поймать не успел. Кроули опустился вниз, и он, встрепенувшись так, что чуть не слетел следом, помчался по ступеням, не помня себя и где находится. Он слышал, как ангелы что-то ворчат, слышал улыбку в ответе Кроули, но разобрал слова только на нижней ступеньке:

\- …Не мог. Так который проект?

\- Этот. У тебя… ужасный почерк.

\- О, надо же, - в приветливом мелодичном голосе Кроули не было ни грамма сочувствия, одно удивление. – Жаль это слышать. Мне вот все понятно.

Азирафель все еще оставался невидимым для остальных. Он понял это сразу, едва подбежал ближе, даже не запыхавшись. Ангелы переглядывались недовольно, может, даже перешептывались. Кроули стоял, изучая пергамент, и Азирафель зацепился взглядом за выступающие косточки запястий с большим скоплением золотистых искр. Как будто Кроули забывал стряхнуть с рук остатки своих чудес. А может, так и было.

Да, его глаза были золотыми. Но не змеиными, не янтарными, нет. Золото и рыжее пламя – вот чем был Кроули на Небесах. Обычные человеческие зрачки сузились, когда он поднял взгляд, и Азирафелю на мгновение показалось, что Кроули видит его, и все внутри затрепетало, отозвавшись волной дрожи в теле.

Но Кроули обращался к ангелам. И в голосе его звучал озадаченный скептицизм.

\- Это Андромеда, - сообщил он, словно это была информация, о которой и ребенок мог догадаться. – Не вижу ничего сложного.

\- Что бы это ни было, можешь приступать, - холодно отозвался молчавший до этого ангел. – А нам пора идти.

\- Конечно.

Кроули кивнул головой, помедлил, и Азирафель затаил дыхание. Демон, которого он знал, не удержался бы от колкости или юморной формулировки, и что-то такое мелькнуло в золотых глазах, но Кроули промолчал, раскладывая пергамент на столе. Может быть, он еще не умел облекать свое озорство в слова. А может… он был еще так наивен и светел для подобного.

Азирафель почувствовал, что тонет во всепоглощающей нежности. Она переполняла его, грозила вылиться за край, охватить все пространство. Кроули работал – делал пометки на пергаментах, и даже чернила его пера были золотистыми. Держать себя в руках было все сложнее. Рыжие кудри лезли в лицо, Кроули откинул их назад, не отвлекаясь, и от этого простого жеста Азирафель чуть не застонал в голос.

На такой подарок он не просто не рассчитывал, а даже не помышлял о подобном. Ныряя в черную пучину магии Гавриила, Азирафель планировал вырвать Кроули из бесконечного цикла кошмаров, он ожидал чего-то горького, болезненного, рвущего на части, он готовился к худшему из всего, что он может представить, к худшему из всего, что Кроули когда-либо испытывал.

Но вместо этого он стоял на Небесах задолго до своего создания. И он мог видеть Кроули… таким. Ожидая оказаться в самых страшных воспоминаниях, он не был готов видеть Кроули ангелом, и не просто ангелом – звездоделом, сияющим, покрытым звездной пылью, таким невероятно… красивым.

Можно было вечно стоять здесь и смотреть, как длинные пальцы выводили буквы, и почерк был великолепным – понятным, мелким и с изящными завитушками. Адромеда была отложена в сторону, Кроули занимался чем-то еще, и его брови слабо хмурились, когда он задумывался, и кончик пера подрагивал над пергаментом, и Азирафель даже начал думать, а не принадлежит ли это перо самому Кроули.

Благослови Боже, это была самая _потрясающая_ вещь во всей Вселенной.

Громкий оклик разорвал безвременное затишье. Кроули вскинулся, его поза растеряла всю свою расслабленность, когда он живо оглянулся назад, но Азирафель успел разглядеть легкий призрак радостной улыбки, от которой сердце вдруг заколотилось, как пойманная птица.

Только секундой позже он смог поднять глаза, когда приближающиеся шаги были совсем рядом. Новое осознание потрясло его еще сильнее, как неожиданный ледяной душ. Этого ангела он знал. Его знали все, невозможно было не знать. О его захватывающей красоте слагали легенды даже смертные. Азирафель слышал, что он одним только взглядом покорял сами сущности ангелов, чтобы сбросить их в Ад, и все внутри вымораживалось от понимания, что Кроули… Кроули…

Кроули сиял. Его лицо прямо-таки светилось, когда Люцифер подошел к нему вплотную, склонил голову. Черные, как вороново крыло, прямые волосы струились по плечам до самых лопаток, черные глаза, как две пропасти, встретились с живым золотом. Будущий Сатана наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о столешницу, навис сверху над Кроули, и Азирафель отступил на шаг, глядя, как звездодел улыбается, замирая в этой западне, состоящей не только из чужих рук, не только из чужого тела, но и из чужого влияния.

Дураку ясно, они близки. Они близки так, что невыносимо даже думать. Кроули развернулся к нему, как мог, он комфортно чувствовал себя в дьявольских руках, доверял им, доверял Люциферу, и догадка, что именно Сатана стал причиной Падения Кроули, была… была…

Азирафель не мог закончить мысль. Она рассыпалась, как пепел после адского пожарища.

Это был самый _убийственный_ кошмар во всей Вселенной. Пусть Люцифер еще был ангелом, пусть в нем еще светилась благодать… Азирафелю хотелось кричать. Хотелось выдернуть Кроули из плена этих длинных рук, закрыть его собой, но останавливал не факт того, что в этих воспоминаниях Азирафель был призраком без права прикосновения. Хуже было то, что это не был плен. Это не было покорением.

Кроули был влюблен. Добровольно. Целиком.

Азирафель видел подобные улыбки и взгляды у смертных. Он замечал их и у ангелов, но очень редко. И как бы он ни хотел ошибиться… он знал. Он _чувствовал_. И это было еще мучительнее.

Господи, он отдал бы все книги мира только лишь за то, чтобы эта улыбка была адресована ему! Да что книги – весь чертов мир он был готов бросить к босым ногам, покрытым звездной пылью, самому рухнуть на колени, вырвать крылья с мясом за один только подобный взгляд!..

Но Кроули смотрел на Люцифера. И в золотистых глазах сияли звезды.

\- Над чем работаешь?

Даже голос Люцифера был настолько завораживающим, что Азирафеля почти наизнанку вывернуло, костями и тканями наружу, всего за секунду.

\- Мой проект Андромеды одобрили, - голос Кроули доносился до него, как сквозь плотный мутный туман. – Я могу приступать в любой момент.

\- А я же тебе говорил, что Андромеда станет настоящим шедевром? – промурлыкал Люцифер, укладывая голову на его плечо и вызывая у Азирафеля хрип, похожий на предсмертный. – Когда займешься?

\- Как закончу с созвездиями. У меня еще остались задумки.

\- Ах да, ты же не любишь отвлекаться.

Кроули сощурился и хитро улыбнулся, словно зная, к чему все идет.

\- Да. Прерываться – не мое.

\- Ммм, а я как раз хотел прервать тебя…

Продолжая подыгрывать, Кроули сел поудобнее, заинтересованно вскинул брови. Люцифер выпрямился, чтобы поймать все его внимание, видеть каждую искорку. В этом времени еще не существовало искушения как такового, но что это было, если не оно?

\- О, куда ты меня поведешь?

И оно было совершено.

\- Пойдем ко мне? У меня появилось кое-что новое, тебе понравится.

Ради всего святого, Люцифер знал предпочтения Кроули!.. Азирафеля мутило так, что он был вынужден отвернуться, лишь бы не смотреть, как будущий дьявол отстраняется, давая Кроули подняться из-за стола.

Когда ты знаешь, что нравится человеку, это уже… непохоже на простое использование. Здесь замешивается что-то _личное_. Заинтересованность в том, чтобы доставить удовольствие, необходимость окружить лучшим, что есть в этом мире. Зная силу Люцифера, Сатане достаточно было просто находиться рядом, чтобы ему кидались в ноги и клялись в вечной любви.

Но Кроули не клялся. Не кидался в ноги. Со стороны выглядело, словно это Люцифер ухаживал за ним. Словно это он желал получить внимание звездодела. Неужели он не просто пленил Кроули собой? Неужели у них была… взаимность? Настоящая. Искренняя. Ангельская.

Азирафель не мог этого вынести. Представлять Люцифера коварным обманщиком, сорвавшим Кроули с Небес, как Ева сорвала яблоко в саду Эдема, было чудовищно, но даже близко не так нестерпимо, как замечать эти мелкие детали, говорившие о том, что Люцифер… действительно заботится о Кроули.

Каким же образом воспоминания Кроули превратились в кошмар для Азирафеля? Что могло быть еще хуже, чем идти за этими двумя, слыша негромкие голоса, и замечать на другом уровне реальности, как они соприкасаются крыльями? Как смотрят друг на друга?

Зачем, зачем он шел за ними? Он не хотел больше присутствовать. Не хотел видеть Кроули вместе с кем-то еще, таким радостным, счастливым – невыносимо, нестерпимо, невозможно, больно. Но Азирафель решительно напомнил себе, зачем он здесь. Здесь, где вся реальность воспоминаний сплетена из ужаса и боли.

Люцифер вдруг остановился, открывая полупрозрачную дверь и пропуская Кроули внутрь. Азирафель не был готов, что на этих Небесах есть какие-то двери, но он каким-то чудом успел просочиться следом, прежде чем Сатана зашел сам и закрыл за собой.

_Господи боже._

Это был сад. Оранжерея, хотя скорее пародия на нее. Вдоль стен, покрытых мхами, толпились горшки разных размеров, и везде, куда только падал взгляд, были растения. Все помещение было наполнено ими – саженцы деревьев только начинали раскрывать тонкие веточки, кустарники ломились от крупных ягод, разноцветные цветы выглядывали из-за сочных листьев. Все было знакомым и незнакомым одновременно.

Азирафель потрясенно обвел комнату до самого потолка. Рыжина волос Кроули выделялась на фоне яркой зелени, даже когда он не хотел смотреть – звездодел восхищенно кружил по саду, восклицая, когда замечал что-то новое.

Значит, он был здесь не впервые. Значит, Люцифер приводил его сюда прежде…

\- Этого не было! – Кроули провел пальцами по широкому лепестку лилии. – И этого. И этого… О, что это, это не цветы?

Азирафель рассеянно посмотрел на него. Протянув руку вверх, Кроули почти коснулся сочного яблока, привлекательно висевшего на хрупкой яблоневой ветке, но в последний момент Люцифер поймал его за запястье, оказавшись сзади в мгновение ока.

\- Осторожней! Они хрупкие, это же только прототипы.

\- О… прости, - Кроули сомкнул пальцы в кулак, притихнув послушно. – Мне жаль. Я буду осторожен.

Как же беспрекословно он это сказал, слепо доверяя, прижав кулак к груди! Азирафеля словно разрывало на части нечто противоречивое. Люцифер засмеялся, отстраняясь:

\- Ну, если даже ты его приметил, то значит, прототип удачный.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, мой любопытный ангел.

\- Мне любопытно, - согласился Кроули и развернулся к нему всем телом, улыбаясь лукаво. – Оно создано быть… бросающимся в глаза? Что это?

\- Это яблоко. Последняя разработка. Люди должны будут что-то есть, и это… что-то вроде особого угощения.

\- "Есть"? Что это?

\- Я дам тебе почитать. Продолжай, мой звездный свет, что ты застыл?

\- Ты отвлекаешь меня, - мягко укорил его Кроули, однако вернулся к своему занятию. – Вот это тоже новое?

\- Да, верно.

\- И это… пахнет очень сладко.

Азирафель отступил вплотную к стене. Кроули, продолжающий ходить по оранжерее, был совсем близко, изучая внимательным взглядом каждый листик, иногда спрашивая, как это называется. Казалось, можно протянуть руку и коснуться огня его кудрей, золота его веснушек, стройности его ангельского тела. Азирафель даже сделал робкое движение, но одернул себя.

Бесполезно, все равно бесполезно. Кроули заметил новое пятнышко мха на колонне, но прошел мимо затаившегося в кустах ангела. Очевидно, прикосновения не произошло бы, а внутри Азирафеля появилась бы новая кровоточащая рана. Скоро их станет так много, что можно будет захлебнуться и умереть.

Люцифер наблюдал. Он устроился на скамье в глубине оранжереи, весело сморщив нос, когда Кроули, замерев перед яблоней, все же потрогал яблоко, бережно и аккуратно, озорно стрельнув в Сатану расплавленным золотом глаз. Так и говоря без слов – смотри, я трогаю твое яблочко, но ничего не происходит, потому что я очень нежен и осторожен.

Будущий дьявол не сдержался, засмеялся, и Кроули улыбнулся игриво, подходя к нему, плюхнулся прямо на пол, прижался спиной к скамье, устроил руку на чужом колене под похоронный марш выдержки Азирафеля.

\- Все так красиво, - признался он. – Уже известно, что именно Всевышняя будет использовать?

\- Нет, - Люцифер поймал прядь его волос, перебирая пальцами. – Но все эти модели уже одобрены. Я храню только завершенные разработки. И самые лучшие.

\- Если эта Земля действительно будет… такой, я бы хотел там побывать, - голос Кроули звучал мечтательно, и будущий дьявол склонил голову набок – _запоминал_.

\- Побываешь. Ее пути неисповедимы, но я уверен, у тебя получится.

Чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться, как люди на смертном одре, Азирафель хотел отвернуться. Не смотреть на руки Люцифера, по-хозяйски копающиеся в волосах Кроули, не видеть, как Кроули запрокидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза длинными подрагивающими ресницами, не слышать размеренного дыхания и шороха ладоней по коже, ниже, до беззащитной шеи.

Кроули позволял. Открывал шею, ластился под руки Люцифера, беглая улыбка играла на его тонких губах, даже когда Сатана обхватил его шею, словно желая задушить, но вместо этого поглаживал. Внутри Азирафеля все било тревогу, существуй сейчас огненный меч, он бы отсек этому ублюдку руки по самые локти, а затем вскрыл бы от лобка до горла, безжалостно выпотрошил бы, оставив в качестве предостережения любому, кто посмеет приблизиться к Кроули _так близко_.

Ради всего святого, ангелы не должны подобное испытывать. Но он испытывал. Весь горел, и чтобы успокоиться, уставился на растения, из последних сил переключая на них внимание. Итак, значит, Земли еще не существует. Ангелы готовятся, каждый над своими проектами, чтобы Всевышняя могла создать ее за шесть дней.

И Люцифер откуда-то все это знает. Наверняка из-за своего обаяния, черт бы его побрал!..

\- Такая длинная…

Тихий ласковый шепот потряс Азирафеля до глубины души, безжалостно встряхнув, как удар током. Он развернулся за доли секунды, все внутри, включая сердце, было вморожено в ребра. Люцифер наклонился еще ниже, щекоча водопадом волос шею Кроули, которую гладил, и звездодел тихо засмеялся, вытягивая руку и безошибочным движением заправляя прядь ему за ухо.

Как же он открыт и доверчив. Азирафель уставился в пол, закусив губу почти до крови.

\- Знаешь, кого ты мне напомнил?

\- Ммм? – Кроули разве что приподнял брови, потеревшись щекой о его руку, слишком умиротворенный и расслабленный, однако постарался, чтобы его голос звучал заинтригованно.

\- Я видел эскизы животных. Там есть одно создание, очень красивое и сильное.

\- И чем я тебе его напомнил?

\- Просто напомнил. Красотой?

Здесь, как Азирафель ни злился, он был абсолютно солидарен. Кроули был и оставался в его глазах самым прекрасным в мире ангелом (и демоном), перед которым даже Люцифер со своим хваленым великолепием рядом не стоял, мог только меркнуть. Что может темнота перед золотом, охваченным огнем? Что значит эта пустая красота, граничащая с подчинением, по сравнению с бескрайней добротой и любовью того, кто управлял пространством и временем?

Но Кроули выбрал эту пустоту. И ластился, как животное, подставлялся под руки самого Сатаны, принимая все, что Люцифер готов был дать ему, и одобряя одним лишь дыханием, но до того прерывистым, что Азирафель снова полыхнул, стоило ему услышать тихое мычание, когда будущий дьявол провел большим пальцем по острым скулам:

\- Ммм… Как, говоришь, они называются?

\- Змеи.

Новый удар током прошиб Азирафеля до испарины.

\- Змеи? – Кроули открыл глаза, произнося это слово медленно, и ни намека на шипение не прозвучало в его чистом голосе. – Змеи. Странное слово. Кто его придумал?

\- Ну а как ты думаешь?

Они оба засмеялись. Кроули вернул голову на прежнее место, Люцифер возобновил ласки. Азирафель замер у двери, стараясь унять дрожь и дурноту, не желая смотреть, как по-собственнически будущий дьявол оглаживает узкие острые плечи, касается ключиц, и все равно смотрел. В его мозгу билась единственная мысль – люди еще не появились. Их телесные развлечения не могли появиться раньше, так почему эти касания казались гораздо интимнее того, что происходило не так давно в книжном магазине?!

Кроули негромко ахнул, приподнявшись и вцепившись за дьявольскую коленку, плотнее сомкнув веки. Напряглась шея, проступили ключицы, приоткрылись губы, сведенные пальцы стиснули робу Люцифера. И Азирафель осознал происходящее, отшатнувшись так, что спиной распахнул дверь и вылетел в коридор.

Ангелы не знали о сексе. Но ангелам это и не было нужно.

Что значит какой-то биологический обмен жидкостями по сравнению с тем, что могут ауры и энергии? С тем, что ангелы могут делать на совершенно другом уровне? Азирафель, привыкший к Земле и людям, думать забыл об этом, он видел одни лишь невинные прикосновения. Но это были не они. Далеко не они, абсолютно не они, и боже, как же он мог… не только не заметить, но и продолжать смотреть?!

То, что происходило в оранжерее, _на самом деле_ было интимнее секса. Чувственней секса. Жарче секса. Но не жарче, чем ревность, горевшая адским пламенем в Азирафеле настолько сильно, что он смог захлопнуть дверь за собой, надеясь, что Кроули и Люцифер дернулись от звука и хотя бы ненадолго оторвались друг от друга.

Сплетения энергий. Их слияние. Азирафель был знаком с этим лишь в теории, ему никогда не хотелось ничего подобного ни с кем из ангелов, и однажды он серьезно сомневался, имеют ли демоны подобную чувствительность на нетелесном уровне. Но сейчас Кроули был ангелом, он обладал огромным запасом света и благодати, не говоря уж о Люцифере, потенциала которого хватило на создание собственной империи, и _почему же Кроули делал это с ним?!_

Решение понаблюдать за Кроули в расцвете его возможностей уже не было хорошей идеей. Отвратительная, паршивая, тошнотворная идея! Господи, Кроули же нужно было просто разбудить! Немедленно. Сейчас же. Нет, чуть позже, Азирафелю стало противно от одной мысли о возвращении в оранжерею, где… боже, нет, чуть позже.

Мучительно находиться лишь в воспоминаниях. Азирафель не мог коснуться Кроули, несмотря на все свое желание, а Люцифер, этот мерзавец и предатель, имел полный доступ ко всему его телу на всех уровнях, пользуясь этим. Хотелось кричать, крушить, уничтожать, и Азирафель так бы и сделал, если не боялся… навредить не тому.

Как бы Кроули не выглядел ангелом, это всего лишь чужая память. Азирафель находился внутри демона, который, ко всему прочему, был сильно ослаблен ловушкой из ангельских чудес, света и благодати и вымотан внутренней борьбой со… своими демонами. Если Азирафель посмеет поддаться порыву и засиять слишком ярко, уже некого будет спасать. Кроули открыт и беззащитен перед ним, и он испепелится мгновенно, прежде чем Азирафель осознает, что он наделал.

Мгновенно и безболезненно… Нужно было действовать очень осторожно. Достучаться самому до его разума, но _как_ , во имя чего угодно, Азирафель мог это сделать?

В любом случае, вернуться в оранжерею было равносильно самоубийству. Азирафель закрыл глаза и заставил себя вспомнить _своего_ Кроули. Его довольные ухмылки, чтение между строк и преданность длиною в шесть тысяч лет. Его руки, хватающиеся за Азирафеля той темной ночью год назад, как за последнюю надежду, его губы, жаркие и ненасытные – все это принадлежало Азирафелю, и Люцифер, будь он неладен, со всеми своими красотами и обаянием был уже в прошлом.

Была еще одна причина продолжать наблюдать, и Азирафелю пришлось признать ее. При всем своем безоговорочном доверии Кроули никогда не рассказал бы ему о своем Падении, даже если бы Азирафель осмелился спросить напрямую. Чего он никогда бы не сделал. Запретная тема, табу, говорить об этом значило бы поднимать всю пропасть между ними, нескончаемую и неразделимую. Ни один из них не хотел разрушить всю идиллию их отношений. Поэтому Азирафель не спрашивал, а Кроули не вспоминал.

Сейчас же ему выпала уникальная возможность не просто узнать о том, что произошло до их знакомства, а фактически прожить это вместе с Кроули, видеть его реакцию на каждое событие, прочувствовать все подробности, о которых он никогда бы не узнал. Это было что-то настолько личное, что перехватывало дыхание, и такая возможность выпадает всего лишь раз в жизни, и то – чудо, что выпало.

И Азирафель мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что все и так понятно, Кроули спелся с Люцифером, стал одним из его прислужников, покоренный и влюбленный, ну, разве что не безответно. Хотя кто знает. Кроули был одурманен, стал послушным ангелом, а после и демоном, Пал ради ангела, не зная, каков Люцифер на самом деле.

Никто из ангелов тогда не знал. Азирафель спрашивал когда-то, и все, как один, называли Сатану циничным, искушающим, жестким манипулятором, но если бы все знали об этом, за ним бы не пошло столько ангелов. Это вскрылось, только когда Люцифер выстроил себе Ад, а раньше все поддавались его обаянию и красоте. Может, дело было в том, что тогда ангелы просто не знали о существовании такого коварства? Не было разделения на тьму и свет, только одна ангельская благодать.

Это потом Люцифер, будучи первым, заклеймил всех, кого отравил искушением. Подчинил, лишил воли, оставил вместо света сплошное месиво ненависти длиною в бессмертие. Он стал синонимом зла, а Небеса – синонимом добра, но здесь и сейчас не было еще никакого разделения, и Сатана был обычным ангелом, обладающим потрясающей красотой, обаянием и умением проникнуть в самое сердце.

Итак, Кроули пошел за Люцифером вместе с остальными и стал одним из его последователей, Пав среди первых. Все логично, все банально, как сюжет плохих книг. Или фильмов, как сказал бы Кроули-демон. Но только на первый взгляд. Азирафель чувствовал слишком много шороховатостей и нестыковок в этой трактовке, и первая же из них заставила его скривиться.

Во время жизни на Земле для него было очень ценно иметь союзника, с которым можно разделить свои предпочтения. Азирафель уже не мог вспомнить, когда все началось, но стоило ему обнаружить что-то стоящее, он сразу хотел разделить это с Кроули. Сам демон также рассказывал ему обо всех своих открытиях, вместе они пробовали алкоголь, еду, транспорт, даже поцелуи, и это казалось само собой разумеющимся.

Но вот Люцифер. Манипулятор и будущий дьявол, собирающий армию падших ангелов себе в империю. И он приходит к Кроули, чтобы показать ему… растения. Первообразы тех, что потом появятся на Земле. Люцифер не создавал их, но они ему нравились, и он звал Кроули, чтобы _разделить с ним это событие_.

И Кроули отвечал ему тем же. Показывал эскизы, делился заметками. И все это было больше, чем отношения будущего властителя Ада и ослепленного приспешника. Люцифер не просто использовал Кроули, он как будто… действительно был привязан к нему. Или же слишком искусно притворялся.

Что произошло на самом деле? Раз уж на то пошло, Кроули был непредсказуемым демоном, Азирафель знал это на собственном опыте – так почему он решил, что ангелом Кроули был другим?

И Азирафель решил продолжить наблюдение. Он узнает историю Падения Кроули из первоисточника. Он увидит своими глазами, как зарождалась Земля, что было до того момента, как Азирафель, созданный Всевышней, получил огненный меч и приказ охранять Восточные Врата. Он поймет, почему паранойя Гавриила определила эти воспоминания как еще более худшие, чем взрыв Бентли и Падение Азирафеля по вине Кроули. Но он не доведет Кроули до еще более сильного потрясения – как только окружающий мир начнет угрожать здравомыслию демона, он выведет его на поверхность, вернет в реальность.

Любая угроза – и он наплюет на собственное любопытство и вмешается.

Но сейчас… эти воспоминания были кошмаром только для Азирафеля.

Так пусть Кроули побудет счастливым еще немного. Пусть и в чужих руках.


	9. Chapter 9

Чтобы не сойти с ума, когда Люцифер наведывался к Кроули или уводил его в свою оранжерею, Азирафель в это время собирал информацию. Это было не так просто, ведь реальность выстраивалась исключительно вокруг Кроули и его воспоминаний, и все ангелы, что бродили в других помещениях, выглядели, как тени, а их голоса были неразборчивыми и бестелесными. Однако это было и не так сложно, чтобы не суметь этого сделать, особенно если срочно надо отвлечься любыми возможными способами.

Он не был удивлен, что Кроули не пользовался популярностью, и был в какой-то степени рад этому, хотя и ощущал легкий укол вины. Если бы не Люцифер, Кроули бы мог стать… его ангелом. И уж Азирафель бы придумал ему прозвище получше "звездного света". К примеру, "мое золото". Или "мой огонек". 

Подобные мысли согревали и возвращали Азирафеля в спокойное состояние. Ему нравилось думать о Кроули как о чем-то своем. В реальности это было опасно даже озвучивать, да и не было повода, но как средство отвлечения в чужих воспоминаниях – весьма эффективно.

Эх, если бы Кроули не пал жертвой чужого обольщения, ну и в другом смысле тоже, может быть, у них сложилась бы совсем другая жизнь…

Чего он не ожидал – это того, что к Кроули не просто не испытывали симпатии. Некоторые ангелы откровенно невзлюбили его, Азирафель мог разобрать что-то вроде "высокомерный", "себе на уме", "грубый" и старательно обдумывал эти слова. Возможно, в какой-то степени это так и было. Единственный рыжеволосый ангел, единственный властвующий над временем, Кроули не шел на сближение, не искал ничьей компании, кроме Люцифера, и отдавал ему и работе всего себя без остатка.

Наверняка другие ангелы завидовали ему. У них не было власти над временем, золотой ауры или расположения Люцифера, самого красивого и яркого ангела на Небесах. Это тоже он слышал не один раз, и каждый раз это будило внутри первобытную ярость и желание пойти и забрать то, что Азирафель тысячелетиями считал своим.

Поразительно, он и не подозревал о подобном монстре внутри себя. Но что еще оставалось думать, когда Кроули выходил из оранжереи, рассеянно улыбаясь, махал рукой уходящему Люциферу и возвращался в зал, не обращая никакого внимания на тех, кто попадался ему навстречу. Только если кто-то бормотал что-то вроде приветствия, Кроули кивал в сторону голоса, не вкладывая особых эмоций, хоть и улыбаясь вежливо.

Азирафель замечал неохоту, с которой другие ангелы проходили мимо звездного зала. И вот этого он искренне не понимал – сам он был готов стоять перед этим столом целую вечность, только бы наблюдать за прекрасным сияющим Кроули, поглощенным любимым делом.

Особенно за тем, как он создавал свои эскизы. Азирафель затаил дыхание, обмерев, когда Кроули раскрыл узкую ладонь, дунул легонько, словно посылая в пустоту воздушный поцелуй, и на его руке закружились золотые снежинки будущих звезд, собираясь в узор по одному только пожеланию Кроули. Он следил внимательно, пока они не застывали в идеальной форме, и стряхивал прямо на пергамент.

Золотой рисунок отпечатывался на нем, точно повторяя задумку. И Кроули примеривался, отмечая пером самые яркие звезды, иногда подолгу подбирая подходящее место, и в такие моменты Азирафель осторожно наклонялся, чтобы видеть его лицо – сосредоточенное, задумчивое, с пристальным бегающим взглядом ярких глаз. Рука с пером скользила над пергаментом, примериваясь, но иногда Кроули сдавался, поднимая глаза к бесконечному космосу, поднимаясь и взлетая, словно искал вдохновения. 

Он проводил все время в зале, отвечал другим ангелам односложно либо с долей скептицизма, и Азирафелю было совершенно очевидно, что Кроули не мог прижиться на Небесах. Но не было уверенности, что Кроули недоволен этим фактом. Азирафель видел порой немой вопрос в золотых глазах, обращенных к небу, и знал, _к кому_ Кроули обращается за советом.

И если это так, то Азирафель понимал его. Ни одна компания мира не заменит голос Всевышней и присутствия… что ж, _любимого_.

Кроули зависал во временной петле посреди черноты космоса, выстраивал созвездия по своим эскизам, и только один пока еще ангел мог оторвать его от этого занятия. И только этот пока еще ангел мог вывести Азирафеля из состояния любования и умиротворения одним своим появлением.

Как же он ревновал. Ангелы не должны так ревновать, они не должны даже знать об этой эмоции. Единственное, что ангелы должны делать – это любить весь мир, беззаветно и не требуя ответа. Но каждый раз, когда Люцифер появлялся в зале, окликая Кроули, и звездодел вскидывался или, наоборот, сразу опускался вниз, Азирафель был готов вылезти из головы демона, взять всю свою заначку святой воды, пойти в Ад и устроить там полноценный ангельский геноцид.

И пока Азирафель мысленно уничтожал всех демонов и давал совершенно не подходящих статусу херувима люлей Сатане, Кроули направлял на Люцифера все свое драгоценное внимание, за которое Азирафель был готов продать душу и свободу. Видеть любящего Кроули, ласкового, сияющего, смеющегося, одновременно было и сладко, и горько, Азирафель то смотрел на него неотрывно, то отворачивался и уходил в сторону, оставляя их наедине.

Поэтому он испытал невообразимое мрачное злорадство, когда Люцифер таки повел Кроули смотреть змей, и Кроули не впечатлился от слова совсем.

Это был широкий зал, напоминающий парковку в торговых центрах. С тем лишь отличием, что здесь потолок был гораздо выше, и все было белоснежным и красивым, как и все на Небесах. Все помещение было заполнено прозрачными аквариумами, на стеклах которых работающие ангелы оставляли свои пометки. 

Внутри находились животные. Птицы, рыбы, млекопитающие, рептилии – кто-то спал, кто-то таращился круглыми глазами, кто-то пытался бродить или летать. Азирафель встревоженно прислушался к своим ощущениям, но быстро убедился, что никому из живых существ ничего не грозит, все были довольны. Ангельское чудо делало свое дело.

Люцифер отвел Кроули вглубь зала, попросив одного из ангелов достать им весьма объемный стеклянный ящик. Ангел, который хмуро выполнил просьбу, казался Азирафелю смутно знакомым, но он не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли, с интересом склонившись вперед.

В ящике кишели белоснежные змеи. Разных размеров, с разной формой чешуи, они извивались и иногда делали неуверенные поползновения вверх, высовывая черные языки и глядя ярко-голубыми глазами. Азирафель не сдержал слабой улыбки – он очень любил животных – и бросил взгляд на остальных.

Люцифер смотрел на змеиную вечеринку с нежностью и одобрением. Кроули же явно изо всех сил старался не скривиться, бросая на будущего дьявола косые взгляды, и склонил голову набок, словно с такого ракурса самые первые змеи выглядели лучше.

В любой другой ситуации Азирафель бы пошел бродить вдоль аквариумов, любопытствуя, какими были самые первые прообразы ныне живущей фауны Земли. Но сейчас он задержался на реакции Кроули, пытаясь заглушить чувство мстительного удовлетворения.

_"Какая жалость, ему не понравилось твое увлечение! Смотри, как бы его не стошнило прямо на твоих ненаглядных!"_

Азирафелю стоило необыкновенных усилий унять этот сволочной тон в своей голове, но стервозную ухмылку сдержать не смог. Он свысока глянул на Люцифера, а затем перевел взгляд на Кроули.

Странно, ведь Кроули любил змей. Хотя, возможно, у него просто не было выбора. Сейчас он явно лихорадочно подбирал выражения, что бы такого сказать, чтобы не обидеть, и его неопытность в вопросе такта и вежливости как никогда бросалась в глаза.

Люцифер тоже посмотрел на него, ожидая. И он тоже видел чужие метания, отчего Кроули занервничал еще сильнее.

\- Ну… - протянул звездодел, осознавая, что пауза неприлично затянулась. – Не знаю. Я не знаю, что сказать.

Смущенный Кроули, который не знал, что сказать, и искренне признавался в этом. Вот что нужно было Азирафелю, чтобы чуть не упасть в обморок от неожиданной мощной вспышки умиления. Кажется, у него почти носом кровь пошла от перепадов давления.

\- Возьми одну?

Люцифер явно не собирался так просто сдаваться, доставая самую крупную змею из прозрачного ящика, поудобнее перехватывая в руках. На лице Кроули единовременно отразились паника, брезгливость и ужас, он округлил глаза, сделал шаг назад под обидный смешок ангела, явно получающего удовольствие от созерцания происходящего, и поднял руки, словно хотел сдаться:

\- Я не уверен, не надо, правда, я не…

Сатана даже слушать не стал эти возражения, протягивая руки, готовый уложить змею прямо на чужие плечи. Но не успел – Кроули высоко взвизгнул, увернувшись и сжавшись, и отпрыгнул, прижав согнутые руки к лицу и груди.

\- Нет-нет-нет, не делай этого, нет… - будущий дьявол надвигался на него, и Кроули почти захныкал, уже не пряча весь объем испытываемого страха и отвращения на лице. – О нет-нет… ладно, ладно, только не на меня, я умоляю, вот сюда…

Пересилив себя, он вытянул дрожащие руки.

\- У тебя получится, - необычайно ласково пропел Люцифер, довольный тем, что сломил чужое сопротивление.

\- Только не на голову, прошу тебя…

\- Не бойся. Замри.

Кроули послушно замер, весь перекосившийся. Люцифер бережно опустил змею на его руки, отступил, разглядывая их обоих с улыбкой. Кроули сделал жест, словно взвешивал кусок мяса, и приоткрыл скривившийся рот, судорожно вдохнув.

\- Оно двигается.

\- Да. Она такая приятная на ощупь, правда?

\- Ну… отчасти, - уклончиво ответил Кроули. Он наконец-то справился с собой и медленно повернул змею, изучая ее. – Она большая. И… белая.

Кроули оглянулся на ангела, затем снова посмотрел на Люцифера, словно выбирал, кому именно он будет предъявлять свои претензии. Разумеется, какие-то ангелы не стоили его полноценного внимания.

\- Почему она белая? – с сомнением и удивлением спросил он. – Вы вообще, ну, видели цвета, в каких будут растения, песок, вода? Что там еще, а, неважно, все цветное, яркое, и посреди этой зелени – белые животные. Что за бред, из всего обилия цветов выбрать самый бле… Уууаахаа!

Змея развернула к нему морду, почти коснулась щеки языком, и Кроули отшатнулся, вскрикнув, и, позабыв о Люцифере, быстро вытянул руки вперед подальше от себя. 

\- Господи боже!

И сощурился, брезгливо и одновременно недоверчиво разглядывая змеиную голову.

\- Голубые глаза? – уточнил он. – К белому? Что за дилетант выбирал расцветку, кому это в голову могло прийти? Это же просто безвкусица, надо было хотя бы…

\- Захлопни рот, выскочка, - процедил ангел, не выдержав. Кроули замолчал, переводя на него растерянный взгляд. – Не лезь не в свое дело. Иди шлепай звезды, или на что ты там годен.

Азирафель развернулся всем телом, чтобы запомнить в лицо того, кто посмел посягнуть на его ангельского демона, еще не умеющего открыто вступать в конфликты. Кроули и правда опустил глаза, осторожно подошел к грубияну, словно ожидая скандала, и опустил змею обратно в ящик. Та юркнула к своим собратьям, а на плечо Кроули опустилась рука Люцифера, слегка приобняв.

Будущий дьявол держался так, словно ничего особенного не произошло, чем взбесил Азирафеля еще сильнее.

\- А вот в качестве эксперимента, - будущий дьявол ослепительно улыбнулся нахалу, и тот расширил глаза, затихая, покоренный, не в силах противиться ангельскому обольщению. – Сделайте черную змею? Или темно-красную. Это должно выглядеть здорово. Иии…

Он глянул на Кроули. Кроули неотрывно смотрел в ответ.

\- И с янтарными глазами.

Кроули потрясенно распахнул глаза, вскинул брови. Ангел уставился на своих змей в ящике. Азирафель таращился то на одного, то на другого, то на третьего, и вздрогнул, когда Кроули вдруг громко рассмеялся, мгновенно снимая все царившее напряжение. Он прижался плечом к Люциферу, и стало ясно, что ему уже плевать и на чужую грубость, и на свою непохожесть, и на этих белых змей. Хотят белых животных – ну значит, будут белыми, какая разница. Неважно, кто его ненавидит, кто не принимает, только Люцифер имел значение. И он защитил его, разрядил обстановку, и Кроули взял его за руку, уводя прочь из этого зала, полного странных нелепых созданий, еще смеясь.

Азирафель, растворенный в этом смехе, как зачарованный, тенью последовал за ними до самого звездного зала. Люцифер уже ушел, напоследок оставив на лбу Кроули легкое касание губ, и звездодел сел за стол, притягивая к себе последний эскиз, а в ушах у Азирафеля все еще стоял отголосок этих звуков полноценного счастья.

 _"Я же хороший"_ , - жалобно думал Азирафель, беспомощно глядя на мечтательную улыбку, играющую на тонкий губах. Он же хороший ангел. Любовь должна быть светлой и всемогущей, и что может быть лучше, чем знание, что твой любимый счастлив? Что в его жизни нет тревог серьезнее грубых слов какого-то малознакомого ангела, что он окружен самым лучшим, что есть в этом мире – самими Небесами. Азирафель хороший ангел. Счастье других всегда должно было быть выше всего остального. Особенно счастье Кроули, ведь он заслужил это больше всех на свете.

Но почему же, _черт возьми_ , это так мучительно _больно_? Он смотрел, как звездная пыль на раскрытой ладони образует собой змею. Кроули кружил этот образ, собранный из золотых искр, ища лучший ракурс для будущего созвездия, и Азирафелю хотелось громко и по-человечески выть, рвать на себе волосы и проклинать саму Всевышнюю за саму эту реальность.

Господи, как невыносимо. Как отвратительно и низко он пал. Он обессиленно осел на пол, задирая голову – Кроули застыл белоснежной статуей посреди черноты космоса, расставляя звезды согласно последнему эскизу, недовольный тем, что получается, и ради всего святого, это была змея. Неужели Люцифер посмел быть причиной всему, что Кроули любил потом? Стал ли Азирафель причиной хоть какой-нибудь привязанности демона?..

За всеми своими переживаниями Азирафель и не заметил, как вернулся Люцифер. Он осознал это, только когда Кроули оглянулся через плечо, просияв, но не стал спускаться, вместо этого поманив Сатану к себе:

\- Лети сюда! Я кое-что сделал.

Люцифера не надо было уговаривать. Он раскрыл белоснежные крылья – не одну пару, сразу несколько, чем вызвал у Азирафеля еще одну волну злого бессилия – и легко взлетел вверх, остановившись рядом с Кроули.

\- Меня же не расщепит в твоей временной петле?

\- Нет, что тыогосподибожемой!

Кроули отлетел от него сразу на пару метров, и Люцифер засмеялся. Вокруг его пояса обвилась черная змея почти такого же размера, как и прошлая, и на резкий взлет она подняла голову, пропуская длинный раздвоенный язык, смерив Кроули желтыми глазами, точной копией его будущих глаз.

\- Ты принес… это сюда, - Кроули натянуто улыбнулся, все еще держась на расстоянии, сжимая и разжимая руку, которой неосознанно закрылся.

\- Ее тоже не расщепит?

\- Нет, не расщепит. Кхм.

Под внимательным взглядом Люцифера Кроули взял эмоции под контроль.

\- Так… гораздо лучше. Она хотя бы будет уместной среди всей этой зелени. Нет, серьезно, эти ребята головой думают?

\- Так что ты хотел мне показать?

\- Э… гм, мм, эмм, аа, да.

Кроули заерзал, если можно так назвать эти мельтешащие движения в воздухе, и облетел Люцифера со спины, чтобы всегда держать змею в поле зрения. Сатана засмеялся и щелкнул пальцами – змея исчезла, отправившись на свое место, и Кроули заметно расслабился.

\- Итак?

\- Итак, - звездодел обвел рукой незавершенное созвездие, явно волнуясь. – Я… я делаю созвездие змеи.

\- Змеи? – переспросил Люцифер.

\- Змеи. Да. Тебе же они нравятся. Это еще незаконченная работа, - Кроули, нервничая, резко сорвался вниз, затормозив над самым столом, подхватив пергамент.

Люцифер спустился за ним следом, прекрасно держа равновесие, отчего его движения были куда менее рваными. Он с любопытством заглянул через плечо Кроули, рассматривая эскиз, и встал ногами на пол.

\- Ты… посвящаешь мне созвездие? Мне?

Кроули виновато улыбнулся и развел руками.

\- Можно сказать и так.

Внутри Азирафеля умерло почти все, что еще было способно чувствовать хорошее. Он закрыл лицо руками, ох, он знал, он же _знал_ , _что_ именно делает Кроули, почему он так волнуется и даже немного заикается, и это было бы очаровательно, если бы не было так гадко и душно, и почти сразу Азирафель вскинул голову, уставившись на Люцифера, забывая обо всем на свете.

Еще был шанс. Еще был шанс сохранить последний огрызок собственной важности. Как бы ни отреагировал Сатана, Азирафель мог лучше. Он мог! Он почти вилял хвостом, как старый пес, вместо которого взяли молодого щенка. Как бы ни реагировал Люцифер… Если бы Кроули преподнес подарок Азирафелю, он бы уложил весь Лондон к его ногам! Он бы весь следующий век покрывал благодарными поцелуями эти руки, до хрипоты шептал бы его имя, клялся бы в вечной верности, неужели дьявол может быть лучше!..

Люцифер бережно взял Кроули за запястье, поднимая его ладонь, потерся о нее щекой, собирая остатки золотистой пыльцы. И Кроули просиял, улыбаясь до предела, и даже на цыпочки приподнялся, балансируя крыльями, затрепетав всем своим существом.

Высшая реакция. Высшая похвала.

Азирафель закрыл глаза до белых пятен перед ними. Он не мог больше дышать, он не мог больше жить. Не мог и не хотел, и если бы он зависел от дыхания и желания, он бы развоплотился прямо сейчас, и последним его желанием было бы, чтобы Кроули создал из его пепла еще одну звезду.

\- Как-то оно непохоже на то, что ты обычно делаешь, - заметил Люцифер, отпуская чужую руку и глядя то на эскиз, то на небо.

\- А, да, я же еще не закончил, - Кроули отмахнулся. – Никак не могу найти нужного положения. Не знаю, может быть, добавлю еще звезд, но я не хотел бы портить твое число…

\- А если добавить туда еще что-то?

Кроули осекся, глянул на него непонимающе, слабо нахмурившись.

\- Что-то еще? Я не понимаю.

\- Добавь туда наездника? Змееносца.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Кроули расхохотался в голос. 

Каждый звук вбивал новый кол в едва бьющееся сердце Азирафеля.

\- Наездника? – кое-как выдавил Кроули, прикрывая ладонью то рот, то глаза, буквально загибаясь от смеха. – На змее? Ты ее видел? Кто на ней удержится? Ты как… ахахахах, я не могу… ты как себе это представляешь?

Люцифер лишь посмеивался, и то только потому, что Кроули выглядел необычайно забавно, едва ли не слезы утирающий.

\- У тебя безграничная фантазия, мой свет. Ты придумаешь.

\- Они же верткие, холодные, скользкие. Их нельзя вот так взять и оседлать, они не подчинятся!

\- Посмотрим.

Азирафель вскинулся.

Кроули еще хохотал, шутки еще рвались из него, вызывая почти всхлипы, а Люцифер все смотрел на него, и его улыбка казалась Азирафелю жуткой. Уловив момент, Сатана притянул Кроули к себе, закрыв ему рот ладонью, чтобы тот успокоился, и обнял, уводя из звездного зала, оставив Азирафеля стоять неподвижной статуей из льда, пустой внутри.

Показалось ему, или Люцифер на мгновение показал свое истинное лицо? Свое настоящее отношение к Кроули? Или он просто знал, что в будущем змеи сыграют свою роль? Или обиделся за реакцию Кроули? Или… это все же была угроза, которую Кроули не мог понять, доверяя целиком, но зато углядел Азирафель, заранее знающий, чем это все кончится?

Помедлив, Азирафель с трудом направился за ними. Ноги казались деревянными, нет, каменными. Бетонными. Он существовал до сих пор, только продолжая судорожно пытаться осознать, что он только что услышал. Что означали слова Люцифера? Неудачная шутка? Невольное предсказание? Знание, что будет дальше?

Конечно, они были в оранжерее. Не помня себя, Азирафель вошел внутрь, сам не поняв, как. Он не хотел на них смотреть и все же посмотрел. Кроули уютно устроился на скамейке под боком Люцифера и рассуждал о том, как высоко смогут взлетать птицы на Земле.

Такой веселый. Такой искренний. Такой до сумасшествия родной и… далекий.

Люцифер поймал его руку во время активной жестикуляции, и Кроули замолчал, глядя вопросительно, приподняв брови. Азирафель сгорбился и отвернулся, потрогав пышные белые лилии.

\- У меня есть просьба.

\- Да? – Кроули явно было плевать, что именно Люцифер попросит, он был готов выполнить все здесь и сейчас.

\- Если что, сможешь присмотреть за моими растениями?

_О боже._

Оранжерея Кроули.

\- Если что – что?

_"Только не говори мне, что эти растения не твои… Не говори мне, что ты держишь их в память о том, из-за кого ты Пал!"_

\- Если вдруг я буду занят чем-то еще, - Люцифер пожал плечами. – У меня сейчас много работы, я могу не успевать. А ты так бережно относишься ко всему живому.

Кроули широко заулыбался и кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

\- Обещай мне.

\- Я обещаю.

\- Спасибо.

Люцифер придвинулся к нему ближе. Кроули не отводил взгляда, смотрел открыто, доверчиво, ласково, и когда будущий дьявол погладил его по щеке, чуть склонил голову навстречу прикосновению. Люцифер наклонился ниже, и Азирафель отвернулся, до крови впившись зубами в свою ладонь, чтобы не закричать.

Перед глазами поплыло. Позади него Кроули изумленно отстранился, воскликнув:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Мне захотелось… прости. Я вычитал это в разработках людей. Захотел попробовать.

Пауза казалась вечностью. Кроули облизнул губы.

\- Да..?

И поцеловал сам, подавшись вперед, гораздо более чувственно и напористо, чем мог бы. Азирафелю не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы видеть, он весь стал одним сплошным глазом, проклиная свои силы, но совершенно не был в состоянии себя контролировать. И закрыть глаза по всему телу не получалось, и не спасли бы стены – и оставалось только смотреть, как Кроули впервые в своей жизни целуется, облекая удовольствие в физическую форму.

С Люцифером. Не с Азирафелем.

Он отстранился довольно скоро. Как раз тогда, когда Азирафель готовился засветиться вовсю, сумев удержаться на краю рассудка в последний момент.

\- Да, я понимаю, - медленно произнес Кроули, касаясь губ пальцами. – Мне нравится.

\- Вот видишь.

\- Как будто я пробую тебя на вкус, - он улыбнулся и тихо засмеялся.

\- Хочешь еще? – Люцифер обнял его поудобнее, и Кроули с готовностью придвинулся вплотную.

\- Да.

Азирафель отнял руки от лица и глухо завыл, запрокинув голову.

Его не слышали. Это было еще страшнее – быть неуслышанным.

Здесь, внутри паранойи, в выстроенной специально по памяти Кроули реальности, он был отрезан от Небес, от Всевышней, от всего. Даже от самого Кроули. Все светлое, чем он жил, было разрушено, втоптано в пыль, но как бы Азирафель ни кричал, это не заглушало звука поцелуев двух ангелов, впервые решившихся испробовать что-то человеческое.

И легче даже не становилось. Вопреки всему. Азирафеля трясло так, словно он был натянутой до предела струной, по которой резко ударили. Наотмашь, размазывая по стенке, вышибив все хорошее, что еще делало его ангелом. Он стоял и истекал кровью, и никто этого не замечал, потому что он был _не нужен_.

Ему не было места в этой счастливой жизни Кроули. Как он мог вообще жить дальше, зная, что самый счастливый отрезок жизни Кроули был без него? Без Азирафеля… Он даже не смог вытащить его. Только и делал, что смотрел, а возможно, он умирает, потому что там, в далекой реальности, их обнаружили, и Азирафель будет уничтожен первым.

А Кроули – вторым. Кроули заслуживал жить. Он нес внутри себя этот свет, от которого загорались звезды, и пронес его сквозь года и тысячелетия, уберег от пламени, переплавившего его сущность, спас от Ада и всех демонов, и даже Гавриил не смог потушить его.

Из них двоих Кроули был бóльшим ангелом, чем Азирафель. Потому что сейчас, уже в звездном зале, Азирафель стоял перед столом, наблюдая, как Кроули снова терзает эскиз созвездия Змеи, и одна-единственная мысль пульсировала у него в горле вместо сердца.

 _"Пади"_.

Он ненавидел себя почти так же яростно, как ревновал. Но он смотрел в это лицо, с острыми скулами, золотыми веснушками и глазами, и видел только Люцифера, который приходил все чаще, и теперь он целовал его прямо в губы, и Кроули буквально светился, и Азирафелю становилось еще хуже. Мысль давала метастазы, укоренялась в нем, разрасталась.

 _"Пади. Пади, я прошу тебя. Сорвись с Небес, пройди через то, что прошел. Стань моим. Я умоляю тебя, Пади"_.

Азирафель повторял эту самую чудовищную молитву из всех существующих. Он жмурился и закрывал лицо руками. Как он смел просить о подобном? Кроули боялся, что Азирафель Падет, и вот что он делает взамен за его заботу и беспокойства? В кого он превратился? Что он делает? Возможно, он всегда был живым напоминанием о том, чего Кроули был лишен навсегда. Кто знает, может, поэтому паранойе было так легко захватить Кроули? Убедить его, что ангелы одинаково противны?

О, это так, все так. Азирафель ощущал себя именно таким – противным, гадким, омерзительным, лицемерным ублюдком. Но… пожалуйста, пусть Кроули _Падет_. Пусть это все кончится. Азирафель найдет его, возьмет под белоснежное крыло. И через шесть тысяч лет они наконец-то станут единым целым.

Они уже были единым целым. Азирафель находился внутри него. Но только сейчас он ненавидел его ангельскую сущность, с его смехом, теплом, заботой и наивностью. Когда-то Азирафель тоже был таким, возможно. Он не знал. Это уже не имело значение. Он желал, чтобы Кроули Пал прямо здесь и сейчас, и готов был убить себя за это желание.

Ангелы не должны молиться об этом! Боже, никто не должен молиться об этом! Это отвратительно, это страшно и жутко, и нельзя было уйти, потому что Кроули нужно было вытащить, и поэтому пусть он Падет! Он вытащит его, но только когда сможет собрать себя по кусочкам, найдет клей, чтобы удержать их вместе, не распадаться на атомы, состоящие из мглы и ревности…

Кроули вдруг поднял голову от пергамента и посмотрел прямо на него.

\- Привет?

Азирафель распахнул глаза, резко убрав руку. Золотистые глаза встретились с небесно-голубыми, и Кроули тепло улыбнулся ему.

\- Привет.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Привет.

Кроули смотрел на него. Ради всего святого, Кроули _смотрел_ на него.

Дружелюбно, приветливо, прямо как его легкая улыбка. У Азирафеля улетучились абсолютно все эмоции. Их как будто смыло водой, оставив лишь огромное изумление, граничащее с потрясением.

\- Ты… видишь меня?

Кроули засмеялся, отложив перо в сторону и подпирая щеку расслабленным кулаком.

\- Да, я вижу тебя~ Ты новенький?

Азирафель постарался проглотить ком, стоявший в горле. Он не мог выдавить ни слова, а Кроули ждал ответа, и он _видел_ его, не было сомнений, и его глаза и улыбка были направлены на Азирафеля, и будь Азирафель проклят, если сейчас же не сможет найти силы ответить!

\- Д-да… - ничего серьезнее он произнести не смог.

\- Не волнуйся так, я не кусаюсь, - Кроули улыбнулся совсем широко, показав клычки, пошутив, но Азирафель чудом удержался, чтобы не пасть к его ногам.

 _Как_? Как он его видел? Как это произошло? Боже, они _разговаривали_. 

Эти две мысли буквально захватили полную власть над Азирафелем. Он снова сглотнул и издал звук, которое Кроули мог бы истолковать как неуверенный смех, но это опять не помогало. Азирафель метнул взгляд на любопытные золотые глаза и больно ущипнул себя за локоть, чтобы вернуть себе контроль.

Эффект был обратный. Губы сами собой сложились в имя, которое нельзя было произносить здесь, но Азирафель не мог остановить поток воздуха, облекаемый в единственное слово:

\- Кроули…

\- Кроули? – звездодел не удивился, и Азирафеля прошиб холодный пот, откровенно давший ему мощный пинок под мягкое место.

\- Н-нет, нет-нет, я… я Азирафель. Меня зовут Азирафель.

Брови Кроули удивленно взметнулись вверх, и он снова засмеялся.

\- Ты что, не умеешь летать или плохо приземлился? – он поднялся из-за стола, и Азирафель неосознанно сделал несколько шагов назад.

Нет. Не сейчас. Кроули видел его, говорил с ним, и было только одно объяснение этому.

\- Так как тебя зовут, малыш?

Азирафель запылал не только лицом, но, кажется, всем телом. Кроули никогда бы не посмел его так назвать, но он называл, потому что это другая _реальность_.

Эта реальность соткана из другого материала. Не из божественного света, а из мрака, из липкой черной паранойи, и только эту реальность мог воспринимать Кроули и все образы из его памяти. И если Азирафель стал видимым для него…

Это _не его_ чувства. Это _не его_ ревность. Это _не его_ мысли.

Азирафель прижал задрожавшую ладонь к груди. Там, глубоко внутри, пускала в его разум черные метастазы мгла, в которой он находился слишком долго, чтобы позволить поглотить себя, и теперь он чувствовал ее так ясно, так четко, что мог отследить каждую отравленную ядом мысль в своей голове.

Господи, какой он идиот. Как он мог позволить себе так расслабиться, чтобы допустить подобное.

\- Кроули, - позвал он, поднимая голову, и осекся.

Пока он осознавал происходящее, реальность снова перестроилась. Вокруг них уже не было Небес, это был открытый космос. Азирафель встряхнулся, расправляя крылья, и повернулся на недоуменный голос Кроули:

\- Почему проект называется "Земля", если это, ну, просто шар воды?

Кроули завис вместе с Люцифером посреди космического пространства, расправив крылья, и наблюдал за только что созданной планетой. Она действительно выглядела простым синим шариком, но у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание.

Вот так. Всевышняя начала создавать Землю, а значит, совсем скоро Азирафель тоже начнет свое существование. Но еще раньше должен был Пасть Люцифер и… и Кроули вместе с ним.

Азирафель прислушался к себе. Паранойя сжалась до размеров клубка, спряталась в глубине сердца, но она все еще была там. Возможно, он сможет контролировать этот процесс. Возможно, он сможет перехватить Кроули до Падения, сумеет снова стать видимым, хоть это и значило пустить в себя все эти разрушительные мысли, раздувающие все зачатки сволочизма, которые были в Азирафеле, и превращающие его в чудовище.

\- Не залетай вперед, - Люцифер посмотрел на Кроули. – Это только начало. Ты же не можешь знать, чем все закончится, если находишься в начале пути. Не нам судить о названии, ведь в нем всегда скрыто больше, чем мы думаем, понимаешь?

Кроули с сомнением посмотрел на него.

\- Это ты опять к тому, что план Всевышней непостижим?

\- Да, именно. Если проект называется "Земля", значит, это будет Земля.

Звездодел недоверчиво передернул плечами и поджал губы. 

\- Я могу быть… честным с тобой?

Люцифер посмотрел на него. Расправил еще одно крыло, накрывая им рыжую макушку, словно закрывая от чужих взглядов и осуждений.

\- Конечно, мой звездный свет.

Кроули придвинулся к нему поближе, не отводя взгляда с синего шарика – будущей планеты Земля. Она еще не двигалась, застывшая в пустоте космоса, но пройдет меньше недели, когда первые люди появятся в Эдемском саду.

\- Она не говорит со мной, - тихо сказал Кроули. 

Люцифер чуть нахмурился, внимательно рассматривая его. Азирафель медленно приблизился, чтобы расслышать.

\- Всевышняя. Со мной, - лицо у Кроули было как у прокаженного, который признавался в своей болезни. – И я… не чувствую себя на своем месте. Она не слышит меня. И другие ангелы… они ненавидят меня, Люцифер.

\- Это неправда.

\- Это правда, и ты это знаешь, не ври мне!

Кроули определенно не был пленен или ослеплен. Он отстранился, обнимая себя за плечи, всерьез сомневаясь, может ли Люцифер понять его. Но слова уже лились, как на исповеди, вырывая все, что тяготило звездодела не один день.

\- Я не знаю, что я делаю не так. Я такой же, как они, почему они так относятся ко мне? Как я смогу почувствовать себя на своем месте, если остальные ангелы не хотят со мной разговаривать? Если сама Всевышняя не хочет…

Он не договорил, закрыв себе рот ладонью и отвернувшись. Люцифер помедлил, обдумывая свою реакцию, рассматривая рыжие вьющиеся волосы, покрытые золотой пылью, и очень бережно и осторожно обнял Кроули за плечи, притягивая к себе, поймал в кольцо рук. Азирафель почувствовал вкус свободы, когда это простое движение уже не нашло в нем разрушительного отклика.

\- Знаешь, почему я так люблю тебя?

Кроули издал сдавленное вопросительное мычание, не поворачиваясь. Азирафель мог увидеть его лицо – нахмуренное, сморщенное, словно Кроули был готов заплакать, но держался.

\- Ты всегда находишь в себе силы задавать самые неудобные вопросы. Неважно, нам или самой Всевышней, ты не боишься вслух озвучивать свои сомнения. Ты удивительный ангел.

Кроули закрыл глаза.

\- Это… не то, что я хотел бы услышать.

\- Но это все, что я могу тебе дать. Я буду защищать тебя, если ты позволишь. Я больше никому не позволю посмеяться над тобой или грубить тебе, - Люцифер поглаживал острые плечи, сцепленные на груди руки, и Кроули расслаблялся, поворачиваясь к нему полубоком, утыкаясь лбом в его шею. – Я сейчас хотел пойти к друзьям. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Кроули замялся, пожевал губы, обдумывая предложение.

\- Не соглашайся, - прошептал Азирафель, глядя на него во все глаза.

\- Я не знаю, Люцифер… твои друзья меня тоже ненавидят.

\- Мы это исправим. Я это исправлю. Это будет здорово, обещаю, пойдем со мной?

Они отстранились друг от друга. Люцифер держал Кроули за руки, наклонил голову набок, улыбался, ожидая ответа, и знал бы Кроули, что на самом деле предлагает ему будущий дьявол. Согласился ли он тогда, зная, что мог бы стоять плечом к плечу с самим Сатаной?

Азирафель пристально смотрел в лицо Люцифера. Теперь, свободный от чуждой ему ненависти, зависти и ревности, он мог видеть не только красоту и наглость. Глубоко внутри черных глаз угадывалось что-то, чему нельзя было подобрать определенное слово, что-то еще более темное, чем черная дыра, и возможно, это было отражение того, чем на самом деле являлся Люцифер.

И Кроули увидел это. И он испугался, не осознавая, чего именно.

\- Спасибо, - он натянуто улыбнулся. – Но я должен закончить созвездие.

\- Тебе понравится, я обещаю. Они хорошие ребята.

\- Я отстаю от графика, ты же знаешь… Прости. Я не могу. Не могу.

Люцифер недовольно прищурился и отпустил бледные руки. Кроули взмахнул крыльями, отлетая назад, словно отступил на пару шагов, и уже ничего не могло его обмануть – в глазах Сатаны мелькнуло недовольство и раздражение, которое, впрочем, он сразу же умело скрыл.

\- Я не давлю, ты же знаешь, - ответил он, растягивая губы в усмешке. – Не буду настаивать. Но я все же надеюсь, что ты к нам присоединишься… однажды.

\- Конечно, - Кроули взлетел повыше. – Увидимся позже?

\- Да, увидимся.

Азирафель продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Люцифера. Лицо дьявола размазалось, поплыло, как и синяя планета Земля среди открытого космоса. Реальность тянулась за Кроули, собиралась вокруг него, создавала декорации звездного зала, но когда Азирафель все же вернулся к звездоделу, уже начался следующий виток.

Как же он раньше не заметил, что события ускорялись, если он переставал барахтаться в этой черной мешанине внутри себя? Стоило вынырнуть, осознать, оглядеться, увидеть разницу между тем, что Азирафель чувствовал на самом деле, и тем, что ему диктовала отрава, и больше ничто не затуманивало рассудок.

Кроули и Люцифер не увиделись позже. Наступил второй день, и Всевышняя разделила свет и тьму на две части. Кроули поднял голову от пергамента, услышав шум, и встал из-за стола, выглядывая в коридор, полный спешащих фигур в белых робах.

\- Что происходит?

\- Сиди там у себя в норе, сиди, - отмахнулся от него один из ангелов.

Кроули поморщился, но не стал акцентировать внимание, вытягивая шею, но рассмотреть отсюда было невозможно. Он присоединился к ангелам, идущим в главный зал – это были опоздавшие ангелы, поскольку основная их часть уже была здесь, образуя плотное белоснежное кольцо, откуда не было выхода и куда не было входа.

Архангел Михаил возвышалась посреди этого кольца, расправив крылья, и ни у кого не возникало вопросов, кто она и откуда взялась. Все знали это в глубине души, все верили и ощущали ответ через связь со Всевышней и самими Небесами.

Кроме Кроули.

Непонимание, граничащее с раздражением, отражалось на его лице, пока Кроули пытался рассмотреть, что происходит внутри круга. Азирафель подошел ближе, затаив дыхание – он никогда лично не видел, как ангелы Падают, но даже здесь, внутри памяти демона, он задрожал, слыша грохот ледяного голоса Михаила, которым она зачитывала приговор.

Кто-то вскрикнул, и кольцо ангелов дрогнуло, когда они отшатнулись и попятились. В полу раскрывалась пропасть, все шире и шире, и Азирафель уловил момент, когда паника среди ангелов улеглась так же резко, как появилась. Всевышняя успокаивала своих детей, уверяя, что ничего не произойдет с теми, кто не в списке.

Но Кроули _не слышал_. И Кроули паниковал, успев заметить сквозь белоснежные робы любимые черные волосы, и метался, стараясь пробиться в круг, но его не пускали. Единственный рыжий огонь, бегающий сквозь белоснежный свет. Почему он не был внутри? Кроули не Пал в числе первых? Он остался на Небесах?

Азирафель закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись. Ему нужно было нырнуть обратно, стать частью этой реальности, почувствовать внутри себя мглу, чтобы удержать Кроули, остановить, вывести. Уже сквозь мутный туман он расслышал тихий голос улыбающегося Люцифера:

\- Присмотри за садом.

\- _НЕТ!!_

Михаил повернула голову в его сторону, и Кроули сразу же поймали ближайшие ангелы, остановив, обездвижив. Архангел смерила его задумчивым взглядом, пробежалась глазами по своему списку и потеряла к звездоделу всякий интерес, поднимая руку.

\- Да будет свет.

И первые ангелы Пали.

Азирафель зажмурился. Многообразие криков, треск ломающихся крыльев и высокий визг резанули по ушам почти физически, усиленный разъедающей горечью и болью. Падшие неистово выли, сгорая заживо в священном пламени, и он не смог бы заставить себя взглянуть вниз даже под гнетом паранойи. Он сам почти чувствовал опаляющий жар, разъедающий кожу, отлучение от Богини, переворот сущности в зеркальном отражении.

Громкий всхлип вырвался из хора боли и отчаяния. Азирафель вскинулся – Кроули, почти сложившись пополам, по стеночке покидал залу, низко опустив голову и содрогаясь всем телом. Архангел Михаил объясняла ангелам, что именно произошло и как теперь следует себя вести с падшими, но Кроули не слушал, царапая ногтями стену.

Азирафель бросился к нему. Он не был уверен, получилось ли у него, но когда он коснулся сгорбленной спины, то _ощутил_ это прикосновение. Кроули дернулся, как от удара, и повернул к нему лицо – дикое, перекошенное, с огромными, полными слез и безумия глазами, и Азирафель прижал его к себе, даже не осознавая, что делает.

Как он мог даже допустить мысль, что он хочет наблюдать за крахом всего, во что демон верил? Как он мог зайти так далеко, чтобы бессердечно смотреть, как Кроули варится в этом котле? Как он смел называться ангелом, если позволил себе сотворить _это_ с ним?

\- Кроули, - зашептал он. – Кроули, очнись. Ты слышишь меня? Это я, очнись, прошу…

\- Я думал, я все делаю правильно, - прохрипел Кроули, цепляясь за его руки.

\- Ты делал все правильно. Ты ангел, ты не мог сделать ничего неправильного.

Кроули змеей изогнулся в его объятиях, вырываясь на свободу, словно Азирафель окатил его святой водой. Ангел ничего не успел сделать – Кроули сорвался прочь, расправив крылья, он направлялся в звездный зал, как будто это была единственная ниточка, ведущая к спокойствию, последнее место, которое еще сохранилось прежним в его жизни.

Он кружил, не помня себя, то вжимаясь всем телом в колонны, то взлетая высоко в космос, то камнем падая вниз. Он раздирал на себе золото веснушек, и он кричал, громко, так громко, как только мог:

\- Ты знала!

Азирафель вбежал в зал. Кроули рухнул с высоты прямо на стол, сломав его пополам.

\- Ты знала, что он делал, и ты ничего не сделала?!

Он метался и кружился, как бушующее пламя, налетая на предметы. Невозможно оставаться внутри мрака, когда рядом с тобой горит, нет, пылает отчаяние того, кто и на Небесах оставался брошенным.

\- Почему?! Это твой план, да?! А я есть в твоем плане, что я должен… _что_ мне делать?!

Кроули замер на оставшемся столе, притянув к себе босые ноги, стиснув свои плечи. Он остался один. Люцифера больше не было рядом, и некому было успокоить, усмирить пожар горя и боли от осознания, что они как будто пешки в чьей-то глупой игре. Игре, где все знают правила, кроме него!

\- Был ли я…

Он посмотрел на свои руки. Они дрожали, на ладонях откуда-то взялась грязь, но он еще не знал ей названия.

\- Был ли я создан правильно?

Он задрал голову к небу. Слезы струились по худому лицу, смешивались со звездной пылью, и казалось, что они и есть расплавленное золото. Кроули замер, глядя ввысь, ожидая ответа, но Всевышняя оставалась безмолвной, и он опустил голову, прижался лбом к коленям, зарылся пальцами в волосы, дернул изо всех сил.

\- Конечно, да, ты ведь не могла ошибаться… Так? Ты точно знала, что создавать… Ты же ничего не делаешь просто так, и я… я ведь не был… какой-то досадной ошибкой…

Отчаяние скручивалось внутри него, как самые черные змеи. Он раскачивался взад-вперед, монотонно шепча, крылья вздрагивали на полу, касались разбросанных по всему залу пергаментов. Он вскочил резко, всем телом, вскинулся к небу, и рыдающий вскрик затопил звездный зал:

\- Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь мне?! Почему ты никогда не слышишь меня?!

Азирафель смотрел на него сквозь мутную пелену. В его глазах стояли слезы.

Кроули опустился на пол, обнимая сам себя, сворачиваясь в комок посреди руин своей прежней жизни, а он не мог заставить себя подойти ближе. Он чувствовал каждую ноту, каждый осколок рухнувших и разбившихся вдребезги надежд, и все, на что был способен – слабо раскрыть крылья, вбирая в себя столько мрака, сколько мог.

Кроули не мог вынести это один. Но он больше не был один. И если Азирафелю суждено было погибнуть как ангелу, утонувшему в липкой черной жиже, он заберет ее с собой столько, сколько сможет, чтобы дать сделать демону хотя бы один чистый вдох.

Он ничего не видел, тьма перекрыла ему глаза, и он впускал ее внутрь себя. Если он Падет, что ж, так надо. Он Падет ради того, кого любит, он отдаст весь свой свет, чтобы нейтрализовать это пагубное влияние, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, он не чувствовал внутри себя липкой разгорающейся ненависти.

Он светился. И мгла таяла, как мороженое, от его ангельской сути.

Он слышал отголоски чужих вопросов. Оставшись один, Кроули задавал их все чаще, назло всем не идя на сближение с другими ангелами, огрызаясь на простую вежливость. Быстро мелькнула картинка Кроули, зависшего в космосе – звездодел, стиснув зубы, перестраивал созвездие Змеи, добавляя туда Змееносца. Картина мелькнула и пропала, ей на смену пришла другая – Кроули в опустевшей оранжерее, обрызгивает водой растения, чтобы они продолжали жить. Круговорот воспоминаний ускорился, закружил его, как на карусели, пока Азирафель не пошатнулся, охваченный слабостью, и не осел на пол, тяжело дыша, как после долгой пробежки.

Вот только пола не было. Вокруг – бескрайняя тьма космоса, а перед ним – планета Земля, не синий шарик, а полноценная планета, уже с первыми материками и завихрениями облаков. Кроули завис в пространстве, бездумно глядя на нее, опустив руки, но у Азирафеля не было сил даже подать голос.

Слева раздался странный звук, словно открывали крышку кастрюли. Люцифер проступил из темноты, шагая прямо по пустоте, как по невидимому мосту. Белки его глаз были черными, радужка – наоборот, белой, и даже улыбка больше не была ею. Усмешка, ухмылка, как угодно, кривая, скалящаяся, демоническая. Падшая.

Кроули даже не повернул головы. Продолжал смотреть на Землю, но не отодвинулся, когда Люцифер встал с ним рядом.

\- Прекрасное творение, не правда ли?

Звездодел болезненно поморщился и все же перевел пустой взгляд на дьявола.

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Ты заботишься о них?

\- Да, - Кроули отвернулся. – Я не позволю ни одному растению погибнуть.

Люцифер сделал еще один шаг к нему, но Кроули отодвинулся, взмахнув слабо крыльями.

\- Зачем ты пришел?

\- Ты не рад меня видеть?

Как описать в двух словах все, что Кроули пережил за то время, что прошло после Падения? Это невозможно. Только увидеть своими глазами или прочитать последствия на остекленелой золотистой радужке.

\- Нам запретили говорить с… - Кроули осекся, не сумев заставить себя закончить, и Люцифер сделал это за него:

\- С падшими?

Звездодел кивнул, сжав губы в тонкую нить. Люцифер протянул руку, почти коснулся волос, но Кроули снова отступил, его лицо мучительно исказилось, и дьявол одернул пальцы.

\- Ты стал слушаться чужих приказов?

\- Я ангел, - выдавил Кроули, но Сатана не слушал.

\- Тебе так идет черный, - мечтательно произнес он. – Черный, как ткань космического пространства. Я думал об этом, еще когда ты создавал первые звезды. Ты ведь любишь черный. А носишь белый.

\- Не надо.

Умоляющий шепот Кроули звучал бестелесно. Люцифер открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но внезапная вспышка ослепила их, и даже Азирафель вынужден был прикрыть лицо локтем, зажмурившись. Вспышка была наполнена святостью – Всевышняя продолжала работать над Землей, а Кроули продолжать приходить сюда, словно в последней надежде быть услышанным, замеченным, узнанным.

От этой святости дьявол должен был испариться, если не успел телепортироваться. Однако он был здесь, и крыло Кроули, белоснежное, раскрытое на всю ширину, надежно закрывало его, слабо подрагивая.

Люцифер уставился на него, не мигая. Кроули ответил ему полным боли взглядом, не убирая крыла, продолжая закрывать уже на всякий случай.

\- Ты… защитил меня.

Он не ответил. Не мог бы, его выдавали дрожащие губы, он еще не справился с собой.

\- Где это видано, чтобы ангел защищал падшего?

Кроули отвернул лицо. Сморгнул непрошенные слезы, брал их под контроль.

\- Может, я неправильный ангел, - глухо ответил он.

Люцифер внимательно смотрел на него, не двигаясь.

\- Может, я… лишь ошибка в системе.

\- Моя любимая ошибка в системе.

Кроули содрогнулся, как от удара, обвел глазами бескрайний космос, и Сатана поймал его взгляд, приблизившись на шаг.

\- Ты говорил, что они не любят тебя. Ты говорил, что они не ценят. Я ценю тебя, мой звездный свет. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я не чувствую в тебе света больше, - прошелестел Кроули, неосознанно сцепив руки на животе, стискивая пальцы. – Ты не испытываешь любви, ты падший…

\- Может, я неправильный падший?

На это Кроули нечего было ответить. Из него вырвался судорожный вздох, но он сдержал новую волну эмоций, посмотрел на Землю, закусил губу, чтобы найти силы продолжать этот неправильный разговор, а не прятаться в страхе.

\- Идем со мной.

Голос Люцифера звучал ласково, как и раньше, дьявол почти мурлыкал, но не приближался, как чувствовал, что это отпугнет Кроули раз и навсегда.

\- Твое место на моей стороне. Рядом со мной.

\- Ты не можешь больше любить, - как заведенный шептал Кроули, и одной Всевышней было известно, старался ли он убедить в этом себя или действительно так считал. – Падшие не могут больше любить…

\- Хочешь проверить? – Люцифер оскалился, наклонившись.

Кроули отпрянул от него. На его лице отразился ужас.

\- Отойди от меня!

Дьявол мгновенно пошел на попятный, осознав, что вот это он сказал зря. Слишком открыто прозвучала угроза, она прорвала всю пелену, которой Люцифер прикрывался, и она пошла по швам, обнажая истину – все скрытые мотивы, все желание заполучить себе ангела, управляющего временем, которого было не взять простым обаянием.

Но Сатана не желал сдаваться так быстро, он постарался сгладить свои слова:

\- Постой, я не имел в виду…

\- Я ангел, слышишь?! Я ангел! Что у тебя с глазами, с лицом?! Что ты сделал со всеми остальными падшими, что ты сделал их внешностью, что ты сделал с…

Азирафель не расслышал имя. Реальность не позволила бы. Кроули трясло, как в припадке, когда последнее, во что он верил, обвалилось осколками к его ногам. Он видел эту перемену, он считывал истинное положение вещей, но с этим нельзя справиться по щелчку пальцев.

\- С Вельзевул, - процедил Люцифер, и его дружелюбие стало жутким. – Я назвал ее так. Теперь она Вельзевул.

\- Ты назвал?

\- Да. И я дал ей эти силы.

\- Ты дал ей силы.

\- Я дам и тебе, - дьявол сделал попытку поймать его руку, но Кроули отлетел в сторону, спиной к Земле, прижав ладонь к груди и для верности закрыв ее второй.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты давал мне силы! Мне ничего от тебя не надо! Я хочу быть ангелом, я хочу создавать звезды и галактики, я хочу…

\- Ты хочешь знать, почему она не слышит тебя.

Кроули осекся, замер. 

Это был удар в самое сердце. Его крылья медленно сложились, когда он опустился на невидимый мост, где стоял Люцифер. Сатана протянул ему руку, подошел ближе, склонив голову, и улыбался пугающе и понимающе. Он слишком хорошо узнал Кроули, он знал все его скрытые переживания, и теперь, когда Кроули понимал, что к чему, пришла пора пускать в ход козыри.

Нечестно, но кого это волнует? Главное – победа.

\- Пойдем со мной, - мягко позвал он, встав вплотную. Кроули смотрел снизу вверх то на него, то на его протянутую длань, прижимал свои руки к груди, не решаясь. – Я знаю, ты боишься. Но я не причиню тебе вреда. Я позабочусь о тебе, и ты не будешь знать горя.

Теперь взгляд Кроули был прикован к протянутой руке.

Это были ответы на вопрос, почему Всевышняя никогда не отвечает ему и молчит. Это был некогда любимый ангел, имя которого для Кроули ассоциировалось с настоящим Раем. Это было искушение в своей первозданной форме, когда сам дьявол протянул в руке свое предложение, ожидая равноценную плату.

И Кроули колебался. По одну сторону весов – Небеса, ставшие чужими, где даже твой создатель игнорирует твое существование. И роль падшего, отреченного от звезд, сгоревшего и пустого навсегда – по другую.

\- Ты боишься, - терпеливо произнес Люцифер. Кроули беззащитно вжал голову в плечи. – Я вижу. Но это не страшно. Я буду рядом. Это не так плохо, когда привыкнешь.

Азирафеля тряхнуло от этих слов. Он еще не оправился от борьбы с мраком, и эта фраза рухнула на него, как старый потолок – задняя комната книжного магазина двенадцать лет назад, Кроули, уставившийся на него своими гипнотическими змеиными глазами, его победная улыбка, когда ангел согласился попытаться перевоспитать Антихриста…

Он собирается с силами. Подбирает их по осколочкам, дрожит от напряжения. Время словно остановилось – Кроули неотрывно смотрел на Люцифера, в его бездонных глазах страх тесно сплелся с надеждой, горечью и чувством собственной ненужности, неправильности. Азирафель приоткрыл рот, шумно выдохнув, у него была только одна попытка – позвать, отвернуть, не дать Кроули встать на сторону Ада и Пасть снова…

Но он не успел. Прежде, чем он вмешался, Кроули принял решение.

\- Нет.

Он отступил на шаг, медленно покачав головой, и Люцифер растерялся. Азирафель застыл, изумленный еще больше дьявола.

\- Нет, Люцифер. Я не стану одним из твоих прихвостней. Я не стану целовать тебе ноги. Я не встану ни на чью сторону, я не желаю быть среди тех, кто оказался вне Ее милости.

По мере его слов Сатана преображался. На его лице проступала ярость, гнев, ненависть, они вырисовывали на нем его настоящее лицо, черное, чудовищное, и Кроули попятился, напуганный еще сильнее, но его голос звучал еще решительнее и громче:

\- Я не пойду с тобой, Люцифер! Я не встану перед тобой на колени! Я не желаю быть среди вас, так и передай своим друзьям! Ваше место – там, внизу, в пылающем котловане, а мое – среди звезд!

Люцифер зарычал. Весь мир загрохотал, содрогнувшись, когда рык, зародившись в глубине груди, вырвался на волю, окрашивая кожу в алый, словно кровь проступила сквозь нее, как вторая кожа, волосы закружились, и сквозь них полезли рога.

\- Вот змея…

Кроули не стал ждать расправы. Он распахнул крылья, срываясь с места, и Сатана не остановил его, провожая бешеным, налитым кровью взглядом, как звездодел улетает прочь.


	11. Chapter 11

Азирафель торопился, как только мог.

В его ушах все еще стояли дерзкие слова Кроули, брошенные прямо в лицо самому Сатане, и ужас стыл в жилах, вынуждая спешить, хотя это было так расточительно. Ради всего святого, Кроули послал дьявола к… дьяволу, прямо в Ад, и Азирафель не имел ни малейшего желания наблюдать за тем, какая кара настигнет будущего демона.

Он так хотел защитить Кроули от того, что, несомненно, будет дальше. Но он был как мотылек, прилетевший на яркий огонь, как мушка, залетевшая в приоткрытую створку окна. Казалось же, вот он, настоящий мир, совсем близко, виден сквозь прозрачную невидимую преграду, но сколько ни бейся о стекло, ты не вылетишь наружу, не покинешь призрачную клетку, в которую сам и залетел.

Насекомые такие глупые. Но он-то куда себя загнал, глупый, глупый ангел?!

Все, что оставалось – пить. Высасывать яд из самого центра демонической души, прерываясь только на короткую передышку. Во время этих редких минут отдыха Азирафель звал Кроули, бессильно глядя на рыжий затылок, но Кроули оставался глух, закрывшийся внутри своей скорлупы.

Первые несколько раз Азирафель едва не довел себя до развоплощения, не рассчитав свои силы. Он чувствовал панику, как трясину, как липкую ленту для насекомых, когда слышал, как вопросы Кроули становились жесткими, обвиняющими, адресованными не только Всевышней, но и другим ангелам, имевшим неосторожность потревожить его покой.

Хотя какой покой, о чем вы говорите. Движения Кроули за столом были нервными, резкими, он выбрасывал неудачные эскизы, хотя раньше никогда не ошибался, и подолгу кружил по звездному залу. Азирафель набирал в легкие побольше воздуха, закрывая глаза, снова будил внутри себя самые черные мысли, поглощал в себя паранойю, поскольку только он мог справиться с ней из них двоих.

Горькая. Липкая. Режущая язык и внутренности, заставляющая захлебываться кровью и болью. Азирафель жмурился до слез и белых пятен перед глазами, а когда ему казалось, что он сейчас шлепнется прямо в черную муть и рассеется пеплом, развеется по ветру, он вспоминал безжизненно висящего на святых цепях демона, подвешенного в заброшенной церкви, и это прибавляло ему стремления бороться.

Он ахнул, возвращаясь в кошмарную цепь воспоминаний, и прислонился к стене спиной, почти сползая вниз. В голове шумело, во рту пересохло, и Азирафель моргал, сначала не понимая, где находится. Почему так светло? В звездном зале не было так ярко…

Он рассеянно наблюдал, как вошедший Кроули направляется к Михаилу – идеально ровная осанка, плавная походка, гордый взгляд с неприкрытой неприязнью. Михаил стояла при полном параде, в руках у нее был пергамент, и Азирафеля прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, _чье_ имя там написано.

Ангелы уже собирались. Повинуясь бессловесному приказу, образовывали плотный круг, отрезая Азирафеля от происходящего внутри, но последнее, что он видел – взгляд Кроули, полный недоумения, неверия и ужаса от нарастающего осознания.

Азирафель уперся спиной о стену, постарался принять вертикальное положение. Как же невовремя, он же не успел, не хватило всего чуть-чуть времени!..

\- Кроули! – хрипло позвал он. – Кроули, это все ненастоящее! Они ненастоящие!

Во имя Всевышней, у него не хватало сил, даже чтобы просто отлипнуть от чертовой стенки! Кроули бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Напуганный, он боялся приближаться к ангелам близко, чувствуя себя лишним, но когда Михаил заговорила, он бросился – взметнулся рыжий пожар волос и белоснежные крылья над головами ангелов.

\- Нет! Нет, вы не можете! Я ничего не сделал!

\- За богохульство! – громогласно перечисляла Михаил. – За неуважение к Высшему плану…

\- Не надо!

Кроули не мог бы перекричать Михаила, как ни старался. Падение было проклятием для любого ангела, оно очерняло его сущность, выворачивало наизнанку, но для Кроули этот приговор был равносилен смерти.

Он хватался за ангелов в отчаянной мольбе, пытался протиснуться, срывался на хрип, а они отстранялись от него, холодные, _чужие_ , толкали его обратно в круг, пока он не упал на пол, закрываясь крыльями.

\- Что я сделал?! _Что_ я сделал не так?!

Азирафель шумно выдохнул. Он собрал все силы, какие смог восстановить за такой короткий промежуток времени, и оттолкнулся от стены. Его бестелесность могла сыграть на руку, он мог бы пробиться сквозь плотный круг. В теории. На практике же он задохнулся, когда один из ангелов прошел сквозь него, и он ощутил всю ткань мироздания, черную материю, из которой была соткана эта реальность, внутри себя.

Ноги подкосились, и он почти упал, закашлявшись, но удержался, рванулся вперед. Дикий пронзительный крик разодрал его душу, как удар ножа мясника. Азирафель видел перед собой черную зияющую пропасть и успел заметить мелькнувший край белоснежного крыла.

Не помня себя, он расправил свои, прыгая следом. Кроули мотало в воздухе, его прекрасные крылья выкручивало и переламывало, выдирая из него истошные, леденящие до костей вопли, самые жуткие из всех, что Азирафель когда-либо слышал. Он свернул свои крылья поуже, напрягая, но не мог падать быстрее, чем сорвавшийся с Небес ангел.

Золотые веснушки вспыхнули пламенем, вздувались пузырями. Кроули зазмеился в воздухе, срываясь на хрип и раздирая ногтями кожу, и тяжело рухнул прямо в жидкую серу, взметнув фонтан священного пламени.

Азирафель успел затормозить в последний момент, завис над ним, зажимая себе рот обеими руками. Кроули не кричал – вопил на тонкой сорванной ноте, и Азирафель хрипел и задыхался вместе с ним, пораженный, но не способный оторвать взгляда. Нежная тонкая кожа плавилась, слезала, и вместо нее нарастала новая, смуглая, шершавая. Крылья выворачивались под неправильным углом, огонь плясал на перьях, застывая на них обсидиановой окраской. Кроули с трудом приподнялся на локте, но упал снова, лицом в пылающую лаву, отпрянул, закрывая лицо руками, раззевая рот в немом крике, рвал на себе волосы, как будто это могло сравниться с болью во всем теле, когда внутри него отмирало что-то необычайно важное, то, что делало его ангелом.

Почувствовав что-то, Азирафель поднял голову. Где-то высоко наверху ангелы с любопытством наблюдали, как один из них, самый верный, самый талантливый, варится в адском котле. Они просто смотрели! Таращились, как в зоопарке, на корчащуюся в агонии фигуру посреди пекла и лавы, припорошенную серным снегом, на горевшую заживо и погибающую ангельскую сущность. Они смотрели, пока огонь не стал затухать, еще танцуя на белоснежных одеждах – единственное, что осталось белым, но покрытом серой и гарью.

Кроули лежал на боку лицом вниз и не шевелился. На секунду Азирафелю показалось, что он умер, но в тот же момент демон вздрогнул всем телом и вскинулся, и в его янтарных глазах зрачки сузились до вертикальных, и Кроули отшатнулся, потрясенный тем, как из его зрения ушла тьма.

Его волосы были покрыты сажей, спадали на лицо, когда он поднимался, опираясь на вытянутые руки, и в последней мольбе поднял к Небесам змеиные глаза, сотрясаясь всем телом, как дряхлый старик на смертном одре.

\- Пожалуйста…

Азирафель едва мог расслышать его, хотя находился ближе всех. Губы Кроули дрожали, по лицу, размазывая копоть, текли слезы, много, как капли дождя на стекле, сбегали вниз широкими дорожками.

\- За что… Умоляю…

Он подавился рыданиями и низко опустил голову. Огненные волосы, такие темные и тусклые по сравнению с окружающей золой, разметались вокруг него, когда Кроули коснулся лбом догорающей грязи.

\- По… пожалуйста…

Азирафель смотрел на него неотрывно, все еще зажимая рот, даже не пытаясь успокоить свою внутреннюю истерику. Она не была громкой или показушной, потрясенный увиденным, он вцепился в свое лицо, впился ногтями в щеки и скулы, удерживая крик, застрявший где-то в горле, а может, он сам состоял из крика, и если бы мог, он облек бы этот крик в единственное имя, указанное на пергаменте Михаила, но это казалось невозможным.

Кроули вскинулся вновь, его взгляд, полный неприкрытого страха, лихорадочно забегал. Его глаза видели сквозь мрак, и он различил там что-то, чего Азирафель еще не видел, но мог себе представить. Зажмурившись, Азирафель расправил еще два дополнительных крыла – только бы не убить Кроули, нет, только защитить, только уберечь от того, что надвигается из тьмы вместе с далеким торжествующим хохотом и задорными выкриками.

Он переборщил.

Его буквально швырнуло вниз, на Кроули, и он _увидел_ его глазами – демонов, наступающих со всех сторон, их кривые радостные оскалы, их нарастающее улюлюканье. Он чувствовал на губах и в горле поднимавшуюся волну ужаса, слышал каждую отчаянную мысль криком в голове, которую Кроули не мог из себя выдавить.

_"Нет! Умоляю, это ошибка! Бог, если ты меня слышишь, не оставляй меня! Я не смогу!"_

\- Смотрите, кто снизошел до нас!

Он зажмурился, сжимаясь изо всех сил, словно хотел стать размером с булавочную головку. У него не было сил, чтобы противостоять надвигающейся угрозе, потому что он оказался _внутри_ тела Кроули.

\- Ба, какая высокая пташка!

\- Это тот рыжий? Дайте посмотреть!

\- Он падший, падший! Как он говорил, наше место внизу?

\- Что с лицом, ангелочек?

Чьи-то грязные пальцы схватили его за лицо, и Кроули рвано вскрикнул, вернее, всхлипнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть свои слезы. Это как будто сорвало плотину чужих рук, возникших из ниоткуда. Он отпрянул, закрылся ладонями, и Азирафель отшатнулся, снова осознавая себя на том же месте в воздухе. Как будто он был расщеплен, а теперь восстановился.

Демоны окружили Кроули. Он слабо отбивался, пряча лицо, взвыл, когда кто-то из них дернул за сломанное крыло. Азирафель, не помня себя, закрыл лицо руками, не желая смотреть. Кроули рывком поставили на ноги, утаскивая куда-то, но реальность вокруг была черной – демон не помнил, куда его вели. Все, что для него существовало – это руки, грубые руки, много рук, они трогали, щипали, шлепали, тискали под непрерывный гул издевательских голосов и довольного гогота.

Неожиданно все стихло. Будто кто-то выключил громкость. Азирафель осмелился взглянуть сквозь пальцы. Демоны застыли, как изваяние, затихнув, как в замедленной съемке, отстранялись прочь, оставляя Кроули одного посреди какого-то то ли бара, то ли хостела. Ни один из них не издавал ни звука, и у Азирафеля закралась мысль, что он оглох от горя, но демоны расступились, и вперед вышел Люцифер.

Кроули дрожал, полусидя на полу, не смея поднять глаза, пусто глядя прямо перед собой. Оглушенный, потерянный. Растрепанные чужими руками волосы падали на лицо, на щеке явно отпечаталась чья-то ладонь, и Сатана, подойдя к нему, протянул свою, медленно убирая назад потемневшие пряди. Он не сводил с Кроули взгляда, задумчивого, изучающего, и Кроули затрясся еще сильнее от его прикосновения, скривил губы, стараясь сдержать рвущейся наружу крик.

Люцифер провел кончиками пальцев по впалой щеке, по острым скулам, потрогал висок. Его лицо исказилось в торжествующей гримасе, а из Кроули вырвался булькающий звук, заменяющий крик, когда его кожа вспыхнула короткой искрой пламени, и на ней расползлась татуировка в виде змеи.

\- Краули.

Кроули отшатнулся, сбрасывая с себя наваждение, дернул рукой к виску, но замер на полужесте, уставившись на свои ладони. Он чувствовал новую силу, совершенно другую, с абсолютно другим источником.

\- Что… что ты сделал со мной?!

\- Теперь ты Краули.

Все вокруг пришло в движение. Демоны загалдели, заулюлюкали, загоготали, и Азирафель не понимал, откуда их так много. Смех и вопли доносились со всех сторон, заставляя Кроули завертеться на месте, ожидать удара с любой стороны.

\- Краули! Ползающий!

\- Он теперь демон, один из нас, один из нас!

\- Ну и где твое место теперь, а?

\- Чего он трясется, иди сюда, крошка, мы тебя согреем!

\- Краули! Иди сюда!

\- На колени.

Кроули резко рухнул вниз головой, как подкошенный, и Люцифер усмехнулся. Демоны ликовали, визжали, но гораздо тише. Азирафель не смел пошевелиться.

\- Встань.

Ледяной голос Сатаны прервал всеобщее веселье. Кроули уперся дрожащими локтями о замызганный пол, выпрямился, потрясенный тем, что только что произошло. Потрясенный тем, какой властью теперь обладал Люцифер над ним.

\- Я научу тебя твоей новой жизни, Краули.

Сатана коснулся его лба, и тело Кроули почернело, покрываясь чешуей, облекаясь во вторую форму. Крупное мощное тело взвилось вверх, огромный змей изогнулся, как вопросительный знак, и демоны шарахнулись в стороны. Кроули закрутил головой, выпуская длинный раздвоенный язык, но он был слишком шокирован, чтобы хоть как-то использовать эти силы против них.

Он еще не научился.

Пройдут годы, и он покажет зубы.

Пройдут десятилетия, и он будет мастерски скрывать свои эмоции.

Пройдут века, и он будет применять свой талант и воображение так хитро, как не умеет никто во всей Вселенной.

Но сейчас он повинуется легкому движению чужой руки, превращаясь обратно в человеческую форму по одному только велению дьявола, открывает рот, шумно глотая воздух, которого все мало, и хватается за стол в попытке удержаться.

Их глаза встречаются. Расплавленное золото и чернота.

Сатана издает довольный тихий смешок.

\- На колени.

И Кроули снова рывком швыряет вниз, как будто невидимая нога пнула его в спину. Противиться было бесполезно, даже несмотря на то, что он ожидал этого, но ничего не мог сделать, его тело больше не подчинялось ему. Потому что теперь он был демоном.

Люцифер подождал, пока Кроули почувствует позволение двигаться и перенесет вес на бедра, дрожа, выпрямляясь, и вновь опустил его вниз.

\- Ты будешь делать это, пока не привыкнешь.

Он ломал чужое сопротивление, как карандаш в руке. Он не давал Кроули прийти в себя, унизительно, постыдно, гадко, размазывая остатки чужой гордости, как раздавленного жука, повторяя снова и снова, и сейчас, и сквозь года, каждый раз, когда Сатана приходил к нему, Кроули был проклят опускаться на колени перед Владыкой Ада, вниз, до самой земли, касаясь ее лицом.

\- На колени.

_"Азирафель…"_

Азирафель вздрогнул, как от пощечины, приходя в чувство.

Кроули прошептал его имя, как молитву, и эта молитва была самой искренней из всех, что звучали во всей Вселенной.

\- Мне нравится, - вдруг сказала Вельзевул, сидя рядом на столе.

Кроули, едва поднявший голову с пола, посмотрел остекленело в сторону Вельзевул, куда-то сквозь нее, и Азирафель задрожал от гнева. Они наблюдали. Господи боже, все демоны молча наблюдали, как Сатана приучал Кроули кланяться, падать ему в ноги, почти целуя пол, дрессировал его, как непослушного котенка, на глазах у всего Ада!

\- Можно мне тоже…

\- Нельзя! – рявкнул Люцифер.

Помещение тряхнуло, как от землятрясения, что-то зазвенело, попадали стулья. Всех демонов сдуло из комнаты в мгновение ока.

\- Тупые идиоты.

Кроули перевел на него замутненный взгляд и снова упал на колени, снова вниз, прижимаясь лбом к прогнившим деревяшкам, стоило дьяволу только захотеть.

Потому что это Ад.

И Ад не прощает.

_"Азирафель…"_

\- Кроули, я здесь!

Азирафель бросился к нему, но Кроули вдруг закрыло от него столпом пламени. Он отшатнулся и наткнулся спиной на Бентли – распахнутая водительская дверь, на которую он даже не глянул, потому что прямо перед ним горел его книжный магазин.

Голоса пожарных и музыка внутри машины отошли на второй план. Азирафель не ощущал ничего, кроме холодной продувающей пустоты внутри себя, наблюдая, как нечто столь родное, созданное его собственными руками, место, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, где они с Кроули впервые напились вдрызг, проводя вечера и ночи за приятными беседами, сгорает дотла.

Глухой крик вывел его из транса.

\- Азирафель, где ты, идиот, я не могу найти тебя!

Кроули внутри. Внутри охваченного огнем книжного, это тот самый пожар, когда до Армагеддона оставались считанные часы. Азирафель сорвался с места, бросаясь к плотно закрытым дверям – они не пугали его, он мог пройти сквозь них, пропустить сквозь себя еще этой черной отравленной материи, но, к его искреннему удивлению, это не причинило ему никакой боли.

Кроули отшвырнуло назад мощной струей из разбитого окна. Очки отлетели в сторону, и в сгорбленной позе, когда демон тяжело садился, даже не делая попыток подняться, Азирафель чувствовал отупленное равнодушие.

Он сдался. Он перестал бороться. Все было кончено. 

\- Ты погиб…

\- Кроули, я здесь! Я жив!

\- Кто-то убил моего лучшего друга!

Господи, да сколько еще он должен принять этой отравы, чтобы достучаться до него?!

\- Ублюдки! Все вы!!

\- Кроули!!

Он замер, и Азирафелю на секунду показалось, что он услышал. Но Кроули лишь опустил глаза и взял первую попавшуюся книгу, оставляя ее себе. В память об ангеле, который был таким же неправильным, как и он сам, чтобы закрыть демона своим крылом.

Его лицо блестело, и Азирафель пошатнулся. Кроули _плакал_. Здесь, в двадцать первом веке. Выращенная тысячелетиями выдержка дала сбой, когда все, во что он верил, что он любил, где он чувствовал себя дома, было уничтожено. Он нашел рукой очки, поднимаясь с пола, покидая магазин до того, как тот развалится на части.

Азирафель следовал за ним до самой Бентли. Он расправил крылья, задевал ими стены, фонарные столбы, и все таяло от соприкосновения с ангельской благодатью с привкусом горечи.

Кроули выбросил разбитые очки еще по дороге, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. Демон, которому уже все равно, что миру придет конец. Его мир уже разрушен. Его мир уже сравняли с землей, уже нечего терять, у него ничего больше не было.

Колени еще горели от пытки Люцифера в день его Падения. Вся одежда пропахла огнем, уничтожившим его ангельскую сущность, книжный магазин и Азирафеля. Он ехал молча, неосознанно разгоняя Бентли гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, и она не смела его ослушаться.

Зачем? Ради чего он все это делал? Давным-давно пора было перестать цепляться за свою жизнь, сдаться на милость чертового архангела, пусть делает, что хочет. Лишь бы прервать этот кошмар…

Он хотел умереть. Прямо сейчас. Он развоплотится прямо здесь, и хотелось бы верить, что навсегда, потому что нет никаких сил бороться. Больше не за что. Все уничтожено, все отравлено, и некуда деться из этого бесконечного витка, когда собственное воображение и память ополчились против тебя.

_"Не должны видеть"_

Азирафель слышал его мысли. Кроули протянул руку, доставая из бардачка новые очки, зубами раскрыл дужку и надел их, закрывая свои глаза от чужого любопытства.

_"Никто этого не увидит"_

\- Кроули… - умоляюще прошептал Азирафель.

_"Не вспомню о тебе"_

\- Что… 

_"Когда я буду среди звезд, я никогда не вспомню о тебе"_

\- Боже, Кроули…

_"Как я мог. Как я мог сказать ему такое"_

\- Кроули, ты не виноват, очнись, пожалуйста!

_"Демон"_

\- Да услышь же ты меня, наконец!

_"Последнее ничтожество, ангел, я всегда был неправильным, с самого начала"_

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего!

_"Как я мог это сказать"_

\- Я не виню тебя!

_"Как я мог"_

Сплошной поток чужих слов, камнями брошенных в него, погреб его под собой, уволок прочь из салона Бентли, растворяя его в пустом черном ничто.

_Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули._

_Нет никакой нашей стороны._

_Падшие не могут любить? Хочешь проверить?_

_"Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь мне?!"_

_За богохульство!_

_Мы ангел и демон!_

_На колени!_

_Он целится в нас!_

_"Вы все одинаковые!"_

_Нет, Кроули, нет!_

_Мне даже не понадобилась порнография._

_Я прощаю тебя._

Азирафель ухватился за эту фразу, как за торчащую ветку в обрушившейся лавине.

_Я прощаю тебя._

Он вложил в нее все свое горе. Всю свою радость от Падения Люцифера, всю свою ревность, когда кто-то касался Кроули, все недовольства и раздражения, что он испытывал когда-либо, все самое темное, что скрывал даже от самого себя. Но все растворялось сейчас в водопаде его любви и неудержимого стремления защитить.

_Я прощаю тебя, Кроули. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу жить с тобой, хочу касаться тебя!.._

Кроули поднял голову, неверяще глядя перед собой.

\- Азирафель..?

Только не беседка. Только не слишком быстр. Только не брататься.

Но вокруг был свет. Теплый, согревающий, проступающий сквозь чернь, неподвластную его зрению, обволакивающий все его тело, как вторая кожа. Самый нежный и ласковый, и _о Всевышняя_ , самый нужный на белом свете!..

Он собрал все свои силы и взмолился:

\- Азирафель!

_Вернись ко мне, дорогой._

_Я так хочу, чтобы ты вернулся._

_Я пришел за тобой._

_Я рядом. Я здесь._

\- Азирафель!..

Жар под ногами опалил ступни. Близость следующего витка донеслась затхлым прогнившим ветром, мгла не была готова сдаваться так просто, но Кроули чувствовал трещину, он ловил лицом сквозняк свежего воздуха, он был так близок к поверхности!

\- Азирафель, пожалуйста!..

_Я люблю тебя._

Сердце пропустило удар.

_Я всегда любил тебя, Кроули._

_Мой дорогой, я никогда не оставлю тебя._

О Н И В С Е О Д И Н А К О В Ы Е

Е Г О М Е С Т О С Р Е Д И З В Е З Д

Т Ы Н Е З А С Л У Ж И В А Е Ш Ь 

Н А К О Л Е Н И 

_Тебе не надо ничего заслуживать, Кроули._

_Я уже тебя люблю._

_За все, что ты делал… и вопреки всему, что ты делал._

_Ты никогда не был обычным ангелом._

_И ты не был обычным демоном._

_И это восхитительно._

_Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете._

_Вернись ко мне._

_Позволь себе мою любовь._

_Позволь себе наше счастье._

_Позволь себе в д о х н у т ь._

Кроули сделал жадный лихорадочный вздох, доставший до самого сердца. Как пловец, вынырнувший на поверхность, когда воздуха уже не хватало. И первым, что он увидел, было совершенно белое лицо Азирафеля прямо перед ним с бисеринками испарины вдоль взмокших светлых волос.

Он вернулся в реальность.

\- Азирафель.

Язык не слушался его, а голосовые связки противно заскрипели. Ладони, лежащие на его щеках, вздрогнули, и Азирафель проскулил с невероятным облегчением, чудом уместившимся во всего одном слове:

\- Кроули!

Он не мог надышаться. Смуглая кожа выглядела почти серой, но Кроули смотрел прямо ему в глаза, его вертикальные значки были расширены, а грудь ходила ходуном от прерывистых вздохов. Демон заморгал, и это тоже выглядело дико, и цепи звякнули, когда он сделал какое-то движение руками, сразу замирая, как вспугнутый дикий зверь.

\- Я здесь, - Азирафель погладил его по щекам, по напряженной шее. Опустился ладонями вдоль груди и животу, слегка наклонился. – Я рядом, мой дорогой. Давай, обними меня ногами.

\- Ч-ч-чт-чт-что?

\- Кроули, мы в церкви. Я не хочу причинить тебе вреда, но нам надо спешить! Ну же!

\- Д-да… Хорошшшшо…

Азирафель подхватил его под коленки, закинул его ноги себе на бедра, и Кроули покорно обхватил его за пояс, слабо сжав, соединяя ступни вместе, чтобы не сорваться. Мутноватая белесая дымка заволокла его взгляд, и голова демона поехала вниз.

\- Нет! – Азирафель подхватил его лицо, на миг поддавшись панике. – Нет, Кроули, смотри на меня! Не смей засыпать! Не смей!

Кроули не реагировал, и он ударил его по щекам с двух сторон. Демон распахнул глаза, вскинулся.

\- Ч-что…

\- Кроули, смотри на меня! Смотри, ты понял меня?!

\- Д-да… я…

\- Не смей засыпать, говори со мной!

Азирафель хотел было отвесить ему еще одну пощечину, но Кроули зашептал, едва шевеля непослушными губами, блуждая взглядом то по галстуку-бабочке, то по чужому подбородку:

\- Я… мне приснился… кошмар… - каждое слово давалось ему огромным трудом. Кроули говорил медленно, шипяще, очень тихо, но Азирафель слышал все, что демон силился сказать ему.

Ангел потянулся вверх, ощупывая кандалы на худом запястье, ища способ открыть браслет, и Кроули, обессилено прикрыв глаза, чтобы в них не лезли светлые кудряшки, шипел ему прямо в ухо:

\- Много кошшшмаров, ангел…

\- Продолжай, Кроули. Ты молодец.

\- Я… я…

Азирафель нащупал рукой нужное отверстие среди гладкого металла. Пауза затянулась.

\- Кроули, не спи! – прикрикнул он почти демону на ухо, и Кроули дернулся. – У тебя получается! Ну же, мой хороший!

\- Я… видел… тьму… - демон не отреагировал на провокационное слово. – Столько тьмы… я…

Его голос снова затихал. Сердце Азирафеля билось где-то на уровне пяток от страха, и приходилось скрывать его и спасаться громким голосом:

\- Кроули, не молчи!

Металлический браслет наконец-то поддался. Рука Кроули безвольно упала вдоль тела, и демон весь напрягся, поднимая ее, нашарил плечо Азирафеля, вцепляясь сведенными пальцами.

\- Я думал… думал…

\- Кроули, посмотри на меня.

\- Я…

\- Посмотри!

Кроули открыл лишенные эмоций глаза так широко, как мог, и Азирафель придержал его голову за затылок, чтобы она не запрокинулась. Паранойя плескалась в янтарной желтизне, как вино в бокале, то накатывала волной, то отступала, рискуя утащить демона обратно в океан безумия.

\- Кроули, - как можно более хладнокровно сказал Азирафель. – Ты слышишь меня?

\- Да, - прошептал демон одним движением языка.

\- Перечисли мне все виды алкоголя, какие ты знаешь.

\- Алко… - Кроули сморщился, забормотал что-то нечленораздельное, понял, что не может облечь звуки в слова, и почти заныл. – Ангел…

\- Ну же, у тебя все получится, - Азирафель привстал на цыпочки, ковыряясь со вторым замком.

\- В-в-вино…

\- Так, молодец. Еще?

\- Сссссссскотч… висссски… к-коньяк…

\- Продолжай.

Цепь жалобно звякнула, когда он справился со вторым браслетом. Кроули повис на нем всем телом, его руки, словно змеи, скользнули вокруг шеи Азирафеля, и демон притих, запутавшись в звуках, которые произносил:

\- Бур… бро… брун… бурб…

\- Бурбон?

\- Б… бурбон… ангел…

\- Я не алкоголь, - Азирафель не сдержал нежной улыбки, подхватывая его поудобнее. – Дорогой, я здесь. Я рядом, я тебя держу.

Он погладил Кроули по жестким волосам и сделал попытку поцеловать, но Кроули заторможенно отвернул голову, подставив щеку, и скривился.

\- Ангел… н-не надо, ангел…

\- Кроули, я люблю тебя. Ты слышишь меня? Люблю. Я тебя люблю. Не смей засыпать.

\- Нет, - обреченно проскулил Кроули и уткнулся щекой в его плечо. – Нет… нетнетнетнет, не сссмей этого делать…

\- Кроули, ты назвал еще не все. Вермут, помнишь?

Кроули дышал, словно маленький ребенок, готовый заплакать, сводя брови, и жалобно просипел:

\- Ссссаке… текила…

\- Да, вот так. Не останавливайся, говори со мной.

Лестница была сложным испытанием. Ограниченное пространство не оставляло места для маневра, и Азирафель завел одну руку за спину, нащупав худые щиколотки, а другую уложил на поясницу демона. Кроули переместил голову ему на плечо, кажется, он совсем не осознавал, где находится. Все крохи его внимания сосредоточились на просьбе Азирафеля, и Кроули буквально выдавливал из себя все сорта алкогольных напитков, которые они пробовали с момента изобретения спирта.

А силы Азирафеля почти все уходили на то, чтобы игнорировать вес демона. Они оба были вымотаны борьбой с ядовитой тварью, захватившей тело Кроули, но она все еще была внутри, набегала, как волна на берег, иногда накрывая с головой, и Кроули замолкал, забывая, как говорить, но его пальцы, стискивающие ткань бежевого пиджака, говорили Азирафелю, что демон еще в сознании.

Когда лестница осталась позади, Азирафель перевел дух. Впереди был стеллаж, слегка загораживающий дверь в храм, так что она не открывалась полностью. Какой же он дурак, надо было оттащить его в сторону раньше, пока была возможность!

\- Кроули, - позвал он, и демон замолчал, медленно поворачивая голову на звук, подставляя округлое ухо. – Мне нужно будет тебя отпустить. Мне нужны две руки. Ты сможешь удержаться?

Кроули помолчал, обдумывая его слова, и заерзал в его объятиях. Узкие бедра потерлись о его живот, когда демон искал подходящую точку опоры, закрыв глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, и немного вытянул ноги, сплетая лодыжки. Азирафель чуть развернулся, испугавшись, как бы он не коснулся щиколоткой стены, а Кроули уже обвивал его шею руками понадежнее, почти завязываясь в узел, прижимаясь теснее.

Игра, которая завязывает вас в узлы, вдруг некстати вспомнилось Азирафелю. Боже, кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как они ездили в Тэдфилд, но это воспоминание было таким… теплым, что прибавило сил, и он позволил себе мимолетную улыбку, погладив Кроули по спине.

\- Итак? Я пробую?

Кроули кивнул, оцепенев. Азирафель осторожно убрал от него руки, готовый подхватить его, если вдруг он ослабеет и начнет сползать.

\- Ты держишься?

\- Да, - прошелестел демон куда-то ему в шею.

\- Ты остановился на ликере.

\- Шшшшшш…

Очень осторожно Азирафель уперся в дверь и ногой, удерживаясь руками за стену и дверной косяк, надавил изо всех сил. Стеллаж заскрипел, начиная крениться, а Кроули продолжал шипеть на одной ноте прямо ему в ухо, как надоедливый комар:

\- Шшшшшшшшшампансссссское.

\- Какой ты молодец, Кроули, - выдохнул Азирафель, отклонившись с ним назад. Стеллаж с грохотом рухнул на пол, кажется, выломав пару досок, и ангел занялся дверью, чтобы открыть ее как можно шире. – Не молчи.

\- Мммм…

Простые слова закончились еще на лестнице, и Кроули приходилось серьезно стараться, чтобы выговорить что-то вроде "медовухи" или "бренди". Азирафель наконец-то распахнул дверь, подхватил начинающего обмякать Кроули и вдруг замер, осознав, что демон молчит слишком долго.

\- Кроули! – позабыв обо всем на свете, он отвесил ему сочный шлепок по заднице.

Кроули взвился, как ужаленный, широко распахнув глаза и едва не задев головой потолок. Азирафель успел присесть, притягивая его к себе, надавил ему на макушку, и демон послушно уложил голову обратно ему на плечо, уставившись совершенно круглыми глазами.

\- Тыыы…

\- Да! Да, я шлепнул тебя. Не заставляй меня еще раз это делать, мистер!

Азирафель возмущенно тараторил, пытаясь скрыть облегчение. Как же он испугался за этого тощего полуголого демона буквально секунду назад, это же просто ужас. Стыд-то какой, он наверняка покраснел до корней волос!

\- Не смотри на меня так!.. Нет, смотри, Кроули, смотри на меня!

Кроули смотрел во все глаза. Даже рот приоткрыл. Высоко задранные брови почти потерялись под всклокоченными волосами. Любая эмоция очень долго задерживалась на его лице.

\- Не смей отключаться, понял меня? Оставайся со мной.

\- Ром, - пробормотал Кроули.

\- Да. Да, молодец.

Пристально следя, чтобы демон ничего не коснулся, Азирафель пронес его через храм, остановившись, чтобы перехватить поудобнее. Демон снова начал затихать, бормоча что-то невнятно и сбивчиво, но он старался разговаривать, иногда слепо шаря по чужой спине.

\- Еще немного, Кроули, потерпи чуть-чуть…

Ох, боже правый, защитные чудеса… Азирафель остановился, поджав губы, и неосознанно зарылся пальцами в непослушные рыжие волосы. Выдержит ли демон? Или Азирафелю придется отдать ему себя без остатка, чтобы дать пройти? Нельзя. Азирафель был единственным, кто мог сейчас защитить Кроули, сам демон даже стоять не мог. Да что там, даже висеть – опять обмяк, сползая, и Азирафель снова слегка подкинул его, прижав к себе покрепче. 

А если его разозлить? Или удивить еще больше? Когда он отвесил ему шлепок, Кроули обалдел так, что выдержал без напоминаний почти до самого выхода. Может быть, так Азирафелю не надо будет тратить оставшиеся силы, и они выберутся на свободу.

\- Кроули. Ты слышишь меня?

Демон издал неопределенное мычание.

\- Кроули?

\- Да, - жалобно выдохнул он едва слышно и до того трогательно, что Азирафель не удержался, чмокнул это хрупкое чудо в плечо.

\- Я не говорил тебе, что в прошлом году я спас твой пиджак и брюки?

Кроули снова помолчал, медленно осмысливая, что ему сказали. На его сосредоточившемся лице отображался сложный мыслительный процесс.

\- На них не попала святая вода. Ты можешь продолжать их носить.

\- П-п… - Кроули нахмурился, поднимая на него ошарашенный взгляд. – П-по-под-подожди, к… как… чт… к-к-к-к-как ты… ты… ты раззздел меня?

\- Да, - очень скромно признался Азирафель, открывая дверь. Близость ангельской благодати обожгла его.

Кроули вздрогнул всем телом и прижался, тоже чувствуя ее.

\- Плнссстью..? – выдавил он, роняя ставшую тяжелой голову обратно на его плечо.

\- Ну, нет, носки я оставил… - Азирафель сделал паузу, но Кроули не шевелился. Даже многозначительное молчание не помогло. – Кроули? Кроули, не спи, не спи!

По коже демона медленно расцветали красные пятна, грозившие перерасти в тяжелейшие ожоги. Азирафель рывком вышел из церкви, лихорадочно ища глазами по траве, куда его можно было уложить, и застыл. Кроули издал то ли стон, то ли мычание, завозился в его похолодевших руках.

Их ждали. Целая свита из ангелов, полукругом вставших вокруг крыльца, сияли, расправив крылья, не давая им ступить и шагу дальше. Азирафель отступил на шаг, ощутив пальцами жар – по голой спине Кроули тоже расползалась ожоговая краснота, демон ерзал всем телом, мелко задрожав, и Азирафель повернулся боком, закрывая его плечом, как мог.

Архангел Гавриил стоял в центре полукруга, широко улыбаясь, как будто встречал дорогих гостей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ужас, какая огромная глава вышла.   
> Но это все диалоги и абзацы, наверняка. Я же ими страдаю)


	12. Chapter 12

Целый год тщательной подготовки, создания идеальных пропорций благодати, даже собственное развоплощение определенно того стоили. Азирафель, мятежный ангел, слегка повернулся боком, закрывая демона Кроули, который едва ли сейчас соображал, что происходит. Уровень паранойи внутри него уже давно вышел за все пределы, но Гавриил учуял также липкий страх, пульсирующий внутри Азирафеля. Широко раскрытые крылья архангела задрожали от искреннего восторга.

Он откровенно любовался ими двумя. Глаза Азирафеля забегали, лихорадочно ища, куда бежать, и ангелы, повинуясь негласному приказу легкого движения руки, расправили крылья, отрезая путь.

А за спиной Азирафеля – защитные чудеса. Лучшие в своем роде. Гавриил не без удовольствия заметил алые пятна на ходившей ходуном спине Кроули. Демон прерывисто дышал в шею Азирафеля, его тело еще сотрясала мелкая дрожь. Совершенно очевидно, что решение вернуться в церковь будет стоить ему жизни. 

Гавриил ухмыльнулся от души.

\- Азирафель, вот так встреча.

Он искренне наслаждался тем, как Азирафель отшатнулся, в последний момент застыв. О да, солнышко, даже один шаг назад убьет твоего демона на месте. Гавриил смерил его оценивающим взглядом. Впрочем, если бы Кроули здесь не было, свободные руки не помогли бы Азирафелю одержать верх. Ангел был вымотан почти до предела, как только на ногах стоял.

Гавриил знал, что у Азирафеля просто не было выбора. Все, что оставалось у него из чудес, он тратил на то, чтобы удерживать Кроули на руках. Демон цеплялся за него, удивительно, он что, еще был в сознании?

\- Вот это стойкость, - Гавриил цокнул языком, улыбаясь и рассматривая рыжий всклокоченный затылок. – Вот это сила воли.

Он сделал шаг навстречу, медленно, смакуя момент. Азирафель умоляюще посмотрел куда-то ему за спину – зачем? Молиться бесполезно, они оба прогневали Небеса и должны были поплатиться. Гавриил подошел ближе, его улыбка растянулась почти до ушей – ох, этот усилившийся страх загнанных в угол, самый бесподобный на свете.

Азирафель смотрел не в никуда. Он пытался поймать взгляд Михаила, которая стояла среди других ангелов, разве что ближе к Гавриилу. Но как ни старался, ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым и не выражало ничего, кроме отстраненности.

Кроули зашевелился в его руках. Наверняка почувствовал приближение архангела. Гавриил оскалился, остановившись, склонил голову набок, и ох, какое же он получал блаженство от созерцания результатов своих трудов.

\- Полагаю, в Аду не будут возражать, если мы казним не одного, а сразу двух предателей, - решил он добавить огоньку, говоря так, будто речь шла о том, где проводить следующее собрание.

Азирафель уставился на него безумными глазами. Гавриил сцепил руки на животе, нисколько не боясь – ангел не посмеет применять силы, даже если бы они у него были, и не рискнет отпускать от себя демона, прекрасно помня, что произошло в прошлый раз. И разве мог Гавриил отказать себе в удовольствии усилить этот сладкий страх?

Он уже хотел коснуться Азирафеля крылом, но тут Кроули поднял голову. Его передернутый мутной черной дымкой взгляд встретился с фиолетовыми глазами, и Гавриил быстро оценил его состояние как подозрительно удовлетворительное. Да, демон только сейчас смог среагировать на чужое присутствие, да, он еще не совсем понимал, почему Азирафель остановился, и точно пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем до его измученного разума дойдет, что они в ловушке.

Но Кроули умудрялся смотреть на него и _видеть_ , сощурившись от сияния. Осмысливал увиденное, запрокинув голову назад, словно она была для него слишком тяжелой, и Азирафель перехватил его под лопатками, не давая завалиться назад.

Какие же они трогательные, хватаются тут друг за друга в последних крупицах борьбы! Гавриил ослепительно улыбнулся Кроули, осматривая его жадно, не скрываясь. О, это был не простой заурядный демон, каким казался Гавриилу раньше. Мало кто обладал такой тягой к жизни, адаптируясь к любым обстоятельствам. И абсолютно никто не обладал такой мощью воображения, даже ангелы.

Но сейчас эти глаза не выражали ничего. И Гавриил ликующе улыбался, зная, что это значит. Он сделал это. Он сломил его. Вне сомнений, это было так, демон больше не высказывал ни намека на сопротивление, такой податливый, прирученный, открытый.

Ему некуда спешить. Гавриил приблизился почти вплотную, протянул руку. Мысль о том, что демон Кроули больше не может ему противиться, была такой приятной, что его хотелось коснуться, всего раз, возможно, даже не подливая кипящего масла в его отравленную кровь. 

Однако звонкий удар вывел его из блаженства мыслей. Азирафель смачно отбил его ладонь прочь от лица Кроули, чудом удержав гнев, полыхнувший в голубых глазах. Плевать, кто перед ним, пусть он будет проклят за неповиновение, пусть его уничтожат прямо сейчас, это не имело значения. Он будет защищать Кроули до последней капли благодати, а потом и демонической силы, если его вышвырнут с Небес прямо в Ад. И кулаками, как человек, до последней капли крови, если ему ничего больше не останется.

Кроули заторможенно вздрогнул. Напрягся всем телом, пытаясь изгнать видение чужих пальцев, приближающихся к его лицу, и опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в плечо Азирафеля. Приоткрыл рот, вдыхая его запах, как будто хотел привязать себя к реальности. Заерзал, втянул голову в плечи, придвинулся ближе к обжигающей благословенной защите в слепом стремлении уползти, спрятаться, затаиться.

Он не ровня им, светлым.

Он демон, _демон_. 

_Демон…_

\- Нужно сделать все по правилам, - вдруг подала голос Михаил.

Гавриил удивленно повернулся к ней. Он раздумывал, что ему делать с невесть откуда взявшейся решимостью Азирафеля, раздавить сразу или еще поиграться, отравляя ее и направляя против него же, и Азирафель смотрел на него, молча бросая ему вызов, и они оба были не готовы к тому, что в их разборки вмешается посторонний.

Архангел тем временем продолжала, сдержанно, но строго:

\- Нужно сделать запрос в Преисподнюю, получить ответ. Чтобы избежать проблем.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - Гавриил хлопнул в ладоши, растирая их, заставив Азирафеля дернуться от резкого звука. – Значит, сделаем запрос.

\- И подготовить специальную камеру, - не унималась Михаил. – Чтобы удержать демона и не уничтожить его сразу по прибытию на Небеса. О, - осеклась она, когда лицо Гавриила вытянулось. – Прошу прощения. Так его _надо_ уничтожить сразу.

Гавриил кашлянул. Он абсолютно не ожидал, что кто-то из ангелов посмеет мешать его маленькому шоу. Тем более архангел Михаил, олицетворение справедливости и беспристрастности. От ее слов нельзя было просто так отмахнуться, особенно при свидетелях, с ней надо было считаться.

Азирафель за его спиной панически заозирался. Он знал, что Михаил тянет время для них, дает ему возможность придумать хоть какой-нибудь выход, но ради всего святого, он никогда не был особо находчивым в критической ситуации! Гавриил мог оглянуться в любую секунду, когда решит перестать слушать чушь, которую Михаил буквально из пальца высасывала, умело прикрываясь своей педантичностью, и…

\- Ангел… - вдруг едва слышно прошелестел Кроули ему куда-то в шею.

Господи, как он, наверное, был напуган! Реальность накатывала на него такими же волнами, как паранойя, Кроули, должно быть, только сейчас осознал, насколько близко к нему находился Гавриил. Демон зазмеился в его руках, придвигаясь теснее.

\- Все будет хорошо, - прошептал Азирафель, стараясь звучать решительно, а не жалко. – Я что-нибудь придумаю. Сейчас, сейчас…

\- Не от… отп…

\- Я тебя им не отдам.

Михаил бросила на них скучающий взгляд, словно, будь ее воля, она бы уже их развоплотила, на самом деле намекая, что долго морочить голову такому хитрому ублюдку, как Гавриил, она не сможет. Кроули судорожно стиснул ткань бежевого пиджака и выговорил почти по буквам:

\- Не… отпус… кай… меня…

\- Ни за что, - Азирафель крепко прижал его к себе, прожигая взглядом Гавриила. – Никогда.

Кроули вдруг перестал дышать, стиснув зубы так, что Азирафель услышал, как они заскрипели. Все его тело почти завибрировало от напряжения, как натянутая тетива лука, в глубине его горла зарождался тихий рык, и ангелу вдруг показалось, что он стоит на раскаленных углях.

Гавриил резко повернулся, почуяв неладное. Михаил сжала губы в тонкую нить, ее лицо побледнело. Они тоже почуяли запах гари и пепла, и Азирафель зажмурился, не желая оборачиваться, боясь увидеть, как его крылья чернеют.

Кроули пропустил рычание сквозь зубы, между раскрытых губ. Земля дрогнула под Азирафелем, ушла из-под ног, разверзлась, и он вскрикнул от неожиданности, проваливаясь вниз, вцепившись в Кроули мертвой хваткой. Какая-то часть его услужливо подсунула воспоминание о хрусте выламываемых крыльев, и он успел сложить их на бестелесном уровне, приготовившись к самому ужасному Падению в своей жизни.

Что ж, теперь его очередь искупаться в священном пламени… 

Однако уже через пару секунд его ботинки коснулись твердого пола, горячего, но не обжигающего. Кроули обмяк в его объятиях, чуть не свалившись, задышал жадно и поверхностно, как в лихорадке, и ангел распахнул глаза, успев подхватить его.

\- Кроули, - просипел он, пораженно осматриваясь.

Тошнотворный запах. Грязные серые полы. Тусклые мигающие лампы. Мусор вдоль замызганных стен. Старые столы и стулья, заваленные пожелтевшими бумагами до отказа. Низкий потолок, нависший над их головами, как будто его проектировала лорд Вельзевул назло всем высоким людям. Не было никаких сомнений, где они оказались, хоть Азирафель и был здесь совсем в другом месте.

Потрясенный, он уставился на Кроули. Даже в таком состоянии, неспособный толком говорить, внешне покорившийся, с заторможенной реакцией, этот удивительный демон умудрился найти выход, когда Азирафель был готов пробиваться насквозь, обрекая их фактически на гибель. 

\- Кроули, дорогой… - его голос дрожал. Как он ни старался взять себя в руки, он боялся даже представить, чего демону стоило перенести их сюда.

Кроули с усилием сглотнул, приподняв подбородок, его потухший взгляд вяло пробежался по комнате. Азирафель перехватил его поудобнее, подпер его щеку ладонью, поддерживая, ожидая, пока Кроули сообразит, где они оказались. Демон закрыл глаза, обессиленно соскальзывая и роняя голову обратно на его плечо, разомкнул пересохшие губы:

\- Ко… ридор.

\- Не покидай меня, во имя чего угодно, - прошептал Азирафель, подходя к закрытым дверям.

Он осторожно выглянул в давно не мытые оконца. Все было размыто и мутно, но он разглядел фигуры демонов, целую толпу. Они бесцельно бродили, натыкаясь друг на друга, заполонили собой весь коридор. Азирафель в нерешительности погладил Кроули по пояснице.

\- Их много, - негромко произнес он. – Очень много.

Насколько он успел изучить падших во время своей недоказни в прошлом году, они не церемонились. Они учуют слабость, исходящую от обессиленного Кроули, они бросятся на них и растерзают за считанные мгновения. Но все они были низшими, некоторые даже родились уже в Аду. Азирафель должен был справиться.

\- Куда мне потом идти?

Кроули не ответил. Азирафель резко развернулся, ища глазами свободный стол или стул понадежней, понес его туда, чтобы усадить и привести в чувство. Зря, ох, зря они здесь оказались. Это была чужая территория, это были владения Сатаны, где все подчинялось его воле. И Азирафелю теперь было известно, как никому другому, что Кроули лучше здесь не появляться даже в расцвете сил.

\- Кроули, - отчаянно позвал Азирафель, коротким движением скидывая бумаги со стола на пол. – Кроули, я без тебя не выберусь отсюда, я…

\- Лево, - вдруг забормотал Кроули, очнувшись. – Нлево…

\- Господи, не пугай меня так!

Кроули опять замолчал. Да что же это такое!

\- Кроули! Кроули, ты со мной?! – стараясь не срываться на крик, Азирафель встряхнул его за плечи, и демон зашипел слабо.

\- Да…

\- Не отключайся, слышишь?!

\- Здесссь…

\- Да, будь здесь! – Азирафель повернулся к двери. – Там... Там много демонов. Мне придется их отогнать.

Кроули с усилием кивнул, показывая, как мог, свое участие. Он снова завозился, как будто постарался отодвинуться, но Азирафель не дал ему этого сделать, прижав к себе и отходя от двери еще на несколько шагов.

\- Я постараюсь тебя не задеть. Как выйду, иду налево, да?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Я начинаю.

Не давая себе времени на сомнения, Азирафель сосредоточился, вкладывая в это простое чудо свое стремление освободить им проход, не навредить Кроули и не поднимать панику. Только не хватало, чтобы сюда заявились князья Ада.

Вес Кроули стал довольно ощутимым, заставив Азирафеля несдержанно охнуть. Демон вжал голову в плечи, зажмурившись, слепо царапнул его плечи, удержался. Не дожидаясь, пока он придет в себя, Азирафель рывком распахнул дверь, вываливаясь с ним вместе в абсолютно пустой коридор.

\- Я тебя держу, - на чистейшей воды адреналине прошептал он, сворачивая налево. – Все хорошо, я тебя держу.

Почти сразу пришлось перейти с бега на быстрый шаг – он долго бы не продержался. Еще до того, как впереди показалась развилка, Кроули весь подобрался, буквально выплевывая следующее указание:

\- Влево.

\- Влево, - повторил Азирафель, новым благословением расчищая им путь.

Стук его каблуков эхом отражался от потрескавшихся стен. Кроули стискивал его плечи до синяков, сверкал желтыми глазищами, ожидая удара с любой стороны, весь как сплошной оголенный нерв. Его почти осязаемый страх подгонял Азирафеля, хотя он и понятия не имел, куда Кроули ведет его. Но демон додумался провалиться сюда, разве он мог ставить под сомнение его память и звериное чутье?

Да и был ли у него сейчас выбор?..

С каждым чудом демон весил все тяжелее, но Азирафель не позволял себе даже думать об этом. Отправляя вперед новое чудо, он вслушивался в ощущения, но еще не чувствовал погони. Услышав очередное тихое слово, ангел свернул направо и притормозил, увидев площадку перед лифтами.

\- Вверх? – обрывисто выдохнул он, осознав, что запыхался, и нажал кнопку вызова, не дожидаясь ответа.

Руки заныли, его человеческое тело не было рассчитано на подобные нагрузки. Азирафель глянул на ближайшую стену, сделал шаг, прижимая Кроули к ней спиной, чтобы дать себе хоть какое-то подобие отдых, и демон вытянулся по струнке, уставившись на него.

Его зрачки были расширены, Азирафель видел в них свое отражение. Лицо демона казалось маленьким, его черты – еще более заостренными из-за растрепанных длинных волос. Кроули не сводил с него горящих глаз, медленно облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, тяжело дыша. Азирафель на мгновение опустил взгляд чуть ниже, на взмокшую шею, проступившие ключицы, натянувшие смуглую кожу.

\- Что? – вдруг выдохнул Кроули, съежившись под его взглядом.

\- Прости…

\- Не см… тр…

Он хотел сказать этому глупому ангелу, чтобы тот не смел на него так смотреть. Он демон, он отвратителен, он пленник собственных воспоминаний… но не мог. И не только потому, что столь сложное предложение еще было непроизносимым. На самом деле он _хотел_ , чтобы Азирафель смотрел на него _так_.

Это дало мощную прибавку к тем силам, что он копил, пока ангел нес его по лабиринтам Преисподней. Звякнул лифт, открылись дверцы. Азирафель опять поднял Кроули на руки, занося внутрь.

\- Какой этаж? Верхний?

\- Да.

Такого крохотного перерыва не хватило для восстановления физических сил. Азирафель, не задумываясь, вновь припечатал демона своим телом к металлической стенке и нащупал верхнюю клавишу, мельком глянув убедиться, что правильную. Кроули заерзал, задрожав от ледяного прикосновения к спине, судорожно выдохнул. Закрыл глаза. Азирафель подхватил его под бедра, испугавшись, что демон сползет на пол.

\- Смотри на меня.

Лифт тронулся, лязгнул, поехал вверх. На лбу Кроули появилась испарина, и Азирафель постарался немного отстраниться. Наверняка он его почти раздавил своим телом, боже, он же совсем ослабевший! Однако демон крепко стиснул его за пояс ногами, распахнул глаза.

У Азирафеля захватило дух. Кроули смотрел открыто, пристально, так близко, что он чувствовал его дыхание. Демон безропотно выполнял любые его просьбы, насколько мог, не задумываясь, зачем, как он выглядит. А выглядел он так… бесподобно, что Азирафель в который раз поклялся себе никогда не отпускать его больше.

Но ангел был единственным, кому Кроули мог позволить видеть себя таким. Ад уходил в прошлое, но впереди они могли столкнуться с кем угодно. Кроули занервничал, по его лицу пробежала тень, он заерзал.

\- Очки…

\- Сейчас? Прости, дорогой, я не уверен, что смогу сейчас…

\- Нет, - Кроули снова зажмурился. – Нет, нет…

\- Кроули. Хватит.

Строгий тон почти подействовал. Кроули затих, отвернув голову вбок, изогнулся вдруг, опираясь на лопатки и затылок. Как будто он понимал, по чьей вине Азирафель так устал, и хотел перенести вес, как мог. Однако хватило его ненадолго. Если измерять в этажах, они проехали всего один, когда демон отлип от стенки, судорожно поймав Азирафеля за лацканы пиджака.

\- Кроули?

\- Да.

\- Доверься мне. Ты нас вытащил, теперь моя очередь.

\- Идет.

Это было очень непохоже на его лаконичное "да", которым он выражал все, от согласия до просто обозначения своего присутствия. Азирафель замер, неосознанно поймав его застывший взгляд. Что-то происходило. Такое чувство, будто Кроули стал еще тяжелее, чем раньше, и Азирафель навалился на него всем своим весом, вжимая в стену.

Лифт заскрипел, замедляясь. Вертикальные зрачки сузились до толщины иглы. Кроули обвил руками шею Азирафеля, выгибаясь дугой, продолжая неудержимо сползать вниз, несмотря на все старания, с которыми он цеплялся за ангела всеми конечностями.

\- Не отпускай!

Ужас захлестнул его, уволок вглубь себя. Властный голос грохотом зазвучал в ушах, он опять бился лбом о грязный паркет, не принадлежа сам себе. Тьма не отпускала, она обволакивала его, топила глубже, и все, что помогало ему прежде балансировать на поверхности – ангельские руки. Самые нежные, самые желанные, самые любящие. 

Он вынырнул, но тьма тянула его вниз, как легкую добычу, слабую и беззащитную. Даже Азирафель не смог удержать его, испуганно прижимая к себе и из-за этого оседая вместе с ним на пол.

\- Я тебя держу, - зашептал он, не позволяя Кроули рухнуть окончательно. – Закрой, закрой глаза.

Он едва успел закончить, а уже раскрывал свои крылья. Кроули зажмурился, закрылся ладонями от яркого сияния, и эти мягкие руки обняли его, прижимая вплотную. Азирафель был горячий и холодный одновременно, он завернул их обоих в плотный кокон из крыльев, закрывая Кроули от демонического вмешательства, и лифт рванул вверх так, что вся кабина завибрировала, как во время землетрясения.

Кроули вновь стал невесомым. Азирафель не убирал крылья, пока лифт не остановился на их этаже, только тогда поднимаясь с пола вместе с демоном, вынося его в видавший виды кинотеатр. Кроули сделал движение, будто хотел встать, но Азирафель не позволил, заметив лестницу и унося его в этом направлении.

\- Милый, ты не сможешь идти быстро. Не мешай.

Удивительно, но он не чувствовал преследования. Кто бы ни хотел сорвать Кроули обратно вместе с лифтом, он предпочел остаться в Аду. Но Азирафель подумает над этим позже, сейчас нужно было срочно придумать, куда они могли деться, прежде чем их обнаружат.

Решение пришло само собой, словно его нашептали на ухо. Возможно, так и было – змей-искуситель уже устроил свою голову на привычном месте на его плече, перестав сопротивляться и затихнув.

\- Кроули, скажи что-нибудь?

\- Да.

\- Я думаю, нам нужно в Тэдфилд. Ты рассказывал мне, что аура Антихриста защищает его от таких, как мы. Может, она скроет и нас с тобой.

Кроули помолчал, обдумывая эту идею. Азирафель чуть развернулся, усаживая его на перила, и начал медленно спускаться по ступеням, скатывая демона за собой. Тот вздрогнул, удивленно глянув на перила, на руки ангела, да так и съехал, как с горки, пока лестница не осталась позади, и Азирафель не поднял его обратно на руки.

\- Где твоя машина?

_"Моя машина"_

Это были хорошие слова. У него и правда была машина, он любил ее уже много лет, ездил, как бешеный, по мнению Азирафеля. Это было что-то из _его_ реальности, старой, родной. Не той, в которой Азирафель катал его на перилах или зажимал у стенок, не той, где за ними объявили охоту, похоже, обе стороны. 

Азирафель никогда не был за рулем. Он не слишком хорошо адаптировался в новых эпохах, это Кроули всегда шел в ногу со временем, быстро осваивая все новейшие человеческие технологии. Ангел либо разобьет их обоих о первый же столб, либо они будут плестись, как черепахи. 

Эти колкости в его голове тоже были из _этой_ реальности. Но в голове они не задержались, их смыло новой волной апатии и дикого желания спать. Кроули нахмурился, пытаясь с ним справиться, коротко выдохнул и с усилием выдавил почти целое предложение:

\- Нет. Я не… сссмогу ее вз-выз-вызвать.

\- Я не прошу об этом, я отнесу тебя. Где она?

Глупый ангел.

\- Я… не помню. Не зззззнаю.

\- Хорошо, - Азирафель не посмел настаивать. Кроули после этих необычайно долгих речей повело в сторону, его голова безвольно покачивалась в такт шагам. – Не спи.

\- Да.

\- Говори со мной.

Азирафель остановился. На улице было много людей, очень много, кажется, они попали в самый час пик. Ему пришлось чудом отводить их взгляды, чтобы никто не обращал внимания на невысокого полного мужчину, на котором висит другой полуголый мужчина, похожий на избитого грязного наркомана из подворотни.

Боже правый, он ведь прижимал его к адским стенам!.. Их же лизали все подряд, Господи, как он мог так сглупить?! Азирафель кашлянул, подавляя рвотный позыв, и дал себе слово, что как только они почувствуют себя в безопасности, он лично смоет со спины Кроули каждый след, каждую пылинку.

\- Мы возьмем такси, - сообщил он, заводя руки за спину. – Ты сможешь стоять?

Кроули замычал что-то неопределенное, что можно было трактовать и как "понятия не имею", и как "я готов лечь и умереть прямо здесь, если бы не ты".

То есть абсолютно как угодно.

\- Давай попробуем, дорогой.

Азирафель завел руку за спину, распутывая узлы его конечностей. Кроули напрягся, и он обнял его за талию покрепче, дожидаясь, пока демон опустит ногу одну за другой. Они не держали его – Кроули сползал, распластавшись по нему всем телом, обхватил за шею, и на секунду Азирафель услышал бешеный стук его сердца и сбившееся дыхание.

\- Понятно… - он приподнял Кроули, прижимая к себе. – Милый, ты можешь превратиться в змею?

\- Что? – выдохнул демон ему прямо на ухо.

\- В небольшую. Тебе хватит сил?

\- Я…

Он помолчал. Азирафель ждал, отставив одну ногу назад для равновесия, продолжая крепко обнимать его.

\- Я… боюсссь.

Ему стоило великих трудов произнести это, пусть и настолько тихо. Он боялся заснуть, боялся провалиться обратно. Боялся, что превратится и уже никогда не вернет себе человеческий облик. Последний раз, когда он себя помнил, его превратили насильно, и что, если он так и не вспомнит, как это делается?..

Азирафель вздохнул, погладив его по спине. Он оценил его признание и то, что за ним стояло.

\- Хорошо… Я поймаю машину. Ты позволишь за себя заплатить?

Шутка подействовала. Кроули фыркнул, пряча лицо. Придется, по-видимому, помимо всего прочего, еще начудесить себе кредитку. Азирафель поковылял поближе к дороге, пытаясь подстроиться под пьяную походку непослушных демонических ног, а когда стало ясно, что это нереально, приподнял его в воздух, быстрыми шажками добираясь до бордюра и возвращая на место.

Такси подъехало почти сразу. Азирафель быстро изучил его, убедившись, что за рулем простой человек, открыл дверцу и наклонился, придерживая Кроули под лопатками.

\- Довезете до Тэдфилда?

Кроули снова потяжелел для него. Но зато водитель покладисто согласился ехать, куда скажут, и даже не взял с них оплаты. Какой _чудесный_ молодой человек. Азирафель улыбнулся ему тепло и поймал Кроули за ноги, запихивая на заднее сидение.

Торопясь, он полез следом, но почти ткнулся лицом в острую коленку. Кроули раскинулся на сидениях, его глаза опять стали стеклянными. Салон машины запустил минную цепь ассоциативного мышления буквально за мгновение.

\- Боже, нет, не сейчас!

Азирафель, как во сне, поймал его за руку, дернул на себя, ударил по щеке. Голова Кроули мотнулась, он заморгал, уставившись на ангела, и Азирафель оттеснил его подальше, садясь сам и захлопывая за собой дверцу.

\- Поехали, ну же, ради Бога! – воскликнул он.

Машина резво стартанула с места. Кроули продолжал на него бездумно таращиться, пошатнувшись. Его янтарная радужка наползала на белки глаз. Азирафель снова схватил его за руки. Места было мало, машина была тесной, но ему удалось развернуть безучастное тело демона к себе спиной и затащить его к себе на колени.

\- Кроули, Кроули, ты слышишь меня?!

\- Падешь…

\- Кроули, мы уже едем в Тэдфилд. Нужно потерпеть еще немного.

\- Падешь…

Он выдыхал это с той же интонацией. Азирафель застонал, не зная, что ему делать.

\- Ну не сейчас, Кроули! – он вдруг схватил его за нос, сильно сжав.

Кроули замычал, вцепившись в его руку, и вылетел из водоворота разрушительных мыслей. Азирафель разжал пальцы, схватив его за подбородок.

\- Говори со мной! – прикрикнул он, уже не скрывая, как напуган. – Не смей молчать, "дакай" хоть всю дорогу, но не смей молчать на меня!

Кроули еще закрывал ладонью пострадавший нос, его взгляд был полностью осмысленным, хоть и ошарашенным. Азирафель смягчился, погладил его по волосам, позволил себе нежную улыбку, хотя его еще потряхивало от волнений.

\- Еще немного. Мы почти приехали. Я никому тебя больше не отдам.

\- Да, - невнятно из-за ладони прошептал Кроули.

\- Ты можешь убрать руку. Я не буду больше так делать, прости меня за это.

\- Да, - повторил он.

\- Слушай, когда ты говоришь одно только "да", это звучит жутко.

\- Нет.

Азирафель улыбнулся шире, сам убрал его руку, провел ласково пальцами по щеке. Кроули прильнул ближе, хотел было зарыться лицом в его шею, но ударился макушкой о потолок и зашипел, сползая на сидение рядом.

\- Не упади, - Азирафель придержал его за поясницу. – Я могу отдать тебе пиджак. Только мне нужно будет отстраниться…

\- Нет.

\- Как пожелаешь, дорогой.

На сидении не было столько места, чтобы уместить длинные ноги Кроули, но демон то ли не мог, то ли не хотел двигаться, прислонившись к Азирафелю. Иногда он бормотал что-то совсем нечленораздельное – вряд ли для посторонних ушей, слишком быстро и лихорадочно, как будто сам с собой.

Так и было. Паранойя подняла голову, звучала гулом в его ушах, но внутри нее уже произошел сбой, сбив вектор, заданный Гавриилом. Она выбрала неправильный курс. Она посмела огрызаться на Азирафеля. На ангела, который буквально вырвал его из черни его мыслей, закрыл собой от Гавриила, протащил на себе через Ад и не давал провалиться обратно.

Не самая лучшая тактика, как минимум. Он показывал зубы, срываясь на шипение, не замечая, что делает это вслух. Иногда он быстрым движением языка облизывал губы, забыв, как пугающе это выглядит, когда он танцует на грани змеиной сущности. Но когда ангел звал его, неизменно шептал:

\- Здесссь.

Паранойя отступала. Он загонял ее обратно, в глубину сердца, где она сворачивалась кольцами, ожидая в засаде. До полной свободы было еще так далеко, но он смог вдохнуть свободнее, замолчав, нащупать руку Азирафеля и подлезть под нее. Ангел погладил его запястье, успокаивая, иногда поглядывал в окно, но когда Кроули посмотрел на него, давая понять, что ему лучше, улыбнулся ему лучезарно.

Они почувствовали это одновременно. Ангельское свечение, яркое и внезапное, опустилось на них, обволокло машину сплошным потоком. Кроули сделал стойку, не заметив, что опять ударился макушкой о потолок. Азирафель автоматически прижал его к себе, не отпуская ни на сантиметр дальше. Больше никогда. Он уже потерял его однажды, решив обезопасить, и это едва не стоило Кроули рассудка.

Сияние усиливалось, образуя вокруг машины толстый многослойный купол. Они молчали, безмолвно ожидая удара, вцепившись в друг друга. Азирафель собрал силы, что успел восстановить во время езды. Кроули не двигался, настороженный, собранный, как сжатая пружина, приготовившись к броску, оскалив зубы.

Ничего не происходило. Азирафель глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Водитель все еще был нормальным человеком, продолжал ехать как ни в чем не бывало. Люди вообще не чувствовали ничего необычного, это было за пределами их восприятия. Таксисту не было дела, что позади него все звенит от напряжения, он не замечал сияния, такого мощного, что не оставалось сомнений, это был не рядовой ангел.

Но это… не было ловушкой. Благодать не несла в себе угрозы, не имела горького послевкусия страха. Она дарила тепло и чувство безопасности, укутывала в себя, как ребенка в одеяло, чтобы спрятать от монстра из шкафа. Азирафель позволил себе коснуться ее, изучая, и судорожно вздохнул, успокаивающе потирая ладонью плечо Кроули.

Это было сокрывающее чудо. Архангел Михаил нашла их первой.

И прикрывала их отступление до самого Тэдфилда.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда они добрались до Тэдфилда, была уже глубокая ночь. Удивительно чистое небо сияло звездами, каких никогда не увидишь в городе. Ветер нес с собой летнюю вечернюю прохладу.

Последние пару часов Кроули неподвижно лежал на сидении, устроив голову на коленях Азирафеля, и рассеянно наблюдал за их соединенными ладонями. Азирафель непрерывно игрался с его длинными пальцами, то переплетая их со своими, то соединяя их подушечками, то ловил его ладонь и поглаживал ее тыльную сторону. 

Демон устал пытаться разговаривать еще за первый час дороги, забывал, как произносятся звуки, срывался на шипение, заплетался языком и замолкал. Его неспособность к речи начала вызывать у него то ли ярость, то ли отчаяние, и Азирафель сразу же начал искать любой другой способ убедиться в том, что Кроули не заснул.

Поэтому теперь они делали это движениями. Азирафель никогда не уделял столько внимания его рукам. Он без устали гладил запястья, костяшки пальцев, сами пальцы, стер грязь, скопившуюся между ними. Кроули наблюдал, изредка моргая. Иногда Азирафель крепко брал его руку и слабо тряс, но демон пристально следил за каждым жестом, в такие моменты открывая глаза шире специально для ангела.

Он не хотел показывать, но все же пару раз почти провалился. Удержался усилием воли, медленно качнув их соединенные ладони к лицу. Азирафель помог ему, прижал их руки к его щеке, и Кроули жадно вдохнул его запах, напоминая себе, где он.

Такси остановилось у Жасминового коттеджа. Азирафель тепло поблагодарил водителя и приподнял Кроули за плечи, поддерживая между лопаток:

\- Сейчас, дорогой, держись…

Кроули скривился, опустился на сидения, вновь остро осознавая собственную беспомощность. Задышал шумно, но не мог с этим справиться, как бы ни хотел. Азирафель, едва вылез из машины, притянул его к себе, поднимая на руки, и Кроули покорно обвил его бедра ногами.

В коттедже не горел свет, что неудивительно, если вспомнить, который сейчас час. Азирафель открыл калитку, заходя внутрь, шел медленно – пытался побороть в себе тактичность. Да, конечно, он понимает, что заявляться в такое позднее время жутко невежливо, но у него форс-мажорная ситуация, крайней степени, можно сказать, из ряда вон.

Кроули рассеянно мазнул взглядом по ярким звездам и завозился, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, чтобы не видеть ночного неба. Азирафель успокаивающе погладил его по спине, встав у двери, и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Добрались, дорогой, - пробормотал он, поторапливая себя. – Ты молодец.

Его рука замерла у двери на пару секунд, прежде чем постучать.

Стуку передалась его нерешительность. Он получился тихий и робкий. Подождав немного, Азирафель сжал и разжал кулак, набираясь смелости для второго раза, когда вдруг почувствовал, как ноги Кроули расплелись, и демон поехал вниз, обмякнув.

Азирафелю тут же стало не до приличий. Он подхватил Кроули обеими руками, от души бабахнул по двери ногой и впечатал демона спиной в дверной косяк.

\- Кроули, ты…

\- Схе… - Кроули охнул от удара и поморщился. – Да. Слу… чан-но.

\- Случайно? – Азирафель чуть не упал от облегчения. 

Кроули повел плечом, протягивая руки обратно к его шее, ничего не отвечая. Ангел прижал его обратно к себе, выдохнув, но теперь держа еще крепче. Кроули не только до сих пор не восстановился физически, он как будто бы уставал еще сильнее. Теперь это нужно было учитывать.

Запоздало смутившись, Азирафель снова постучался, помогая Кроули обратно сцепить лодыжки вместе. Демон дернул головой, первым слыша приближающиеся шаги, и спрятал лицо, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимо без солнечных очков. 

Щелкнул замок. Дверь медленно приоткрылась, за ней показался Ньют в одних пижамных штанах, взъерошенный и настороженный, заслоняя собой Анафему. Ведьма куталась в халат и выглядела так же подозрительно и опасливо. Но как только они увидели, кто приехал к ним в столь поздний час, да еще и в каком виде, Анафема тут же оттеснила своего недокомпьютерщика в сторону:

\- Мистер Фелл? – она перевела растерянный и ошеломленный взгляд с Азирафеля на Кроули и обратно. – Что произошло?

\- Я… прошу прощения за столь поздний визит, - Азирафель виновато улыбнулся. – Можно войти?

\- Конечно.

Ньют придержал им дверь. Анафема отошла назад, уже совсем встревоженно глядя на Кроули. Вернее, на его спину – всю в слабых, но все равно заметных ожогах, со следами грязи и царапин. Азирафель рефлекторно прижал демона к себе покрепче, чувствуя, как поехала с его плеча чужая рука, и Кроули тихо замычал – в таком состоянии даже слабая защита Жасминового коттеджа причиняла боль его демонической сущности.

\- Боже мой… я впускаю, - Анафема подошла ближе, взяв Кроули за плечо. – Я тебя впускаю, - твердо повторила она, облегчая силу своих защитных заклинаний.

\- Что произошло? – Ньют запер за ними дверь.

\- Боюсь, не могу в полной мере вам объяснить, - смущенно ответил Азирафель. – Еще раз прошу прощения, но… так сложилось, что только здесь мы можем быть более или менее… в безопасности.

Он надеялся, что Анафема сама додумает все, что он не хотел говорить при Кроули. Ведьма поджала губы, поймав его взгляд, и поправила халат.

\- Я сейчас освобожу вам спальню. Ньют, достань аптечку, она вон в том шкафу.

\- Нет-нет, мы не… - Азирафель замялся, посмотрев на Кроули. Демон отстраненно рассматривал его галстук-бабочку. – Нам не нужно спать, прошу, это лишние хлопоты…

\- Он не может стоять, - безапелляционно возразила Анафема, указав рукой в сторону Кроули. – Ему точно нужен покой.

Меньше всего Азирафель хотел выгонять хозяев из их собственной спальни, но и предложить ничего полезного взамен не мог. Пришлось перепрыгнуть на другую тему, что, кстати, довольно невежливо, но ради Кроули ему пришлось наступить на горло собственным принципам. Уже в который раз.

\- Что ж… - неловко ответил он. – Если честно, я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы дали нам воспользоваться ванной.

\- Конечно! – Анафема сразу направилась к лестнице. – Пойдемте, я покажу.

Азирафель пошел за ней. Только сейчас он снова почувствовал эту уютную и ласковую атмосферу Тэдфилда – сосредоточенный на дороге, сиянии Михаила вокруг машины и Кроули, балансирующим на опасной грани между настоящим и выдуманным, Азирафель не позволял себе расслабиться ни на секунду. Но сейчас… они были хоть под какой-то, но защитой. И он почувствовал, как сам по себе расслабляется, окруженный аурой любви.

\- Вот здесь чистые полотенца, - Анафема зашла в ванную первая, доставая из навесного шкафчика три белых стопки. – Я сейчас поищу у Ньюта что-то из одежды, если… если нужно?

\- Да, спасибо, - Азирафель кивнул, отвечая в том числе и на непроизнесенное "если вы не можете творить чудеса". – Это было бы очень кстати.

\- Мыльные принадлежности вот тут, пользуйтесь любыми. Так, тапочки… - она покрутилась, сунулась в тумбочку и цокнула языком. – Нет, здесь нет. Я принесу вместе с одеждой тогда.

\- Спасибо большое.

Азирафель вложил в эти слова всю жгучую благодарность, которую испытывал. За то, что Анафема не задает никаких вопросов, предусмотрительно предоставляет им все необходимое, что может. За то, что ведет себя настолько… человечно, что он чуть не прослезился.

Ведьма только качнула головой, показывая, что все поняла, и вышла из комнаты. Азирафель задвинул щеколду на всякий случай и сделал глубокий вдох.

Итак, первым делом следовало наполнить ванну. Азирафель включил воду, настраивая температуру, поймал демона за руку и сунул под струю:

\- Не горячая?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

Придерживая Кроули, Азирафель наклонился, со второго раза сумел заткнуть пробкой слив и выпрямился, отходя к ближайшему углу. Кроули уже совсем безропотно прижался к стене спиной, приоткрыв глаза, когда ангел расцепил его ноги и опустил их вниз.

\- Встань на ноги, - попросил Азирафель, придерживая его за талию. – Вот так… Как себя чувствуешь? Сможешь не упасть?

Кроули с усилием переступил с одной ноги на другую, оперся всем весом об угол для лучшего равновесия. Помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, и медленно кивнул, зябко передернув плечами.

\- Ты молодец. Стой так, ладно?

\- Да… - слабо выдохнул Кроули, прикрывая веки, чувствуя, как теплые руки покидают его. – Ангел..?

\- Я здесь, мой дорогой.

Подозрительный шорох заставил Кроули насторожиться и открыть глаза. Азирафель плавно опустился перед ним на колени, взялся за ремень, и у демона перехватило дыхание. Весь мир поплыл перед глазами, а в ушах зазвенел далекий хор голосов.

\- Ангел… - умоляюще прошептал он.

Азирафель не ответил, деловито звякая пряжкой. Кроули силился выдавить из себя хоть звук, но поднявшийся из глубины страх смешивался с зарождающейся паникой. Он _не хотел_ для Азирафеля такой судьбы, что была у него, он не хотел, ангел не должен!..

\- Ангел… - голос предательски дрожал на одной ноте, но ему было все равно. – Не надо…

\- Все хорошо, дорогой, это просто брюки.

\- Колени…

Это не просто брюки. Это ангел, стоящий перед ним на коленях, сам, добровольно. Самое светлое небесное создание, занятое тем, чем никогда не должно было заниматься. Кроули захлебнулся то ли мольбой, то ли стоном, запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза ладонью. Он не мог смотреть, просто не мог, это было выше его сил.

_"Ради всего святого, нет, встань, не надо, не смей стоять так передо мной! Я не имею права, ты не должен, не надо, ангел, пожалуйста, встань, ради Дьявола, ради Бога, ради всего, что у нас было, встань, встань, встань!.."_

Он слепо нашарил чужое плечо, словно желая оттолкнуть, но только пошатнулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Он чувствовал, как его брюки вместе с бельем сползают под руками Азирафеля до самых колен, и сведенное спазмом сердце билось где-то в горле, сотрясая всю грудную клетку.

\- Я подниму ногу, дорогой.

Он не мог не подчиняться. Азирафель был тем, кто держал в своих ладонях все ниточки его тела, его воли, его разума. Прямо сейчас ангел, стоя на коленях, парадоксально имел над ним полную власть, хоть и не подозревал об этом. Кроули был готов на все, лишь бы Азирафель остановился, он хотел сползти по стенке, падать ниц пред ним, но вместо этого лишь покорно вжался плечом в угол и выпрямил ногу до упора, перенося вес.

Сначала одну, потом другую. Позволяя Азирафелю раздеть себя окончательно.

\- Кроули?..

Его голос звучал обеспокоенно. Кроули приподнял ладонь, закрывающую глаза, бледный, дрожащий, и посмотрел отчаянно, потерянно. Его губы кривились, вертикальные зрачки расширились, тихое дыхание сбилось. Азирафель аккуратно снял со своего плеча сведенные пальцы и невесомо поцеловал узкое алое запястье.

\- Я… не вижу ничего ужасного в том, чтобы стоять перед тобой… вот так.

Из Кроули вырвался глухой стон. Он запрокинул голову еще дальше, зажмурившись, не убирая ладони с глаз, даже когда Азирафель снова заботливо поднял его на руки, относя к ванне. Ангел наклонился, чтобы попробовать температуру, желая убедиться, что Кроули будет комфортно, и очень бережно уложил демона в успевшую наполовину набраться воду.

Ванна была самой обычной. Длинные ноги не поместились в ней, и Кроули согнул их, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стенке. Вода была чуть горячей, чем было нужно, но она обволокла его, как самые ласковые объятия в мире, продолжая набираться, и он позволил себе перевести дух.

За его спиной около двери Азирафель педантично складывал его одежду на шкафчик около раковины. К черной невысокой стопке вскоре присоединился бежевый пиджак, жилет, носки. Обувь Азирафель пристроил у стенки, а затем, подумав, снял и брюки тоже. Будет обидно, если он зальет их, а ему нужна была полная свобода движений.

Когда он вернулся, Кроули уже уложил одну руку на бортик ванны. Желтые глаза были прикрыты, дыхание выровнялось, демон был абсолютно спокоен, начиная расслабляться. Азирафель подошел к нему, подстелив мягкий пушистый коврик, который нашел у раковины, себе под ноги, прежде чем снова сесть на колени рядом с ванной.

Кроули перевел на него рассеянный взгляд, когда он зачерпнул немного воды и провел по чужому плечу. Очень аккуратно и нежно Азирафель омывал его руки, шею, плечи, переполз ему за спину, оглаживал и ее, приподняв намокшие волосы. Когда смуглая кожа вся стала влажной, и не осталось сухого места, Азирафель поднялся, сняв со стенки душ, и включил его, проверив температуру.

\- Закрой глаза, дорогой, я полью на голову.

Кроули сжал пальцами бортики ванны и слегка подвинулся вперед, согнув ноги сильнее. Азирафель встал позади него, провел рукой по волосам. Он начал с затылка – рыжие кудри потемнели, ангел пропускал их сквозь пальцы, переходя вбок, закрыл уши, чтобы в них не попала вода. Кроули послушно запрокинул голову, даже не дрогнув, когда Азирафель поставил ладонь на его лоб, чтобы не попасть водой в глаза.

Это было так… приятно. Так хорошо. Теплые струи воды, ласковые ангельские руки, омывающие и оглаживающие его голову. Кроули напрочь забыл и о саднящей спине, и о обожженных запястьях, и о неспособности говорить. Все отошло на второй план. Существовал только он и эти ладони, слабо растирающие его плечи.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Голос Азирафеля вывел его из нирваны. Кроули с трудом приоткрыл слипшиеся губы:

\- Тер… пимо.

\- Спина?

\- Угу.

\- Не открывай глаз, я возьму шампунь. Можешь откинуться назад.

Для себя Азирафель уже решил, что даже если случайно зальет все полы в ванне, то не будет волноваться и просто потом все уберет. Выключив воду и пристроив душ, он нашел подходящий, по его мнению, шампунь, выдавил на ладонь сразу много, пристроился обратно за спину Кроули и постарался нанести максимально равномерно.

Каждая секунда для демона длилась вечно. Ни единой мысли, ни единой эмоции. Пальцы ангела невероятно бережно массировали кожу головы, перебирали волосы по одной пряди. Азирафель провел несколько раз за ушами, умилившись их идеально округлой форме, скользнул ладонью под челюстью. Кроули подставился под ласку, окончательно разомлев, он чувствовал, что почти растекается в этой ванне, как лужица, и нашел в себе силы едва слышно прошептать:

\- Это… реально? Ангел?..

\- Да, дорогой, - тихий смех зазвучал почти у самого уха. – Я уверяю тебя, я абсолютно реален.

Поддавшись неизвестному порыву, Азирафель погладил его по предплечью и слегка щипнул за локоть. Кроули вздрогнул, чуть склонился вправо, к стенке, опуская руку в воду.

\- Что…

\- Люди так делают, когда хотят проверить, не спят ли они. Ты не спишь?

Он не спал. О Всевышняя, _он не спал_.

\- Нет.

\- Подвинься вперед немного, нужно смыть шампунь.

Кроули взялся за бортики, сдвигаясь к центру ванны, и отклонился подальше назад. Он почти коснулся намыленной головой чужого плеча, и Азирафель улыбнулся, невольно залюбовавшись им. Когда-то самый прекрасный ангел, а теперь самый прекрасный демон, с острыми чертами расслабленного лица и тонкими потрескавшимися губами таял под его руками и струями воды, смывающей пену с шелковистых волос.

Азирафель снова поставил ладонь ребром на лбу Кроули, когда настала пора споласкивать макушку. Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову, и ангел отставил душ в сторону, снова намылив руки в шампуне и бережно огладив впалые щеки.

Кроули дернулся, нахмурившись:

\- Что…

\- Все хорошо, дорогой, это я.

Он увидел немой вопрос, проступивший на этом чудесном лице, и ответил прежде, чем Кроули, насупившись сильнее, смог выдавить его:

\- Твое лицо. Я хочу его вымыть. Я постараюсь не задеть глаза, дорогой, но тебе лучше их не открывать.

Кроули и не собирался их открывать. Повинуясь рукам Азирафеля, он лег затылком на бортик ванны, но не спешил расслабляться, пока ангел старательно обводил пальцами каждый сантиметр его лица. Его брови все еще хмурились, и Азирафель замер:

\- Кроули? Ты со мной?

Кроули не ответил. И не факт, что дело было в том, что он весь был намыленный. Все могло быть хуже, а он мог бы этого и не заметить, поглощенный открывающимся ему зрелищем, этим невозможным доверием, этой вседозволенностью…

Из Кроули вдруг донесся странный горловой звук, слишком тягучий для мычания, но низкий для стона. Азирафель оцепенел, не зная, что ему делать, когда второй звук был чуть выше предыдущего, следующий – ниже, а потом – чуть выше. Он уставился на Кроули во все глаза, а демон все продожал, иногда останавливаясь набрать побольше воздуха.

Он знал, чего боится Азирафель. Знал, почему ангел позвал его так встревоженно. Он не имел возможности выговорить все, что так хотелось сказать, прямо сейчас он не мог даже рта раскрыть без риска ощутить горький вкус шампуня. Но он напевал смутно знакомую Азирафелю мелодию, не размыкая губ, показывая, что все в порядке, он здесь, он слышит его, он благодарен ему, и он будет продолжать мычать этот мотив, чтобы ангел понимал все без ненужных слов, как и раньше, и ничего не боялся.

Азирафель улыбнулся растроганно, прижав мокрую руку ко рту, а затем ею же нежно погладив Кроули по виску.

\- Ох, Кроули… - его голос звенел от переполнявших его чувств.

И какая разница, что демон сбивался с ритма, прерывался на вдохи и изредка – на самом деле изредка! – фальшивил. Он нашел способ, такой, до какого мог додуматься только Кроули, так, как мог только он, исходя из своих, пусть и скромных, возможностей.

\- Спасибо, - Азирафель стер мыльную пену с его лба и наклонился, запечатлев короткий поцелуй. – Очень изобретательно.

Кроули дернул уголком рта. Азирафель взял себя в руки, продолжая трепетать внутри, улыбаясь всей ангельской сущностью.

\- Смываю с лица, дорогой.

Он постарался сделать напор воды потише, прежде чем направить душ на лоб Кроули. Демон зажмурился, сморщившись, и Азирафель оперативно огладил его лицо, как можно быстрее смывая пену, особо бережно проводя пальцами по нежной коже под глазами. Только убедившись, что все смыл, ангел убрал душ в сторону, и Кроули от души принялся отфыркиваться, слабо по-змеиному раскачиваясь.

Но прежде, чем демон провел по лицу ладонью, Азирафель бережно промокнул его сомкнутые веки рукавом рубашки, один за одним, и убрал мокрые волосы назад.

\- Вот так. Все хорошо?

Вместо ответа Кроули глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к напеванию все того же мотивчика. Азирафель выключил душ, не сдержав умиленной улыбки, поискал на полочке гель для душа и сел на пол сбоку от демона, намыливая мочалку и слушая каждую ноту.

Дальше – руки. Азирафель уделял внимание каждому сгибу, провел мочалкой даже между пальцев, возился с ногтями. Особенно бережно он отнесся к запястьям, вернее, почти не трогал их. Сделал воду попрохладнее, направил на алые следы от освященных браслетов, уменьшив напор, даже не заметив, в какой момент Кроули приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за ним.

У него не укладывалось это в голове. Все происходящее казалось сном, самым лучшим за шесть тысяч лет. То, с каким трепетом Азирафель обхаживал его руки, от кончиков пальцев до плеч и обратно, было нереальным, из другой жизни. Не его, Кроули, жизни. Никто не уделял его телу столько нежности, столько внимания. Он не знал, как реагировать, но что было поразительнее всего – Азирафель и не ждал от него никакой реакции, даже не смотрел на него. Все, что интересовало ангела – пальцы, которые он отмывал особенно придирчиво, запястья, которые он старался охладить, локти, которые он украдкой ощупывал.

Невозможно. Просто невозможно быть предметом такой искренней ангельской ласки. Это неправильно, он не заслуживал подобного. Но это было так хорошо, так удивительно, так _божественно_ , что Кроули просто наблюдал за ним, безропотно подал вторую руку, ужаснувшись тому, что он делает, и ужаснувшись вдвойне, как Азирафель принялся за нее с тем же благоговением.

Неожиданная радость осветила лицо ангела. Азирафель повернулся к Кроули, широко улыбнувшись, и спросил:

\- Это же Шуберт, верно? Фантазия фа-минор.

Кроули улыбнулся ему. Открыто и почти счастливо. Сердце Азирафеля забилось, как пойманная птица.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем демон кивнул, облизнув губы, и начал напевать уже другую мелодию. Азирафель вернулся к его руке, поднимаясь до плеча, обошел его со спины, сполоснув мочалку и намыливая ее заново. Очень осторожно он надавил Кроули на плечи, и демон покорно наклонился вперед, подставляя спину. 

Вода к тому времени уже опустилась Кроули до уровня пояса. Азирафель задумчиво поджал губы, нерешительно сминая мочалку в руках, и начал с самых непострадавших участков. Очень нежно, боясь причинить боль, но задерживаясь на каждом темном пятне. Когда он поднялся повыше, то перекинул волосы Кроули вперед, тщательно вымыв шею и плечи уже с мочалкой, но потом убрал ее в сторону.

На его счастье, грязь легко поддавалась после долгого отмокания в ванне. Он невесомо проводил намыленной ладонью по отметинам ожогов, внимательно следя за реакцией Кроули, но даже если тот испытывал какую-то боль, то не подавал вида, продолжая напевать ну уж слишком знакомый мотив.

\- Лунная соната, - подал голос Азирафель, когда вдоволь насладился тем, как Кроули ее исполняет. – Бетховен.

Кроули угукнул, медленно выпрямившись, открывая доступ к пояснице. Ожоги щипало, но он не позволял даже думать об этом. Только руки Азирафеля имели значение. Только эти ласковые бережные прикосновения, он готов был поклясться, что даже древние фолианты ангел листал с меньшей осторожностью, и одновременно пугался и восторгался этим осознанием.

Он начал очередную мелодию, зная, что Азирафель узнает ее с первых же нот. И ангел не заставил себя долго ждать:

\- Пятая симфония.

\- Угу.

Азирафель убрал руки от его спины, включил воду. Пока он смывал пену, Кроули рассеянно вспоминал, что еще любил ангел из классической музыки. Азирафель поднялся, одергивая мокрую рубашку, и погладил Кроули по плечам:

\- Дорогой, сможешь развернуться? Мне нужны твои ноги.

Кроули запоздало оглянулся через плечо, обдумывая просьбу, и посмотрел на противоположную сторону ванны. Там был кран, там был слив, и вообще там было не очень-то привлекательно, и это отразилось на его лице, потому что Азирафель поспешил к раковине, взяв одно из полотенец.

\- Я подложу тебе под спину, - Азирафель расправил полотенце по всей стенке ванны, придерживая, чтобы оно не уплыло. – Сможешь развернуться? О, сейчас помогу.

Кроули мог. Это было удивительно, но он смог приподняться в воде на руках, развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, не задев ангела ногами, и оттолкнуться, прямо-таки подъезжая к Азирафелю в объятия. И это далось ему поразительно легко, словно это не он даже не мог стоять… неизвестное количество времени назад.

Азирафель сразу устроил его максимально удобно, уложил включенный душ ему на бедро, подсунув ему под руку, и Кроули послушно обхватил пальцами рукоять, чтобы не дергалась. Ангел опустился на колени по другую сторону ванны, притянул к себе одну из этих великолепно длинных ног и перехватил за щиколотку.

Ощутив ступней мочалку, Кроули неожиданно даже для самого себя дернулся, чуть не заехав ангелу пяткой. Азирафель опешил, посмотрев на него, и, сохраняя удивленно-невинное выражение лица, повторно провел мочалкой по стопе.

Это опять заставило Кроули почти подпрыгнуть, вцепившись одной рукой в бортик ванны. Азирафель смотрел на него во все глаза, его губы сами собой растянулись в лукавой усмешке:

\- Демоны боятся щекотки?

Кроули издал смешок, сморщив нос. Он и понятия не имел об этом, не было в его жизни ситуаций, чтобы это выяснить. Азирафель закусил обе губы сразу, заглушая в себе озорное желание чуть поиздеваться, и постарался водить мочалкой как можно медленнее. Ему пришлось почти зажать ногу Кроули между рукой и бортиком, поскольку Кроули не мог себя контролировать и то и дело брыкался.

\- Все, все, - Азирафель перехватил ступню, поднимаясь к щиколотке. – Можешь выдохнуть.

Кроули действительно расслабился, наблюдая за тем, как скрупулезно ангел драит его лодыжку. Облизнувшись, он набрал побольше воздуха, принимаясь напевать новую мелодию, довольно сложную для его голосовых связок, но, по его скромному мнению, идеально подходящую к ситуации.

Азирафель вскинул на него изумленный взгляд и засмеялся, чуть не выронив мочалку. Изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, он мыл выступающие косточки, поднимался к колену, пережив новую волну смеха, когда Кроули, предугадывая его движения, замычал мотивчик чуть громче, и ангел выдавил, только чтобы прекратить эту пытку весельем:

\- В пещере горного короля. Эдвард Григ.

Кроули кивнул, сам стараясь сохранять серьезный вид, однако и не думал молчать, пока не довел Азирафеля до брошенной в воду мочалки и растирания лица ладонями, как будто желая загнать обратно рвущийся наружу смех.

\- Кроули, хватит, прошу тебя…

Демон откинул голову назад, уперевшись макушкой в стену, и хрипло рвано засмеялся, правда, почти сразу сорвавшись на кашель. Азирафель опустил его ногу, взяв вторую, зажал покрепче и несколько раз мстительно провел мочалкой по всей длине ступни.

Кроули взвился, почти взвыв, и зашелся то ли в кашле, то ли в хохоте, закрывая рот ладонью. Азирафель замер, испугавшись, что переборщил, но демон несколько раз похлопал зажатым в свободной руке душем о стенку ванны, словно ладонью по столу, призывая пожалеть его и прекратить истязаться над лежачими.

Азирафель и рад бы, но пятки сами себя не отмоют. Хотя он постарался закончить побыстрее, и Кроули затих, когда ангел тер подъем стопы, голени и колени. Несмотря на все, его руки снова были ласковыми и бережными, и когда Азирафель проводил мочалкой под коленом, нагнувшись вперед, то прислонился к его лодыжке щекой, слегка потеревшись, вызвав у Кроули новую волну разрыва реальности с его жизнью.

\- Кроули? – позвал Азирафель, вдруг обратив внимание, что после своей маленькой проделки демон так и молчит. – Ты здесь?

Кроули угукнул, выпрямившись, и попытался протянуть ему душ. В его глазах мелькнула тень, когда он чуть не выронил его, но Азирафель, поймав рукоять, успокаивающе взял его за плечо, присев рядом:

\- Ничего страшного. Все вернется, я обещаю.

Он погладил Кроули по плечу, поймав его затравленный взгляд. 

_"Я заново научу тебя говорить, если будет нужно. Я научу тебя держать предметы, ходить и бегать, мы восстановим твою развязную походку. Я буду заботиться о тебе, помогать одеваться, мыться и есть, все, что ты захочешь и что тебе будет нужно, я помогу. Ты не один. Я верну тебя к твоей прежней жизни, но я буду любить тебя на каждом этапе твоего восстановления"_.

Иногда им не нужны были слова, чтобы говорить друг с другом. Кроули прочитал все, что он хотел донести, в глубине этих светлых голубых глаз, и его губы сжались в тонкую нить. Он не понимал. Он не понимал, за что, чем он заслужил подобное отношение. Эту ласку, эти чувства, этого ангела со всей его искренностью, силой исцеления и безграничным терпением. И сейчас ему мучительно хотелось услышать ответ – почему? Почему он? Он, созданный неправильно с самого начала, оторванный от Богини задолго до своего Падения. Падший, утративший в огне ангельскую сущность, обреченный на сущность демоническую, змеиную, злую. Предавший и Небеса, и Ад, не желающий иметь дел ни с одной из сторон, выбравший свою, до последнего чувствуя себя изгоем. Ошибочным. Непрощенным.

Он не заслуживал. Но он лежал полностью голым в наполовину наполненной мыльной ванне, уязвимый и открытый. Почти все его тело хранило в себе воспоминания о заботливых и нежных прикосновениях, и этот ангел смотрел на него так, как будто обрел в нем что-то невероятно важное, жизненно необходимое, без чего все остальное не имело смысла.

_"Почему?.."_

Кроули склонил голову. Первым отвел глаза, посмотрев на белую промокшую насквозь рубашку, сквозь которую просвечивала розоватая кожа, и посмотрел снова – немой отчаянный вопрос, состоявший из тысяч "почему", который он даже не мог выразить.

И Азирафелю не нужны были слова, чтобы видеть все эти вопросы. Он нежно погладил Кроули по щеке, убирая завивающиеся мокрые пряди ему за ухо, и произнес тихо:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Вся демоническая сущность задрожала, содрогнулась от этих слов. Кроули с усилием выдохнул и снова вдохнул, не в силах отвести взгляд, даже когда Азирафель поставил перед ним раскрытые кверху ладони:

\- А теперь нужно встать, Кроули. Обопрись на меня.

Он посмотрел на его руки, как будто забыл, как они выглядят. Еще оглушенный, он протянул ему свои ладони, сжал так крепко, как мог, и Азирафель поднял его, удерживая, даже когда ноги демона опасно подогнулись. Кроули покачнулся, врезался спиной в стену, задышал с усилием, и Азирафель опустил его вниз, усаживая на бортик:

\- Ну хорошо, тогда так. Не падаешь?

\- Нет, - обрывочно пролепетал Кроули, отпустив его и цепляясь за ванну.

\- Тебе удобно?

\- Да… Нет.

\- Посиди так, дорогой, ладно?

\- Да.

Азирафель снова вооружился мочалкой, поставив одну ногу в ванную, и наклонился. Его руки по-хозяйски терли острые колени, поднимаясь выше, и Кроули отвернул голову, уставившись в никуда, лишь бы не смотреть, как ангел, закончив с внешней стороной бедер, невозмутимо раздвигает его ноги чуть шире, чтобы вымыть и с внутренней.

Это место у Кроули уж точно не было девственно нетронутым, однако никто прежде не касался его там настолько целомудренно. Азирафель не подавал ни единого намека на пошлость, лишь всепоглощающая нежность и ласка, когда он взял душ, смывая пену, аккуратно разворачивая ноги Кроули за колени то одной стороной, то другой, чтобы смыть все. И это тоже было абсолютно из другой жизни, в которой Кроули не мог себя осознать, но которая уже была здесь, вокруг него.

\- Дорогой, не молчи, пожалуйста.

Кроули шумно сглотнул. Руки Азирафеля вместе с мочалкой поднялись выше, на живот. Сделав глубокий вдох, Кроули снова замычал новую мелодию, которая, правда, никак не отзывалась в его душе, но зато нравилась Азирафелю.

Азирафель слушал, улыбаясь, пока домывал его живот и грудь. На ключицах он немного нахмурился, сделав себе внутреннюю пометку обработать все отметины человеческим способом, и смыл пену, поглаживая ладонями, чтобы убедиться, что от мыла не осталось и следа. 

Отложив душ, он снова взял Кроули за руки, потянул на себя. Демон покорно встал, зашатался, но Азирафель раскрыл объятия, с готовностью прижимая к себе мокрое худое тело.

\- Вот так, все хорошо, дорогой. Обопрись на меня.

Мокрые темно-рыжие волосы лезли в лицо, и Азирафель аккуратно собрал их, укладывая по другую сторону от себя. Кроули дышал ему в плечо, держась за него, и Азирафель сделал шаг к ванне:

\- Ты можешь опереться коленом о бортик, может быть, будет удобнее.

Кроули не отреагировал. Но он продолжил мычать "Оду к радости", и Азирафель не стал настаивать. Осталось всего ничего – очень осторожно вымыть поясницу, следя, чтобы не задеть ожоги, пройтись мочалкой по ягодицам, под ними, смыть гель для душа водой. Азирафель не усмотрел, облил и себя, поморщившись, встал вплотную к бортику. А затем наплевал на все правила приличия, решительно залез в ванну сам, продолжая крепко обнимать Кроули, споласкивая его целиком, не обращая внимания, что сам тоже промок почти мгновенно.

Он выключил душ и повесил его обратно на стену. С трудом протиснул руки между их с Кроули телами, расстегивая мокрую рубашку, откидывая ее, чтобы не холодила тело. Демон понял, что от него хотят, еще до того, как Азирафель нагнулся, чтобы подхватить одной рукой его под колени, и обнял его за шею, позволяя перенести себя поближе к бортику, усадить на него и прислонить к стене плечом.

\- Сможешь так посидеть?

Кроули кивнул несколько раз для верности, смотрел Азирафелю в глаза. Ангел вылез из ванны, шлепая босыми ногами к раковине, взял сухое полотенце и поспешил было обратно, но тут к ним постучали.

Демон вздрогнул всем телом, оглянувшись с почти нескрываемым испугом. Азирафель возвел глаза к потолку, обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер, преодолевая стыд перед посторонними за подобный вид, и лишь слегка открыл дверь, выглядывая сам, как бы намекая, что заходить не стоит.

\- Да?

\- Анафема сказала, вам нужна одежда, - Ньют выглядел несколько сонно, но не удивился, увидев Азирафеля в таком виде. И врываться тоже не стал, протягивая стопку из трех серых вещей и двух белых. – Я подобрал, что смог, все чистое, но если не подойдет, то там есть халат.

\- Спасибо большое, - искренне просиял Азирафель и вдруг спросил: - Скажи, а у вас есть табуретка?

\- Табуретка?

\- Да, или стул, со спинкой.

\- Д-да, есть, - Ньют благоразумно решил не спрашивать. – Принести? Сюда?

\- Да, если не затруднит, это было бы чудесно.

\- Сейчас принесу, без проблем.

Азирафель закрыл дверь за Ньютом и выдохнул, укладывая одежду на ту же раковину.

\- Кроули?

\- Да.

Раз уж первое полотенце сыграло роль юбки, Азирафель взял второе, подходя к демону и крайне осторожно промакивая его спину, стараясь досуха. Не получалось, с вьющихся влажных волос то и дело сбегали капли. Азирафель, покачав головой от своей недогадливости, расправил полотенце на плечах Кроули, укладывая мокрые волосы на белую ткань, вытирая их, вернее, фактически растирая. 

Когда и это оказалось малоэффективным, ангел посмотрел задумчиво на демоническую макушку и сказал:

\- Не пугайся.

И накинул полотенце прямо Кроули на голову. Тот замычал, вздрогнув, но не протестовал, когда Азирафель слабо теребил его волосы под полотенцем, прервавшись, только когда вернулся Ньют:

\- Ваш стул.

\- Большое спасибо.

\- Анафема просила передать, что она перестелила кровать для вас в спальне, это вон та дверь.

Азирафель высунулся в коридор, чтобы посмотреть, куда указывает Ньют, и смущенно кивнул.

\- Очень… мило с вашей стороны, но нам действительно не надо спать. Мы ведь не люди.

\- Мы знаем, - Ньют пожал плечами. – Но… он плохо выглядит, - ведьмолов сделал движение подбородком в сторону ванны, где Кроули продолжал покорно прятаться под белым полотенцем. – Мы решили, что лучше вам будет в непроходной комнате, где тихо и никто не потревожит.

У Азирафеля внутри разлилось благодарное тепло, так что защемило за ребрами.

\- Спасибо, - в который раз прошептал он, выражая свою признательность самой теплой улыбкой на свете. – Огромное спасибо.

\- Анафема наложила дополнительные защитные чары, лишним не будет. Так что отдыхайте, мы будем внизу.

\- Спасибо.

Азирафель закрыл дверь за ним, погладив себя по груди. Все-таки Тэдфилд – удивительное место, сотканное из любви и нежности. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет отплатить этим прекрасным чутким людям за то, что они сейчас сделали для них с Кроули.

Он поставил стул в центре ванной и пошел заканчивать вытирать волосы демона. Кроули неподвижно сидел, никак не реагируя, и Азирафель остановился, скидывая полотенце слишком резко:

\- Кроули?

\- Мм? – демон приоткрыл сонные глаза. – Здесь.

\- Анафема наложила защитные чары. Утром я попрошу Адама прийти, побыть в одном доме. Мы в безопасности.

\- Угу…

\- Не спи, пожалуйста. Я знаю, тебе хочется, но… давай сначала избавимся от этой твари внутри тебя, хорошо?

Твари. Азирафель сказал "твари".

Резкая вспышка страха расцвела на груди, пронзив в самое сердце. Мог ли его ангел, которого он знал, так выражаться? Что, если сейчас вся эта томная блаженная реальность вышвырнет его в самый страшный кошмар?!

Азирафель, вытирающий его руки, замер, увидев, как переменилось лицо демона. 

\- Кроули?

_"Ну нет, только не это, все же так хорошо!"_

\- Кроули, посмотри на меня.

Кроули не поворачивался, уставившись на кругляшок слива перед собой. Что, если за спиной уже не Азирафель? Чей оскал он увидит? Гавриила? Люцифера? Хастура? Михаила? Его затрясло, как в лихорадке, и он почти вскрикнул, когда его обвили руки. От них исходило слабое сияние, но теплое, родное, и сразу же Кроули обмяк, вжавшись спиной в Азирафеля, кожа к коже, зажмурившись и издав жалобный стон, как просьбу о помощи.

\- Давай, мой хороший, я рядом, - зашептал Азирафель ему на ухо, слабо раскачиваясь с ним. – Все хорошо. Все позади. Давай, повернись ко мне?

Он повернулся, не давая себе увязнуть в страхе, готовый встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Азирафель наклонился ниже, поднимая его на руки, унося на стул, а когда Кроули задрал к нему лицо, не желая отпускать его от себя далеко, то ангел наклонился, коротко и нежно поцеловав его.

Реальность перестала плыть. Стало легче дышать. Кроули шумно выдохнул в мягкие губы, и Азирафель отстранился, укрыв его полотенцем от плеч до колен.

\- Ты сможешь меня подождать, пока я вымоюсь? Я постараюсь быстро.

Кроули замялся, чуть вжал голову в плечи, посмотрел на его губы, и Азирафель поцеловал его еще раз, чуть дольше, вдыхая в него спокойствие и уверенность в собственных силах.

\- Давай, - разорвав поцелуй, ангел погладил его по щеке. – Я буду прямо позади тебя. Ты как раз обсохнешь. Тебе не холодно?

\- Нет…

\- Давай так, - Азирафель поймал его руки, соединил ладонями вместе и уложил на колени поверх полотенца. – Если что-то пойдет не так, если ты что-то не то почувствуешь, ты хлопнешь в ладони. И я сразу тебе отвечу. Хорошо? Попробуй.

Кроули с сомнением глянул на свои ладони. Медленно развел их и соединил в глухом шлепке. Дураку было ясно, что звук был слишком тихим, и он снова умоляюще посмотрел на Азирафеля.

\- Так, ладно, эмм… - ангел заозирался, а Кроули уже все придумал, с трудом выдавив из себя новое слово:

\- Стул.

\- О, замечательная мысль!

Азирафель заботливо соединил одну его ладонь в кулак и уложил на сидение рядом с ногой Кроули. Демон поморщился – нет, он имел в виду просто развернуть стул, ну что за глупый ангел!

\- Тебе достаточно просто поднять кулак и опустить. Никаких усилий.

Кроули глубоко вздохнул и приподнял руку, опуская ее. Получилось достаточно громко, и Азирафель победно улыбнулся.

\- Я очень быстро, Кроули. Обещаю. Обсыхай. 

Он уже отошел к ванне, раздеваясь окончательно, и включил душ, когда ему пришла новая гениальная идея:

\- Можешь напеть мне еще что-нибудь?

Сквозь шум воды он слышал только неразборчивое мычание и редкий стук, на который сразу бодро отвечал. Азирафель действительно очень старался вымыться как можно скорее, но от спешки то мочалку ронял, то шампунь, то слишком рано открыл глаза, и в них попало мыло. А вдобавок ко всему, стоило ему выключить душ, и он расслышал, _что именно_ напевал Кроули, и холод пробежал у него не только по спине, но и по всему телу.

\- Моцарт, Реквием ре-минор, - стараясь внешне сохранять спокойствие, сказал Азирафель, наскоро заматываясь в полотенце. – Кроули, я здесь.

Кроули сделал движение головой, словно хотел обернуться, но передумал. Азирафель обошел его сам, погладил по щеке, и остекленелый взгляд желтых глаз смягчился. Кроули подластился под руку, зажмурившись, невесомо коснулся губами ладони, и Азирафель не отстранялся, продолжая гладить его лицо, волосы, плечи и шею, пока демон окончательно не успокоился.

Только тогда ангел отошел надеть серый халат, заодно разбираясь, что им принесли из одежды. И замялся, повернувшись к Кроули:

\- Дорогой, прости, она белая.

Кроули посмотрел на него вопросительно, уронил голову на плечо, вытянув шею, и Азирафель повернулся к нему, демонстрируя две белые рубашки. Одну он отложил обратно на раковину, а с другой подошел к демону.

\- Ты не возражаешь?

\- Нет.

Азирафель переложил полотенце на колени Кроули, взял демона за руку, направляя в рукав, осторожно, чтобы не задеть ожоги. Повторив со второй рукой, натянул рубашку на узкие плечи, засучил рукава повыше, уже видя, что та безнадежно велика демону, но Кроули не протестовал, откинув голову назад, когда Азирафель застегивал пуговицы.

А дальше их ждал следующий сюрприз. Среди принесенной одежды были только штаны, но хотя бы серые. Азирафель покрутил их, выбрал одни и подошел к Кроули, снова садясь перед ним на колени.

\- Прости, только штаны. Надеюсь, тебе… ничего не натрет.

Он специально выбрал те, что на завязках, потому что на этих узких бедрах не могла удержаться никакая приличная одежда. Кроули опять пришлось поднимать, и демон повис на нем, обнимая за шею, пока Азирафель натягивал штаны повыше и завязывал до предела, надеясь, что они не свалятся, затем усаживая Кроули обратно.

\- Не туго? Удобно?

\- Да.

\- Я приберусь немного за нами. 

Кроули не стал ничего говорить или даже смотреть. Азирафель заботливо поправил мокрые волосы.

\- А ты напевай. И что-нибудь… не похоронное, договорились?

Кроули кивнул, при этом сам выглядя крайне похоронно. Ангел вздохнул, погладив его по щеке, и сам замурлыкал ту самую мелодию "В пещере горного короля". Кроули метнул на него удивленный взгляд, и его губы сами собой растянулись в легком подобии улыбки.

\- Подпевай мне? – Азирафель улыбнулся ему сам, уходя вытирать за ними полы, выжимать оставленное в ванне третье полотенце и свою одежду, прежде чем сложить ее к раковине.

Каждые пару минут он подходил к демону, целуя его в висок или макушку, а Кроули мычал этот мотив вместе с ним, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, и глаза его сияли, как звезды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой поставщик стекла, по всей видимости, сломал ногу и не смог до меня дойти, не иначе. Признавайтесь, чье это вмешательство? :DDD
> 
> Прошу прощения, что опять глава ГИГАНТСКАЯ. Но ни разделить, ни сократить нет возможности, да и желания, так что умирайте вместе со мной с:  
> [И да, скажите мне, скажите, что я не одна плакала тут xDDD]


	14. Chapter 14

У них впереди была целая ночь. 

Чтобы не дать Кроули уснуть, убаюканному мягкими объятиями, тяжелым одеялом и запахом цветочного шампуня, Азирафель пробовал разговаривать с ним. Потихоньку, без давления, он то пускался в рассуждения, то просил демона повторить какую-нибудь простую фразу.

Кроули старался. Очень. Облизывал губы, шевелил беззвучно губами, пробуя соединить мысли, так ясно звучащие в голове, с движениями рта, но получалась нечленораздельная каша либо обрывочные слоги. На лице Кроули все четче проступала злость, досада и отчаяние, и в конце концов Азирафель оставил свои попытки, сгребая его в объятия.

Демон не стал возражать, с трудом уложив свои руки на Азирафеля. Ангел судорожно соображал, как теперь быть. Кроули слишком хорошо реагировал на любые просьбы, трезво понимал, что ему говорят. И либо Азирафель делал что-то не так, либо дело было вовсе не в посттравматическом шоке, как он думал.

Конечно, ему не приходилось видеть демонов в состоянии шока. Он даже не знал, бывает ли такое. Но зато он видел людей – растерянных, несчастных. Они заикались, не понимали, чего от них хотят, кто-то срывался то на смех, то на слезы. Некоторые бормотали себе под нос, а некоторые, наоборот, молчали, замыкаясь в себе. Но все они были потерянными и оглушенными.

А Кроули мало того, что воспринимал все, что Азирафель ему говорил, не срывался на истерики или хохот и не пялился в одну точку. Ангел вспомнил озорную улыбку на тонких губах, когда демон старательно мычал вкрадчивый мотив Эдварда Грига, его прерывистый смех… Кроули шутил, и шутил отменно, даже сейчас Азирафель не сдержал тихого смешка.

А глаза? У Кроули всегда был очень выразительный взгляд. Если знать, куда смотреть, можно было выследить его мысли. Азирафель всегда был рад видеть его без солнечных очков, прекрасным в своей открытости. Даже когда Кроули закатывал глаза или смотрел так красноречиво, что хотелось либо его придушить, либо как минимум не разговаривать лет двадцать, он не променял бы эти мгновения ни на что на свете.

И сейчас, несмотря на неспособность разговаривать, Кроули успешно общался одними глазами. Его взгляд был полностью осмысленным, а когда Азирафель просил его произнести что-то откровенно глупое, демон приподнимал бровь, всем своим видом выражая чистой воды скептицизм.

Демоны в состоянии посттравматического шока способны на скептицизм?

Или… это все-таки не шок? А что-то совершенно другое?

Последствия чуда Гавриила? Это нужно было проверить. А лучше сразу нейтрализовать.

И оставшийся час до рассвета они провели, жарко и самозабвенно целуясь на чужой кровати. Азирафель чувствовал на языке знакомый горьковатый привкус, от которого его будет мутить весь следующий век… если они выживут, конечно. Но он был полон сил, и горечь проходила, оставляя кристально чистые мысли. Паранойя еще спала где-то глубоко внутри Кроули, но ее отравленное воздействие Азирафель убрал, как мог. 

Однако он не раз замечал, как "плывет" под ним Кроули. Со стороны это выглядело, как будто демон вдруг засыпал прямо в разгар поцелуя, обмякнув, откидывался на подушку. Он приходил в себя уже через несколько секунд, его взгляд становился испуганным по мере осознания, что он наделал, и умоляющим, словно Азирафель за подобные выходки собирался его выкинуть с кровати и обвинять в издевательстве над его чувствами.

Но тот выглядел встревоженно, поглаживал Кроули по щеке, а когда демон слабо тянулся к нему губами, целовал снова, теперь уже вжимая его в подушку затылком, пока у них обоих не кончилось дыхание. Только тогда Азирафель улегся рядом, снова прижимая шумно дышащего Кроули к себе, плотно укутывая в одеяло.

Неужели демон до сих пор не восстановил силы? Что же с ним такое?

Азирафель не рискнул бы использовать свои способности из-за опасности быть обнаруженными. Поцелуи он даже в расчет не брал – там все было построено на чистой любви, вряд ли Небеса засекли бы подобное. А вот призывать свою ангельскую благодать было небезопасно, но он не знал, что еще можно здесь придумать.

\- Кроули? – негромко позвал он.

Демон замычал ему в шею.

\- Я… не думаю, что то, что с тобой происходит…

Он замялся, подбирая выражения. Кроули кое-как отодвинулся от него, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и Азирафель слабо улыбнулся ему, взяв за руку и переплетая пальцы.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на тебя истинным зрением. Правда, я не знаю, как это на тебя подействует, но я обещаю, я буду очень осторожен.

Кроули молчал, рассматривая его.

\- Ты… позволишь мне?

Демон приоткрыл рот, обдумывая, но не знал, как сказать попроще и не сбиться. Поэтому он, раздраженно шикнув, медленно поднял руку, смачно накрыл ею глаза и сразу убрал.

\- Да, тебе лучше закрыть глаза, - сразу понял его Азирафель. Но когда Кроули указал всей ладонью в его сторону, непонимающе нахмурился. – Я? Дорогой, если я тебе их закрою, ты сгоришь.

\- Н-нет… - демон поморщился досадливо и выдавил почти по слогам: - За… вяжжжи.

\- Завязать?

В ванной у стенки Кроули весьма успешно зажимал себе глаза самостоятельно. А теперь явно сомневался в своих способностях. Значит, что бы это ни было, оно накатывало волнами, приступами, если точнее. И сейчас был приступ слабости.

\- Дорогой, мне даже… - Азирафель огляделся, поднимаясь с кровати. – Мне даже нечем тебе их завязать.

Его взгляд еще раз обвел комнату и остановился на ожидающем Кроули. Азирафель улыбнулся, вдруг найдя самое логичное и простое решение.

\- О, я придумал.

Он наклонился, и Кроули замычал, когда его перевернули на живот. Перед лицом оказалась подушка, куда Азирафель очень аккуратно уткнул его, и демон поерзал, ища комфортную позу.

 _"Определенно лучше, чем повязка"_.

\- Можешь дышать? – обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. Кроули угукнул. – Хорошо.

На всякий случай он отошел к самой двери. Конечно, он будет себя контролировать, но кто знает, не причинит ли это Кроули боль или нежелательные воспоминания. Кроули притих, доверяясь ему полностью, и внутри Азирафеля растеклось нежное тепло.

Сосредоточившись, он раскрыл дополнительные глаза на всем лице. Комната поплыла, границы предметов изменялись, в том числе и кровать, но Азирафель сразу увидел изорванную золотистую ауру, похожую на разодранный подол плаща, а открыв еще несколько глаз, рассмотрел и саму демоническую сущность.

У него чуть не подкосились ноги. Гавриил, вне сомнений, очень долго работал над своим чудом. Азирафель никогда прежде не видел, чтобы что-то, чем бы оно ни было, отравляло не только тело, но и саму сущность. Поврежденная, разъеденная, как одежда молью, она болезненно пульсировала, почти потерявшая связь с телом.

Внутри закипел гнев. _Что_ нужно было сделать, чтобы довести до подобного? Чтобы настолько сильно разрушить, почти уничтожить?! Зачем?! Сделать послушной куклой?! Кроули не был ангелом, чтобы им управлять, он был демоном, и _черт возьми_ , как посмел _чертов_ архангел сделать с ним такое?!

И что еще хуже – Азирафель не был уверен, что сможет помочь. Он хотел, он даже почти начал, но одернул себя в последний момент, испугавшись, что сделает хуже. Природа их сил была противоположной. Он мог захотеть вылечить, а его благодать просто оторвет то, что осталось. И Кроули никогда больше не сможет… говорить, двигаться, дышать, улыбаться… Он станет пленником своего тела без возможности взаимодействия с миром. Будет смотреть в одну точку, безучастный ко всему происходящему, до скончания веков.

Издав полный горестной обиды стон, Азирафель закрыл глаза, быстрым шагом возвращаясь к кровати. Его трясло, как в лихорадке, и он не понимал, от гнева или страха. Кроули вздрогнул, когда теплая рука взъерошила ему волосы, завозился, пытаясь приподняться на локтях или поймать взгляд.

\- Мой дорогой, - Азирафель не стал дожидаться, пока Кроули справится сам, развернул его на спину и притянул к себе на колени, обнимая так крепко, как мог. – Ох, мой дорогой…

Кроули напрягся, вцепившись в его рубашку, и выдохнул:

\- Что?..

\- Не мог бы ты… просто позволить мне тебя обнимать сейчас?

Эта просьба далась Азирафелю почти так же трудно, как Кроули – слово "что". Он не мог заставить себя объяснить, что именно он узнал, слишком сильно перехватывало дыхание, а внутри все ныло и скрипело. Кроули послушно затих, уронив голову на чужое плечо и не глядя на Азирафеля, и как же ангел был благодарен ему за понимание и чуткость. А когда Кроули коснулся пальцами его руки, слабо поглаживая, то Азирафель не сдержал растроганного, но тоскливого смешка, поцеловав его в лоб.

\- Ох, Кроули…

\- Что… видел?

Звуки произносились невнятно, и Кроули проглотил большую часть своего вопроса, но Азирафель все прекрасно понял. Не выпуская демона из объятий, он склонился, чтобы прижаться щекой к его макушке, взяв себя в руки.

\- Твоя аура… и даже сама сущность… - он поджал губы, пожевав их. – Я не знаю, как объяснить, дорогой. Такое чувство, что этот… яд достал тебя даже там. Разъел очень сильно. Твоя демоническая сущность едва контактирует с земным телом, но это даже не развоплощение, это…

Азирафель осекся, закусил губу. Кроули зашевелился, запрокидывая голову, чтобы поймать зрительный контакт.

\- Я… я не думаю, что могу помочь с этим, Кроули, - с трудом закончил Азирафель.

Желтые глаза потемнели от бессильной злости и понимания, но ангел вдруг добавил:

\- Но я знаю, кто может.

***

Когда утром Азирафель спустился на первый этаж и увидел, как Ньют складывает диван, на котором они с Анафемой проводили остаток ночи, его охватило неконтролируемое чувство вины. Пытаясь его подавить, ангел пообещал себе, что, как только сможет, непременно отблагодарит их обоих, и кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Доброе утро.

\- До-доброе утро, - Ньют чуть не выронил диванную подушку, которую пристраивал у подлокотника. – Как вы? Как… мистер Кроули?

\- Гораздо лучше, спасибо.

Азирафель, конечно, немного покривил душой, однако Кроули, которого он обложил одеялом и подушками, прежде чем уйти, и правда выглядел достаточно спокойно. Хоть и раздраженно, но расслабленно. 

Из кухни в гостиную вышла Анафема, и они обменялись теплыми доброжелательными улыбками.

\- Доброе утро. Хотите чаю?

\- О, это… очень мило с вашей стороны, - Азирафель быстро прикинул, соглашаться ли. – Думаю, пока нет.

\- У вас все в порядке? Что-то нужно?

\- Да, если не затруднит, у вас есть солнечные очки?

Анафема посмотрела в сторону Ньюта, как будто спрашивала разрешения:

\- У Ньюта были. Правда, обычные такие… квадратные.

\- О, ничего страшного. Мы обязательно их вернем.

\- Вон там, - Ньют, выпрямившись, указал рукой направление. – В футляре.

Очки были крупными, с массивной пластиковой оправой грубой прямоугольной формы. Азирафель призадумался с сомнением, не свалятся ли они с худого лица Кроули, и очень живо представил, как демон скривится, но справедливо решил, что это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Спасибо большое, - искренне поблагодарил он. – Анафема, а дети придут сегодня?

\- Не знаю. Я могу позвонить Адаму и попросить, чтобы сегодня без гостей.

\- Нет-нет… пусть придут. Можно это устроить?

\- Конечно, - Анафема развела руками. – Мы все еще не съели и половины того, что мистер Кроули накупил в ваш прошлый приезд. Я могу накормить весь Тэдфилд.

Азирафель не понял, злится она или шутит, но на всякий случай вежливо засмеялся.

\- Я позвоню им, - подытожила ведьма, возвращаясь на кухню. – И приглашу сама. Да, и еще, - она вынесла ему небольшую коробочку. – Это аптечка. Вот эта мазь замечательно помогает при ожогах.

\- Спасибо. Большое спасибо.

Поблагодарив ее, а потом и Ньюта, подвернувшегося под руку, Азирафель поднялся обратно в спальню, сам не заметив, что улыбался почти до ушей. Кроули открыл глаза на его появление, уголки его губ слабо дернулись, когда он понял, что ангел пришел в приподнятом настроении, но почти сразу он изобразил вопрос на лице.

\- Дети придут, - поспешил успокоить его Азирафель, закрыв дверь, и подошел, демонстрируя очки. – Я понимаю, это не твой стиль… Да, понимаю! – он чуть повысил голос, когда Кроули показательно закатил глаза. – Но пока что выбора у нас особо нет.

Кроули тихо зашипел, однако замер, подставившись, чтобы Азирафелю было удобно аккуратно надеть на него очки. Как ангел и подозревал, оправа была широкой, и рано или поздно они съедут на кончик носа. Кроули тряхнул головой, тоже почувствовав это, и слабо запрокинул голову, шумно выдохнув.

\- Я также взял одну книгу по дороге, - доверительно сообщил ему Азирафель. – Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?

Кроули покосился на него, подобрался и сумел наклониться вперед, плюхнувшись головой ему на колени, недвусмысленно выражая свои намерения. Азирафель засмеялся, подхватив его поперек груди и выпрямляя:

\- Сейчас, дорогой, небольшие приготовления.

Для начала он снял с Кроули рубашку, чтобы обработать ожоги посоветованной мазью. Впрочем, они и так заметно побледнели, и оставалось только гадать, благодаря чему –Азирафелю, так бережно омывавшему Кроули прохладной водой накануне, стремлению самого Кроули к жизни или еще какой-то третьей причине, о которой никто не узнает.

Азирафель приоткрыл окно, чтобы услышать, когда придут ребята, и постарался сесть на кровати, подсунув одну подушку под спину, а другую к себе на колени. Уложить Кроули комфортно оказалось самой долгой задачей, хотя демон помогал ему, как мог. Когда они наконец-то устроились, Азирафель открыл книгу, оказавшуюся каким-то детективом, на первой странице, а Кроули приговился слушать, лениво рассматривая пуговицы на чужой рубашке.

Время пролетело незаметно. Казалось, только что была первая глава, а из окна уже донесся далекий лай и звонкие голоса. Азирафель прервался на самом интересном месте, прислушавшись, и Кроули, убаюканный звуками его голоса, слегка приподнял голову.

\- Осталось потерпеть совсем немного, дорогой, - Азирафель убрал книгу в сторону и нащупал очки, каким-то образом оказавшиеся под его боком. Ох, еще не хватало их раздавить. – Давай уложим тебя поприличнее.

Кроули не возражал. Азирафель устроил ему удобное лежбище, усадив так, чтобы демон не выглядел умирающим дядей, с которым родня приехала проститься. Поверх одеяла он накинул темный плед, который нашел на стуле, поправил на Кроули очки и не удержался от короткого поцелуя.

Да, пусть пока что это было не нужно. Кроули не был в ярости или панике, он был спокоен, доверял ангелу и готов был делать все, что тот ему скажет. Но кто знает, не сменится ли блаженное затишье чем-то новым и ужасным? Будет ли еще случай, когда Азирафель сможет позволить себе подобную слабость, или когда Кроули не будет, если можно так выразиться, в состоянии возражать, как сейчас?..

Откуда же ему было знать, что Кроули не возражал все эти шесть тысяч лет. Когда незнакомый ангел после недолгой беседы закрыл его, демона, крылом от первого дождя, и Кроули, тогда еще Краули, остро ощутил что-то родное, знакомое, отголосок самого себя. Да, прошли века, чтобы он осознал и принял в себе это чувство, но, положив руку на сердце, он чувствовал, что даже если бы Азирафель воспользовался его положением для абсолютно чего угодно, от хладнокровного убийства до разврата, он бы не сказал ни слова.

Ну… в том смысле, что не сопротивлялся бы совершенно. Только разница была в том, что Азирафель никогда бы не воспользовался. Прошедшая ночь была лучшим тому доказательством.

Тем не менее этот легкий поцелуй стал приятной неожиданностью. Кроули вскинул брови, провожая Азирафеля удивленно-игривым взглядом, и приготовился ждать, прикрыв глаза.

Внизу уже царило веселье. Вкусно пахло горячим шоколадом и выпечкой, Пес лаял, Пеппер о чем-то громко спорила с Брайаном, Адам деловито перемешивал какие-то карты, объясняя Ньюту, сидевшему с ними, правила. Шумно, оживленно, беззаботно – Азирафель улыбнулся, чувствуя себя как никогда на своем месте.

Еще чуть-чуть, и можно было назвать домом. Но для "дома" в нем не хватало самого главного, и, пожалуй, еще несколько мелочей вроде стеллажа с книгами или двух кружек, белой и черной, на столике у дивана.

\- Добрый день, - громко поздоровался Азирафель, приветливо улыбаясь.

Дети ответили вразнобой. Брайан тут же осведомился:

\- А мистер Кроули тоже здесь?

\- Да, но он… пока еще отдыхает с дороги, - уклончиво ответил ангел. – Адам, можно тебя на пару слов?

\- Да, конечно.

Азирафель подождал, пока Адам отложит карты и подойдет к нему, и отвел мальчика к лестнице, понизив голос, чтобы их не расслышали:

\- Адам, я боюсь, нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Моя? Что такое?

\- Кроули… сильно потрепало, - Азирафель невероятно осторожно подбирал выражения. Кроули вряд ли будет доволен, если узнает, что ангел растрепал о его беззащитном состоянии всему Жасминовому коттеджу. – И боюсь, ты единственный, к кому я могу обратиться.

\- Я? – Адам нахмурился. – Но я же… просто ребенок. Вы оба можете сделать гораздо больше, чем я.

\- Боюсь, это не тот случай. Я ангел, а Кроули – демон, боюсь, я ничего не могу сделать, не навредив ему.

Антихрист сомневался, это было видно по его лицу. Азирафель покосился на гостиную, откуда доносились бурные дискуссии и смех, и понизил голос:

\- Он не говорит. Не может. Ни говорить, ни… ходить, даже держать предметы. Я думаю, это как-то связано с его… демонической сущностью. И моя ангельская благодать может его уничтожить, если коснется напрямую, когда все так плохо. Его сущность может совсем оторваться от тела. Но ты, Адам – ты другое дело.

Антихрист слушал сосредоточенно, внимая каждому слову, как и год назад во время остановки времени. Азирафель понимал, что не может возложить на его детские плечи весь груз ответственности за состояние Кроули, но надеялся, что Адам сможет вернуть демона хотя бы частично, чтобы дальше Кроули мог восстановиться сам.

\- Но у меня нет больше таких сил, как раньше, - напомнил мальчик, будучи абсолютно не уверенным в успехе.

И Азирафель был готов к такой реакции.

\- Мы оба с тобой знаем, что что-то осталось. Мне некого больше просить об этом, Адам, пожалуйста, мы можем хотя бы попробовать?

\- И… если у меня не получится…?

\- Ничего, - Азирафель покачал головой. – Никто не будет тебя винить. Ты сделал все, что мог, и я буду ценить то, что… ты попытался. 

Он мял собственные пальцы, как будто хотел их переломать. Он невольно покосился в сторону спальни, где оставил Кроули, и чувствовал, что не простит себе, если не сможет уговорить Антихриста помочь. Неизвестно, что будет с демоном уже через несколько часов, и внутри Азирафеля боролась его природная тактичность и страх, что Кроули, возможно, прямо сейчас окончательно теряет связь с земной оболочкой.

Он открыл уже рот и набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы найти новые слова, новые аргументы, чтобы убедить Адама, но тот неожиданно согласился:

\- Хорошо. Я попробую.

\- О, спасибо! – Азирафель мгновенно сдулся, просияв, как ясно солнышко. – Большое спасибо! Это… очень много значит для меня. Мы можем подняться прямо сейчас?

Адам кивнул, послушно поднимаясь за ним по ступенькам.

\- Как это случилось?

\- Ох, это долгая история… - Азирафель оглянулся и осекся, увидев его лицо. - …И ты, конечно, хочешь ее услышать. И это… абсолютно справедливо, да. Я расскажу, но чуть позже, хорошо? Конечно, я не хотел бы тебя торопить…

Осознав, что от волнения снова болтает без умолку, Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь в спальню, пропуская Адама первым.

Кроули смиренно сидел там, где его оставили. Его беспокойство выдавали разве что пальцы, теребящие край пледа, но замершие при виде гостей. Кроули слабо кивнул в знак приветствия, медленно, чтобы не сползли очки и чтобы сохранить какое-то достоинство, и нервно облизнул губы.

Адаму не нужны были тысячи глаз, не нужно было призывать какие-то нечеловеческие силы, чтобы разглядеть истинное положение дел. Возможно, он воспринимал все реальности даже ярче и больше, чем Азирафель, не решившийся тогда полностью принимать ангельский облик. Но суть была все та же – Антихрист увидел и разорванную сущность, и истощенную ауру, и отравленную душу.

Нескольких секунд хватило Адаму, чтобы прикинуть, сможет ли он быть здесь полезен. Он подошел ближе, слегка щурясь, как будто примеривался.

\- Я могу присесть? Это… может быть долго.

Кроули кивнул и сухо выдавил:

\- Да.

Антихрист сел у него в ногах, глядя чуть выше рыжей макушки. Азирафель обошел кровать, чтобы сесть с другой стороны от Кроули, держась на расстоянии, но заметил, как сильно вздрогнул демон, как от удара. Значит, Адаму не надо было даже касаться. Его глаза приобрели красноватый оттенок, пылающий от самого зрачка, когда Антихрист изменял само пространство, возвращая демоническую сущность на ее место.

Очки Кроули съехали на середину носа. Кроули неотрывно смотрел в пустоту перед собой, а Антихрист – на него, и воздух между ними, казалось, можно резать ножом. Спустя уже минут пять Азирафель почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Через десять – откровенно неуместно.

Через пятнадцать он поднялся, еще неуверенно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Кроули все так же не шевелился, но, кажется, не нуждался в поддержке. И раз уж это все действительно _настолько_ долго, Азирафель решил пока что спуститься на первый этаж, ведь наверняка длительное отсутствие Адама вызовет вопросы. А еще не дай Бог кто-нибудь решит подняться сюда, нельзя было этого допускать.

Дети внизу и правда начали беспокоиться, куда делся их друг. Появление Азирафеля с лаконичным "Адам подойдет чуть позже" оказалось весьма кстати. А пока ангел придумывал, что бы еще такого сказать, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Пеппер забрала колоду, деловито осведомилась у Ньюта, все ли ему понятно, и принялась сдавать карты, даже не выслушав ответ.

Что ж, все было в порядке. Азирафель задержался, вежливо отказавшись от предложения присоединиться к игре, и заглянул на кухню, подсознательно желая что-нибудь быстренько перекусить, пока Кроули, так сказать, под присмотром. Тем более что запах стоял такой, что живот ангела предательски заурчал, как будто намекая, что борьба за Кроули – дело, конечно, благородное, но земное тело и у него тоже есть, и оно тоже требует заботы и внимания.

Анафема как раз закончила перекладывать печенье в глубокую миску и вопросительно посмотрела на Азирафеля.

\- Как он? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.

\- Надеюсь, сейчас станет лучше, - ангел кивнул с легкой улыбкой. – Адам наверху, и я вот…

Он несдержанно посмотрел на печенье, но прежде, чем отвел взгляд, Анафема пододвинула миску к нему поближе.

\- Угощайся. Я сейчас буду делать какао для ребят, на тебя сделать?

\- Было бы здорово, спасибо.

Азирафель присел за стол, стащив одну печеньку. Только откусив кусочек, он понял, насколько проголодался, и чуть не застонал, закрыв глаза от удовольствия. Интересно, успеет ли он съесть что-нибудь посерьезнее сейчас, или лучше взять еду с собой в спальню, чтобы не оставлять Кроули одного так надолго? 

Взвешивая то одно, то другое, Азирафель слопал и второе печенье, широко и от этого немного жутко улыбнувшись Анафеме. Ведьма поставила перед ним дымящуюся кружку.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалу…

За окном что-то сверкнуло, и они оглянулись одновременно. Азирафель поставил только что поднятую кружку на место, изменившись в лице, когда почувствовал ангельское сияние. Анафема, несомненно, тоже ощущала, потому что подошла к окну, выглядывая, и нахмурилась.

\- Там какая-то женщина.

Она оглянулась на Азирафеля, словно спрашивала, что делать и как реагировать. Ангел торопливо поднялся из-за стола, вытерев руки друг об друга, и быстро направился к двери:

\- Я разберусь.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, Азирафель замер буквально на секунду, собираясь с мыслями. Если женщина, то все было хорошо. Как же он на это надеялся, что она будет одна. Мысленно взмолившись, он вышел на улицу.

Михаил стояла по ту сторону забора. Все с тем же спокойным безразличием она наблюдала, как Азирафель трусцой спешит к ней, открывает калитку, пропуская в сад, и закрывает за ней дверцу.

\- Михаил, - вместо приветствия пробормотал он, кротко улыбаясь.

\- Азирафель.

\- Все в порядке?

Вопрос был с подвохом. С большим и жирным подвохом. Что это – простой визит, чтобы убедиться, что беглецы добрались до Тэдфилда? Сигнал, что им нужно бежать прямо сейчас, потому что следом за Михаилом скоро прибудет Гавриил? Предложение обменяться новостями?

\- У меня есть примерно час, - задумчиво произнесла Михаил. – Гавриил на Небесах, у него есть дела поважнее.

\- О, оу, - Азирафель оттаял, просияв, и сделал приглашающий жест. – Тогда позволь тебя пригласить на чашечку горячего… кхм. Я имею в виду, я знаю, где мы можем поговорить.

Архангел кивнула, позволяя Азирафелю проводить ее на кухню. Анафема, выставив ряд кружек на поднос, замерла при виде новой гостьи и неуверенно поздоровалась:

\- Здравствуйте.

\- Здравствуйте, - откликнулась Михаил, мимолетно осмотрев помещение, прежде чем Азирафель жестом предложил ей стул, сочтя нужным пояснить:

\- Это Анафема. Это… ее дом. Анафема, это архангел Михаил. Мы не помешаем, если поговорим здесь?

\- Нет, конечно.

Анафема подумала, что, наверное, уже начала привыкать к неземным существам, с некоторых пор постоянно тусовавшимся у нее дома. Во всяком случае, удивления внутри себя она уже не почувствовала, плотно закрыла за собой дверь, принесла детям перекус и села рядом с Ньютом, оставив ангелов спокойно беседовать.

Азирафель же с некоторой долей тоски подумал, что кушать при Михаиле ему будет ой как неловко. Самый тяжелый выбор встал ребром, а по ощущениям – поперек горла. От голода сосало под вилочкой. Ну или под ложечкой, Азирафель не так часто изводил свое тело голодовкой, чтобы разбираться в таких выражениях.

\- Спасибо, что помогла бежать, - он тепло улыбнулся, решив начать разговор первым. – Я надеюсь, это не вызвало у тебя неприятностей?

\- Нет, не вызвало. Сейчас, если я не ошибаюсь, Гавриил заполняет все запросы, что я ему дала, и несколько объяснительных.

Тень улыбки скользнула на ее всегда сдержанном лице, и это существенно подняло Азирафелю настроение. Мысль о том, что Гавриил в ближайшее время погряз в бумажной работе, была приятной и приносила некоторое облегчение. Ангел так повеселел, что рука сама собой взяла еще одно печенье.

\- Я не знаю, как он это сделал, но Кроули… еще приходит в себя.

Азирафель сказал это как можно более равнодушно, словно имел в виду, что демон сейчас отсыпается наверху, видя десятый сон. Откуда ему было знать, что примерно в это же время Кроули самолично открыл дверь спальни, наслаждаясь тем, что _может_ это делать.

Он вытянул руки вверх, от души потягиваясь – к нему вернулось все, включая любимую походочку от бедра, и даже очки по щелчку пальцев появились на его лице, а взятые взаймы вернулись в футляр Ньюта. Адам обошел его, вприпрыжку спускаясь по лестнице, и Кроули бросил ему вслед, смакуя каждое слово:

\- Спасибо, парень!

Адам угукнул и присоединился к друзьям. Кроули слегка поморщился, чувствуя легкое головокружение – пожалуй, чудесить пока что было лишним. Но как же чертовски хорошо было снова контролировать свое тело! Даже такие мелочи, как щелчок пальцами или сказанное вслух слово, вселяли почти детскую радость.

Подумав, он поставил босые ступни вместе и несколько раз подпрыгнул. О да, как же потрясающе. Не только прыгать – войдя во вкус, он покрутился на пятках, подвигал плечами, поднял голову и шагнул на стену, пройдя по ней к потолку, стене напротив и обратно на пол. Это никогда не занимало много сил, и сейчас тоже не заняло, и Кроули широко улыбнулся, ощущая себя как никогда живым.

Так и не перестав до конца кривляться, он начал спускаться по лестнице. Каждый шаг – как под музыку. Он то касался рукой перил, то нет, и это нисколько не сказывалось на его равновесии и вызывало щенячий восторг. Кроули чувствовал сияние в районе кухни, и ему не терпелось войти, как настоящему мачо, поймать Азирафеля за плечо и… и…

Да что угодно! И закружить в танце, и жарко поцеловать в качестве благодарности, и начудесить целый торт посреди стола, или самому залезть на стол, показав класс каким-нибудь особо наглым движением. Свобода действий опьяняла, и Кроули проматывал все возможные сценарии в голове, вплоть до самых смелых, где он дает Гавриилу пинка под зад, так что тот улетает с Небес в пылающую серу, и в обнимку с Азирафелем гордо уходит в закат, не оборачиваясь на взры… то есть на столп пламени.

Его встретили сразу несколько пар глаз с самой разнообразной палитрой эмоций. От настороженного удивления до искреннего недоумения из серии "чего он тут паясничает, как маленький". Кроули остановился на нижней ступеньке, перегнулся через перила и сделал жест ладонью от виска:

\- Всем привет.

\- Мистер Кроули!

Дети необычайно оживились. Анафема бегло осмотрела демона с ног до головы – ставшая цельной аура искрилась и переливалась, словно расплавленное золото.

\- Поиграете с нами? – оживленно спросил Брайан.

\- Неа, - Кроули отмахнулся, боком спрыгнув с последней ступеньки. – Может, попозже.

\- Ты как сам? – уточнил Ньют, хотя это и так было очевидно.

\- До отвратительного замечательно.

Плавно перетекая с одной ноги на другую, Кроули направился на кухню, мысленно пытаясь определиться, как ему себя вести, когда он увидит Азирафеля. От одной только мысли о том, _что_ ангел для него сделал за последние сутки, хотелось дать ему все и сразу, включая себя со всем своим приданым в виде растений, трона и даже звезд, но следовало остановиться на чем-то одном.

Стоять у двери в раздумьях было бы глупо, особенно при таком количестве свидетелей. Кроули мысленно махнул рукой, мол, решу на месте, и вошел на кухню, закрывая за собой дверь от посторонних глаз.

Азирафель подпрыгнул на стуле, оглянувшись через плечо на звук, и просиял так, что глазам на секунду стало больно, воскликнув со своей непередаваемой интонацией:

\- Кроули!

Но Кроули уже не слышал. Он замер, увидев архангела Михаила, сидящую перед Азирафелем, и в ушах зазвучал ее ледяной голос, перечисляющий прегрешения, а затем приказывающий ангелам Пасть. Свист ветра в ушах, нарастающий треск огня за спиной, занывшие от воспоминаний крылья – даже вместо запаха горячего шоколада Кроули почуял серу и паленую плоть.

Он низко зарычал и выплюнул с горящим пожаром ненависти в груди:

\- Ты.

Не помня себя, Кроули схватился за спинку стула, на котором сидел Азирафель, и рывком притянул его вместе с ангелом к себе, делая широкий шаг вперед и загораживая его собой. Всего за секунду его глаза стали полностью змеиными, а в голове билась единственная мысль, облекаемая в яростное шипение:

\- Не ссссмей его трогатьсссс.

\- Кроули, - только и смог пробормотать шокированный Азирафель.

\- Я не… - начала было Михаил, но Кроули не дал и слова вставить:

\- Зссссакрой сссссвой поганый рот, он ни при чем!

Кроули как будто стал еще выше ростом. Длинные волосы расправились, словно от ветра, становясь похожими на раздувающийся змеиный капюшон. В его голосе звенело бешенство, но Азирафель знал, что если заглянуть в лицо демона, то можно увидеть, как в глубине его глаз поднялась во весь рост паранойя, закружив вокруг себя водопад прожитых воспоминаний.

Михаил, кажется, растерялась. Она не испугалась, конечно, сейчас бы ей бояться рядового демона. Но удивилась точно, смерив Кроули оценивающим взглядом. Азирафель не стал ждать, пока они нарвутся на неприятности, поймал Кроули за руку и развернул к себе, вскакивая на ноги.

\- Кроули, стой! Она не за мной!

Он не ошибся. Янтарные глаза были широко распахнуты, кажется, где-то внутри Кроули проживал собственную беспомощность, когда Михаил сбрасывала Люцифера с Небес. Конечно, как же еще змей мог реагировать, когда она пришла к Азирафелю после того, что случилось.

\- Ангел…

\- Кроули, послушай! – для верности Азирафель схватил его за плечи и сильно встряхнул. Кроули заморгал, как будто только что вынырнул из глубокого омута. – Она хочет помочь! Она помогла тебя найти, помогла бежать! Слышишь?!

Демон слышал. Он медленно терял устрашающий вид, хотя его грудь еще тяжело вздымалась, будто он только что поучаствовал в серьезном поединке. Азирафель перевел дух, незаметно погладив его по плечам.

\- Мы ненадолго, - вежливо сообщил он Михаилу. Архангел сидела с каменным выражением лица, и Азирафель виновато добавил: - Мне очень жаль. Я… я сейчас вернусь.

И буквально вытолкнул Кроули за дверь, утаскивая за руку его на улицу.


	15. Chapter 15

Разумеется, Азирафель понимал, что Кроули не от нечего делать накинулся на Михаила. Он прожил вместе с ним каждую крупицу этой неприязни меньше суток назад. И если для Азирафеля все закончилось с первым же судорожным вздохом в церкви, то для Кроули это навсегда останется прошлым. Его прошлым, тенью ступающим за ним по пятам.

Михаил не просто сбросила его с Небес. Не просто судила его, хотя даже это служило для многих демонов поводом для искренней ненависти. Но Азирафель знал, _чего_ Кроули стоило Падение с Небес. В чью власть Михаил невольно отдала бывшего звездодела.

И это не считая того, что перед этим она заставила Пасть ангела, которого, как Кроули считал, он любил. Конечно же, у змея были все основания злиться, беситься и… что ж, закрывать Азирафеля собой, не желая повторения того, что заставляло его терять голову и забывать о собственной безопасности.

Все это Азирафель очень хорошо понимал. Но с другой стороны, демону очень хотелось надрать его идеально округлые уши. Азирафель считал невероятной удачей, что ему удалось убедить Михаила помогать им. Он так тщательно следил за выражениями и жестами, пока они разговаривали. Он воспринимал каждое сказанное архангелом слово и ювелирно взвешивал каждый свой вопрос, чтобы случайно не испортить отношения с единственным союзником.

И тут пришел Кроули и с порога сорвал ему всю важную операцию, фактически выбросив все старания Азирафеля куда подальше. И даже сейчас демон раздраженно шипел, пока его тащили за руку в сад, подальше от окна кухни.

\- Кроули, - Азирафель развернулся к нему и натянуто улыбнулся. – Дорогой, я ценю твою заботу, но…

\- Что она здесь делает?

\- У нас не так много времени, поэтому я бы тебя очень попросил…

\- Зачем она пришла, ангел? Что ей нужно?

Кроули пропускал все его слова мимо ушей. Если бы Азирафель не продолжал держать его за руку, он бы уже закружил вокруг кустарников и скамейки, в этом даже сомнений не оставалось. Для верности Азирафель поймал его за вторую руку и сделал глубокий вдох, призывая на помощь все свое ангельское терпение.

\- Послушай, я знаю, что у вас непростые отношения, но она…

\- Ничего ты не знаешь.

\- Она не за тобой, Кроули. И не за мной. Она пришла помочь.

\- Это она тебе так сказала? – ощетинился демон. – Не верь ей. Ангел, даже для твоей наивности это уже слишком.

\- Я знаю это! Кроули, у нее мало времени, чтобы…

\- Чтобы дальше пудрить тебе мозги? Чего она тебе наобещала?

\- Послушай, мне…

\- Забудь все. Нам надо уходить.

\- Кроули, _послушай_ меня. 

Желтые глаза демона были скрыты за темными стеклами, но даже очки не могли скрыть всей степени возмущения и бессильной ярости на лице Кроули. Азирафель открыл было рот, но зацепился взглядом на округлую оправу, и из груди сам собой вырвался возглас:

\- Кроули! Ты… ты что, начудесил себе очки?

\- О Ссссатана, - демон отвернул лицо в сторону, стиснув зубы.

\- Ты едва встал на ноги! Ты подумал, чем это может тебе грозить?!

\- Подумал, конечно, подумал, прекрати строить из себя мамочку! Что здесь делает архангел?!

\- Она пришла помочь, - упрямо повторил Азирафель.

\- Ясно. Мы уходим.

\- Кроули!..

Азирафель стиснул его ладони и осторожно провел большими пальцами по костяшкам. Кроули уставился на него. Он выглядел напряженным, готовым прямо сейчас развернуться и бежать, ища безопасное место, будь то Альфа Центавра или Андромеда. Азирафель чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд и ясно осознал, что на этот раз Кроули не переживет его отказа.

Но он… _должен был_ отказаться. Кроули не восстановился до конца, несмотря на то, что уже мог передвигать стулья с сидящими на них ангелами. А для того, чтобы исцелить его истерзанный разум, Азирафелю тоже нужно было время. Которого опять не было!..

Итак. Сейчас Кроули надо было утихомирить любой ценой. Потушить бушевавшее пламя страха и паники, вернуть способность трезво мыслить. Азирафель мягко улыбнулся ему, словно хотел передать ему все свое вновь обретенное спокойствие, и произнес: 

\- Она на нашей стороне, Кроули.

Кроули дернулся, как от удара, и зашипел. Он явно не одобрял никаких посторонних в своих отношениях с ангелом, но Азирафель снова удержал его, с нажимом продолжая:

\- Если бы не она, я бы тебя не нашел. Она дала мне направление. Она отвлекла Гавриила, чтобы мы смогли сбежать. И сейчас тоже отвлекает. Помнишь благодать в такси? Это она нас защитила. Дала нам возможность укрыться.

\- Зачем?

\- Что?

\- Зачем она все это сделала? – прорычал Кроули. – Какая ей выгода? Не припомню, чтобы ангелы выстраивались в очередь помогать таким, как я.

Азирафель отвел глаза. Он еще не был до конца уверен в истинных мотивах Михаила. Чтобы подступиться к архангелу так близко, нужно было время, _которого снова не было_. Азирафель вдруг остро ощутил, как драгоценные секунды ускользают сквозь пальцы. Боже, ему же придется заново строить разговор, а он стоит здесь и пытается успокоить растревоженного воспоминаниями и подозрениями демона!..

Усилием воли Азирафель загнал свое негодование подальше и сухо ответил:

\- Я еще выясняю этот вопрос.

\- Выясняешь? – Кроули задохнулся от возмущения. – А тебе, ну, на минутку, не показалось, что такие вещи надо выяснять заранее? До того, как приглашать архангелов в дом, где я… я…

Он замолчал, не желая облекать это в слова. Ни одно существо в мире, включая Азирафеля, не услышит о том, что Энтони Дж. Кроули был настолько уязвим и слаб, что не мог даже сесть самостоятельно. Запрещенная тема. Табу на века. Выжечь из памяти.

Азирафель – свидетель его беспомощности – вдруг обеспокоенно осмотрел его с ног до головы, вспомнив еще один очень важный вопрос, который волновал его и раньше, а сейчас мигом захватил разум.

\- Как ты? – выдохнул он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кроули фыркнул, слегка качнув плечами, как будто извиваясь. Под этим встревоженным взглядом он чувствовал себя смертельно больным и несдержанно огрызнулся:

\- Заткнись, ангел.

Азирафель вздернул подбородок. Кроули тут же ощутил себя не только смертельно больным, но и полным придурком. Возможно, отчасти последним подонком.

\- Нормально, - буркнул он, не зная, исправит ли это ситуацию. – Как видишь. Хватит об этом. Я жду объяснений.

Отлично. Кроули был готов не просто слушать но и слышать. И Азирафель бы с радостью ему все рассказал, если бы внутри все не поджималось от осознания утекающего времени, которое нужно было тратить на разговор с Михаилом.

 _"Прости, дорогой. Я обязательно все тебе расскажу, но чуть позже"_.

\- Я верю ей, Кроули, - Азирафель пустил в бой последний козырь. – Мне ты веришь?

Кроули изменился в лице.

Да, это было подло. Возможно, низко. Нечестный прием, определенно, но Азирафелю было сейчас не до понятий чести. Он чувствовал, что должен немедленно вернуться на кухню и продолжить выяснять, что сейчас происходит на Небесах, как можно отвадить Гавриила от Кроули, а также разработать план действий вместе с Михаилом.

Поэтому Азирафель хладнокровно смотрел в круглые темные стекла и ждал ответа.

Собственно, он в нем не сомневался. Хоть никогда и не слышал вслух.

И поэтому тихий голос демона пробрал его до костей:

\- Верю.

Он не сдержал судорожного вздоха. Кроули стоял прямо, не юлил и не плевался ядом. Азирафель вцепился в его руки, а демон едва слышно добавил:

\- _Тебе_ я верю. Ни один архангел не разубедит меня, слышишь?

\- Ты можешь мне довериться? – Азирафелю пришлось облизать пересохшие губы. – Я обещаю, мы обязательно поговорим обо всем этом. Но у нас немного времени, прежде чем отсутствие Михаила заметят.

 _"Пожалуйста, Кроули"_.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - медленно ответил демон и молниеносно вырвал одну свою руку из плена чужих ладоней, вскинув вверх палец и пресекая любые возражения: - А, а, а, а! Не спорь! Даже не думай.

\- Обещай вести себя прилично, - Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не шлепнуть его по руке.

Что ж, если Кроули нужно было удостовериться в собственной безопасности лично, было бы глупо лишать его этой возможности. Тем более что демон кротко кивнул, опуская руку, и направился к двери.

Как-то он слишком быстро согласился. Азирафель подозрительно нахмурился и выбросил вперед руку, успев захлопнуть дверь прежде, чем Кроули открыл ее достаточно, чтобы войти.

Демон отшатнулся от неожиданности и повернул к нему изумленное лицо.

\- Я серьезно, Кроули, - решительно повторил Азирафель. – Мне стоило больших усилий убедить ее встать на нашу сторону. Держи себя в руках.

\- Я понял, понял.

Азирафель приподнял брови, показывая, что этого маловато будет. Кроули выразительно закатил глаза.

\- Я постараюсь. Открывай. Послушаем, что она тебе плетет.

Чтобы избежать новых сюрпризов, он пропустил Азирафеля первым. Ангел вошел на кухню, мысленно подбирая слова. Михаил невозмутимо сидела на своем месте, где ее и оставили, и Азирафель уже хотел было начать извиняться, но тут Кроули, обойдя его, вразвалочку подошел к столу и с мерзким скрипом притянул к себе стул.

\- Привет, Михаил! – воскликнул он, опускаясь на сидение. Его голос так и сочился ядом. – Ну, как поживаешь?

Азирафель подавился воздухом. Михаил повернула голову, глядя на Кроули снисходительно, как выпускники в школе смотрят на зарвавшихся первоклассников. Демон ухмыльнулся, показав клыки, и скрестил руки на груди.

Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Надо было срочно спасать положение, сделать так, чтобы оторвать эту рыжую голову хотелось только Азирафелю. И как он только мог поверить, что Кроули сдержит свой горячий нрав. Надо же было так глупо попасться на змеиные уловки!

\- Кроули хочет сказать, - громко заявил Азирафель, уложив тяжелую руку на плечо демону. – Что он очень сожалеет о своей грубости.

Кроули вильнул, пытаясь увернуться, но ангел сжал пальцы в на удивление сильной хватке. Он улыбался широко, как серийный маньяк на семейной фотосессии, и это работало – внимание Михаила теперь было приковано к нему.

\- И что он извиняется за свое поведение и очень благодарен за помощь. Как и я.

Меньше всего было похоже, чтобы Кроули извинялся и был благодарен. Азирафель сжал и разжал руку, недвусмысленно намекая. Демон закатил глаза, спрятанные за стеклами очков, и абсолютно неестественно улыбнулся, вздернув подбородок.

Михаил посмотрела на него, затем перевела взгляд обратно на Азирафеля. Прошло не меньше тридцати секунд, прежде чем стало понятно, что эта странная парочка ждет от нее какой-то реакции. 

Мда, вот наглядный пример того, что с бессмертными существами делают долгое пребывание на Земле и близость с людьми. Цирк, да и только.

\- Я принимаю… извинения, - бесстрастно сообщила Михаил. – И благодарности.

\- Замечательно! – воскликнул Азирафель и наконец-то отпустил Кроули, садясь рядом с ним. – Продолжаем?

Архангел кивнула. Пока ангел и демон шептались во дворе, она уже примерно продумала, что хочет сказать.

\- Поскольку я не нашла ниче…

\- Ты наложила какие-нибудь чудеса на это место? – перебил Кроули, подперев щеку рукой.

Михаил осеклась и поджала губы с едва уловимым раздражением. 

\- Что?

\- Ну, знаешь, если мы тут общаемся на деликатные темы, - Кроули развел руками. – Нельзя же где попало это делать. Так не делают.

\- Кроули, - Азирафель пожалел, что сел. Надо было стоять у Кроули за спиной и зажимать ему болтливый рот. – Это я привез тебя сюда. Аура Антихриста защищает его от возможности быть обнаруженным. И я понадеялся, что она укроет и нас с тобой.

\- Аааа, - протянул демон, сразу потеряв интерес. – Интересно.

Подождав немного для верности, Михаил открыла было рот, но теперь Кроули не дал ей и звука издать:

\- А ты тогда как нас нашла?

Азирафель возвел глаза к небу и мысленно извинился за то, как близок был к матерным выражениям.

\- Я прослеживала ваш путь сюда, - процедила Михаил. – Остаток пути пришлось наблюдать лично.

\- И что, никто больше не знает, где мы?

\- Никто.

\- И за тобой никто не следит?

\- Кроули, - Азирафель пнул его под столом, не зная, как еще остановить это, не устраивая скандал перед Михаилом.

Кроули даже бровью не повел. Еще и добавил невинно:

\- Ну, какой-нибудь архангел, скажем, мм?

\- Нет, - так же сдержанно ответила Михаил. – Гавриил занят запросами и отчетами о произошедшем. У меня осталось примерно полчаса.

Она смотрела на Кроули, но сказанное относилось и к Азирафелю. Прямой намек на то, как мало у них осталось времени. Азирафель громко хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы не взвыть в голос.

\- Не будем же терять времени, правда? – нарочито весело выпалил он. 

Господи боже, если Кроули не уймет свою едкость, которая разве что из ушей у него не лезла, он выставит демона лично, несмотря на сопротивление. Пойдет и сдаст его на руки детям, наказав никуда не отпускать. С детьми Кроули хотя бы покладистый.

\- Если ты ничего не нашла…

\- Ты его не боишься, да? – не слушая Азирафеля, поинтересовался Кроули.

Все внимание демона было сосредоточено на Михаиле. И что было хуже всего, это было взаимно. Архангел не сводила глаз с Кроули, игнорируя солнечные очки, сжимала побелевшие пальцы в замок. Кроули едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на шипение, и воздух в комнате почти искрился от нарастающего напряжения.

\- Я согласна с тем, что Гавриил перегнул палку, - судя по холодному тону, Михаил решила поставить точку в этом своеобразном допросе. Кроули задохнулся от возмущения, но она не дала ему и слова вставить. – Он сделал то, чего не должен был. Превысил свои полномочия. Поэтому я здесь. Он должен заниматься своим делом, и только. Ангелы не должны сводить личные счеты.

\- Перегнул палкууу? – прошипел Кроули, едва она замолчала, и угрожающе поднялся со стула.

\- Да. Полагаю, от имени Небес мне стоило бы извиниться за его… проделки.

\- Проделки?!

\- Но пока что я могу сделать это только от своего имени.

Кроули замер, едва заметно дрожа от гнева, но хотя бы замолчав. Азирафель перевел дух – демону дали понять, что Михаил пришла не причинять им вред. Нужна разрядка, чтобы отвлечь их обоих, и Кроули сможет взять себя в руки, сесть и сидеть спокойно.

\- Итак, - воодушевленно вмешался Азирафель, источая жизнелюбие всеми клетками своего тела. – Если следов нет, значит, он их уничтожил. Либо спря…

\- Почему ты его тогда не сбросишь? – фыркнул Кроули. – Ну, знаешь, как ты всегда это делаешь. Достаешь свою бумажку, зачитываешь пафосную речь, ну, и все такое. В чем проблема?

Азирафель захлопнул рот. Нет, определенно надобность Кроули задавать неудобные вопросы, закаленная в пламени, жестокости и насилии, способная выбесить самых терпеливых существ во Вселенной, умрет только вместе с демоном.

И судя по виду Михаила, вероятность того, что это произойдет именно сейчас, была весьма высока.

\- Не мне решать, кому Падать, демон. Никто не вправе, кроме Всевышней.

\- Еще скажи про ваш чертов план. Бессмысленный дебильный план. Этот ублюдок заслужил наказание, так какого черта вы ведете себя, как заговорщики, что посмели возразить ему?!

\- Если его преступление будет достаточным для Всевышней, она передаст мне свою волю. И только в этом слу…

\- Преступление?! – рявкнул Кроули так, что Азирафель чуть не упал со стула. – О, да, я же совершил чудовищное преступление! Спрашивал о том, о чем вы все боялись даже заикнуться!

Он скалился, показывая заострившиеся зубы. Горящие желтые глаза виднелись даже сквозь темные линзы очков. Рыжие волосы вновь собирались в подобие капюшона, как будто демон был на грани превращения.

\- И сразу в пламя, да? – прорычал он. – Ни предупреждений. Ни выговоров. Сразу выкинуть с Небес!

\- Все твои вопросы были пронизаны сомнением, падший, - отрезала Михаил, вскинув голову. Она нисколько не боялась – слишком велика была разница в силе. – Ты изменил своей вере. Ты предал доверие Всевышней, когда решил, что лучше знаешь, что правильно, а что нет.

\- То есть пытать демонов правильно?!

\- Пути Господни неисповедимы.

\- Даже не заикайся об этом! Либо ваш путь направлен на уничтожение лично меня, либо весь этот божий замысел не имеет никакого смысла! Зачем создавать кого-то, чтобы потом пытать?! Даже демоны не позволяли себе такого лицемерия!

\- Именно за такие слова ты и оказался там, где оказался.

Глухой удар ладонями по столу прозвучал, как пощечина. На упирающихся в столешницу руках Кроули плавным грациозным движением перетек вперед и низко прошипел Михаилу прямо в лицо:

\- Ты сссброссила меня. В пламя.

\- Значит, ты заслужил это.

\- В _АД_.

\- Ты отплатил мне за это.

\- К нему! За дурацкие вопросы! Угроза вере, да?! Ваш чертов архангел преследует меня целый год, конкретно меня, меня одного! И вы признаете, что это неправильно, но даже ничего не хотите делать, чтобы остановить его блядскую задницу!

Михаил опустила глаза на его руки. Кроули выпрямился, отстраняясь, и повернул направо, чтобы начать кружить. Но Азирафель перехватил его, поймав на подходе его руку, стоило только подойти ближе, и прижал ее к груди, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. 

Демон вздрогнул, как будто совершенно забыл о присутствии ангела, остановился, не вырываясь. Он помедлил, а затем уложил вторую руку на плечо Азирафелю, и утерянное самообладание, согретое бешеным ритмом чужого сердца, начало возвращаться к нему.

\- И если ты хочешь опять подсунуть меня в чьи-то лапы, - гораздо тише процедил он, слабо массируя ангельское плечо. – Или если, не дай… бог или дьявол, решишь сбросить Азирафеля. Это не тот случай.

Впервые за все время он угрожал в открытую. Никогда еще имя Азирафеля не обжигало ангела настолько сильно. Он оцепенел, спиной чувствуя демонический жар, не смея пошевелиться, а Михаил смотрела на смуглые пальцы на его плече. Ее глаза потемнели.

Эхо словесной перепалки еще звенело в наступившей тишине. Кроули неподвижно застыл за спиной Азирафеля, его пальцы становились прохладнее. Что он хотел показать этим жестом? Их близость с Азирафелем, впервые заявленную публично, пусть даже в лице Небес была только Михаил? Или свою готовность защищать ангела до последней капли крови, до последней струны его сущности?

А может, он просил прощения. Не у Михаила, нет, конечно, нет. Во всей Вселенной было только одно существо, мнением которого он дорожил и которого мог молить о подобном. Он извинялся перед Азирафелем за этот скандал, за то, что не сдержал слова, за то, что позволил себе забыть о нем в пылу горячки. Как заведенный, он массировал большим пальцем его плечо, и все внутри него сворачивалось в тугую спираль от осознания, какой властью он сам наделил Азирафеля. 

Он не шевелился, ожидая его действий.

Его решения.

Вся его жизнь в этих светлых мягких ладонях. Азирафель может никогда больше не захотеть его видеть. А может остаться рядом до конца череды их бесконечных дней. Но каким бы ни было решение ангела, Кроули знал, что заслужил это.

Если умирать… то только от руки Азирафеля.

Пока Кроули проходил путь от гнева до мучительного ожидания смерти, Азирафель прокашлялся, нарушая тишину. Вздрогнули все трое, включая самого Азирафеля. Но поскольку и Михаил, и Кроули хранили молчание, ангел наконец-то был услышан по-настоящему.

\- Я надеюсь, теперь вы все выяснили, - обманчиво мягко улыбнулся Азирафель. – И что больше вопросов ни у кого нет. Я понимаю, что вам сложно находиться в одной комнате. Что вас связывают… не слишком приятные воспоминания. Общее прошлое, если хотите. Но я прошу. Вас. Сейчас. Взять себя в руки, сесть за этот гребаный стол и закончить, наконец, разговор о том, как можно усмирить Гавриила разумными способами, Господи Боже!

Под конец его голос гремел подобно гневу Небесному. В гостиной затихли голоса. Кроули одернул руки, как ошпаренный, а Михаил села прямо, закусив губу и отводя взгляд. Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и добавил леденяще-ласково:

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Я приношу свои извинения, - сухо произнесла архангел. – Итак, никаких записей за четырнадцатый век я не нашла. Поиск был поверхностный из-за недостатка времени, но я думаю, что он спрятал их слишком хорошо.

\- Спасибо.

Азирафель уже несколько оттаял и всерьез забеспокоился, почему Кроули продолжал неподвижно стоять за его спиной. Демон не издал ни звука, и Азирафель слегка развернул голову, пытаясь понять, не повел ли он себя чересчур жестко.

\- Кроули?

Он успел прикинуть, как дать Кроули понять, что не ждет от него извинений, а просто хочет, чтобы демон сел за стол и по возможности больше не мешался. Однако он чуял всей своей чувствительной филейной частью, что что-то было не так.

Ему нужно было поймать взгляд Кроули. Он почти не сомневался в том, что паранойя вновь подняла голову, расправила крылья. И с каждой секундой злополучный разговор с Михаилом переставал волновать его все больше.

Боже, что, если Кроули снова разучился говорить? Или вовсе сейчас упадет? Азирафель обернулся, уже готовый подхватить его. Демон напоминал застывшую статую. От его лица как будто отхлынула вся кровь, оно вытянулось и изменилось до неузнаваемости.

Кроули смотрел на чуть погнувшийся половник, висевший на противоположной стене.

И чувствовал на шее фантом чужого дыхания.

Ему показалось, что он провалился под лед. От холода сковало мышцы, во рту пересохло, и из последних сил он смог выдавить, чудом не захлебнувшись:

\- Ангел.

\- Кроули? – Азирафель привстал на стуле. – Что случилось?

Как в тумане, Кроули обошел его, подходя ближе к стене. Как будто эти воспоминания могли быть страшным сном, который растворится с рассветом. Михаил хмурилась, сцепив руки в замок, она тоже почуяла неладное, но Кроули не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания.

Потому что на стене висел чертов половник. Тень его ночного кошмара.

\- Он знает это место, - сипло произнес Кроули. Оказывается, он еще мог говорить.

\- Что?

\- Он был здесь. Я же тебе рассказывал! – он развернулся к ангелу всем телом, но выглядел так, словно ожидал увидеть самого Сатану. – В наш прошлый приезд. Гавриил приходил сюда. Ко мне. Никакая аура Антихриста не поможет, ангел, он знает это место. Он догадается, где мы.

 _Где я_.

Азирафель побледнел, став похожим на привидение. Кроули мелко затрясло, когда волны ледяного страха внутри него схлестывались с горящим потоком бессильной ярости.

\- Никакие ваши уловки не помогут, - прерывисто выдохнул он. – Он просто явится сюда, когда захочет. Когда посчитает нужным.

\- В ближайшие полтора часа у него либо совещания, либо отчеты, - хладнокровно возразила Михаил. Ее голос казался Кроули сюрреалистичным. Реальность, в которой он мог быть с ней заодно, казалась невозможной, и тем реальней казались призраки недавних кошмаров.

\- А потом? – усмехнулся он уголком рта. – Нет. Нет-нет, так не пойдет.

\- Кроули…

Азирафель поднялся, не зная, что предложить. Что делать. Спасаться? Соглашаться на давнее предложение демона о побеге на Альфу Центавра? Или же храбро принять бой? Плечом к плечу с Кроули. Вместе, защищая друг друга.

А если Гавриил придет не один? Он подпишет себе смертный приговор. Или и правда встретится с Михаилом в самых ужасных обстоятельствах. Что будет с Кроули, даже подумать было страшно.

\- Я…

\- Азирафель, вам нужно укрытие, - спокойно сказала Михаил, как единственная, кто не потерял голову.

Просто удивительно, как эти весьма находчивые создания умудрялись порой так сильно тупить. Земля отвратительно влияет на ангелов, да и на демонов, видимо, тоже.

Азирафель посмотрел на нее растерянно и почти жалобно. Пришлось объяснить еще раз.

\- Укрытие. Место, _специально_ созданное для того, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз.

В глазах Азирафеля мелькнуло понимание. В глазах Кроули – нет, только вспыхнувшее раздражение. Как и у любого, до кого доходит последним из компании. Возможно, это все потому, что он увяз в подсознательном страхе гораздо сильнее ангела, и вырваться окончательно все еще не получалось.

\- И это… - пробормотал Азирафель. – Может быть…

\- Комната. Достаточно просторная, чтобы там можно было переждать нужное время, но не такая большая, чтобы привлечь внимание.

\- Да… да!

Михаил раскрыла ладони. Азирафель придвинул стул поближе к ней, протянул свои руки даже до того, как сел. Коленки слабо задрожали, когда они взялись за руки, и сияние усилилось настолько, что Кроули отпрянул к раковине.

\- Ангел!..

\- Чердак, - молвил Азирафель, еще не веря, что они это делают. Что Михаил сама предложила это. – Прямо здесь, в этом коттедже. Мы все еще будем в ауре Антихриста. Но вход…

\- Запечатаем, - Михаил качнула плечом в сторону Кроули. – Только этот демон будет иметь возможность беспрепятственного прохода. Для любого другого существа нужно будет его позволение и намерение.

\- Да! – просиял Азирафель.

В прямом смысле. Хотя чудо двух небесных созданий было только на стадии формирования, Кроули вжался бедрами в раковину и закрыл лицо ладонями. Липкий страх растекался под кожей, извиваясь полчищами червей.

\- Ангел! Аргх, Азирафель, что вы делаете?!

\- Укрытие, дорогой! – воскликнул Азирафель. На другом уровне сразу оба его крыла раскрылись, загораживая Кроули от сияния. – Недоступное взгляду, ни божественному, ни дьявольскому, ни человеческому.

\- Одна комната, - эхом откликнулась Михаил, закрывая глаза. – Одно окно. Один шкаф.

\- Одна кровать, - подхватил Азирафель. – Один стеллаж с книгами…

Концентрация ангельской благодати в комнате зашкаливала, перевалив за край терпимого. Они создавали слишком мощное чудо, чтобы Кроули мог находиться рядом. Восстановленные силы сгорали слишком быстро, и демон почти на ощупь нашел дверь и вылетел из кухни.

Ну, потрясающе. Теперь они делали ему нору, где он будет сидеть. Великолепно.

Он поправил очки, чтобы не было видно и тени его настоящих эмоций. Он что-то вяло ответил детям и Анафеме, которые сидели в гостиной и во что-то играли. Да, все в порядке. Нет, сегодня играйте без него. Да, он хорошо себя чувствует, но пойдет отлежится наверху.

На втором этаже было тихо и, наверное, темно. Замечательное место, чтобы подождать ангела. Кроули не стал заходить в спальню, он поднялся на стену, прижавшись щекой к ее прохладной поверхности, и закрыл глаза.

Если честно, он не до конца понимал мотивов Азирафеля. Противный голос внутри нашептывал ему, что ангел куда охотнее верил себе подобным, чем ему, Кроули. Хотя было глупо отрицать очевидное – Михаил на самом деле не одобряла Гавриила. И раз так, Кроули мог бы наступить себе на горло, объединиться с одним врагом, чтобы победить второго. 

Ведь Михаил, по сути, делала то же самое. Она тоже не питала к Кроули нежных чувств, хотя демон и не совсем понимал, почему. С его стороны все понятно, и если бы они пересеклись при других обстоятельствах, Кроули наговорил бы еще много-много гадостей, может, даже плюнул. Ну, если бы совсем страх потерял. Но в мыслях можно было и плюнуть, и ударить, и уничтожить.

Тем не менее Михаил действительно помогала, исходя из своего чувства долга и врожденной справедливости. Азирафель молодец, Кроули вынужден был признать это. Ангел смог найти достаточно верного и, чего греха таить, достойного союзника.

Но черт, они серьезно полагали, что в их ситуации можно сидеть и обсуждать какие-то бумажки?

Кроули заполз повыше к потолку. Нет, конечно, нет. Гавриила не остановят никакие отчеты и запросы. Он зашел слишком далеко. Непростительно далеко. Стоило только подумать, и на теле крохотными кострами запылали места укусов – а он даже не мог вспомнить, когда их получил. Гребаный архангел.

Еще когда он лежал на кровати, пока юный Антихрист штопал его сущность, как порванные подштанники, на языке плясал горьковатый привкус. От него не избавиться так просто, Кроули не мог справиться с этим в одиночку, и, возможно, задержаться еще хотя бы на день было бы хорошей идеей.

Да, на него открыли охоту, но эта охота… кхм, "неохотная" для остальных ангелов. Михаил – лучший тому пример. Только ослушаться эти глупцы не посмеют. Гавриил придет, неизменно придет, рано или поздно. Но Кроули будет его ждать. Он побудет в этом "укрытии" денек, восстановится, порадует этим Азирафеля. А потом даст архангелу таких чертей, каких свет не видывал. 

Он не будет прятаться, как трусливый кролик. Он встретит его лицом к лицу. Раз уж эти светлые на всю голову создания не могут придумать ничего стоящего, он разберется с Гавриилом сам. Не втягивая Азирафеля.

И тогда Азирафель останется ангелом. Ведь он не сделал ничего предосудительного.

А вот Гавриилу не жить. Либо умрет он, либо Кроули. Другого не дано.

Кроули усмехнулся сам себе. На душе стало существенно легче.

Странный звук раздался над его головой. Кроули оглянулся, подняв взгляд. На потолке появился люк, открывшийся, казалось, одной силой его мысли, и тонкая металлическая лестница приглашающе опустилась до самого пола.

Значит, они закончили. Кроули спрыгнул на пол, подошел к лестнице, потрогал ее пальцами. Она не жгла, вопреки ожиданиям – видимо, ангелы учли это во время создания. Однако вместо того, чтобы подняться, Кроули направился на первый этаж.

Он спустился буквально на несколько ступеней, когда увидел у подножия лестницы Азирафеля:

\- Кроули! Мы уже…

\- Я видел, - демон махнул рукой, не обращая внимания на удивление присутствующих и ничего не понимающих людей и одного сына Сатаны в гостиной. – Я буду там.

Ему нужно было подумать. Азирафель выглядел обескураженным – одновременно и радостный, и разочарованный.

\- Ты не пойдешь? Ну…

\- Не, я не вижу смысла. Мы с ней даже видеть друг друга не можем, ангел. Развлекайся. Я подожду.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Азирафель, наблюдая, как Кроули развернулся и скрылся в полумраке коридора.

Конечно, можно было верить, что Кроули раскаялся в том, что устроил на кухне, и не хочет спускаться из чисто благих побуждений. Но Кроули был демоном. И уж очень подозрительно он согласился, что им с Михаилом лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Азирафель ведь даже не озвучил это.

Вряд ли Кроули смог прочитать его мысли в данный момент. Кроули сбежал не просто так. Он точно что-то задумал, это очевидно. Но, пожалуй, ничего не случится, если они поговорят об этом через двадцать минут. Сейчас Азирафель хотел потратить оставшееся время на разговор с Михаилом. Раз уж Кроули любезно дал ему эту возможность.


	16. Chapter 16

Вопреки ожиданиям, чердак оказался уютным.

Кроули поднялся наверх в несколько шагов, мысленно одобрив решение Азирафеля создать лестницу почти вплотную к стене. Чердак вытягивался перед ним вдоль, небольшой, со скошенным к центру потолком и светлыми деревянными стенами – совсем не похоже на привычный Кроули интерьер, но он не мог не признать, что здесь было уютно и весьма атмосферно.

Первым делом демон увидел кровать. Широкую, от стены до стены, с восхитительно высоким матрасом и знакомым клетчатым покрывалом. Кроули тут же плюхнулся на нее лицом вниз, и она оправдала все надежды – мягкая, в меру пружинистая, просторная, одним словом, то, что надо. Азирафель явно взял за образец ту, что была в квартире Кроули, только сделал ее еще больше, как будто сомневался, что они поместятся вдвоем.

Что за глупости. Кроули перекатился на спину, раскинув руки, и прищурился. Яркий свет из единственного окна над кроватью противно бил в глаза, и демон поднялся, наглухо зашторивая его, чтобы осмотреть комнату так, как она есть, без прикрас.

Под его ногой сбилось покрывало. Он заметил постельное белье, удивительно похожее на то, что было у Кроули дома в прошлом году, когда они ночевали после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса. Судя по всему, Азирафель действительно хотел ему угодить в этом плане, а может, просто кровать Кроули в целом запомнилась ему как лучшее место для сна.

Кроули дернул уголком рта и обвел чердак взглядом. Так, что тут у нас. Ничего лишнего, да и не могло бы поместиться много мебели в таком маленьком пространстве. Напротив люка – длинный низкий комод, соединенный со шкафом. Над ним на полочке стояло несколько бутылок вина, и это заставило Кроули одобрительно усмехнуться.

По другую сторону вдоль стены вытягивался узкий столик с двумя стульями. Кресло, видимо, не влезло, хотя – Кроули склонил голову – один из них как будто был взят прямиком из книжного магазина. Впрочем, демон сомневался, что они будут сидеть за столом, когда есть такая огромная кровать, не чета неудобному старому диванчику в книжном магазине. Лично он уже планировал валяться на ней во весь рост с бокалом в руке, поднимаясь разве что его пополнить, и то до крохотной прикроватной тумбочки.

И да, здесь был всего один стеллаж, прямо у противоположной стены. Однако на нем было столько книг, как будто Азирафель решил жить здесь около года, не меньше. У Кроули было другое мнение – сутки, не более. Сняв с полки вино и бокал, он налил себе до краев, сразу сделав нетерпеливый глоток, и заранее пристроил бутылку на тумбочку вместе с очками, удобно устраиваясь на кровати.

Итак, убийство архангела.

Где и каким образом. Ну, что бы он ни выбрал, адский огонь или демоническое оружие, все равно придется спускаться в Ад. Кроули сомневался, что это хорошая идея, его вряд ли примут с распростертыми объятиями. Даже если не брать во внимание слухи – Кроули надеялся, что пока только слухи – о том, что казнь была подстроена, их недавний марафон по заплесневелым коридорам под ангельские благословения уж точно не мог остаться незамеченным.

Да, конечно, он провел целую ночь фактически беззащитным. Но вряд ли по остаткам его демонической сущности его смогли бы отыскать. Если искали. Он не знал, что произошло с того обжигающего прикосновения архангела в парке. Последнее, что он помнил – ледяные ладони, зажавшие ему глаза и обвившие шею. Вспышка боли по всему телу, сменившаяся чернотой и липким чувством ужаса.

Кроули залпом опрокинул в себя бокал. Вкус алкоголя, как ни парадоксально, отрезвил его немного, вынимая из воспоминаний. Потратив еще с минуту на то, чтобы налить себе еще, а заодно осознать себя здесь и сейчас, Кроули очень осторожно вернулся к прежним мыслям.

Нужно будет узнать у Азирафеля, что он пропустил. Искали ли его в Аду, или никому и дела до него не было. Если всем наплевать, возможно, он смог бы пробраться через черный ход, уболтать одного из низших демонов принести ему… либо огонь, либо оружие.

А вот если искали… Одно только его появление спровоцирует всех жителей Ада. Возможно, даже Сатана не останется безучастным, учитывая, что Кроули сделал. Чертов архангел, надо же было им так глупо спалиться перед ним в прошлом году. Надо было придушить его еще тогда, пока была возможность.

Неожиданная мысль прошибла его до самых костей. Кроули пригубил вино, подержав его во рту, и громко сглотнул, поднимая глаза к потолку. Архангел Михаил не могла заставить ублюдочного Гавриила Пасть, она не получала приказа, но…

Но он Пал за Азирафеля в прошлом году. Получается… получается, на это был приказ?

\- Ты спасла меня? – тихо спросил Кроули, глядя сквозь потолок. – Или ты… просто выставила меня с Небес? В который раз. Ты знала, что там происходит со мной? Или ты хотела сбросить… его? Но получилось меня?

Он подождал, но никто ему не ответил. Никогда не отвечал.

Возможно, никогда и не слышал.

Кроули опустил голову, рассматривая бокал в своей руке. Привычная злость затеплилась в груди, и он подавил ее уже почти автоматически. Какая разница, по какой причине – Михаил сбросила его с Небес как Азирафеля. А сейчас за ними объявлена охота. Гавриил разболтал все, как последнее трепло.

Чертовы ангелы. Не дай дьявол они все-таки заодно. Он мог бы быть в ловушке.

Но Азирафель бы не допустил. Азирафель невероятно умен, хотя порой умудрялся совершать такие поступки, от которых рука тянулась хлопнуть себя по лбу в очень человеческом жесте. Он наверняка предусмотрел этот вариант, учел возможность участия Гавриила в затее с чердаком, наверняка же… ведь правда?

Азирафель никогда бы не причинил ему вреда. И Кроули сделает все, чтобы его ангел не пострадал.

Что бы он ни достал, огонь или оружие, Азирафель будет далеко. Так далеко, чтобы при всей удачливости Кроули даже случайно не мог задеть ангела. Он не простит себе. Никогда. Азирафель должен быть настолько далеко, насколько возможно. В идеале он вообще не должен знать об этой затее, но это было бы нечестно.

Азирафель все равно узнает, сейчас или потом. Кроули не хотел бы, чтобы он узнал от кого-то еще. Лучше от него и сразу. В конце концов, ничего не помешает демону сбежать, чтобы Азирафель его не нашел. Он быстро разберется с Гавриилом и вернется. И все будет хорошо.

_"Ни черта не будет хорошо"_

Кроули допил второй бокал. Он запретил себе думать об этом. Может, чуть позже, когда Азирафель будет рядом, и в углах чердака перестанет накапливаться чернота, которую он не должен был видеть, но _видел_. Прямо сейчас она расползалась по потолку огромным жирным пятном. Она наступала. Она была рядом. Дышала в затылок, шла по пятам.

Он всматривался в нее до рези в глазах. Вцепился в бутылку, готовый швырнуть ее в лицо любому, кто приблизится. Он не ангельское создание, он демон, и он докажет это. Даже самому себе, если придется.

\- Кроули! – вдруг услышал он сквозь шум в ушах.

Кроули, уже готовый вскинуться змеей, вздрогнул, заморгав. Видение исчезло, чердак снова казался пустым и уютным. Какая-то дикая мысль заставила демона поднять голову, безмолвно посмотрев наверх. Глупо, конечно, он знал этот голос во всем спектре его интонаций, и эта выражала беспокойство. 

\- Кроули, где ты?

\- Здесь, ангел! – громко ответил Кроули, поставив бутылку вместе с бокалом на тумбочку, и поднялся с кровати.

\- Кроули!

Азирафель продолжал звать его, и Кроули передернуло. Не хватало стать вечной невидимкой еще и для ангела. Он незамедлительно подошел к люку и наклонился вниз:

\- Здесь, говорю же.

\- Кроули? – Азирафель развернулся к нему, но его глаза растерянно забегали. – Где ты?

\- Что, в самом деле?

В каком-то смысле это было забавно – стоять здесь, наверху, и наблюдать, как ангел мечется, пытаясь определить, откуда слышал голос. Он действительно не видел ни лестницы, ни дыры в потолке, и Кроули бы обязательно немного поиздевался, пользуясь ситуацией. 

Но сейчас чувство неуслышанности неподъемным грузом давило на плечи. Кроули сунул руки в карманы, поставил ногу на верхнюю ступеньку и спустился вниз. Не так, как привыкли люди, а как по ковровой дорожке, почти параллельно полу, лишь на последнем полуметре спрыгивая прямо перед ангелом.

Азирафель отшатнулся от неожиданности. Совершенно искренне.

\- Ох!.. Кроули!

\- Здесь, ангел, - усмехнулся Кроули. От сердца отлегло, стало легко и свободно. 

\- Вот… ты где, - Азирафель возвел глаза к потолку то ли в замешательстве, то ли с восхищением. – Значит, чудо работает? Здорово, правда?

\- Да. И да, потрясающе. Так вы закончили?

\- Да, Михаил ушла. Прости, я немного задержался… - замялся ангел. – Анафема… ну… мы немного поговорили. Они много для нас сделали, и я…

Кроули глубоко вздохнул, сохраняя каменное лицо. Ну почему эти ангелы такие болтливые? Нет бы промолчать, отделаться вежливыми фразами. Нет же, нужно обязательно всем рассказать о том, что произошло.

\- Неважно. Я не заметил, что ты долго.

\- Я не говорил ничего лишнего.

\- Давай не здесь, - Кроули поморщился. – У всего есть уши.

\- Ты злишься?

\- Нет. 

\- Так мне можно… взглянуть?

\- На что, боюсь спросить?

\- На чердак. Ты мне позволишь?

\- Ты серьезно его не видишь?

\- Нет. Мог бы догадаться.

\- Гхм. Да, конечно, позволяю, - Кроули сделал широкий жест в сторону лестницы, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Азирафель проследил за его рукой и перевел вопросительный взгляд обратно на демона. Кроули с глухим шлепком опустил руку вдоль тела.

\- Что, ничего?

\- Я… ничего не вижу.

\- Это твоя затея, - не упустил случая возмутиться Кроули. – Как мне, ну… что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты увидел?

\- Не знаю, - Азирафель и правда выглядел очень смущенным. – Я как-то… не продумал это в деталях. Тебе просто нужно позволить мне увидеть.

\- Я позволяю. Как это делается? Что вообще значит "позволить"? – Кроули закатил глаза и подошел к лестнице, взявшись рукой за балку. – Ладно. Забудь. Подойди сюда. Видишь, где я держусь?

\- Да.

\- Возьмись тоже.

Азирафель протянул руку. Кроули поймал его за запястье, направляя, пока ангел не нащупал невидимую перекладину.

\- Ох… кажется, держу.

\- Теперь сюда смотри, - Кроули указал вниз и опустил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку. – Первая ступенька.

\- Так…

Азирафель послушно поставил свою ступню на, как он думал, воздух. Однако и правда ощутил твердую прохладную поверхность, не проваливаясь. Кроули удовлетворенно кивнул и переставил свою ногу повыше:

\- Дальше. Вторую ставь сюда.

\- Она… что, прямо такая? – ужаснулся Азирафель. – Вертикальная?

\- Меньше про книги надо было думать. Небось продумал каждую из них вплоть до дат изданий.

Ангел метнул на него уничтожающий взгляд оскорбленной невинности. Момент был неудачный, и Кроули только скорчил рожицу, сочетавшую в себе одновременно иронию, недовольство и выражение неуместности происходящего.

\- Давай, не бойся, ставь уже. Я держу.

Азирафель и правда ощутил на спине неуловимое тепло руки. Кроули терпеливо ждал, его внимательный взгляд угадывался за очками за движениями головы. Ангел сжал пальцы и осторожно поставил вторую ногу рядом с босой ногой Кроули. Впрочем, прикосновение длилось от силы мгновение – Кроули задрал ее еще выше на уровень третьей ступеньки.

И третью, и четвертую Азирафель прошел под чутким демоническим руководством. Стоило слабо пошатнуться, даже специально – и на поясницу ложилась теплая рука, вселяющая уверенность и желание улыбаться. Слава богу, Кроули не стал вставать на шпагат, чтобы показать ангелу пятую ступеньку, а сделал это рукой, взбираясь по стене следом за ним. Азирафель примерно представлял, куда ставить конечности, но только сейчас заметил под загорелой ладонью их смутные очертания.

Повинуясь порыву, он задрал голову вверх, надеясь увидеть, куда он, собственно, лезет. На потолке зиял черный прямоугольник, словно нарисованный, с расплывающимися краями. Со следующей ступенькой он стал более четким, однако сколько Азирафель ни всматривался, он не увидел ничего и близко похожего на поручни и похолодел, осознавая, что не представляет, как будет забираться в такое неудобное отверстие, когда лестница закончится.

\- Кроули… - его голос против желания прозвучал очень нервно.

\- Да, спокойно, я сейчас.

Кроули понял его с полувзгляда. И не успел Азирафель даже моргнуть, как демон легко оттолкнулся от лестницы, буквально выбросив свое гибкое тело вверх, пару раз невесомо коснулся ногами ступеней и оказался наверху.

Глаза Азирафеля стали круглыми, как у совы. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он успел понять, как можно вообще так двигаться.

\- Кроули! – заголосил он, уже откровенно паникуя. – Кроули, я так не смогу!

\- Спокойно, ангел, чего ты развопился, - демон свесился вниз. – Я же здесь.

Он не был уверен, что Азирафель его видит, как-то не подумав, что его фокусы могут шокировать. Поэтому он не просто вытянул вниз руку, но еще и запустил ее в светлые ангельские кудри для привлечения внимания.

Волосы были такими мягкими, что Кроули едва не сорвался вниз. Однако Азирафель почти сразу вскинул голову, схватил его за руку, задел пальцами обожженное запястье и ойкнул:

\- Ох, прости!

\- Что? – Кроули нахмурился, хотя по идее это он должен был заметить первым. – А… не больно, ангел.

Он _верил_ , что это было не больно, и запястье не посмело его ослушаться.

\- Я держу тебя, - Кроули перехватил его руку поудобнее и прищурился. – Поднимись еще на… ммм… три. Три ступеньки, и я тебя подниму.

Три ступеньки. Азирафель опустил взгляд. 

Колени почему-то дрожали, хотя он никогда не замечал за собой страха высоты. Ноги стали ватными, и первый шаг оказался таким тяжелым, что Азирафель ногтями вцепился в чужую ладонь. Вторая ступенька далась проще, а стоило ангелу опустить ногу на третью, как Кроули плавно поднырнул вниз, ловко поймал его за вторую руку и рывком затащил на чердак.

\- Вооот так.

Азирафель сам не понял, зачем вжался в него почти всем телом. Наверное, по инерции. Кроули обвил его руками, крепко обнимая, и даже слабо качнулся, уложив подбородок ему на плечо. Тепло его близости успокоило, и Азирафель отстранился, нахмурившись:

\- А почему здесь темно? Ты выключил свет?

\- Темно? – Кроули задрал голову, изучая потолок. – Хм.

\- Ох нет…

\- Про источники света ты тоже не подумал, да? – Кроули обвел взглядом чердак, ища хоть одну лампу и стараясь не расхохотаться. – Ну что, будешь читать в темноте.

\- Я просто не подумал!..

\- И лестница не маршевая, и комната без света, - демону пришлось плотно сжать губы, чтобы держать себя в руках. – Будем спать до рассвета, ангел?

\- Я уверен, что делал окно, - пробурчал Азирафель. Его глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте. – Где-то здесь…

Открывать шторы Кроули не хотел. Поэтому он притянул одной рукой ангела к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, а другой звонко щелкнул пальцами. Около кровати появился торшер, точь-в-точь как в книжном магазине, и залил чердак уютным ровным светом.

Лицо Азирафеля просияло. Кроули задержал дыхание – он был готов к тому, что потеряет равновесие, однако чудо далось ему легче, чем он ожидал. Он выпрямился, глянув мельком в отверстие в полу – уже деревянная лестница вытянулась вперед, ступеньки стали более широкими и пологими, а когда Кроули закрыл люк, сбоку появился удобный поручень.

Это было куда серьезней солнечных очков, но он стоял на ногах. Голова немного кружилась, но он чувствовал себя куда более живым, зная, что восстанавливается. Значит, совсем скоро все вернется в норму.

\- Спасибо, - мягко мурлыкнул Азирафель, уже оценив взглядом и шкаф с комодом, и стол, и кровать, но зацепился взглядом за бутылку на тумбочке. – Хм, смотрю, ты уже начал.

\- Подумал, ты не будешь против.

\- А где же… - ангел повернулся к нему и сразу увидел, что искал. – О!

\- А, да-да, они здесь, - Кроули сделал шаг в сторону, открывая вид на книжный стеллаж, и направился к кровати. 

Азирафель бегло пробежался глазами по корешкам книг и оглянулся.

Каким же демон был… самим собой сейчас. С его колючим чувством юмора, игрой в рыцаря – а ведь Азирафель уже успел подумать, что не стоит сейчас этим заниматься, надо начудесить люстру самому. Но Кроули был таким… Кроули – с неуловимой ухмылкой на губах, с развязной походкой, которая угадывалась даже под этими мешковатыми серыми штанами.

Пожалуй, это первая необлегающая вещь, надетая на Кроули за последние пару веков. Впрочем, белая рубашка была еще большей редкостью. Кроули не сменил одежду на более привычную, и Азирафель снова ощутил легкий укол укол вины. Нет, надо было самому создать освещение. Демон мог не восстановиться до такой степени, как хотел выглядеть.

Кроули развернулся к нему, усаживаясь на кровать. Взгляд Азирафеля скользнул вдоль раскрытого ворота, ниже, где рубашка не могла закрыть розоватых следов. Ангел встрепенулся, вспомнив кое-что важное.

\- Твоя спина, дорогой. Давай намажем ее еще раз?

\- А, это… - Кроули изогнулся, заглядывая себе через плечо. – Мм, да, давай, почему нет.

Он поднялся, заводя руки назад за голову, и стянул рубашку, оставив ее болтаться на локтях. Азирафель прикрыл глаза – чердак был настолько безопасен, чтобы позволить и себе лишнее чудо, и когда ангел сунул руку в потяжелевший карман, послеожоговая мазь уже лежала там.

Кроули уже вытащил себе стул, устроившись лицом к деревянной спинке, удобно уложив на них руки, а сверху – подбородок. Азирафель уселся прямо позади него, нанося мазь на пальцы и слегка растирая, чтобы она не была холодной. Посветлевшие ожоги совсем побледнели, пройдет немного времени, и они сольются со смуглой кожей, не оставив и следа.

Он никогда бы не признался, как сильно испугался, когда проводил Михаила и вдруг осознал, что не чувствует демонического присутствия. Разговор с Анафемой прошел торопливо и скомканно, потому что каждую секунду Азирафель все четче понимал, что Кроули не было ни в коттедже, ни вокруг него. Все его существо требовало немедленно убедиться, что это работают защитные чудеса Михаила – и хвала Всевышней, это были они.

Все было хорошо. Кроули был здесь. Азирафель ощущал пальцами его гибкую спину, выступающие позвонки, торчащие острые лопатки, будто зародыши крыльев. Кроули зашевелился, убрал волосы вперед, открывая доступ к шее, и наклонил голову вперед, подставляясь под невесомые прикосновения.

А они ведь теперь были абсолютно одни. Никто не сможет войти сюда, пока Кроули своей рукой не проведет гостя на чердак, никто никогда не найдет их обоих. Они могли бы остаться здесь надолго, очень надолго, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и чувством безопасности, отрезанные и несуществующие для всего остального мира. Наедине друг с другом…

\- Так что произошло? – подал голос Кроули, дернув плечом.

Азирафель вздрогнул, оторвавшись от дурманящих мыслей, и убрал руки, позволяя демону натянуть рубашку на место. Во рту неожиданно пересохло.

\- Что… именно тебя интересует?

\- Михаил. Ты обещал рассказать, почему она решила помогать.

\- Мы… столкнулись с ней почти сразу после… твоего исчезновения, - Азирафель отвел глаза. Тема была опасной, и он не знал, как к ней подступиться, чтобы не выдать себя.

На его беду, Кроули чувствовал его нерешительность и воспользовался секундной заминкой.

\- Исчезновения? Я исчез?

\- Давай по порядку, дорогой, - ангел взял себя под некое подобие контроля. – У нее… скажем так, она меня очень хорошо понимает. Она должна была отвести меня на Небеса, но я убедил ее, насколько ты важен мне. И она сказала, где тебя искать.

\- То есть она прониклась твоими чувствами ко мне? – Кроули ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. – И ты… ты поверил. Правда? Поверил? Она что тебе, любительница дамских романов?

\- Я уверен в ней.

\- Почему? Почему ты, черт возьми, так уверен?

Кроули поднялся, задвигая стул на место. Азирафель не двинулся с места, упрямо глядя на него. Он не был уверен, стоит ли выдавать истинные мотивы Михаила, но похоже, у него не оставалось выбора.

Впрочем, у Кроули была отменная интуиция. Демон вдруг вспомнил короткий отрывок из потока слов недавнего скандала и сощурился, когда Азирафель отвел глаза, угадав ход его мыслей.

\- Она сказала, что я ей отплатил, - тихо пробормотал Кроули, опускаясь на кровать. – Это… как-то связано? У нее что, что-то личное ко мне?

Азирафель кивнул, глядя на свои руки.

\- И… - Кроули помолчал. – И она тебе помогает, потому что "очень хорошо понимает".

\- Да.

_"Так просто"._

\- Кто? – прерывисто выдохнул он, зная ответ.

\- Кажется, Лигур. Я могу ошибаться, я плохо расслышал имя. Ты…

\- Я растворил его. Да.

Паззл начал складываться.

\- Почему она… ну, не отомстила мне?

\- Она ангел, Кроули. Она воплощение справедливости, она бы никогда не вышла… ну, за рамки.

\- Помогать тебе не считается выходом за рамки?

\- Нет, не считается. Она уже устроила Гавриилу бюрократический завал. Это полностью в ее компетенции. Мы договорились, что она поднимет старые отчеты. Если выяснится, что Гавриил подтасовал факты, это повлечет серьезные проблемы. Вдобавок… вся эта история, ну… с нами… у него не было оснований. Это превышение полномочий, и она это тоже докажет. У Гавриила просто не будет времени на тебя, будет суд, и…

\- Ангел, - Кроули прервал его поток слов и поморщился. – Ты… ты серьезно все еще надеешься решить все мирным путем?

Азирафель поднял на него взгляд.

Значит, он не ошибся. Кроули действительно задумал выступить против Гавриила. Демон пропускал мимо ушей все, что Азирафель старался ему донести, потому что внутри он уже все решил. Возможно, он даже уже все продумал в деталях – где, когда, каким образом все произойдет. В глубине души Азирафель не винил его, но не мог этого допустить.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Я уверен, что это правильно.

\- Ты даже не можешь гарантировать, что Михаил ему не подчиняется. Они все ведь ему подчиняются.

\- Это лучше, чем… то, что ты хочешь сделать. Кроули, это опасно.

\- Я не буду сидеть здесь и надеяться на чужую справедливость, - оскалился демон. – Глупо.

\- Ты еще не оправился.

\- Ангел, подумай головой. Будь я на месте архангела, я бы не дал мне оправиться. Я бы ударил снова, причем по больному. Ты это знаешь.

Что-то внутри Азирафеля вновь молча согласилось, но он не собирался сдаваться.

\- У него не будет времени. Он…

\- У него все Небеса под контролем, ангел! – Кроули обеими руками бессильно взъерошил себе волосы и рывком поднялся, протискиваясь к тумбочке за бутылкой. – Какая разница, чем он будет занят лично?

 _"Это тебя нельзя выпускать отсюда_ , - вдруг подумал он, наливая бокал до краев. – _Это ты должен быть заперт здесь, чтобы до тебя не добрались. Я закончу с архангелом и вернусь за тобой"._

Он не был уверен, может ли запереть кого-то на этом чердаке. Не впустить точно может, и его никто даже не заметит. А вот если он захочет, он может убрать отсюда вход? На время. Это было бы чудесным решением. Азирафель будет в безопасности столько, сколько нужно.

\- Налей мне тоже, пожалуйста.

Кроули оглянулся. Азирафель протянул ему взятый с полки бокал, и демон плеснул туда вина, дождавшись короткого кивка, затем садясь на кровать.

\- Послушай меня теперь, дорогой, - медленно сказал Азирафель, опускаясь рядом с ним. – Я понимаю тебя и твою ярость, но… убивать его – худшее, что ты можешь сделать. На тебя ополчатся все Небеса, сразу. Это не какой-то проступок, понимаешь? Это… демон, убивший архангела… начнется война, Кроули.

Кроули молча забрался на кровать, подтянув к себе ноги, словно загораживаясь ими. Азирафель шумно вздохнул, подбирая слова еще аккуратнее.

\- И тогда… мне придется отказываться сражаться. Что тоже никому не понравится. Ад тоже поднимется в ответ на вызов. И они тоже будут недовольны тобой, если ты развяжешь войну без предупреждения или приказа. Кроули, не делай этого. Пожалуйста.

Даже если разумные доводы не действовали, Азирафель решил воззвать к чувствам. Снова нечестный прием, разумеется. Но уж лучше пусть Кроули злится на него, чем станет мишенью для обеих сторон. О том, что Азирафель и сам окажется втянут в переделку, он думал в последнюю очередь. Можно сказать, не подумал вообще.

\- Я очень тебя прошу. Умоляю, не делай глупостей. Михаил и так чудом меня прикрыла на время расследования, не хватало только, чтобы еще и ты…

Кроули метнул на него острый, как бритва, взгляд. Азирафель захлопнул рот, осознав, что из-за усердия сболтнул то, что абсолютно точно не хотел говорить. Но было уже поздно. Демон молниеносно перепрыгнул на интересующую его тему.

\- Она что?

Азирафель опустил взгляд в бокал. По поверхности красного вина побежала рябь из-за задрожавших рук. Он снова увидел то, что хотел бы вычеркнуть из памяти. Снова слышал хруст, чавкающие удары и собственный голос, дребезжащий от неконтролируемой ярости.

\- Ты что, избил его?

Кроули видел его насквозь. Азирафель зажмурился, ощущая себя голым. Нет, это что-то посерьезнее.

\- Ты убил его, - тихо сказал Кроули.

Азирафель кивнул и сделал два жадных глотка, будто хотел закрыться бокалом. Кроули смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами так же потрясенно, как в Эдеме шесть тысяч лет назад.

\- Как? – только и смог выдавить демон.

\- В парке, - Азирафель прокашлялся, снова не поднимая головы. – Когда он… когда ты упал на меня. Я… я не смог сдержаться.

Кроули одним только взглядом одновременно жаждал подробностей и предлагал промолчать. Азирафель очень хотел бы выбрать второй вариант. Это означало бы не выворачивать душу наизнанку, не закручивать сердце в тугой кровоточащий узел, вспоминая, _что_ он натворил.

Он ведь… никогда никого не убивал. Это казалось ему чудовищным – у людей и так слишком короткая жизнь, чтобы прерывать ее, какими бы ужасными или, наоборот, несчастными они ни были. Конечно, то, что он сделал, нельзя было в полной мере назвать убийством. Развоплотил, да, весьма жестоким способом. Но не убил.

И все же…

Перед глазами пронеслась изломанная фигура, меньше всего похожая на человеческую. Переломанные до мяса крылья с торчащими перьями, перепачканными грязью и кровью. К горлу подступила тошнота, и Азирафель накренился вперед, словно опасаясь не сдержать ее. 

Если это не убийство, то что? Как будто из груди вырвали часть его самого, и эта пустота зияла черной дырой, засасывающей все хорошее, что он делал. Ничто не могло искупить то, что он сделал, ничто…

Горячая рука коснулась его ладоней – Кроули забрал его бокал, переставив на тумбочку.

\- Я ужасно виноват, Кроули, - прошептал Азирафель, бездумно глядя на белые пуговицы чужой рубашки. – Ужасно…

\- Спокойно, ангел, - Кроули взял его ладони в свои. – Он зарвавшийся ублюдок. Это меньшее из того, что он заслужил.

\- Кроули, я… я оставил тебя лежать, - Азирафель посмотрел влево и почти увидел неподвижную темную фигурку в траве, закрытую стеной пламени. Слова застревали в горле, царапали, раздирали, но ему хотелось говорить. Может, так он заглушит эту удушающую пустоту внутри. – Мне так жаль…

\- Ангел. Хватит. Не говори.

\- А потом я п-повернулся… а ты в адском пламени. И я… я не смог…

\- В адском пламени?

Азирафель кивнул и беззвучно ахнул, когда Кроули уложил ладони ему на обе щеки, плавно разворачивая к себе, поймав взгляд. Он был без очков – когда только успел снять. Хотя какая разница. Азирафель жадно уставился на него, будто ища осуждение, но не находя ничего даже отдаленно похожего.

\- Ангел, - невероятно мягко произнес Кроули. Его голос никогда прежде не звучал так ласково. – Это… это не считается. Он не умер. Ты просто, ну, разрушил его земную оболочку.

\- Ты не видел, я…

\- Азирафель, мы оба немало видели за шесть тысяч лет.

\- Но ничего из этого я не делал своими руками!

\- Он живой, Азирафель, и хочет убить нас обоих, - шикнул Кроули. – Если бы ты этого не сделал, это сделал бы я. Если… если тебе так легче, представь, что это сделал я. Не ты. Я.

\- Ты…

\- Я. Я, воплощение зла, демон, Змей-Искуситель. Это не ты. Это я сделал, слышишь?

Азирафель кивнул, принимая невысказанное предложение, и неловко коснулся его запястьев. Кроули пристально следил за его глазами, едва заметно наклонив голову в сторону. В другую. Обратно. Азирафель знал, что это такое. И позволял демону плавно покачиваться, слыша свой собственный голос в голове, убеждающий, что он не сделал ничего плохого. Он ангел. Он хороший. Он светлый.

Он сжался от осознания, что сейчас делал. _"Я заставляю тебя взять на себя вину…"_

 _"Я переживу_ , - сразу откликнулось эхо его внутреннего голоса. – _Это не тот поступок, за который я бы стыдился, если быть честным"._

Азирафель жалко улыбнулся, поглаживая тыльные стороны его ладоней. Кроули перестал раскачиваться, бегло осматривая его – убеждался, что все теперь в порядке. Дыхание ангела выровнялось, взгляд потеплел, а губы приоткрылись, выдыхая тихое:

\- Спасибо…

Кроули огладил его скулы большими пальцами.

\- Я все равно сделаю это, ангел.

\- Кроули, нет, - Азирафель переменился в лице, мгновенно сбросив с себя всю тягучую нежность, как теплое одеяло. – Ты не можешь взять и развязать войну между двумя сторонами, есть другой выход!

\- Ваш выход – дерьмо, - фыркнул Кроули, возвращаясь на подушки, не забыв прихватить с собой бокал. – Прости, ангел, моя жизнь стоит дороже горстки бумажек.

\- Это не просто какие-то бумажки, Кроули, у Гавриила будут такие проблемы, какие…

\- Я убью его. Не обсуждается. А теперь расскажи мне, что произошло после того, как он развоплотился? Ты сказал, что меня окружил адский огонь. Откуда он взялся?

_"Развоплотился. Хорошее слово. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем "умер"_

Азирафель несколько секунд упрямо смотрел на него, подбирая аргументы. Взгляд его сам собой опустился на плескавшееся вино в бокале. Может, пьяным Кроули будет убедить легче? Он подождет, даст демону ответы на его вопросы, они поговорят о чем-нибудь отстраненном, а затем они вернутся к этой теме.

\- Я не знаю, - процедил Азирафель, все еще недовольно хмурясь. – Я увидел, как кто-то оказался рядом с тобой, а затем все накрыло огненным куполом. И вы исчезли, оба.

\- Ты уверен, что это был адский огонь?

\- Конечно, я уверен, я же ангел!

\- Как выглядел тот, кто оказался около меня?

Азирафель напряг память. Если честно, тогда его гораздо больше волновала стена пламени, нежели облик того, кто склонился над Кроули. Даже будь это сам Сатана, это не остановило бы бурный неудержимый поток ангельского гнева.

\- Кто-то… в черном, - не слишком уверенно пробормотал Азирафель. – Кроули, я не помню.

\- Это не может быть дружок Михаила? Кто же еще любезно окажет такую услугу, как доставка адского огня для ангелов.

\- Может быть. Но это было до того, как мы поговорили с ней, и она сказала, где тебя искать.

\- И где ты меня нашел?

\- Ну, сначала я считал, что тебя утащили в Ад. Это было логично, ведь тебя забрал явно не ангел. Я взял с собой святую воду, хотел уже отправляться за тобой, но встретился с Михаилом и убедил ее помочь. 

\- Ах да. И она так расчувствовалась от твоей слезливой истории, что перестала подчиняться Гавриилу, отвергнув все свои принципы.

\- Она ничего не отвергала, Кроули, она знает, что Гавриил поступил ужасно! Но нельзя просто так взять и остановить его…

\- Вот! – Кроули ткнул в его сторону пальцем. – Вот о чем я говорю!

\- Не передергивай, ради Бога, – шикнул Азирафель, сердито поджимая губы. – У Михаила свои методы, она докажет, что Гавриил превысил полномочия. Она воплощение справедливости, вот почему она нам помогает.

\- Ее приятель, между прочим, вполне справедливо желает моей смерти. Ты подумал об этом? Как ты можешь им верить?!

\- Кому "им", Кроули?

Кроули резко замолчал, мысленно отвесив себе пощечину. Азирафель смотрел прямо на него, словно хотел прожечь в нем дыру. Этот взгляд проникал до самого сердца, и оно лихорадочно забилось, распространяя по его телу кипящую лаву вместо крови.

\- Ангелам?

 _"Извинись_ , - вихрем пронеслось в голове у Кроули. – _Немедленно"_.

\- Я все еще ангел. Такой же, как "они".

_"Ну же!"_

\- Это… другое, - тихо выдавил Кроули. – Ты другой.

\- Я такой же, как…

\- Нет!

Азирафель замолчал, оглушенный резким криком. Кроули подался вперед, разъяренно зашипев:

\- Нет, не такой же! Ни один ангел или демон не стал бы меня спасать! Ни один ангел не пронес бы демона сквозь Ад, чтобы спасти ему жизнь! Ни один ангел не подумал бы останавливать конец света, ни один ангел не стал бы заключать с демоном никаких соглашений, не стал бы даже общаться! Ни один ангел, черт возьми, не стал бы закрывать демона своим крылом!

\- Но ты же закрыл!

Кроули отшатнулся, как от удара. Азирафель зажал рот рукой.

Зря он это сказал. Ох, зря.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Зачем я это сказал…"_

\- Послушай, - лихорадочно забормотал он, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на побледневшее лицо демона, ни на потрясенный взгляд, полный нарастающего ужаса. – Мы-мы справимся. Мы передохнем здесь, пока все не уляжется, я… мы будем в курсе всего происходящего. Михаил справится, а если что-то пойдет не так, то мы сразу…

 _Азирафель все видел_.

Кроули не мог оторвать от него взгляда, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Осознание камнем придавило его тело, пронизывало каждый нерв почти физической болью – ангел все видел. Его кошмары. Его прошлое. 

\- Как много? – прохрипел Кроули, не слушая, что там Азирафель болтал, ускоряясь, как будто отрабатывал скороговорку.

\- Ч-что?..

\- Как много ты видел?

Азирафель замялся, отводя глаза.

\- Не слишком…

\- Как. Много.

\- Достаточно, чтобы не дать тебе сойти с ума.

Кроули стиснул зубы, с усилием сделав шумный вдох, закрыл лицо руками и согнулся пополам. Рыжие волосы рассыпались по коленям, скрывая его истинные эмоции, создавая иллюзию защищенности, но Азирафель почти ощущал немое отчаяние, захлестнувшее Кроули, и впервые лучшим лекарством было не касаться демона.

А Кроули не понимал, который Азирафель в его снах был настоящим. Они все могли бы быть настоящими, черт возьми, он был там! Все, что Кроули хотел скрыть, хотел вычеркнуть вместе с собой, не просто выплыло наружу – ангел все видел. И уже не спрятаться, уже не закрыться, он обнажен перед ним, словно лишенный кожи. Жалкий комок мышц и нервов, сплетенный кровеносными сосудами, как же он себя ненавидел!..

Все хуже. Все еще хуже. Не просто мешанина мяса под кожей, нет, Азирафель смотрел глубже, он видел глубже. До самой сути, до самой сущности, осветил каждый темный уголок его души, и Кроули хотел только одного – разорвать себя на части, чтобы не позволять себя изучать, как подопытного кролика.

Но Азирафель _уже_ все видел! И с этим ничего не сделать!..

\- Мне не стоило, - пробормотал Азирафель, когда молчание затянулось слишком долго. – Мне… мне стоит извиниться.

Кроули не отреагировал. Ангел нервно облизнул губы и попробовал перевести тему:

\- В любом случае я считаю, что мы можем доверять Михаилу. Я не дам им тебя забрать.

"Им". Он специально сказал "им", надеясь, что Кроули оценит это, осознает, что они на одной стороне. Как он и хотел. Но демон молчал, лишь его плечи слабо подрагивали, а спина сгорбилась, натягивая ткань рубашки. Впервые в жизни Азирафель не знал, что ему делать дальше, чувствуя себя, как на минном поле.

\- Если тебе нужно, ты… всегда можешь поговорить об этом, - осторожно предложил он, вложив в свой голос всю мягкость и нежность, на какую только был способен. – Или о чем угодно, что тебя беспокоит. Я не буду… смеяться или возмущаться, я не буду осуждать тебя, Кроули. Просто… просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Он встрепенулся, когда Кроули медленно поднял голову. Но радость была преждевременной – змеиные глаза горели такой яростью, что Азирафель неосознанно отодвинулся на самый край кровати.

\- Поговорить? – прорычал демон, дрожа от переполняемого гнева. – Это так _мило_ , о чем же ты хочешь поговорить? О том, что я был создан ошибочно? Или о том, что именно со мной творил Гавриил?! Или о том, как я ходил шестеркой у Сатаны?! Как он пробовал на прочность мое человеческое тело?! О том, как он запер меня в теле змеи, пока я не выполню его поручение?! О том, как он чуть не прикончил меня в Риме?!

\- Что?!! – ошарашенно воскликнул Азирафель, округлив глаза.

Кроули взвыл и вцепился в свое лицо, снова роняя голову на колени. 

Вот может же, если хочет, вырыть себе яму еще глубже, находясь уже на самом дне. Кто сказал, что все уже настолько плохо, насколько возможно? Позовите Кроули, он сделает еще хуже буквально за пару секунд! 

Великая способность – болтливый язык, как же его хочется вырвать… Чтобы с корнем, чтобы истечь кровью и умереть, но не жить эту жизнь дальше. Зачем, зачем? Кто его тянул за этот самый язык? Неужели судьбе надо еще раз врезать ему по лицу, чтобы он понял, что нельзя говорить, не подумав, никому – даже Азирафелю.

\- К-кроули…

\- Уходи.

\- Кроули, прости меня.

Демон снова не ответил. Азирафель с огромной осторожностью подсел поближе.

\- Я не хотел… вторгаться во что-то личное.

Он замер с протянутой рукой, не зная, стоит ли прикасаться. Вдруг он спровоцирует Кроули еще сильнее? Он никогда не видел демона в таком состоянии. Как дикий зверь, загнанный в угол, может броситься и загрызть просто потому, что у него нет другого выбора, так и Кроули мог кинуться, забыв обо всем, включая то, кем он является.

Он не дикий зверь. И не загнан в угол. Но Азирафель не знал, как напомнить ему об этом. Как достучаться до захваченного ужасом и ненавистью разума.

\- Это было исключительно ради тебя. Ты висел там без сознания, и я не знал, как еще вывести тебя из твоих кошмаров.

\- И ты зссалезсс мне в голову, - прошипел Кроули так тихо, что Азирафель едва разобрал слова.

\- Не с целью поглумиться, ты же знаешь. Я бы никогда этого не сделал. Прости меня.

_"К черту прости, ты видел меня, видел! Ты знаешь то, что нельзя знать, о чем нельзя упоминать, нельзя вспоминать, а ты! Ты посмел смотреть! Ты посмел узнать! Ты посмел прожить вместе со мной всю мою жизнь! И ты смеешь говорить мне, что…"_

\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

Кроули бессильно зарычал. Но он ведь уже разговаривал, так что Азирафель осмелел настолько, чтобы робко погладить его по спине, и не сдержал облегченного вздоха, когда демон не вскинулся на прикосновение, желая разорвать на части любого, кто приблизится.

\- Ты ангел, - прорычал Кроули.

\- И что?

\- Ты состоишь из любви.

\- Позволь не согласиться, дорогой.

Кроули подумал и неохотно кивнул. Прямо сейчас где-то далеко-далеко один абсолютно не знающий любви архангел придумывал план, как добраться до них. Этот архангел творил такие вещи, следы от которых Кроули все еще не мог свести со своего тела, и тем не менее до сих пор являлся небесным созданием.

Когда самого Кроули вышвырнули с Небес за гребаные вопросы!..

По телу пробежала судорога. Кроули сжался и уперся ладонями в матрас, перетекая вперед. Азирафель осторожно обнял его, и он зажмурился, придвигаясь теснее, пока не уткнулся лицом в чужой живот.

Все еще больно. Все еще противно и гадко. Все еще хочется кричать, биться о стены и броситься в чан святой воды, чтобы стереть себя без остатка из этой Вселенной. Но Азирафель гладил его спину и плечи, и Кроули почувствовал себя… лучше.

Впервые за тысячи лет он осознавал себя абсолютно обнаженным. Вся его прожитая жизнь лежала на чьей-то ладони, а он мог всего лишь замирать, открытый, нагой, в ожидании приговора. И впервые за все время он не ощущал осуждения или насмешки. В Азирафеле не было ни грамма фальши или наигранности. И не могло бы быть – ангел вынес его на руках из его собственного персонального ада и фактически поставил на ноги.

Теперь Азирафель знал… все. Что-то он видел, что-то мог додумать после его слов. Но его руки были такими же ласковыми и мягкими, как… нет. Не такими же.

Пожалуй, еще никогда они не были настолько нежными.

Неужели он действительно… принят? Целиком. Без остатка. Без условностей. Со всей своей неправильностью, со всей своей демонической сущностью. Невзирая на приказ быть непрощенным, невзирая на отверженность не просто от Небес – от самой Всевышней с первых секунд существования. Невзирая ни на что, он был… нужен.

Это даже в голове звучало дико и нереально. А вслух…

\- Ангел, - сипло позвал он.

\- Да, мой дорогой?

\- Скажи… еще раз.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Кроули поднял голову, не пытаясь спрятаться за ложными эмоциями или извечным нахальством. Азирафель замер от неприкрытого отчаяния, смеси тоски и неверия, но не мог не ответить на эту открытость. Нельзя игнорировать, когда тебе протягивают всего себя на раскрытых ладонях, и он не стал. Ласково погладил Кроули по впалой щеке и наклонился, запечатлев на его лбу короткий поцелуй.

\- Я не видел… того, что ты назвал, - медленно произнес он, глядя прямо в раскрытые желтые глаза. – Я видел тебя ангелом. Самым прекрасным ангелом на Небесах, Кроули. То, что ты делал… это было восхитительно, это…

\- Это было давным-давно, ангел, - тут же проворчал Кроули, взяв себя в руки, и отстранился. – Я демон. Все в прошлом.

\- Можно… тебя спросить?

Кроули глухо застонал и потер лицо руками.

\- Я ответил на все твои вопросы, - с мягким укором заметил Азирафель.

\- Нет, не ответил. Как много ты видел?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я перечислил?

Кроули передернуло. Нет. Он не хотел. Не хотел даже слышать.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты забыл об этом. И никогда не вспоминал.

\- Значит, я ответил на все. Так можно тебя спросить?

Как он мог ему отказать? После всего, что только что произошло… И что произошло ночью. Или вчера. Он обязан Азирафелю всем, что есть у него сейчас. Если бы не ангел, он бы погиб. Либо стал бы овощем без связи с земной оболочкой. Азирафель знал все самое сокровенное, что Кроули хотел спрятать, и продолжал относиться к нему с прежней любовью, о которой демон не мог и мечтать. Разве мог он отказать ему в просьбе?..

\- Да.

Он ожидал вопроса про Сатану. Про Рим. Про змей. Азирафель замялся, но спросил то, чего Кроули никак не мог предугадать:

\- Ты когда-нибудь хотел убивать?

Кроули непонимающе уставился на него. Азирафель отвел взгляд.

\- Понимаешь… я не смогу забыть то, что произошло в парке. Я был так… зол, что не контролировал себя. Это было так ужасно, Кроули, что, если я и правда уже не настолько ангел? – он нервно затеребил край рубашки. – Что, если это… первый шаг к Падению?

\- Кхм.

Ангел замолк, глядя на свои руки. Кроули кашлянул еще раз и издал тихий смешок.

\- Даже если это шаг к Падению, ангел, за шесть тысяч лет ты делал столько хорошего. Один шаг ничего не изменит. Ты что, хочешь убивать направо и налево?

\- Н-нет.

\- Вот видишь. Ты зря себя терзаешь. Даже твоя ненаглядная Михаил тебя отмазала, а у нее принципы еще хлеще, чем у тебя.

\- А если я Паду?

Кроули осекся на полуслове. _"Так это ты тоже видел…"_

\- Ты… ты останешься со мной? – Азирафель с мольбой посмотрел на него, надеясь прочитать ответ до того, как демон озвучит это вслух.

Потому что дураку ясно, что Кроули скажет "да". Но он хотел увидеть, что Кроули на самом деле хотел бы сказать, что он _по-настоящему_ думает. И демон не отводил взгляд, сохранял зрительный контакт, и его голос прозвучал в унисон с тем, что Азирафель читал в его глазах:

\- Да, ангел.

\- Даже если я буду жесто…

\- Слушай, ты не будешь, - раздраженно перебил его Кроули. – Посмотри на себя. Ты переживаешь из-за того, что развоплотил архангела, который… ну, перешел границы дозволенного. Причем давно. Даже если ты Падешь, ты будешь самым отвратительным демоном на свете, и хватит об этом.

Азирафель тихо засмеялся. Все его тревоги странным образом улетучились, и он глотнул вина, почувствовав на языке его яркий сочный вкус. Кроули внимательно следил за его движениями, и некоторое время они посидели в тишине, пока демон не подал голос:

\- Почему ты закрыл меня? Крылом. Там, в саду.

\- Ну… - Азирафель задумался. – Я подумал… ты не был похож на тех падших, которых я видел прежде. Они нападали первыми, когда пытались пробиться в сад. Я не пускал их, но ты… - он помедлил, задумавшись. – Каким-то чудесным образом проник внутрь.

\- Иии? Что это мне дало, какие-то привилегии?

\- Как ты вообще это сделал?

\- Мой вопрос был первым, ангел. Я понял, почему ты меня не убил на месте, когда я заполз к тебе на стену. Но закрывать крылом?

Азирафель протяжно вздохнул. Что ж, это было честно – вопрос за вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, - признался он. – Ты разговаривал со мной. Конечно, я подозревал, что ты нападешь, что это, ну, как отвлекающий маневр. Что-то вроде этого. Но ты был расслаблен, ты шутил и явно не собирался меня атаковать. И это было… странно – демон, который поднялся на стену поболтать с ангелом. Но все выглядело именно так.

\- Это так и было.

\- И когда начался дождь, я понятия не имел, что это, но… он ведь был с небес. Вдруг тебя бы это ранило? И… это как-то само собой вышло.

\- Понятно, - Кроули потянулся к бутылке пополнить их бокалы, а затем завалился обратно на подушки. – Теперь я. Значит, как я туда попал.

\- Нет, стой.

Азирафель не был уверен, что хотел бы тратить свой вопрос на такую ерунду. Какая теперь разница, как Кроули очутился в саду, когда остальным демонам это оказалось не под силу? 

Он хотел бы спросить что-то важное. Когда еще выпадет такая возможность? Никогда еще они не были так открыты друг перед другом. Не было сомнений, не было обвинений, не было опасений. Все карты вскрыты в этом месте, не существующем для всего мира. Только ангел и демон. Только их вопросы, то, что давно хотелось узнать, но не было подходящего случая.

\- Ты…

Вот только как спросить, не выдав себя? Не позволив себе лишнего, чтобы, не дай Бог, не разрушить эту невероятную атмосферу доверия и вседозволенности.

\- Ты, ну… у тебя…

\- Ангел, - Кроули вдруг понимающе улыбнулся. – У нас впереди вся ночь. А мне нельзя спать. Спрашивай.

Он подмигнул ему, и у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание. Кроули покладисто засмеялся и закинул одну руку за голову, другой поднося ко рту бокал.

\- Ну… ладно, - Азирафель сдался. – Я сдаюсь. Как ты туда попал?

\- Я не был первым, как ты знаешь, - с готовностью начал Кроули, уже явно обдумав, что говорить. – Изначально Сатана хотел отправить туда Вельзевул. Ну, знаешь, чтобы проверить ее преданность, ее способности. Нооо…

\- Да, я помню.

\- Да-да. Кое-кто встретил ее с огненным мечом и прогнал восвояси. Сатана отправил еще пару приближенных, кому доверял, но ничего не вышло. Грозный Страж Восточных Врат появлялся перед любым, кто хотел войти, и желающих рискнуть становилось все меньше.

Кроули снова отпил вино, смакуя момент. Азирафель с интересом слушал.

\- Потом, - непринужденно продолжил демон. – Так вышло, что Сатана наткнулся на меня. Я как раз, ну, кое-что натворил, ему не понравилось, но он не сразу меня нашел. И ему пришла в голову прекрасная идея. Ведь змеи так хорошо прячутся. А уж скрыться в песке – что может быть проще? Может, этот чертов ангел его не заметит? А если заметит, то хотя бы прибьет, ну разве не гениально?

\- И ты действительно закапывался в песок?

\- Нет, мне что, делать нечего? В общем, он меня отправил в сад. Сказал – наведи там шороху. Я сначала думал, что это шутка такая. Все эти идиоты пытались штурмовать сад Эдема, терпели поражение, закатывали глаза от злости, когда рассказывали про тебя и этот твой огненный меч. Штурмовать. Сад. Эдема. Это какими придурками надо быть, м?

Азирафель уставился на него.

\- И ты…

\- И я, ну, знаешь, просто вылез посреди сада.

\- Посреди сада?

\- Ну не прямо в центре. Там, где побольше растительности. Я почему-то думал, что нельзя же быть такими тупыми, наверняка кто-то пробовал идти в обход. У нас же тогда не было лифтов, ангел, мы поднимались, где хотели. Зачем вообще лезть в драку, чтобы попасть в охраняемый сад, когда у тебя есть возможность просто появиться сразу там?

Азирафель смотрел на него, невольно приоткрыв рот.

\- И поэтому я ожидал, что ты сразу меня почуешь, придешь и убьешь. Честно говоря, - Кроули сделал еще один глоток. – Ну, какой-то частью я рассчитывал на это. Надеялся. Но ты как будто меня не заметил…

\- Я правда не заметил. Я дежурил на стене.

\- …А тут и Ева подошла. Я пополз к ней, предложил поесть яблок. Я еще плохо умел искушать людей, опыта как-то не было, знаешь. А она сидела и думала про эти яблоки. Я думал, это будет невинная шалость. Она пошла к яблоне, а я затаился на дереве. Увидел тебя с мечом, ты прибежал, весь шокированный, я думал, ты сейчас разрубишь меня пополам вместе с веткой. А ты взял и сбежал куда-то. 

\- Я чувствовал, что в саду посторонний. Но все уже было сделано, сад уже был осквернен. Какой смысл тебя прогонять?

\- Ага, а потом вдруг вы решили выставить этих несчастных за дверь. Вернее, за стену. Неважно. Я остался в саду, никто на меня не покушался, а потом я увидел тебя на стене и пополз поздороваться. Я знал, как тебя зовут, слышал от других демонов, да и от Сатаны тоже. Но ты… спросил мое имя. Взял и спросил.

\- Как тебя звали? – вдруг спросил Азирафель. – Раньше?

Кроули поморщился и налил себе в бокал остатки вина.

\- Не помню, - он выпил сразу почти половину. – Ни единого имени с тех пор, как Пал. Ну, кроме дьявола, конечно. Себе-то он имечко оставил.

 _"А тебя нарек ползающим… пресмыкающимся"_.

\- Ну, полагаю, теперь у меня два вопроса, - Кроули проворно перебрался на другую сторону кровати, слезая и идя за еще одной бутылкой.

\- Два? С какой стати?

\- Я ответил тебе дважды. Рассказал, как попал в сад и о том, что понятия не имею, как меня звали раньше. Ангел, что произошло в четырнадцатом веке? О чем говорил Гавриил?

Вот так вопрос. Не в бровь, а в глаз.

Настала очередь Азирафеля прикладываться к бокалу, выпивая до дна и без лишних слов протягивая Кроули, чтобы тот налил и ему тоже.

\- Прежде чем я отвечу, - пробормотал он, наблюдая за темно-красной струйкой, - пообещай мне, что не будешь насмехаться.

\- Ты заинтриговал меня. Я ни слова не скажу… обидного. Для тебя.

Азирафель подумал и кивнул – его это устраивало.

\- Если быть честным, это не совсем четырнадцатый век. Я не знаю, где был ты в это время… - он сделал паузу, но Кроули честно молчал, устраиваясь на привычном месте, языком тела говоря ему, что слушает. – Я был в Испании. Старался, ну… работать на благо церкви.

Азирафель замолк, подбирая слова. Кроули подождал, пока ангел продолжит, и сделал приглашающий жест, предлагая ему не трудиться понапрасну и рассказывать все, как есть.

\- Гавриил пришел ко мне с проверкой, - неохотно сказал Азирафель. – Он считал, что я очень медленно работаю, и слишком много людей… погрязло во грехе. Мы, кхм, поговорили с ним. Его не устроили мои методы, и он решил показать мне, как это делается. На личном примере.

\- Постой, в каком году это было?

\- Кроули.

\- Разве это обидное?

\- Нет… мы работали вдвоем. Вернее, Гавриил работал, а я… не возражал. Благодаря его влиянию очень много людей, в основном евреев, приняли христианство. Наверху были очень рады нашим успехам.

Он снова замолчал, заглушив чувство вины глотком из бокала. Кроули склонил голову на плечо.

\- Эти люди… они не хотели принимать христианство, Кроули. Я мог бы все исправить. Мог бы не допустить этого. Но Гавриил был непреклонен, я не смог его ни переубедить, ни… ни ослушаться, ты же знаешь, я не такой. Я не могу не подчиняться правилам.

\- И вы..?

\- Он разошелся. Вошел во вкус. А потом уже было поздно. Я мог бы остановить его раньше, но, признаться, это вряд ли бы что-то изменило. Начались гонения. Преследования. Беспорядки. Вскоре инквизицию приняли официально, и… и мы могли только смотреть. Люди уже не слушали ни меня, ни Гавриила. Жгли друг друга.

\- Мдааа, - протянул Кроули.

\- Мы договорились… не поднимать эту тему. Я составил очень краткий отчет, он принял его лично, на месте, в обход… главной конторы.

\- А я еще приписывал себе создание инквизиции. Хотя меня даже на материке не было.

\- Да?

\- Да, я был здесь, в Англии. Не хочу говорить.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Но когда услышал про инквизицию, решил добавить в отчет. Люди по большей части сами справлялись с моей работой, я думал, что и здесь такой же случай. Но я бы никогда не подумал, что это сделали вы.

Он помолчал, сдержанно скривив губы. Заерзал, как будто не находил себе места, снова отпил вина, подержав его во рту. Азирафель сердито поджал губы, но понимал, что Кроули уже не исправить, и решил, что переживет эти невозможные вопросы и ядовитый скептис:

\- Ладно, говори.

\- Это ведь в духе ваших, не так ли? – тут же выпалил Кроули. – Провоцировать людей преследовать своих же. Больше ваши методы, чем наши. Вы же не самые добрые ребята, да, вспомнить тот же Великий потоп или Египет. Почему на этот раз вы решили, что вам достанется за убийства во имя церкви?

\- Во-первых, не я решаю подобные вопросы, Кроули. Моего мнения никто не спрашивал. А во-вторых… - Азирафель замялся. – Задание было пробудить в людях веру. А не устраивать… геноцид без Ее приказа.

\- О, ну с Ее приказа, конечно, можно.

\- Кроули.

\- Да-да, я понял.

Они синхронно отпили вина. Кроули закинул ногу на ногу и поинтересовался:

\- И ты действительно считаешь, что вот это грозит Гавриилу проблемами?

\- Это вопрос? – с каменным лицом уточнил Азирафель.

Кроули подумал и махнул рукой:

\- Риторический. Риторический вопрос, ты знаешь, что такое риторические вопросы?

\- Конечно, знаю, - возмутился тот.

\- Ну так вот, это был он.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Каждый размышлял о своем. Азирафель, к примеру, пытался снова найти себе оправдания, почему допустил такое. Люди гибли, массово гибли, сожженные на кострах заживо, и все по его вине. И если раньше он еще мог закрыться мыслью о том, что он просто исполнял чужой приказ, то здесь… лишь жалкие отговорки. Он мог предотвратить это. Несчастные люди могли прожить свою недолгую жизнь, а не умирать во имя Рая.

Кроули же думал совсем о другом.

\- Порнография.

\- Прости? – Азирафель уставился на него в немом изумлении.

\- В прошлом году, когда я еще был в твоем теле, я пришел в книжный. Этот ублюдок пошел вместе со мной в твою спальню и сказал, что в этот раз ему даже не понадобилась порнография. Какого, мать его, хера это было?

Азирафель зарделся, как девочка на первом свидании. Кроули поднял брови и громко повторил:

\- Это не риторический вопрос, ангел. Я жду ответа.

Господи, он явно ждал эпичной истории. И совершенно определенно… ревновал? Азирафель прищурился, но Кроули уже прогнал непрошенные эмоции со своего лица, всем видом выражая безразличие с легким налетом заинтересованности.

\- Послушай, я знаю, что это будет звучать абсолютно нереально, - произнес Азирафель, заметно нервничая. Вдруг Кроули ему не поверит? – Но уверяю тебя, так оно и было.

\- Жги.

\- Что?

\- Продолжай, ангел, продолжай. Это сленг, неважно. Что за порнография?

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул.

\- Помнишь ночь, когда мы поняли, что потеряли Антихриста?

\- Да.

\- На следующее утро ко мне пришли Сандальфон и Гавриил. Они… ну… Сандальфон любит прикидываться частью человечества, хотя абсолютно ничего не понимает в этом. Гавриил часто его разыгрывает, и я… что ж, было дело. Так вот, они пришли под видом посетителей, и Гавриил сделал вид, что хочет у меня что-то купить.

\- Ублюдок. Решил поиграть на нервах?

\- "Я хочу купить у вас материальный объект", что-то вроде этого. 

\- Звучит интересно.

\- Он даже взял книгу для этого. И сказал, что хочет пройти в заднюю комнату, чтобы купить… что-то. И замялся. И Сандальфон ответил первое, что часто слышал у людей – порнографию.

Кроули подавился вином, закрыв рот рукой.

\- И Гавриил ему подыграл.

\- Постой, - демон прокашлялся. – То есть они на полном серьезе пришли и объявили на весь зал, что хотят купить у тебя порно, и поэтому им нужно пройти в твою заднюю комнату?

У Азирафеля даже шея стала пунцовой.

\- Именно.

Кроули расхохотался. Громко, с неприкрытым удовольствием, показывая зубы. Конечно, и Сандальфон, и тем более Гавриил вызывали только негативные чувства, но представлять себе лицо Азирафеля в этот момент было абсолютно бесценным. 

\- Это еще не все, - скромно добавил Азирафель, наслаждаясь этим смехом.

\- Не все?! – Кроули кое-как подавил веселье, и затаил дыхание в предвкушении.

\- Когда мы ушли в заднюю комнату…

\- Это не метафора?

\- Нет. Кстати, Сальдафон тебя учуял тогда… неважно. Прямо в середине разговора Гавриил вдруг отошел к двери и крикнул…

Кроули замер, приготовившись смеяться.

Азирафель выдержал паузу, чтобы с точностью скопировать нужную интонацию:

\- Спасибо за вашу порнографию!

Кроули издал непонятный звук и упал лицом в подушку, чудом не расплескав вино. Глядя, как его плечи содрогаются от смеха, Азирафель пожалел, что весь этот прекрасный хохот достается подушке. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы Кроули смеялся как можно чаще.

\- Вот ублюдок, - простонал Кроули, разогнувшись и еще широко улыбаясь. – Засранец. Спрашивай, ангел.

\- Раз уж зашла такая тема…

\- А, нет. Я к этому непричастен. Это люди сделали сами, и мои, ммм… заметки о них здесь совершенно ни при чем.

\- Что? – опешил Азирафель. – Нет, нет, я не об этом.

\- А о чем?

\- Ты…

Ну вот зачем Кроули это сказал? Теперь сосредоточиться было просто невозможно – в голове крутились демонические заметки, которые привели человечество к созданию порнографии. Азирафель никогда не задумывался о том, как этот жанр зародился, но знал, что это точно была провокация. Кроули смотрел на него в немом ожидании, и на его лице играла искушающая улыбка. 

Азирафель усилием воли взял себя в руки. Ничего, он спросит об этом в следующий раз, а пока что он не позволит этой наглой змеиной мордашке сбить себя с курса.

\- Ты… ты сливался с кем-нибудь энергиями? Уже будучи демоном?

Кроули покраснел.

Невероятно, он обычно никогда не краснел, ведь змеи хладнокровны, и даже в человеческом обличье у Кроули было слишком много от своей настоящей формы. Однако демон действительно весь залился краской буквально за секунду и уткнулся носом в бокал.

\- Ты извращенец, - пробурчал он. – Ты и это подсмотрел.

\- Отвечай на вопрос, - безапелляционно заявил Азирафель, чтобы скрыть лютый стыд от собственной настойчивости.

\- Да.

Ангел вздрогнул, ожидая услышать совсем другое.

Он думал, что единственным, с кем Кроули был настолько близок, был Люцифер, когда они оба были ангелами. А Азирафель – единственный, к кому у Кроули были настоящие взаимные чувства. И поэтому надеялся на отрицательный ответ.

Конечно, Кроули мог опробовать все прелести человеческого тела без исключения. В конце концов, это было частью его работы, частью искушений. Но слияние - это совсем другая вещь, недоступная людскому пониманию. Возможно, Азирафель излишне романтизировал, не исключено, и он сразу устыдился своей реакции.

Но это и правда было… немного обидно. Хоть и очень глупо. Азирафель фальшиво улыбнулся, покрутив бокал в руках.

\- О. Вот как.

Кроули поморщился от его выражения лица, закатил глаза и неохотно пояснил:

\- Не по своей воле, ангел.

Азирафель уставился на него, осознавая, и охнул.

\- Боже… Кроули, прости… это…

\- Предугадываю твои вопросы – нет, это не то же самое, как на Небесах. Хуже. Гораздо.

Азирафель отшатнулся. Кроули приподнялся на локтях, пожирая его глазами. Он злился, злился на это растерянное выражение на ангельском лице, за это чувство вины, за эти извинения. Теперь ему хотелось высказать Азирафелю абсолютно все. Назло ему, назло его дурацкому вопросу, назло огорченному виду, назло его ревности – это была она, Кроули ее чуял и вспыхнул еще сильнее.

\- Ты не обязан мне говорить, - прошептал Азирафель в жалкой попытке его остановить.

\- У нас честная игра. Что бы ты обо мне ни думал.

Кроули словно сорвался с цепи. Что ж, ангел хотел получить ответ, и он его получит. Может, тогда он перестанет пытать его своей невозможной и нелогичной любовью, наконец-то осознав, _кем_ Кроули являлся на самом деле.

Ошибка. Он – одна сплошная ошибка. Неправильный ангел. Неправильный демон.

\- Это было жарко, - зашипел Кроули, приподнимаясь. – Как будто огнем охватывают. Всего целиком. Ты полностью в чужой власти, ты охвачен этим огнем, смешиваешься с ним, и он становится частью тебя. Никакой нежности. Демоны неспособны на нежность. Они берут, что им надо. Как им надо. Не церемонятся и не тратят силы на ерунду вроде _любви_.

Он помнил.

И руки Люцифера, прижимающие его к стене, отнимающие волю. 

И собственные крылья, которые появились, не слушаясь хозяина. И первое касание… Нет, не касание – вторжение. Он снова чувствовал в горле раздирающий крик, захлебывался им, задыхался от чувства переплетенных крыльев. Он вцеплялся зубами в чужую руку, жмурился от вкуса крови – единственное, что ему оставалось. Единственное, что еще не было запрещено, когда все его существо, вся его сущность принадлежала другому – и очернялась, и плавилась, и _принимала_.

\- Кроули!

В лицо вдруг чем-то брызнуло. Глаза защипало, Кроули зажмурился и зашипел, замотав головой. Он вернулся в реальность – он лежал на подушках, весь мокрый и липкий от вина, а перепуганный Азирафель нависал над ним, держал за руки…

Д е р ж а л з а р у к и .

_Сбросить. Повалить. Ударить. Убить._

\- Отпусти, - сипло прошептал он, и Азирафель одернул руки, как ошпаренный, не успев ни о чем подумать.

О чем можно было вообще думать, когда глаза Кроули горели желанием убивать. Он смотрел так, будто мысленно уже видел Азирафеля на лопатках, душил со всей своей ненавистью, а может, разрывал на части за считанные секунды. Впервые в жизни он действительно выглядел… демоном.

Воплощение ненависти. Воплощение ярости. Воплощение зла.

Продолжая буравить Азирафеля бешеным взглядом, Кроули приподнялся на локтях, в любую секунду готовый к смертоносному броску.

\- Кроули, - позвал ангел, краем сознания удивившись, что его голос оставался ровным и спокойным. – Кроули, это я. Кроули, ты слышишь меня?

Кроули передернуло и заколотило крупной дрожью. Паранойя скалилась его лицом, перехватив контроль, а чертов ангел подсел к нему поближе, потянулся к нему. Кроули едва не взвыл, отпрянув прочь. 

Аргх, он же чудом сдерживал желание кусать, рвать, раздирать, Азирафель нисколько не помогал ему справиться! А что, если он не выдержит?! Что, если паранойя победит, и он кинется?!

\- Кроули!

\- Убери.

\- Ты не там. Посмотри на меня.

\- Убери руки, идиот! _Уйди!_

\- Посмотри на меня, Кроули.

Он смотрел, но не видел. Самое худшее в панике – когда ты внутри нее, выбраться кажется невозможным. Она уже сожрала тебя целиком, ты можешь только цепляться за остатки самообладания и... молиться, что выдержишь.

\- Кроули.

В голосе ангела зазвенели неожиданно властные нотки. Кроули зашипел, забираясь выше, по изголовью кровати, прямо на стену. Он смотрел на Азирафеля, а видел Люцифера, показавшего истинное лицо. Но Азирафель не мог быть таким!.. Он не мог, он так рисковал ради него, он не может хотеть подчинить ему вред…

Или, блять, может?!

\- Кроули, иди сюда сейчас же!

Азирафель поймал его за ногу, стягивая обратно на кровать. И это стало последней каплей.

Кроули сорвался, потеряв контроль.

_"Может"._


	18. Chapter 18

Все произошло в считанные секунды. Казалось, только что Кроули камнем сорвался со стены в змеином броске, а спустя мгновение он уже оказался на лопатках. Азирафель так и не понял, как ему это удалось – годы жизни на Земле не пошли ему на пользу, да и Кроули не был слабаком. Так что по идее это ангела должны были зажать между собой и матрасом.

Однако Кроули никогда не был воином. Он был Змеем-Искусителем, хитрым и быстрым, он действовал исподтишка, из засады, и один на один уж точно не мог тягаться с бывшим Стражем Восточных Врат. Даже пьяным. Все, что ему оставалось – шипеть и метаться, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки.

А Азирафель держал его и лихорадочно думал, что делать дальше. Применять благодать не хотелось. Он и так напугал демона до… чертиков, светом он только ухудшит положение. Хотя куда уж хуже. Господи, нет бы подождать, пока Кроули придет в себя, нет бы дать ему оклематься после нового кошмара – нет, глупый ангел увидел паранойю и ударился в рыцари!

Ну что, рыцарь, вот твоя принцесса – извивается под тобой, как уж на сковородке, шипит, как сама сковородка, и смотрит горящими глазами с вертикальным разрезом. Кроули замер в очередной раз, чтобы вильнуть в сторону, но Азирафель опять успел предугадать его движение и сильно сжал его руку, опуская ее вниз.

Что-то мешалось, когда он прижал ее для верности коленом. Что-то твердое, что слабо звякнуло от их бурных телодвижений, скорее всего, чей-то бокал. Азирафель подождал несколько секунд, убедившись, что хотя бы на время Кроули занят тем, что пытался вытащить руку из-под ангельской коленки, и разжал свою ладонь.

\- Кроули, - тихо позвал он, тщетно надеясь, что произнесенное раз в десятый имя приведет демона в чувство. – Кроули, это я…

Но из глубины янтарных глаз на него смотрел не Кроули, а последняя уцелевшая часть архангельского чуда. Именно она струилась по венам, распаляла гнев и страх в глубине демонического сердца, топила его разум в кошмаре. Это была его вина, Азирафеля, это он позволил ей зайти так далеко, но будь он проклят, если прямо сейчас не потушит эту слепую ярость о свое ледяное спокойствие.

Удивительно, но он и правда сохранял хладнокровие, выжидая подходящий момент. Если его "принцессу" можно разбудить только исцеляющим поцелуем, значит, это надо сделать. И с первой попытки. Вряд ли Кроули будет так добр, что даст ему вторую. Скорее всего, взбесится еще сильнее, и Азирафель его уже не удержит.

Ангел улучил момент, резким движением ладони зафиксировал рыжую голову на одном месте, сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и нырнул прямо в оскаленную змеиную пасть.

Кроули кусался так бешено, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Азирафель был готов к боли, поэтому не отстранился, направляя внимание на едкую горечь. Пить ее было сложно, Кроули защищал свою честь с отчаянностью девственницы, но когда ко вкусу паранойи примешался другой, металлический, демон застыл, как изваяние.

Вкусил. Узнал. Оцепенел.

 _"Ангел"_.

Паранойя схлынула с него, как вода с гусиных перьев. Пользуясь чужим потрясением, Азирафель углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как Кроули безропотно приоткрыл рот, вернув себе человеческие зубы. Не обращая внимания на боль, он пил, выпивал до дна всю горькую ярость, всю черную ненависть, весь страх, что был заложен в чудо – а Кроули дышал, жмурясь до белых пятен, и с каждым вдохом на него накатывал священный ужас осознания того, что он наделал.

Привкус ангельской крови был невыносим. Кроули хотелось вырвать себе язык, прямо вместе с зубами, выдрать их по одному, как будто это могло искупить его вину. Когда-то он думал, что был сброшен с Небес несправедливо. Теперь он заслуживал не просто попасть в Ад – он заслуживал ванну святой воды, он заслуживал висеть на стене в церкви, корчась и медленно распадаясь на атомы, рассеиваясь на алтаре золотой пылью.

Когда Азирафель отстранился, он смог лишь просипеть, открывая глаза:

\- А-ангел…

И подавился словами, когда увидел, _что_ он натворил – залитый кровью подбородок, растерзанные в клочья губы, превратившиеся в месиво. Все непроизнесенные извинения комом застряли в горле. Во всем мире не было таких слов, чтобы заслужить прощение, чтобы выразить то, что он чувствовал.

Азирафель хотел что-то сказать, но только болезненно поморщился. Губы болели так, словно побывали в мясорубке, и едва ли он мог выдавить хоть слово. И судя по лицу Кроули, искаженному гримасой ужаса до неузнаваемости, выглядели они еще хуже.

Боже, а он ведь и залечить это не сможет!.. Как Кроули не мог стереть со своего тела отметины Гавриила, вряд ли у ангела получится убрать последствия демонических укусов. 

Но он мог хотя бы очиститься от крови. Азирафель оторвал руку от рыжей макушки, щелкнул пальцами, не надеясь на особый эффект, но боль неожиданно стихла. Возможно, дело было в безмолвном желании Кроули, а может, в чердаке, усилившем его чудо. Демон все еще не сводил остекленевшего взгляда с чужих губ, и Азирафель щелкнул во второй раз, приводя себя в полный порядок.

И первым, что он произнес, обретя возможность говорить, было:

\- Кроули…

Кроули вздрогнул, как от пощечины, и с невероятным проворством выскользнул из-под Азирафеля, оказавшись на другой стороне кровати. После ангельского чуда в нос бросился запах вина, очень сильный. Кажется, они пролили все, что у них было, но даже если бы сам воздух состоял из вина, это не убрало бы привкус ангельской крови на языке.

\- Кроули, не смей.

Он только встал с кровати, а Азирафель уже загородил ему путь.

\- Кроули, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Кроули стиснул зубы и мучительно поднял взгляд. Не зрачки, а черные дыры с зияющей пустотой внутри. Азирафель ответил ему мягкой осторожной улыбкой и протянул руки:

\- Все хорошо, дорогой. Все позади, прости, мне не стоило…

\- Прости?! – взвился демон, отпрянув. – Я прости?!

\- Мне стоило дать тебе время…

\- Я кинулся на тебя, ангел! – Кроули сделал первый шаг в сторону. – Набросился! И уку… чуть не… я…

Едва ли в таком маленьком пространстве можно было бы кружить так, как привык Кроули. Запутавшись в словах, он налетел на угол кровати, зашипел, и Азирафель, воспользовавшись случаем, поймал его за руки.

\- Я не виню тебя, - твердо сказал он. – Ты был не в себе. Я тебя спровоцировал. Кроули, это всего лишь земное тело, ты не сделал ничего серьезного.

\- Я тебе чуть рот не откусил!

\- Ты… - Азирафель проглотил слово "демон", не лучшее решение. – Ты… пылкая натура, Кроули, люди же тоже кусаются!

\- Т-т-в-ф-т-ты нашел, что сказать, тоже мне!

Теперь вместо отчаяния на лице Кроули запылало возмущение. Азирафель перевел дыхание и улыбнулся.

\- Предлагаю оставить все в прошлом.

\- Они не так кусаются!

\- Кроули, ты не сделал ничего дурного! – Азирафель повысил голос. – Ты мог бы превратиться в змея, ты мог бы задушить меня в кольцах, ты мог бы кусаться серьезнее, но ты этого не сделал. Потому что ты не причинил бы мне никакого вреда. Ты хороший.

\- Я не хороший.

Кроули вырвал руки, оскалившись. Азирафель продолжал улыбаться. Никакой паранойи. Никаких поднимающихся из ниоткуда страхов. Кроули был свободен. Кроули был сам собой. А тот Кроули, которого он знал, умел справляться с собой.

\- Давай забудем об этом.

\- Я… ты… аргх, - Кроули скривился, отвернувшись, и посмотрел на залитую вином кровать. – Я хочу умыться.

\- Умыться? – переспросил Азирафель.

Он думал привести кровать в порядок очередным щелчком пальцев, но желание Кроули заставило его растеряться. Возможно, стоит повременить с чудесами, чтобы не напоминать Кроули о том, как отменно он кусается. Теперь, когда все было позади, Азирафель готов был потратить все время этого мира на восстановление демона.

\- Надеюсь, это не уловка, чтобы сбежать? – пробормотал он, когда Кроули обошел его, брезгливо принюхиваясь к мокрой насквозь рубашке.

\- Нет, - буркнул тот. – Я сейчас вернусь.

\- Кроули?

\- Что?

\- Смотри, - Азирафель наклонился, открывая верхний ящик комода. – Вот здесь есть сменная одежда. Тебе, наверное, нужно переодеться, - тактично заметил он.

Кроули присвистнул, рассматривая ровные ряды рубашек, черных слева и белых – справа.

\- А ты предусмотрительный. Это насколько же мы здесь задержимся, по-твоему?

\- Ну, не знаю, - Азирафель расплылся в довольной улыбке и покосился на свой книжный стеллаж. – Может, на пару недель, может, дольше…

\- Нет.

\- Дорогой, мы могли бы это обсуди…

\- Я умываться, ангел, - Кроули развернулся, в два шага оказываясь у люка.

\- Кроули!

Но демон уже спрыгнул вниз, игнорируя лестницу. Азирафель возвел глаза к потолку и вздохнул. Что ж, ладно. Он достал из нижнего ящика новое постельное белье и развернулся к кровати. Это было даже хорошо – он займет руки простыми человеческими действиями, перестилая кровать, это не должно быть сложно.

Ну, так он думал.

За то время, что он раскурочивал постель, Кроули успел прополоскать рот ровно шестнадцать раз, израсходовал не меньше половины тюбика зубной пасты, пока его не начало тошнить от одного упоминания морозной свежести. Пожалуй, ближайшие пару веков этот запах не будет вызывать у Кроули ничего, кроме отвращения и фантомного рвотного позыва. Но лучше зубная паста, чем вкус ангельской крови. Выключив воду и выкинув в сторону испорченную рубашку, Кроули насухо вытер лицо и пошел к ангелу.

На чердаке царил хаос. В данный момент хаос деловито стаскивал с одеяла пододеяльник, сопя от усердия. Кроули обвел взглядом последствия ангельской диверсии, подошел ближе и собрал грязное постельное белье в одну кучу.

\- Удивительно, как быстро пропадает твоя педантичность, когда ты выпьешь.

\- Я не пьяный, - возмутился Азирафель, протянув ему пододеяльник. – Я меняю постель.

\- Вон оно что. Ни за что бы не догадался.

\- Я почти закончил, - обиделся ангел. – Подожди немного.

\- Я вижу. Я унесу грязное в ванную, развлекайся.

Азирафель оскорбленно хмыкнул, вздернув нос. Он уже сменил простынь и наволочки и считал себя почти что гуру постельного белья. Ну неужели он не справится с пододеяльником? Делов-то – просунуть одеяло внутрь, и все готово!

На практике все оказалось не так. Одеяло не желало распрямляться, сбивалось, двигалось, куда хотело, почти жило собственной жизнью, и Азирафель очень быстро запутался, где вообще какой угол должен быть. Когда не удалось и со второй попытки, ангел полез в щель пододеяльника сам, упрямо не желая сдаваться. Хитрые смертные перестилают постель по нескольку раз в неделю, чем он хуже! Он просто еще не разобрался, а внутри точно будет все понятно!

Однако в пододеяльнике было душно, темно и неудобно. Азирафель крутил одеяло то так, то эдак, вполголоса ругаясь и тяжело дыша, пока вдруг не услышал снаружи с трудом подавляемый смех. И если до этого он думал, что вся кровь и так прилила к лицу от неудобной позы, то сейчас организм выбросил все кровеносные запасы в район щек и ушей.

\- Ангел, ну что ты делаешь? – стараясь не расхохотаться в голос, выдавил Кроули, приподнимая край пододеяльника и заглядывая внутрь. – Вылезай оттуда, я помогу.

\- Я почти закончил!

\- Вылезай, говорю, это не так делается!

Кряхтя, Азирафель покинул пододеяльное нутро и выпрямился, одергивая рубашку. Окинув взглядом его раскрасневшееся лицо и растрепанные волосы, Кроули чудом сдержался от комментариев и склонился над несчастным одеялом, ловко расправляя его так, как нужно.

\- Минуточку, - пробормотал Азирафель, рассматривая узкую спину, закрытую подозрительно знакомой белой тканью. – Это моя рубашка!

\- Ага, - откликнулся Кроули, встряхивая одеяло, так что оно медленно опустилось ровно на центр кровати. – А это, - он развернулся, взяв один из уже вымытых бокалов на столе, - твой бокал.

И прежде, чем Азирафель успел возразить, он развернулся, взял с полки новую бутылку вина, в два счета открыл ее со своим многовековым опытом и налил до половины, сразу опрокинув в себя и наполняя теперь уже до краев.

Пока он заливался алкоголем, потерявший дар речи Азирафель рассматривал свою собственную белую рубашку, которую наглый демон даже не стал застегивать, только рукава засучил. Она была велика, что было логично, она совершенно не смотрелась на всегда одевавшемся по последнему писку моды Кроули, и все же было в этом что-то… интимное. 

Азирафель поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит чересчур долго, и отвернулся, расстилая поверх одеяла новое покрывало. Пожалуй, ему нравилось, определенно нравилось, как смотрится Кроули в его одежде, но демон ведь не просто так ее напялил. Он что-то хотел этим сказать, что Азирафель не понимал ввиду отсутствия опыта в подобных вопросах.

Вряд ли Кроули пожалел свои рубашки. Очевидно, это было что-то человеческое, наверняка. Азирафель редко наблюдал за взаимоотношениями людей и понятия не имел, как реагировать, когда кто-то надевает твои вещи и пьет из твоих бокалов, в отличии от Кроули, который наверняка вкладывал в этот человеческий ритуал скрытый смысл. Но какой?

\- Мой вопрос, ангел.

Кроули со своей змеиной грацией проскользнул через всю кровать на подушки и слегка нахмурился, ощупывая свободной от бокала рукой место под собой.

\- Тут сухо, - озадаченно заметил он.

\- Я перевернул матрас, - на автомате ответил Азирафель, снова уставившись на рубашку.

\- Верное решение.

Честно говоря, выглядело это, как чистой воды искушение. Несмотря на то, что Азирафель видел Кроули и без одежды вообще, его рубашка на демоне смотрелась куда откровенней. А еще это могло быть демонстрацией принадлежности. От такой мысли пересохло в горле и потянуло внизу живота, так что Азирафель так же машинально потянулся за бокалом вина.

А может, ничего развратного это и не значило. Может, Кроули просто-напросто завернулся в вещь, принадлежащую ангелу, дабы почувствовать себя в безопасности. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, и Азирафель с сожалением отбросил эту версию – нет, пожалуй, в таком случае Кроули застегнул бы пуговицы. Хотя, может, в этом тоже есть скрытый смысл? Что хотят сказать люди, когда надевают чужие рубашки и не застегивают их?

Словно услышав его мысли, Кроули поставил бокал на тумбочку и занялся пуговицами, будто не замечая легкого разочарования, с которым Азирафель наблюдал за движениями его пальцев.

\- Итак, мой вопрос, ангел.

Сказать по правде, Кроули и сам был в таких же смешанных чувствах. Одна его часть мучительно желала вычеркнуть из памяти все, что сейчас произошло, и перевести разговор на какой-нибудь девятнадцатый век. Видимо, это говорил в нем здравый смысл, потому что вторая часть предательски шептала на ухо то, что он _на самом деле_ хотел узнать у ангела.

Эта самая вторая часть вечно толкала его на самые неудобные вопросы, которые, если подумать, никогда не доводили до хорошего, а служили причиной всяческих неприятностей – от чужой неприязни до Падения. Но Кроули не был бы Кроули, если бы не спрашивал того, что на самом деле думает. Поэтому он сделал еще один глоток вина для уверенности и поинтересовался:

\- А ты сливался с кем-нибудь энергиями?

Азирафель заморгал. Кроули широко ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как преображается ангельское лицо. О чем бы ни думал Азирафель до этого вопроса, теперь его мозг был занят совсем другим.

\- Я… гм. Нет.

\- Нет?

\- Меня почти сразу отправили на Землю, - как неразумному юнцу, пояснил Азирафель, поджимая губы. – Я был здесь один, по большей части. Не считая… тебя, конечно. Редко когда я бывал на Небесах, и если честно, не горел желанием. Поэтому нет, я не сливался.

Кроули медленно кивнул, ругая сам себя, что не догадался до такого простого ответа. Азирафель помолчал, изучая чужую реакцию на отсутствие у него опыта, и размышлял, стоит ли спрашивать что-то личное, или стоит подождать.

\- О чем ты сейчас думаешь? – вдруг спросил он.

Кроули поднял брови.

\- Это что, вопрос?

\- Да.

\- Глупый вопрос, ангел.

\- Ну так ответь.

\- Я думаю, что у нас осталось очень мало алкоголя. Одну бутылку я открыл, одна осталась в запасе, а ночь только началась.

\- Ну, - задумчиво протянул Азирафель. – Мы… мы всегда можем спуститься на кухню и взять еще. Ты же тогда привез много всего из магазина.

\- Ммнь, - Кроули чуть скривился, одновременно пожав плечами и кивнув. – Не уверен, что покупал что-то такое.

\- Конечно, покупал. Я помню, что видел пару бутылок. И все же это не ответ, Кроули.

\- Как это не ответ? Самый честный.

\- Ты жульничаешь! – задохнулся от возмущения Азирафель. – Поверить не могу.

\- Да ладно, поверить он не может… Ладно, еще я думал над твоим ответом. И о том, что я мог бы и сам догадаться, а не тратить вопрос на такую ерунду. Но потом я отпил вина и понял, что оно скоро кончится, поэтому я не жульничал, ангел, зачем ты раздел меня в Аду?

Азирафель подавился воздухом от неожиданности и уставился на него.

\- В каком смысле раздел? Я не…

В Аду он тащил Кроули на себе, расчищая благословениями лабиринты замызганных коридоров, и думал только о том, как оторваться от погони и куда спрятаться. И уж точно не о том, как кого-то раздеть, Кроули вообще был в одних брюках, а еще он едва мог шевелиться, бессвязно бормотал, постоянно отключался, и приходилось постоянно придумывать любые способы, чтобы удержать ег…

Ах, _тогда_ в Аду. 

Кроули наблюдал за нарастающим осознанием на ангельском лице, и его губы растянулись в лукавой ухмылке. Азирафель недовольно поджал губы, отвернувшись – ох, ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

\- Господи боже, ну и вопросы у тебя сегодня, - пробурчал он, отпив вина.

\- Ну уж не халтурю, как некоторые, - парировал Кроули. – Сам мне рассказал, никто за язык не тянул.

Ну да, все так. Азирафель сделал еще глоток и повертел бокал в руках. Он уже и забыл, что упоминал об этом, и понятия не имел, как объяснить, чем он руководствовался во время казни – причем не только Кроули, но даже себе. Это было так давно, он был в чужом теле, он был потрясен маленьким демоном, растворенным исключительно для проверки святой воды, стараясь не представлять на его месте Кроули, и… и…

\- Полагаю, я хотел спасти твою одежду, - медленно сказал он.

\- Чего? – возмутился Кроули. – Вот теперь ты жульничаешь.

\- Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к вещам, Кроули! Мой пиджак так долго мне служит!

\- А брюки что? Оскорбляли твое чувство прекрасного?

\- Нет, я… слегка увлекся.

Лицо Кроули озарилось детским восторгом.

\- Увлекся.

Азирафеля бросило в жар. Нет-нет, только не это, только не эта дурацкая широкая улыбка и озорной блеск в янтарных глазах! Он знал это выражение, Кроули приготовился стебать его до полусмерти, и чтобы спастись, надо было сохранять невозмутимость любой ценой.

\- Ох, увлекся.

\- Ну да, - с каменным лицом кивнул Азирафель. – Я снял пиджак, брюки…

Кроули всем видом демонстрировал крайнюю заинтересованность. 

\- …Потом рубашку, ты обвинял меня, что я одеваюсь, как капуста, а у самого три слоя одежды!

\- О, да, да, извини, я как-то не подготовился, - закивал Кроули, показательно раскаиваясь. – Надо было надеть что-то особенное, например, одну только рубашку или, не знаю, майку в сеточку на голое тело в честь такого события.

Слова застряли у Азирафеля в горле, и вместо связного ответа вырвался непонятный звук, который он тут же залил вином, отгоняя от себя образ Кроули в сетчатой майке.

_Боже правый. За что._

\- Не знал, что ты так готовишься к встрече с князьями Ада, - сохраняя лицо, заметил он.

Кроули буднично пожал плечами.

\- Ну не каждый же день такой праздник. Надо соблюдать официальный дресс-код.

\- Дресс-код?

\- Конечно. Образцово-демонический вид, сетка как часть униформы.

\- У вас есть униформа?

\- Разумеется. Ты видел Вельзевул? Ну, ее носки и сетку поверх рубашки? У нас все так ходят.

По лицу Кроули нельзя было понять, серьезно он или нет. Звучало очень убедительно, но Азирафель отказывался верить, что демоны поголовно ходят в одежде в сеточку. Конечно, в Аду могло быть жарко, и это бы многое объяснило… Но с другой стороны, настолько грязные стены не располагали к хождению в полуголом виде. Хотя что он мог понимать, у кого-то же возникало желание их вылизать!

\- Ты шутишь? – неуверенно спросил Азирафель, цепляясь за последние крупицы своей веры в благоразумие тех, кто когда-то был ангелом, даже если здорово ударился головой при Падении. – Ты поэтому носил чулки, когда был няней? Адский дресс-код?

Кроули округлил глаза и расхохотался в голос. Азирафель растерянно улыбнулся.

\- Кроули?

\- Все, не могу больше, - простонал демон, отставив бокал на тумбочку и потирая лицо, как будто пытался загнать назад рвущийся наружу смех. – Это невозможно. Ты невозможный.

\- Так это неправда? Розыгрыш?

\- Конечно, неправда, ангел, кто бы до такого додумался?

\- Откуда я знаю? – запоздало возмутился Азирафель, чтобы скрыть смущение того, как легко поверил в адскую униформу. – Вдруг вы… не знаю. Было очень убедительно!

\- Спасибо. Так, мой вопрос.

\- Подожди, как это твой? Я только что отвечал.

\- Ты спросил, неправда ли это, и я ответил. Теперь я.

\- Это был риторический вопрос!

\- Ты ждал ответа, я ответил, это был розыгрыш, сейчас мой вопрос.

\- Это было уточнение, а не вопрос, хитрый ты змей!

\- Ну ладно, спрашивай, я тебе уступаю.

\- Ты мне уступаешь? Ты не можешь мне уступать, это нечестно, мой вопрос.

\- Да, я тебе уступаю, хотя теперь ты должен мне два вопроса.

\- Кроули!

\- Ладно-ладно, спрашивай уже!

\- Кто из нас еще невозможный… Нет! Молчи! Не смей отвечать!

***  
\- Что произошло в Риме?

Кроули рассеянно отпил из горлышка последней бутылки вина.

Ночь пролетела незаметно. Совсем скоро у них закончился алкоголь, и Кроули не захотел с этим мириться. Вдобавок у Азирафеля прямо на середине рассказа заурчал живот на весь Жасминовый коттедж, и решение напрашивалось само собой.

Под покровом ночи ангел и демон на цыпочках спускались по лестнице, совершая набег на кухню. Никто из них не мог сказать точно, как давно, но оба помнили, что это было невероятно весело. Они многозначительно переглядывались, как заговорщики, давились смешками и тыкали друг в друга пальцами, набирая себе всего подряд.

Сейчас почти все запасы уже были уничтожены. Кроули присвоил себе последнюю бутылку вина, развалившись на кровати, Азирафель предпочел оставаться на своем стуле. Так ближе к столу, заваленному съестным. Идиллия, да и только.

\- Много чего произошло в Риме, - лениво пробормотал Кроули, закинув руку за голову. – Конкретней, что интересует.

\- Та часть, что… которая связана с Сатаной.

\- Ммм.

Азирафель покосился на него, но демон выглядел таким же расслабленным и умиротворенным, как и прежде. Более того, кажется, он совсем не удивился этому вопросу, будто ждал его.

\- Ерунда, на самом деле. Он узнал про Иисуса.

\- Что про Иисуса?

\- Ну, что я с ним виделся. Довольно часто. Что показал ему мир. Я рассказывал, - Кроули сел вертикально, облизав губы. – Мне было жалко этого бедолагу. Мне хотелось… не знаю. Я показал ему мир, хотя не должен был этого делать.

\- И Сатане это не понравилось?

\- Ну, я ему вообще не очень-то нравился, - задумчиво признался Кроули. – Я не знаю, как он узнал, да мне и неинтересно. Он пришел, чуть меня не утопил, прочитал мне лекцию о том, с кем не стоит якшаться. Напоминал, что я больше не ангел, как надо себя вести. Все как обычно, ангел, ничего интересного.

\- Чуть… не утопил?

Кроули метнул на него странный взгляд. Азирафель уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он может не отвечать, но демон опередил его:

\- Ангел, как много ты видел о моем Падении?

\- Ну… - Азирафель замялся. – Эм… Все?

\- Все-все?

\- Д-да. Прости меня еще раз за это.

\- То есть ты знаешь, ну… как я… как я на него реагирую?

Азирафель кивнул. Кроули подумал немного.

\- В общем, он заявился, когда я купался. Сойдет за ответ?

\- Да. Да, конечно, - Азирафель помедлил. – Спасибо, Кроули.

\- Не за что. Раз уж мы заговорили о Риме, - Кроули сделал широкий жест рукой. – Скажи-ка мне…

\- Мой дорогой, ты опять спешишь. Сейчас мой вопрос.

\- Ч-что? – осекся демон. – Как это твой? Я только что ответил!

\- Ты спросил, как много я видел. Теперь моя очередь.

Это тоже стало частью игры. Подлавливать друг друга на словах, несерьезно возмущаться, следить за формулировками. Чем дольше длилась ночь, тем быстрее учился Азирафель, и тем быстрее более пьяный Кроули терял концентрацию.

\- Аргх, ты серьезно?

\- Я хотел бы послушать про твои заметки.

\- Какие еще заметки, черт возьми?

\- Ты говорил, что делал заметки. О человеческих… отношениях.

Кроули приподнял брови, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не понимает и все еще негодует. Азирафель сдержал улыбку.

\- Твоя порнография. 

\- Порночто… аргх, ангел, это не порнография! – возмутился Кроули. – Вернее, ну… ты же не можешь считать порнографией всякие учебники по анатомии!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, ты писал будущие учебники по анатомии?

\- Нет! Я просто… мне было интересно! Я жил среди людей, как и ты, между прочим, мне было интересно, что они делают. Я знал примерно, как это работает, но они очень, кхм, изобретательны в этом вопросе. Скоро я стал записывать особо удачные… идеи.

\- Боюсь узнать, откуда ты брал эти идеи.

\- Помолчи, ангел, по-мол-чи, - Кроули погрозил ему пальцем. – Я не подглядывал, ну, не специально, во всяком случае. Что-то узнавал в разговоре, что-то читал в их желаниях, что-то… кхм. Подсказывал, потом записывал.

\- О Господи.

\- Не ругайся. Потом я познакомился с одним художником. Он был легок на подъем, мы как-то порядком выпили, и я ему рассказал о своих заметках. Он очень оживился. Мы были пьяные, из него поперла фантазия, и сначала мы здорово пополнили мою коллекцию, а затем он еще зарисовал для наглядности.

\- И ты ему… Только не говори, что ты ему позировал.

\- Не буду. Неважно. Он был талантливый художник, знаешь ли. В общем, потом меня вызвали в Ад. И я там задержался. Надолго. Когда смог вернуться, заметки уже куда-то делись. Я и думать про них забыл, уже не до того было. Но спустя какое-то время я обнаружил человеческую книгу с нашими дурацкими карикатурами и моими записями.

\- О боже, - Азирафель чуть не подавился круассаном. – Так это…

\- Да-да, знаю. Теперь я, ангел. Про Рим. Что ты имел в виду, когда предлагал соблазнить меня устрицами? Это было намеренно или..?

Он не стал договаривать, но конец фразы Азирафель прекрасно прочел в его глазах безо всяких слов. Пока Кроули рассказывал про свои заметки, ангел успел подготовиться к чему-то подобному.

\- Можно сказать, что намеренно, - честно сказал он. – Видишь ли, я к тому времени уже успел попробовать многое из того, что придумали люди, но общение с ними как-то не заладилось. С другими ангелами я тоже почти не общался, да и они… не поняли бы. Я считал, что я один такой, кого интересуют человеческие изобретения, и мне не с кем было их разделить. А потом я услышал твой голос, и я не был уверен, стоит ли подходить поздороваться, пока не понял, что ты говоришь. Ты заказал выпить, причем явно не в первый раз. Тебе не было это чуждо. И я подошел.

\- И? – Кроули поднял брови. – Ты что, хотел попробовать прямо _все-все_ , что придумали люди?

Азирафель сделал вид, что не услышал издевки, и продолжил:

\- Но ты был недоволен чем-то. Хмурился, огрызался.

\- Огрызнешься тут, когда к тебе подсаживается ангел и спрашивает: "Привет, ты еще демон?"

\- Ох, да, это было грубо. Мне не стоило. Ты же и так не был настроен общаться.

\- У меня были свои причины злиться тогда. Не в тебе было дело. Мне хватало своих проблем.

\- Да, конечно, я понимаю. Я просто хотел тебя подбодрить, но не знал, как. Ну и пришлось пойти… на хитрость.

\- На хитрость.

\- Да. Чтобы тебя заинтересовать.

\- Ага, на ближайшие шесть тысяч лет, - пробормотал едва слышно Кроули, приложившись к бутылке.

\- Прости, что ты сказал?

\- Говорю, интересные у тебя методы.

\- Но ведь я был прав, - не сдержал улыбки Азирафель. Он прекрасно расслышал с первого раза. – Ты понимал меня лучше, чем кто-либо, Кроули. Иногда мне казалось, что ты читаешь мои мысли. Хотя, признаться, раньше я думал, что это из-за твоей… природы.

\- Моей природы?

\- Ты же… демон, – он попытался произнести это так мягко, как мог. – Змей-Искуситель. Это твоя работа. Была, по крайней мере. Читать мысли.

\- Ангел…

\- Я не осуждаю тебя, Кроули. Даже если ты это делаешь, ты бы никогда не захотел причинить мне вред. Разве не так?

\- Так, - эхом откликнулся Кроули и поморщился. – Ангел, это… немного не так работает.

\- А как это работает?

\- Это вопрос?

\- Да. Я хочу знать, как работает твое… искушение?

\- Ну…

Ответ требовал дополнительных вливаний алкоголя. Кроули сел на край кровати, присосался к бутылке, запрокинув назад голову. Азирафель ждал, чинно сложив руки на коленях.

\- Подожди минуту, - попросил Кроули, поставив бутылку на тумбочку. – Я никогда не думал о том, как это описать словами.

\- Может, протрезвеем?

\- Нет, нет. Все нормально. Правда.

Он поднял глаза, и сердце Азирафеля вдруг забилось с утроенной силой. Ангел не подал вида, затаив дыхание, наблюдая, как вертикальные зрачки сузились, а затем медленно расширились. Они манили, они приглашали, они пленяли, эти невозможно желтые глаза, Азирафель не мог отвести взгляд, даже если бы захотел, но он не хотел. Он доверял. 

\- _Я слышу._

Его голос изморозью пронесся по коже, поднял мутные образы из глубины подсознания. Как ил со дна, они заполняли пустую голову, лишенную мыслей, и Азирафель даже не пытался их отследить. Невозможно, слишком расплывчато, слишком туманно, слишком много, слишком душно. Они менялись с огромной скоростью, они звучали, как змеиное шипение, они закручивались в спираль, а эпицентр – горящий янтарь глаз с щелевидным разрезом.

\- _Я слышу, чего хотят люди. Я слышу то, чего ты хочешь._

Этот голос в его голове не принадлежал ему, но звучал, как его собственный. Как в трансе, Азирафель опустил взгляд на чужие губы, тонкие, приоткрытые, влажные… _Притягательные?_ Да, притягательные. Невероятно притягательные. В горле пересохло, он отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы узнать, каково это – вкусить их, впитать эту страсть, утонуть в ней без остатка.

\- _И я могу… говорить с ними. Усиливать их желания._

Когда Кроули успел оказаться так близко?.. Или это сам Азирафель, мотыльком стремящийся на пламя его глаз. Он уже охвачен этим огнем, все тело пылает, вместо крови – лава, вместо кожи – оголенный нерв, вместо воздуха - пустыня, а вместо глаз – расплавленное золото, куда он окунется и или станет единым целым, или погибнет. 

\- _Позволить им взять то, что они хотят._

От Кроули пахло вином, цветочным шампунем и еще чем-то неуловимо сладким. Азирафель всем телом впитывал его запах, его дыхание, такое горячее, что голова шла кругом, и сердце готовилось вырваться из груди, и дрожащие руки уже не подчинялись, и губы приоткрылись сами собой в ожидании прикосновения, когда Кроули вдруг отступил назад и глухо прошептал, разрывая зрительный контакт:

\- Но с тобой я бы никогда не…

 _"Стой"_.

Он не был готов отпустить его. Чужое отсутствие было равносильно смерти. Азирафель рванулся вперед, к жару его тела, к пожару волос, к змеиным глазам, вцепился в худые локти, впился в желанные губы, чуть не взвыв, когда Кроули ответил.

 _"Не уходи"_. 

От чужой близости кровь вскипела в венах. Оглушенный, он покачнулся, стиснув демона в объятиях, и они оба рухнули на кровать, не разрывая поцелуя. Горячие ладони слепо шарили по его спине, Кроули выгнулся всем телом, обнял ногами за бедра, вжался в него с такой силой, будто хотел раствориться.

Он ведь видел все его желания. Он знал, что, он знал, как, и он готов был отдаться здесь и сейчас, плавясь под ангельскими руками, вытворяя языком у него во рту такие вещи, о которых смертные и не слышали. Он двинул бедрами совсем по-змеиному, и Азирафель задохнулся от новых ощущений, но Кроули мог больше. Еще жарче. Еще развратнее.

Азирафель не знал страсти. А Кроули жил ею, вобрав весь свой прошлый опыт, все, что он, не желая, приобрел за свою жизнь, он был готов обрушить на ангела одновременно, и целуясь, и кусаясь, и лаская, и царапаясь. Он вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть в голубых глазах то вожделение, от которого сгорал сам, но вместо желания наткнулся на восхищение.

Внутри него что-то оборвалось и рухнуло вниз. Азирафель провел пальцами по его шее, огладил линию челюсти, завороженно смотрел на ключицы, на алые губы, и столько нежности было в нем, что Кроули захотелось кричать от горя и невозможности ответить тем же.

Он неправильный. Он сломанный. Он демон, демоны неспособны на нежность и любовь. Все, что он делал, не имеет смысла, потому что Азирафель – ангел. Неспособный на страсть и жадность. Не понимающий этого.

\- Я ответил на твой вопрос? – прошипел Кроули. Лучше злость, чем отчаяние.

Азирафель замер от изумления, широко распахнув глаза. Кроули вывернулся из-под него, за считанные мгновения переползая на другую сторону кровати, поднялся, и с каждым шагом пустые бутылки наполнялись вином по мере того, как он трезвел.

\- Кроули? – растерянно позвал Азирафель, все еще слишком потрясенный, чтобы нормально соображать. – Кроули, что такое?

\- Ничего.

Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что ангел поднялся на ноги.

\- Кроули…

\- Мой вопрос.

\- Дорогой, повернись ко мне.

Он не хотел поворачиваться. Он хотел крушить. Разворотить весь этот чердак по кирпичикам, орать до сорванного горла и довести себя до исступления. До пустоты в душе. До отсутствия мыслей. Потому что мысли сейчас хуже пыток.

Наивный дурак, он решил, что возможно. Он решил, что у них все получится. Что демон и ангел могут быть вместе. Кому он нужен со своей пылкостью, от него ждут нежности, а он не может ее дать, он не знает, что это, и принимать ее тоже не мог, он неправильный, он недостоин.

Азирафель коснулся его плеча, и Кроули едва сдержался, чтобы пинком не перевернуть стол. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы и повернулся.

\- Что?

\- Кроули, что не так?

От этого искреннего беспокойства стало только хуже. Кроули заставил себя оставаться на месте.

\- Мой вопрос, ангел.

\- Потом задашь два, - осадил его Азирафель с неожиданной твердостью. – Что я сделал не так?

_Ничего. Ничего, ты все делал так, просто ты ангел, созданный сразу после моего Падения. Ангел, закрывший меня своим крылом, волей случая оставшийся на Земле вместе со мной в качестве оппонента, но по иронии оказавшийся важнее всех на свете. Я поверил, что я тебя заслуживаю, я поверил, что ты такой же неправильный, как и я, но это не так. Ты самый правильный, ты воплощение того, каким должен быть ангел, а я – демон. Страсть, похоть, жадность. Мне никогда не дотянуться до твоего уровня. Я не могу ответить взаимностью на то, что ты чувствуешь._

\- Ничего, - выдавил он, и Азирафель ему не поверил.

\- Не ври мне, Кроули. Я не хотел тебя задеть, мне очень жаль.

\- Прекрати.

\- Что я сделал не так?

\- Все так, - с усилием повторил Кроули. – Ты все делаешь правильно.

\- Тогда что…

\- Я. Я неправильный. Я демон, понимаешь? Я демон, я не могу… в эти ваши ангельские штучки.

\- Ангельские штучки?..

\- Слушай, - Кроули стряхнул с себя его руки. – Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты меня вытащил, выходил и все такое, но… нам надо прекратить это. Мне надо идти.

Азирафель изменился в лице. Все его тело подобралось, и он вцепился в Кроули с такой силой, что даже если демон хотел сбежать прямо сейчас, то не смог бы. 

По мнению Азирафеля, был только один вариант, почему Кроули мог так стремительно передумать. И это было странно, учитывая, что паранойя больше не отравляла его разум.

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – прошипел он. – Ты… Кроули, я не Паду от этого, иначе бы… боже, ты сам знаешь, что от близости с тобой мне ничего не будет…

Он не хотел упоминать Гавриила и тот факт, что после секса с Кроули на архангела до сих пор не могут найти управы, но недосказанность повисла в воздуха. Кроули оскалился.

\- Я знаю, что ты не Падешь, ангел.

\- Тогда что, ради всего святого, не так, Кроули?

\- Я демон, Азирафель! – рявкнул Кроули с таким надрывом, что Азирафель отшатнулся. – Демон! Ясно тебе?! Хватит с меня… этих нежностей.

\- Хорошо, - Азирафель кивнул, поджав губы. – Я понял. Никаких нежностей. Не буду.

\- Аргх, нет, ангел, это не то! Я не это имел в виду!

Но по его глазам Азирафель видел, что на этот раз попал в точку. На лице Кроули проступало все отчаяние, вся невысказанная обида, вся тщательно скрываемая боль того, кто с самого начала ощущал себя не к месту. И Азирафель сделал то, что всегда хотел – сгреб в крепкие объятия, не давая вырваться, вместе с его горем, с его злостью и ненавистью к самому себе, с его страхами и чувствами.

\- Кроули, я люблю тебя, - прошептал он прямо в округлое ушко. – Любым люблю.

\- Замолчи, - зарычал Кроули, пряча лицо.

\- Правильный или нет, какая разница? Кроули, я полюбил тебя демоном. Я любил тебя, когда увидел ангелом. Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле.

\- Хватит.

\- Кроули, я обещаю. Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь. Как ты захочешь. Без нежностей – значит, без нежностей. Я хочу тебя – такого, какой ты есть.

Кроули издал странный звук и зарылся носом в его плечо. Азирафель прижал его к себе еще теснее, чуть отвернувшись, чтобы демон не переживал, что его видят в минуту слабости.

\- Просто скажи мне… что ты хочешь, мой дорогой?

Каждый вдох давался Кроули так тяжело, словно он был на глубине в несколько сотен километров. Невероятным усилием он смог сглотнуть – заныли ребра, заложило уши, легкие сжались в спазме, и он перестал дышать, чтобы переждать лавину собственных эмоций.

Он чувствовал – что бы он ни сказал, ангел выполнит. Будет грубым. Будет жестким. Будет властным и решительным, таким, каким Кроули привык. Если нужно, он станет таким, как все его предыдущие любовники. Но Кроули не хотел этого. Он хотел Азирафеля. Такого, какой ангел есть. И хотел бы поверить в то, что Азирафель тоже хочет _его_.

\- Я…

Мягкая ангельская рука огладила его волосы. Кроули судорожно выдохнул, осознавая, что снова может дышать, и кашлянул.

\- Я… хочу спать.

\- Спать? – растерялся Азирафель.

\- Да. Я устал, ангел. Я хочу поспать.

\- Оу… - к чему-чему, а к этому Азирафель готов не был абсолютно. – Эм… Я думаю… Что это можно устроить, мой дорогой, - он погладил Кроули по спине и сделал пробный шаг к кровати. – Кошмары тебя не потревожат, я присмотрю за тобой.

\- Нет, я… я хочу, чтобы ты лег со мной.

\- Спать?

\- Да, - Кроули выпрямился.

Он еще прятал глаза, но уже взял себя в руки. И он действительно выглядел уставшим. Если подумать, Кроули привык ко сну, наверняка вторые сутки бодрствования, пусть даже такие насыщенные, дались ему тяжело.

\- Хорошо, только… приберешь еду со стола? – попросил Азирафель, отпуская его. – Я пока что постелю.

\- Угу.

Помимо еды, Кроули убрал на полку бутылки и задвинул стулья. Простые действия успокаивали, и он ощутил себя по-настоящему вымотанным. Поэтому едва Азирафель закончил расстилать постель, как Кроули упал на свое место, свернувшись калачиком, и укрылся по самые уши.

Как же хорошо. Глаза закрылись сами собой, тело расслабилось под тяжестью одеяла. Сквозь полудрему он услышал, как Азирафель ложится рядом, и его руки заключили его в кольцо объятий, таких уютных и теплых, что он сам не понял, как отключился.


	19. Chapter 19

Кроули любил спать.

Поначалу, когда он только заинтересовался, почему люди лежат с закрытыми глазами, придумывают себе всякую ересь, еще и трактовать ее потом пытаются, он пробовал поспать несколько часов. Сон оставил его в недоумении – ну лежишь и лежишь, ничего особенного, галлюцинируешь потихоньку. Он спал еще пару раз, но потом ему приснился кошмар, и Кроули было решил, что со сном покончено.

Но однажды после особенно адских дел, доведенный до крайней степени злости, когда рот может извергать только проклятия, а любая мелочь может выбесить за секунду, Кроули сам не понял, как оказался на кровати. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и впервые он заснул не на жалкие восемь часов, а на целую неделю, и проснулся в таком шоке, словно за ночь отрастил белые перья.

Ощущения были такими реальными, что он расправил крылья, чтобы убедиться, что все еще демон. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим и полным сил. Каждая клеточка тела словно пела, а все тревоги и заботы казались мелкими и недостойными внимания.

За тот день он разрулил все, что его беспокоило, и с тех пор сон стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Если бы сон можно было бы считать наркотиком, то Кроули сидел на нем очень прочно. Иногда он жил по человеческому режиму, иногда спал несколько суток, лет, десятилетий, если нужно было капитально перезагрузить мозги и взглянуть на мир немного по-другому.

Благодаря своему многовековому опыту Кроули считал, что знает о сне все. Он знал, как заснуть за считанные минуты, как спать лежа, сидя, стоя, на стене, на потолке, развалившись на кровати или свернувшись кольцами на ветке дерева. И теперь он надеялся, что, проснувшись, ощутит такой же прилив сил и сразу придумает решение всех проблем.

Так было бы раньше. Если бы он спал лежа, сидя, стоя, на стене, на потолке и так далее. 

Но он открыл глаза и попал в Рай.

Его Рай глубоко ровно дышал ему в шею, слегка щекоча. У его Рая были самые мягкие и ласковые руки, обнимающие его так бережно и крепко, что он чувствовал себя внутри защитного кокона, сотканного из любви и нежности, на которую способен только ангел.

Почти растворенный в тепле чужого тела, Кроули отдал бы все, что есть в этом мире, лишь бы повернуться к Азирафелю. Увидеть его умиротворенное и расслабленное лицо, поймать губами его дыхание, разбудить поцелуем, прижаться так тесно, словно желая стать с ним единым целым. 

Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Он должен был разобраться с Гавриилом, раз и навсегда, и тогда каждое утро будет принадлежать им двоим. Каждое утро он будет просыпаться в ангельских объятиях и пьянеть от вседозволенности и свободы хлеще, чем от вина. Будет утро, когда он покроет эти мягкие руки поцелуями от плеч до кончиков пальцев. Будет утро, когда он будет запоминать черты родного лица, не шевелясь, чтобы не потревожить. Будет утро, когда он окажется под ангелом до того, как проснется, и это его разбудят долгими поцелуями и улыбкой, прячущейся в движениях губ.

И ради этого – ради их будущего счастья и спокойствия – он не повернулся. Остался лежать, вдыхая всей грудью благословенный запахом ангела воздух. Казалось, Азирафель был везде, сам Кроули пропах им насквозь. Как будто они не спали, а занимались любовью до утра.

Он змеей выскользнул из объятий, не глядя на него, боясь, что не удержится от прикосновения. Слишком велик соблазн, слишком ощутимым был призрак ангельского дыхания на шее. Бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, Кроули бросил взгляд на комод. Он не знал, насколько чуткий у Азирафеля сон, но рисковать не хотел. Переоденется внизу по щелчку пальцев, ничего страшного.

Но очки со стола стянул. Почему нет.

Опустившись на колени, Кроули нащупал край люка, напряженно вслушиваясь. Все было тихо. Очень медленно, по сантиметру, он терпеливо приподнимал люк, замирая каждый раз, когда тот был готов скрипнуть. Другого шанса уйти незамеченным может не быть, а доказывать Азирафелю, почему он не верит в их превосходный бюрократический план, хотелось меньше всего.

Ничего. Еще немного, и он сможет пролезть.

\- Кроули?

Голос Азирафеля прозвучал так внезапно, что Кроули чуть не подпрыгнул, выпустил от неожиданности крышку люка и взвыл, когда та с размаху рухнула прямо ему на ногу.

С Азирафеля мгновенно слетели остатки сна.

\- Кроули, что ты делаешь?

\- Танцую! – рявкнул демон, скача на одной ноге и не переставая ругаться ни на секунду.

\- Что? Зачем?

\- От радости, блять!

Кроули привалился к столу, срываясь на громкое шипение. Азирафель слез с кровати, обеспокоенно подходя ближе.

\- Больно? – от градуса заботливости в его голосе Кроули только зубами заскрипел.

\- Нет, - шикнул он и наконец-то догадался щелкнуть пальцами, заодно переодеваясь в привычную одежду. – Все нормально.

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать… - Азирафель глянул на крышку люка и осекся.

Кроули снова выругался, на этот раз мысленно. За что же ему такой глазастый ангел, пропади оно все пропадом. 

\- Зачем ты… Кроули, зачем ты вообще ее открывал?

\- Я хотел умыться после сна, - не моргнув глазом соврал он.

\- Ты никогда не умывался, тебе это не нужно. Хотел уйти, пока я сплю? Кроули, мы же договорились!

\- Мы не договаривались! – Кроули отстранился от стола, но отступить к люку Азирафель ему не дал, перехватил за руку. – Ты высказал мне свою точку зрения, и на этом все! Я с ней не соглашался.

\- Кроули, нельзя так просто пойти и убить архангела! Ты понимаешь, что этим ты спровоцируешь Небеса? 

\- Я не собираюсь торчать тут в четырех стенах и ждать, пока этот ублюдок провалит одну из ваших идиотских проверок!

\- Почему нет? Ляг и засни на месяц-другой, и тогда…

\- Что? – почти зарычал Кроули. – Что тогда? Они не казнят его за такую мелочь, и ты это знаешь, все равно придется вмешиваться. Уж лучше сейчас, когда он занят и не ждет меня.

\- Это… - Азирафель запнулся. – Кроули, это опасно! Если ты убьешь архангела, начнется война! Мы же так стремились сохранить Землю, а ты хочешь просто взять и перечеркнуть все наши старания! Не говоря уже о том, под каким ударом окажешься ты, тебя же уничтожат!

\- Придумаю что-нибудь.

\- Как ты вообще планируешь с ним справиться?

\- Разберусь по дороге.

\- Я тебя не пущу, Кроули, - строго сказал Азирафель и для верности еще и ногу на люк поставил. 

Кроули в очередной раз мысленно выматерился. И вот же надо было ему начудесить для ангела крепкие ступеньки вместо обычной складной лестницы, где не было бы этой дурацкой крышки. Ну все, финиш, Азирафель его так просто не выпустит. Нужно было его отвлечь, и срочно. И так, чтобы тот не догадался.

\- Пойдем со мной, - само собой вырвалось из Кроули.

Азирафель опешил, уставившись на него с нарастающим возмущением.

\- Мне не надо никуда с тобой идти, потому что мы никуда не идем, - сообщил он. – Кроули, здесь мы в полной безопасности, нужно просто немного подождать, неужели это так сложно?

Кроули считал, что чем дольше они будут ждать, тем выше риск, что Гавриил успеет подготовиться. В идеале он бы отправился еще ночью, но променял это увлекательное занятие на долгие ночные разговоры.

Впрочем, он не жалел об этом.

\- Значит, не пустишь.

\- Не пущу.

\- Ясно.

Некоторое время они молчали, буравя друг друга взглядами. Азирафель так и не убрал ногу с люка, словно боялся, что Кроули будет прорываться с боем. Кроули же лихорадочно придумывал, что еще можно предпринять, как заставить ангела расслабиться, и побыстрее.

\- Ладно, - он первым нарушил тишину и для пущей убедительности отошел ближе к кровати. – Я понял. Ты победил.

\- Правда? – переспросил хмурый Азирафель, провожая его недоверчивым взглядом. Насколько он знал Кроули, демон ни за что не сдался бы так легко.

\- Ага. Иди сюда, помоги мне прибрать кровать.

\- Ты… не хочешь лечь спать? 

\- Нет, я выспался. Хочу выпить.

Не дожидаясь, пока ангел к нему присоединится, Кроули взялся за одеяло, мастерски расправляя его. Азирафель медлил, но все же подошел, помогая поправить подушки и застелить постель покрывалом. Кроули оставил его педантично разглаживать возможные складки, отошел к полке под пристальный взглядом голубых глаз и приложился к первой попавшейся бутылке.

\- Раз так, почитай мне, - вдруг сказал он и повернулся к Азирафелю.

\- Почитать? – растерялся тот.

\- Ну да. У тебя целый стеллаж книг, выбери что-нибудь.

С этими словами Кроули плюхнулся на кровать, всем своим видом показывая, что планирует сидеть здесь, хлебать вино прямо из горлышка и терпеливо ждать. Азирафель все еще колебался, но стеллаж был совсем рядом с люком, а кровать, наоборот, далеко, и подвоха он не находил.

\- У тебя… есть какие-нибудь пожелания? – поинтересовался он, делая первые неуверенные шаги в сторону стеллажа.

\- Что-нибудь из детективов, - подумав, предложил Кроули. – Не слишком затянутое.

\- Так, посмотрим…

Азирафель развернулся к книгам, пробегаясь глазами по корешкам. Кроули не сводил пристального взгляда с верхней полки, которая была почти под самым потолком. Он отвечал отказом на все, что Азирафель находил ниже, но стоило ангелу приподняться на цыпочки, как Кроули тут же проворно поднялся на ноги.

\- Я подам. Хотя вон та тоже неплохая, - он указал рукой на книгу где-то на уровне пояса Азирафеля.

Тот слегка отклонился назад, чтобы прочитать название.

\- О, ну если ты хочешь…

\- Не уверен, что хочу, - пробормотал Кроули.

\- Тогда, может быть, Агату Кристи?

\- Хорошо, согласен.

Кроули вытянул руку к нужной книге, но вместо этого вдруг щелкнул пальцами. Проклятый люк за его спиной пропал. Азирафель вздрогнул и живо развернулся, но чудесным образом его путь преградила черная ширма, в которую он немедленно врезался и возмущенно воскликнул:

\- Кроули!

Кроули уже сиганул вниз, щелкнув пальцами даже прежде, чем коснулся ногами пола. Не медля ни секунды, он бегом бросился на первый этаж, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. За его спиной лестница растворилась в воздухе вместе со входом, оставляя Азирафеля запертым на чердаке, отрезанным от этого мира.

Конечно, это ненадолго. Ангел выберется быстрее, чем в коттедже вообще поймут, что происходит и что это за шум. У Кроули было в запасе всего несколько минут, но он знал, как оторваться от возможной погони.

Кажется, на пути ему попались Анафема и Ньют – их шокированные лица отпечатались где-то на затворках разума. Он проскользнул мимо них, как настоящая змея, надеясь, что они задержат своими вопросами Азирафеля на лишние несколько мгновений, и вылетел на улицу.

Бентли уже ждала его. Чувствуя, как вместо крови по венам бежит горячий адреналин, Кроули перемахнул через калитку, как заправский спортсмен, в мгновение ока оказался на водительском сидении и стартанул с места раньше, чем захлопнул дверцу.

Разворот в нужную сторону занял от силы пару секунд. Кроули вдавил педаль газа в пол, устремляясь прочь из Тэдфилда, и уже прикидывал, где будет проще всего пробраться в Ад незамеченным.

Стараясь не думать о светловолосом ангеле, который стоял на пороге Жасминового коттеджа и смотрел вслед уезжающей Бентли.

***

Гавриил никогда не испытывал к людям особой привязанности. Каждый раз, когда ему доводилось спускаться на Землю, что случалось довольно редко, он не мог не кривиться, когда видел у Азирафеля все больше человеческих привычек, и неизменно отвешивал несколько колкостей на этот счет.

Он демонстративно считал людские изобретения полной ерундой, порочащей его архангельское имя, однако было и у него несколько вещей, которые определенно можно было назвать слабостями. 

В одну из таких слабостей он заходил прямо сейчас. Шикарная пятизвездочная гостиница в самом центре Парижа – ох, он не был здесь так давно, с полвека уж точно, но стоило взяться за ручку двери, как губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

Внутри было малолюдно, цены даже на самый дешевый номер кусались похлеще сторожевой собаки. Однако Гавриил не испытывал никаких финансовых затруднений, и его номер люкс ждал его, как всегда. 

Оплатив одну ночь, он поднял взгляд на часы.

Он вообще считал, что опоздает. Чертов Михаил с его проверками, будь он не ладен. От одной только мысли снова заныла рука – Гавриил уже потерял счет бесконечным объяснительным, формам и отчетам, он потерял терпение где-то на тридцатом, а это было вчера днем. К вечеру он был готов высказать Михаилу в лицо все, что думает обо всех этих бумажках и о ней в частности, а к утру – самолично придушить кого-нибудь.

Вместо этого он улучил момент и сделал запрос в Ад на удержание демона Кроули на Небесах.

И был совершенно не готов к тому, что получит отказ.

Желание кого-нибудь избить опасно возросло. Гавриил отправил еще один запрос, еще один, и еще. Каждый отказ с аккуратной подписью выбешивал до крайности, и в конце концов Гавриил, наплевав на возможную реакцию Михаила, убрал последнюю стопку бумажек в стол и отправился на Землю.

В попытке успокоиться он поехал в магазин и выбрал там себе новый костюм. Хорошая одежда была еще одной его слабостью, причем той, которую он не скрывал. Он ехал в гостиницу прямо в этом костюме и думал о том, что будет говорить в свое оправдание – опять оправдания, что же такое!

Но никого не было. А до назначенного времени оставалось больше часа.

Глава Ада отличалась завидной пунктуальностью и точно не появится раньше срока. Со скуки он взял какой-то смузи во фреш-баре, довольно долго залипая и выбрав чисто по цвету и внешнему виду – Вельзевул не переваривала твердую пищу, он знал об этом и периодически подкалывал. Но сейчас ее следовало бы задобрить, и он надеялся, что получится.

Номер люкс встретил его, как старого друга, приятными ароматами, светлыми стенами и отличной обстановкой. Гавриил пристроил стакан со смузи на столике рядом с диваном и устроился в кресле, приготовившись ждать.

Она появилась вовремя, минута в минуту, как будто стояла под дверью с секундомером. Без стука вошла в номер, заперла за собой дверь и направилась к диванчику. Гавриил до сих пор не мог без смешка смотреть, как она вальяжно устраивается на сидении, едва ли касаясь ногами пола, но промолчал.

Низкий рост бывает обманчив. Тяжелый взгляд исподлобья выдавал истинное положение дел – один из самых опасных демонов Ада явно был не в настроении и срочно нуждался в смузи.

\- Пунктуальность – твое второе имя.

\- Чего надо? – не размениваясь на приветствия, буркнула Вельзевул. 

Гавриил сделал жест рукой в сторону своего подношения.

\- Угощайся.

Вельзевул помедлила, но приняла предложение, взяв стаканчик и сделав пробный глоток. Ее лицо смягчилось, и Гавриил усмехнулся довольно – угадал.

Он подождал для верности, пока Вельзевул выпьет хотя бы половину, поддерживая разговор ни о чем, и спросил прямо в лоб:

\- Почему ты отклоняешь мой запрос?

\- Потому что ты совсем головой поехал, если думал, что я его подпишу, - также без обидняков ответила Вельзевул, даже в лице не изменившись.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что мое терпение не бесконечно. То пришли нам адский огонь, чтобы провести казнь, то уже не надо. То подними старые отчеты, то спрячь их. То помоги выкрасть демона из парка на глазах людей, то охраняй его. Меня тошнит уже от одного твоего имени. Я тебе что, бюро добрых дел?

\- Я же сказал, я буду должен.

\- Ты со мной вовек не расплатишься за все это.

\- Что мне сделать? – снова напрямую поинтересовался Гавриил, подавшись вперед. – Что ты хочешь за этот вопрос?

Вельзевул закатила глаза на проскользнувший в его голосе азарт.

\- Ничего. Ничего мне от тебя не надо.

\- Да ладно тебе, ты же пришла сюда.

\- Чтобы сказать тебе – оставь эту затею. Серьезно. Ничего не выйдет. Ты можешь хоть голым мне танцевать, я ничего не подпишу.

\- Что, опять? Это твоя цена? Всего-то?

\- Дело _не_ в цене, идиот. Этот запрос не одобрен.

Гавриил перестал лукаво улыбаться. Вельзевул задержалась взглядом на его глазах, подтверждая его догадку, и глотнула смузи.

\- Так это… не твое решение?

\- Нет. Мне и так проблем хватает с твоими подтверждениями и Лигуром.

\- Лигуром?

\- Приперся вчера. Снова искал те документы за четырнадцатый век.

Лицо Гавриила вытянулось. Вельзевул смотрела на это почти с удовольствием.

Странное дело, когда один из них был серьезен, второй разыгрывал шута. Так было всегда, с самой первой встречи, когда Гавриил выводил ее из себя своей манерой приседать до уровня ее роста в разговоре, а она отвечала ему полным игнором и взглядом "встретимся в Аду". С тех пор ничего не поменялось, и сейчас, глядя, как вытянулось лицо Гавриила, Вельзевул растянула губы в злорадной усмешке.

\- И… он их найдет? – тихо спросил Гавриил, неверно истолковав ее веселье.

\- Ты что, шутишь? Конечно, нет. Никто не найдет. Я тебе обещала.

Он выдохнул. И стоило Вельзевул поставить пустой стакан на столик, как Гавриил уже держал в руке телефонную трубку, набирая доставку еды по внутреннему номеру гостиницы.

\- Принесите в 501 номер два смузи с…?

\- С личи, - тут же подсказала Вельзевул.

\- С личи. Оба.

\- Возьми мне еще кофе.

\- И кофе, черный двойной, без сахара и без сливок.

Гавриил мог сколько угодно закатывать глаза и разводить руками на человеческую пищу, но не сейчас. И не с Вельзевул. За последний год она и правда беспрекословно выполняла его просьбы, и чтобы она не придумала ничего по-настоящему страшного взамен, Гавриил был готов заказать ей весь ассортимент местного ресторана и лично промолоть каждое блюдо в блендере до кашеобразного состояния.

Впрочем, кофе она никогда не пила без причины.

\- Зачем кофе? – спросил Гавриил, повесив трубку. – Какие-то проблемы?

\- Зачем тебе все это нужно, Габ?

\- Что нужно?

\- Демон Кроули. Почему ты так за ним гоняешься?

\- С каких пор тебя интересуют мои мотивы?

\- С тех пор, как я прикрываю твою задницу? Скрываю твои бумажки, доставляю тебе этого предателя, приставляю к нему охрану… 

\- Ладно, ладно, хватит.

Они замолчали. Гавриил думал.

Что он мог сказать? Что не встречал существа более стойкого и непокорного, чем Кроули? Что ему уже не просто интересно, сколько еще демон способен выдержать, прежде чем сломается – нет, он не только хотел быть этому причиной.

Он хотел обладать.

Подчинить. Поставить на колени. Заставить выполнять свою волю, видя горящий неукротимый огонь янтарных глаз, было куда слаще, чем сломить сопротивление. Он помнил этот рассеянный взгляд Кроули, когда Азирафель вынес его из церкви. Его беспомощность и слабость пробудила в Гаврииле целую волну противоречивых чувств, и он уже не мог остановиться, как голодный хищник, попробовавший кровь.

Ему хотелось большего. Ему было мало.

Но как это объяснить Вельзевул, он не знал.

\- Я… кхм, - пробормотал он, когда пауза неприлично затянулась. – Скажем так, я хочу его.

\- Это и дураку понятно, - парировала Вельзевул, все это время терпеливо ожидая, пока архангел соберется с мыслями. – Иначе ты бы не затеял все эти брачные танцы.

Она хотела еще что-то сказать, но тут к ним постучали. Вельзевул едва голову успела повернуть, а Гавриил уже метнулся к двери, забрал их заказ и поставил на столик перед главой Ада.

Вельзевул подавила смешок и взяла кружку с дымящимся кофе, сделав большой глоток, не боясь обжечься. Зато Гавриила, наблюдавшего за этим, аж перекосило.

\- Ладно, - выдохнула демон. – Раз не хочешь, можешь не говорить. Мне плевать.

\- Ты что, ревнуешь?

Вместо ответа Вельзевул многозначительно смерила взглядом его новый костюм. Гавриил, едва сев в кресло, тут же отодвинулся прямо вместе с ним – однажды Вельзевул, будучи не в духе, намеренно опрокинула на него целую кружку кофе. С нее станется, а костюм будет жалко.

Однако на лице главы Ада Гавриил не разглядел того мстительного выражения. Вельзевул помолчала, словно подбирала слова, и позвала так нерешительно, что он растерялся:

\- Габ.

\- Что?

\- Не делай этого.

\- Чего не делать?

\- Не лезь к нему. Оставь его в покое.

\- Ты точно ревнуешь.

\- Да не ревную я, идиот. Послушай меня, - она с глухим стуком поставила чашку обратно на столик. Ее руки слегка подрагивали, и Гавриил уставился на них, не понимая, откуда вдруг такая эмоциональность. – Оставь. Его. В покое. Ты зашел слишком далеко, Габ, скоро даже я не спасу твою задницу. Я понимаю, он для тебя как желанная игрушка для ребенка. Для садиста-ребенка. Но я тебя прошу. Остановись. Он того не стоит.

\- Стоит. Он бесподобен, Вельз.

\- Вот только не надо пудрить мне моззззги и разззыгрывать влюбленного! – взвилась Вельзевул. – Что ты в нем нашел? Почему он? Что в нем такого? Тебе мало твоих ангелов наверху? Они слушаются тебя во всем, любой ляжет под тебя, только прикажи.

\- Вот именно, - зарычал Гавриил. – Податливые трусы, не посмеют и рта раскрыть. А он… непокорный. Находчивый, верткий, наглый…

\- Заноза в заднице.

\- Заноза в заднице, - согласился он. – Я хочу его, Вельз. Он стоит всего в этом мире, и я его заполучу. Любой ценой. Он станет моим.

Вельзевул помолчала, внимательно рассматривая его. Он не отвел взгляда.

\- Допустим, - медленно произнесла она. – Допустим, ты и впрямь влюбленный идиот. Нашел себе идеальную игрушку. Но неужели и правда надо было все делать… вот так?

\- Как – так?

\- Ты, как последняя дубина, вырубил его и потащил в церковь. Он демон, тупой ты кусок ангела, как ты не понимаешь…

\- Я считал, что церковь его ослабит. И что он сдастся.

\- И что, зззамуж зза тебя там выйдет, не отходя от кассззы?

\- Чего ты так взъелась? – возмутился Гавриил. – Церковь и церковь, мои методы тебя не касаются. Твое дело было… ну, ты его сделала. Что еще тебе от меня надо?

Вельзевул отвернулась и снова схватилась за кофе. Она пила мелкими глоточками, ритмично, словно хотела взять себя в руки. Гавриил не мешал, глядя в противоположную сторону, но автоматически вслушиваясь.

\- Ты навлекаешь на себя большие неприятности, - наконец произнесла Вельзевул. – Ты не представляешь, какие. Хочешь его – мне плевать. Но действуй осторожнее, а не как… ты обычно делаешь.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Любого можно приручить, и ты это знаешь. К любому можно найти подход, у всех есть слабые места. То, что ты делаешь, плохо закончится. Есть другие варианты. Ты можешь получить его… безопасными методами, но не хочешь. Почему?

Гавриил не нашелся, что ответить. Он никогда не думал об этом. Он предпочитал идти и брать, а если не получалось, вынуждать и загонять в угол, лишая выбора. Вельзевул была хитрее и коварнее – на то она и демон, конечно. Учитывая, что план Гавриила привел его к бесконечной бумажной волоките, предложение Вельзевул можно было как минимум выслушать.

\- И что же ты… посоветуешь мне?

\- Ты же архангел, - она пожала плечами. – Обратись куда следует. Пусть его этот белоснежный ангелок слетит с Небес к чертям. Ко мне.

Глаза Гавриила вспыхнули ярчайшим огнем. Он весь подался вперед, даже не заметив этого, и Вельзевул довольно усмехнулась, отпив теперь уже смузи.

\- А знаешь, что, - пробормотал Гавриил со скрытым восторгом. – По документам он уже должен быть у тебя.

\- Почему?

\- В прошлом году Михаил заставила его Пасть. Вернее, не его, а Кроули. Но по документам Пал Азирафель. И по документам он уже должен быть у тебя.

\- Тем более. Напомни об этом Михаилу, пусть скинет его, а я уж о нем позабочусь. Земли ему не видать. А ты заберешь себе свою рыжую бестию. Я не позволю Кроули вернуться в Ад, он останется здесь, ему будет некуда деться. А ты будешь кататься на Землю чаще раза в столетие, ничего, не растаешь.

Гавриил медленно кивнул, широко улыбаясь.

\- Мне нравится.

\- Вот видишь. А то церковь-церковь. Рано его в церковь. Потерпи немножко.

\- Немножко, - эхом повторил Гавриил. 

***

Кроули добрался до своей квартиры только к вечеру.

Он сам не помнил, как ему удалось прокрасться в Ад, убедить первого попавшегося демона ему помочь и потом выйти оттуда незамеченным. Адский огонь в наплечной сумке ощущался даже сквозь плотную ткань, не обжигая демона, лишь согревая. Кроули держал сумку у себя на коленях, пока ехал в сторону дома, словно боялся, что если положит на соседнее сидение, огонь каким-то образом навредит Азирафелю.

Это ведь было возможно, и еще как. Даже припарковав Бентли на привычное место, Кроули проигнорировал лифт, поднимаясь пешком и втягивая ртом воздух. Любой намек на ангельское присутствие – и он бросится прочь, не оглядываясь, так далеко, как сможет.

Слишком велик риск. Они могли поругаться, и Азирафель мог вырвать у него сумку и погибнуть. Они могли обняться, и ангел мог дотронуться до сумки – кто знает, чем грозит даже такое прикосновение. Воображение Кроули рисовало все более и более страшные картины, и сердце колотилось где-то в горле, но он поднимался все выше и не чувствовал ничего, кроме обычных запахов.

Он успокоился, только когда вошел в квартиру и осмотрел каждую комнату. Ангела не было, посторонних запахов тоже, и Кроули перевел дух, убирая сумку с адским огнем в сейф и запирая дверцу.

Нужно было придумать, как подобраться к архангелу. А вместо этого Кроули начал накручивать себя совершенно по другому поводу. Почему Азирафель не вернулся? Он злится, или же с ним что-то случилось? Может быть, стоит его отыскать?

Раздираемый противоречивыми мыслями, Кроули решил отвлечься. На что-нибудь привычное, не очень долгое, но эффективное. Он зашел в свой маленький сад, вооружившись новеньким распылителем, и растения, только что дрожавшие в страхе, робко расправили листья, подставляясь под брызги.

Да, это определенно успокаивало. Кроули шикнул на них всего раз, просто чтобы не расслаблялись, придирчиво осмотрел все растения, которые тряслись особенно интенсивно и нервно, когда вдруг хлопнула входная дверь.

Сперва Кроули подумал, что ему послышалось. Все вокруг шелестело и шуршало от страха, он сосредоточенно осматривал особо подозрительный лист и не чувствовал ничьего присутствия, однако уже через секунду услышал отчетливые шаги.

\- А ну тихо, - зашипел он, резко разворачиваясь.

Растения тут же замерли, и в наступившей тишине шаги медленно, но неумолимо приближались. Кроули не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто это может быть, и осознал, что не помнит, запер ли дверь, слишком торопился убедиться, что Азирафеля здесь нет.

Стоять и ждать было глупо, и Кроули пошел навстречу незваному гостю, на всякий случай перехватив пульверизатор поудобнее, громко воскликнув:

\- Кто там?

Он успел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда ровный холодный голос приковал его к месту, а колени предательски подогнулись.

\- Здравствуй, Кроули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, это последняя глава, перенесенная с ФБ)  
> Дальше обновлять буду уже синхронно с ним, а там посмотрим.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Думала выложить вечером, ага, как же, так разучилась писать, что с бетой почти два часа все правили и редачили. Жара в +30 и долгий перерыв играют не в мою пользу((  
>  Так быстро, как я писала первый фф, у меня писать не получается, я разучилась(  
> Но я торжественно клянусь хоть одну главу в неделю, но выпускать. Две - если будет хорошо идти, мб распишусь уже, но крч примерно так пока. Там поглядим)_

Вельзевул любезно доставила его до места, назвав ему номер нужного дома, этаж и квартиру, и уточнила, когда за ним заехать. Никаких лишних вопросов, ни капли эмоций на лице – как будто это не она сейчас гоняла по Лондону за бешеной черной Бентли 1926 года выпуска.

Без чудес преследовать Кроули было почти невозможно, но это был самый надежный вариант не привлекать внимания. Внимания Кроули, во всяком случае. Реакция людей не имела значения.

Он не был уверен, насколько хорошо Вельзевул водит машину, но положился на ее профессионализм – и не прогадал. Когда стало ясно, что Кроули догнать не получится, она лишь молча сжала губы в тонкую нить, свернула на другую улицу, явно зная дорогу, и остановила машину достаточно далеко, чтобы Кроули не ощутил ее присутствия.

\- Будь здесь через час, - приказал ей Сатана, выходя из машины и направляясь дальше по улице.

Ему было… интересно. Он не виделся с Кроули несколько веков, если не считать неудавшийся конец света. Демон искусно избегал встречи с ним, наведываясь в Ад все реже и реже, а при встрече в прошлом году проявил чудеса непокорности, умудрившись подняться с колен и обратить сына Сатаны против своего отца.

Так что Дьявол был практически заинтригован. Дверь была не заперта, однако Сатана не отказал себе в удовольствии нарочито громко ее захлопнуть, подождал пару секунд и неторопливо направился вглубь квартиры.

Он ожидал увидеть квартиру под стать ее хозяину - яркие оттенки современного человеческого стиля, но его встретили холодные голые стены. Даже освещение было тусклым, как в Аду, не хватало разве что плакатов и чуть больше мебели.

Все интереснее и интереснее.

\- Кто там? – донесся напряженный голос Кроули из глубины квартиры.

Сатана усмехнулся, направляясь на звук. Войдя в кабинет, пробежался взглядом по торшеру, мягкому креслу, книгам на подоконнике и на столе, по двум бокалам из-под вина – любопытно, хоть и предсказуемо. Услышав совсем близко осторожные шаги, Сатана дернул уголком рта и вкрадчиво произнес, медленно поворачиваясь:

\- Здравствуй, Кроули.

Кроули застыл, словно напоровшись на невидимую стену. Всего секунду Сатана видел его глаза, широко распахнутые, потрясенные, прежде чем демон оперативно щелкнул пальцами, начудесив на лице извечные очки, а спустя еще пару мгновений опустился на одно колено, склонив голову.

\- Сатана.

_Молодец. Быстро сориентировался, как и всегда._

\- Не ожидал тебя увидеть, - признался Кроули, обращаясь к полу. Слова звучали, будто чужие, заглушенные поднявшимся роем мыслей в голове. – Чем обязан такой честью?

Но Сатана его уже не слушал. 

Сатана увидел растения.

Сочные зеленые листья слабо подрагивали под чужим внимательным взглядом, крепкие стебли высились почти до самого потолка. За один день такого не добьешься, да и Кроули, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, плотно сжал губы и поерзал.

\- Я и не знал, что ты такой сентиментальный, - промурлыкал Сатана, неспешно проходя вдоль горшков, погладив особенно крупный лист. – Подумать только. Какие красивые.

Растения тихонько зашушукались, Кроули едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, уставившись в пол. Ладно, пока эти зеленые засранцы отвлекают Сатану, у него есть время взять себя в руки и подумать.

Он-то думал, что хуже уже не будет. Ага, как же. Ему только Дьявола и не хватало для полного счастья после событий последних дней.

Но почему именно здесь? Кроули полдня провел в Аду, что мешало забрать его прямо там, на своей территории, где Сатана мог делать все, что угодно, где все его силы были при нем, а не отняты Адамом. Зачем нужно было подниматься на Землю, добираться сюда... Неужели только ради эффекта неожиданности?

Не может быть все так просто. Дьявол приходит просто так. Дьявол не приезжает в гости посмотреть на цветочки. Дьявол однозначно в курсе их обмена телами, и… неизвестно, сколько он пробыл здесь до того, как пришел Кроули.

Что, если он здесь уже _давно_?

Кроули бросило в холод. Он быстро прикинул время – ангел вполне мог уже вернуться из Тэдфилда, он несомненно злится, он наверняка бы приехал именно сюда, и… _ради кого угодно, пусть он выехал не сразу, а решил попить чаю, пусть он попал в пробку, пусть его здесь не было…_

\- Так чем… обязан? – выдавил он из себя, не поворачиваясь. – Такой честью?

На этот раз Сатана его услышал.

\- Разные слухи ходят, Кроули, - охотно сообщил он, обходя его справа, крутя в руках оторванный листочек. – То ты каким-то образом избежал казни святой водой, то как будто это был вовсе не ты… а какой-то ангел. За которым ты должен был приглядывать. 

Кроули ждал, стиснув зубы. Сатана склонил голову набок, рассматривая его, подходя вплотную, и провел пальцами по его волосам.

\- Так что я решил зайти и убедиться… своими глазами, - медленно продолжил он, отодвигая прядь и рассматривая чужую шею. 

Кроули застыл, как изваяние, глядя ровно перед собой и сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица. Сатана коснулся пальцами самого крупного укуса, уже порозовевшего, но все еще явного, провел по бледному ожогу и ласково улыбнулся:

\- Как там на Небесах, Кроули? Изменились, или такие же?

 _"Он все знает"_.

Кроули издал неопределенный звук, который можно было бы трактовать как угодно, и показательно скривился. Чужие пальцы огладили шею, скользнули назад, к спине, слегка отодвигая ворот, но он не повел и бровью, позволяя себя осматривать, как Сатане будет угодно.

Не реагировать – и Дьяволу быстро наскучит. Не реагировать – и все будет быстро. Не реагировать – верная стратегия, придуманная Кроули много веков назад, когда он был на грани безумия. Стратегия, которая никогда не подводила, но про которую он не вспоминал уже очень давно.

\- Что, проникся воспоминаниями? – усмехнулся Сатана, вплетая пальцы в рыжие пряди на затылке.

\- Н-нет, то есть, да, да, изменились… Знаешь, ремонт явно сделали, двери поставили, новые помещения появились… все сверкает, сияет, слушай, может, узнать, кто у них там убирается? Нам бы не помешала уборка, такой бардак, завал, особенно в главном офисе, это же…

\- Кроули.

\- …Весьма модное дизайнерское решение, согласен, согласен, в этом что-то есть, все эти столы с бумагами, плакаты, да, и…

\- Кроули, - Сатана засмеялся, резко потянув его за волосы, и Кроули не сдержался – зашипел едва слышно, запрокинув голову. – Кроули-кроули-кроули, я и забыл, как сложно с тобой разговаривать.

Он помолчал немного, осматривая открытую шею, и протянул задумчиво:

\- Иногда я думаю, не совершил ли я ошибку, отправив тебя на Землю. Может, стоило оставить тебя в Аду, приглядывать за тобой… Может, тогда ты бы стал… нормальным демоном, - он потянул ниже, заставляя Кроули прогнуться в спине. – Не сблизился бы с ангелом. Не испортил бы Армагеддон. Не предал бы нас.

Кроули шумно сглотнул. Сатана усмехнулся, наблюдая, как дернулся чужой кадык, и неохотно отпустил его волосы.

\- Скажи, Кроули… а ангел-то хоть настоящий?

Кроули перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд.

\- Не бракованный, как ты?

\- Что ты, - как можно небрежней ответил демон. – Самый настоящий. Самый… обычный ангел.

\- Хм, жаль. Это было бы заба…

Пронзительный звонок в дверь заглушил его дальнейшие слова. Сатана замолчал, с интересом повернувшись в сторону прихожей, и не увидел, как побледнел Кроули, почуявший до боли знакомый привкус ангельского присутствия. Он понятия не имел, почувствовал ли его Дьявол, и волна ледяного страха, окатившая его, как из ведра, подбросила его с колен и заставила вцепиться в чужую руку:

\- Я открою.

Сатана перевел на него изумленно-заинтересованный взгляд.

\- То есть, если ты не возражаешь, конечно, - Кроули лихорадочно думал, пока кровь стучала в ушах. – У нас же, я так понимаю, будет важный разговор, не хотелось бы, чтобы нам мешали. Я все улажу, ты пока можешь… осмотреться, да, или присесть, если хочешь, - он махнул рукой в сторону кабинета. – Нет, ты, конечно, можешь и сам разобраться, может, это вообще дверью ошиблись, но…

\- Иди, - перебил его Сатана, поморщившись, явно не желая слушать еще один непрерывный поток болтовни. 

Кроули коротко кивнул, бочком обошел его по кругу и быстрым шагом направился к двери, мысленно ругая ангела на чем свет стоит и одновременно радуясь, что он жив и Сатана до него не добрался. 

Пока. Пока не добрался. Если он сейчас же не придумает, как отправить этого глупого ангела в его книжный магазин. 

Кроули взялся за ручку, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, открыл дверь и выпалил на одном дыхании:

\- Я все знаю, я виноват, поговорим позже, у меня гости, пока.

\- Подожди! – задохнулся от возмущения Азирафель, чудом успев ухватиться за дверь прежде, чем Кроули успел ее захлопнуть. – Что значит "пока"? Кроули, это уже переходит все границы!

\- Тише! – тут же шикнул на него демон, внутренне застонав от досады.

\- Я не собираюсь терпеть твои фокусы, Кроули, кого ты там привел? Почему нельзя было…

\- Помолчи, умоляю тебя, - бросив беглый взгляд через плечо, Кроули быстро выскользнул из квартиры, прикрыв за собой дверь. – Ангел, еще раз, я все знаю, я плохой и все такое, но я клянусь, я закончу, приеду, и мы обо всем поговорим, а теперь уходи, ладно?

\- Что бы ты ни собрался там заканчивать, это плохая идея, - парировал Азирафель, но хотя бы понизил голос – нервозность Кроули передалась и ему. – Что происходит? Кто у тебя там?

\- Неважно, не сейчас, уходи, прошшшу.

\- Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

\- Ангел, - Кроули тихо взвыл от бессилия, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками. – Пошшалуйста. Тебе нельзя зссдесь быть.

\- Ты что, устроил ему ловушку? Прямо здесь? Кроули…

\- Да-да, что угодно, только уходи, пошшалуйста! Подальшшше, в книшшный, я скоро буду, - почти физически чувствуя, как утекает сквозь пальцы время дьявольского терпения, Кроули попятился, приоткрыв дверь и отступая на шаг назад в квартиру. – И ты мне все выскажешь, но не сейчас, я…

Лицо Азирафеля вытянулось. Кроули остановился, почувствовав, как земля уходит из-под ног.

\- Что так долго, Кроули? – с приветливой улыбкой поинтересовался Сатана, с любопытством осматривая застывшего на месте Азирафеля. – Срочные дела? Важные гости?

\- Неееет, - протянул Кроули, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и таким образом закрывая ангела собой, судорожно соображая, как ему отвлечь все внимание на себя, в надежде, что Азирафель как-нибудь сам поймет, что лучше времени свалить не найти. – Это так… ничего такого, он уже уходит, я…

\- Отойди, Кроули. Я теперь сам разберусь.

Кроули медлил, быстрым движением облизнув пересохшие губы, но Сатана не стал дожидаться, пока он найдет, что сказать. Положив руку на чужое плечо, он отодвинул демона в сторону и прошел вперед, не сводя глаз с Азирафеля.

\- Ангел Восточных Врат, - усмехнулся Сатана, склонив голову набок. – Какая встреча. Не каждый день увидишь ангела, решившегося на близость с демоном.

Азирафель бросил на Кроули быстрый взгляд, гордо вздернул подбородок и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся Сатане.

\- Я Азирафель, - вежливо представился он. – Наслышан… о вас, хотя о вас, я думаю, слышали все.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Азирафель, - в отличии от ангела, Сатана улыбался почти плотоядно, глядя с неподдельным интересом, и сделал приглашающий жест. – Не желаете ли войти? Кажется, у вас было какое-то дело?

Азирафель снова покосился на Кроули. Тот стоял позади, в дверном проеме, и на лице его застыл неподдельный ужас. Вопрос Сатаны донесся до него, как сквозь толщу тумана, сквозь собственное "нет", из которого он состоял, но не посмел бы выкрикнуть.

Нет. Нет ничего хуже, чем Азирафель, оставшийся наедине с самим Дьяволом и адским огнем. Даже без сил Сатана был непредсказуем и опасен, сейчас еще оставался шанс отступить, и он молился всей своей демонической сущностью, чтобы ангел отказался и ушел. Ушел, пока есть возможность, ушел, пока капкан не захлопнулся, убив их обоих, убив медленно, мучительно, с особой жестокостью, которая им и не снилась.

Нет. Пожалуйста. Скажи "нет" – от лица их обоих, откажись, развернись, уходи, не соглашайся, это ловушка, как же ты не видишь. Не смотри на его улыбку, не смотри на его неземную красоту и ласковые речи – это обман, смотри глубже, туда, где притаилось уродливое черное чудовище, скалящее острые зубы. Я видел его, я знаю, о чем говорю, поэтому беги, ангел, беги без оглядки, не соглашайся, не надо, нет, нет, нет…

\- Нет.

Кроули вздрогнул, как от удара.

\- Спасибо, - тут же добавил Азирафель, продолжая улыбаться. – Но пожалуй, мне пора. Не буду вам мешать.

Сатана сощурился. Кроули уставился ему в затылок, чувствуя, как сердце гулко бьется где-то в горле, пытаясь из последних сил предугадать реакцию на отказ.

\- Что ж, тогда не буду вас задерживать, - кивнул Дьявол и, повернувшись спиной, смерил Кроули насмешливым взглядом, в котором читалось молчаливое удовлетворение. – Кроули, пошли.

Кроули отлип от стены – когда только успел к ней прислониться – и на негнущихся ногах направился вглубь квартиры. Сатана напоследок еще раз улыбнулся Азирафелю, издав тихий смешок, и закрыл дверь, проходя следом за демоном в кабинет.

\- И правда настоящий ангел, надо же, - не без удовольствия воскликнул он. – Даже рядового ангела непросто искусить. Молодец, Кроули, отличная работа.

Кроули издал странный звук, который мог означать все, что угодно, и опустился на колени, чтобы выиграть себе немного времени. Сатана хмыкнул, наблюдая за его попытками взять себя в руки, и подошел к нему.

\- Насколько я знаю, тебе мешает всего одно обстоятельство.

Кроули медленно поднял на него взгляд. Сатана вытянул руки, взявшись за дужки и очень бережно снимая очки с его лица.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Кроули, - совсем другим тоном сказал он.

Кроули, проводив свои очки пустым взглядом, поднял на него глаза – расширенные, затравленные, _уязвимые_.

\- Если тебе понадобится помощь, любая помощь, скажем, выследить какого-нибудь архангела… 

Он сделал паузу. 

\- …Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Я надеюсь, ты помнишь об этом.

Кроули смотрел не мигая. Сатана не отводил взгляд еще несколько секунд, затем покрутил очки в руках, осмотрев со всех сторон, и так же аккуратно надел их обратно.

***

Через полчаса мучительного ожидания к дому Кроули подъехала черная машина. Азирафель, все это время молчаливо стоявший у офисного здания неподалеку, весь подобрался, готовый к любому развитию событий. Однако время шло, из машины выходить никто не торопился, и ангел, нервничая еще сильнее, перевел взгляд на окна квартиры Кроули.

Через какое-то время из дома вышел Сатана. Один, без Кроули. Азирафель перевел дыхание, чувствуя, как где-то в глубине души в нем просыпается робкая надежда. Сатана открыл дверцу машины, что-то сказал, сел на переднее сидение, и почти сразу автомобиль тронулся с места, уезжая восвояси.

Азирафель заставил себя подождать для верности еще какое-то время, прежде чем поспешил к Кроули. Входная дверь была открыта, и на секунду ангел замер, не зная, хорошо это или плохо.

\- Кроули? – неуверенно позвал он, осторожно входя внутрь. – Кроу…

Слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел очки, лежащие на полу. Грудь сдавило, словно тисками, а в голове стало невероятно пусто. Очень медленно Азирафель подошел ближе, наклонился, поднимая очки – разбитая линза осталась лежать на полу.

\- Боже… Кроули? – ангел повысил голос, беспомощно оглядевшись.

\- Что? – хриплый голос заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте.

Не помня себя, Азирафель побежал на звук. Кроули сидел на полу в углу кабинета, притянув ноги к груди, и бездумно смотрел прямо перед собой.

\- Ты напугал меня! – теперь, когда страх отступил, Азирафель вспомнил о своих обидах. – Ты цел? Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Да, я цел.

\- Замечательно. Значит, никуда больше не денешься.

\- Что? – Кроули отвлекся от собственных мыслей, подняв голову.

\- О чем ты только думал? Сначала сбежал, бросив меня, обратился к Сатане, привел его сюда…

\- Т-ты думаешь, я привел его сюда?! Что _Я_ его привел?!

\- А что я должен думать?! Что он здесь делал, в гости зашел?!

\- Когда я приехал, он уже был здесь!

\- И что ему было нужно?

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Я же сказал, тебе нельзя здесь находиться! Уходи сейчас же!

\- Один я никуда не уйду!

\- Отлично, я согласен, - рявкнул Кроули, вскочив на ноги.

Азирафель не успел и слова сказать, как демон схватил его за руку и буквально вытолкнул из комнаты.

\- А вы, зеленые ублюдки, чтобы ни единого пятнышка не было, пока меня нет! Вы поняли меня?!

Растения затряслись в истерике. Кроули захлопнул входную дверь и устремился вниз по ступенькам, таща Азирафеля за руку за собой.

Его ладонь была мокрой.

Первая часть пути до книжного магазина прошла в гробовом молчании. Кроули гнал на еще большей скорости, чем обычно, беззвучно шепча под нос что-то нецензурное, а Азирафель обдумывал его слова, не сразу решив подать голос:

\- Кроули?

\- Что?

\- Что… он хотел от тебя? Что он сказал?

Кроули молчал так долго, что Азирафелю показалось, что он не ответит совсем. Однако демон вильнул, обгоняя еще пару машин, и процедил:

\- Он сказал, что может помочь убить Гавриила.

\- Что?..

\- И что я могу к нему обратиться, если… мне что-то нужно. Он хочет войны, ангел. Он хочет, чтобы я развязал ему войну. Ты был прав.

Азирафель потрясенно смотрел на него. Кроули с усилием выдохнул, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек.

\- Ты был прав. Я зря уехал утром. Мне жаль. Прости.

\- Что ты надумал?

\- Я согласен на твой план. Но с одним условием – мы добьемся, чтобы этот ублюдок Пал, и тогда я убью его. За убийство демона, конечно, будут… кое-какие неприятности, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

Азирафель медленно кивнул, охнув, когда Кроули снова вильнул на дороге. Помолчал, наблюдая за ним, и очень осторожно уложил голову ему на плечо.

Кроули вздрогнул. Замер, покосился подозрительно и резко свернул влево, заставив Азирафеля по инерции невольно навалиться почти всем весом.

\- Кроули! – воскликнул возмущенно ангел, недовольно выпрямившись.

\- Случайно, - невинно сказал тот, хотя губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. – Рассказывай, что удалось накопать.

И Азирафель рассказал. И Азирафель не впечатлил.

\- Все не то, - резюмировал Кроули, уже сидя в книжном магазине, и прошелся еще более развязной походкой к столу Азирафеля, попутно допивая четвертый бокал вина. – Это не так делается, ангел.

С громким стуком поставив бокал на стол, он взял ручку и отработанным движением достал из нижнего ящика стопку чистых листов бумаги.

\- Сейчас я покажу, как надо.


End file.
